At Last
by x-MJ-x
Summary: The Nikki and Harry we all really want, set after series 13.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, So this is set after series 13 which has just finished. Please review, if you would like some more. Love Michellex

6 months after South Africa...

She heard the security buzzer sounding. It signified the end of her solitary depression. It symbolised the moment when the false smiles and happiness had to command her body. It was the moment when Nikki Alexander was forced to let her head rule her, completely disregarding the pang of longing in her heart...

It was OK for them. They could still joke and laugh. They had not lost everything that she had. They had not given up on everything they had always longed for. Today was just another typical day at work for them. She listened to them now - too deeply engaged in their discussion of his 'extra curricular' activities to notice her. She felt that since they had returned from South Africa, they had distanced themselves from her as though they did not understand her anymore. Yes, she was becoming steadily more invisible as the months passed. No-one cared about her here anymore. Or so she thought...

* * *

His eyes had been drawn to her as soon as he had entered the Lyell centre, exactly the way they always were. He may have been discussing his deep 'appreciation' for that new girl on the news with Leo, but this was just bravado. It meant that since she would never reciprocate any of the feelings he had for her, he could admire her from afar.

He had noticed a definite change in her since their return from South Africa. She had distanced herself from them, not socialising with them much anymore, not engaging in the playful banter that they had previously enjoyed. He desperately wanted the old Nikki back. He missed her. He suspected that the change in her had something to do with Anton. The man who had lied to her, the man who had broken her heart. If there was one thing Nikki could not tolerate, he knew that it was being lied to.

Harry thought back to the first time he had met Anton. He had been immediately suspicious and cautious about him, but he conceded that this probably due to the jealousy that coursed through him as he watched Anton kissing Nikki, as he watched her kiss him back. As he wished it was him...

* * *

Leo had noticed a definite change in the dynamic of his team. It was strange really. He was so used to the 'close knit' nature the three of them had and this had disappeared. He was so used to being the silent observer of the two of them and their refusal to admit their feelings for each other, that he had been the first to recognise the divide between them now. South Africa had changed them all, made them see things in a new light. He just hoped that they could come out of this as a team...

"Morning Nikki." Leo spoke warmly. He considered both members of his team to be his family and he didn't like seeing a member of his family hurt.

"Morning." She mumbled, not bothering to look up from whatever it was she was doing. He felt slightly spurned, as though she was not really hearing him. He crossed over to the space she was working at, noticing with a smile that it was in fact Harry's desk she had chosen. This had been an ongoing cause of their banter. She had never been able to grasp the concept of 'Harry's desk'. It was more than vaguely amusing, even after so much time.

"Can I help?" Leo asked peering over her shoulder at the digital composite she was working on. Nikki really was second to none when it came to her ability to identify someone using the facial reconstruction software that cost a fortune. But it was worth every penny, having someone like Nikki on the team had solved many a 'suspicious cause of death'. He hoped she still realised how much she was valued.

"I just can't get over this case Leo; it's not as simple as we thought it was." She told him, with such conviction that he could not doubt her.

"Ok so let me get the case notes and we'll go through all the evidence again - ok?" He replied reassuring her that they would figure it out.

"Thanks." She replied simply, squeezing his hand lightly.

* * *

As he worked with Nikki, Leo couldn't help but wonder where Harry was. It seemed that Drs Alexander and Cunningham were stubbornly avoiding each other. It just didn't seem right and it had to be sorted out sooner or later. Leo was not left wondering for long as Harry burst into the room.

"Nikki we have to go - we've been requested at the scene of a suspected double homicide." He told her brashly. She looked up, studying the stoic handsomeness of his face. She realised that she had let her eyes linger a moment too long. She looked away clearing her throat. She dropped her pen onto the desk, looking wistfully at Leo - was he going to save her? Apparently not.

"Ok I'm coming." She told him awkwardly, getting up and crossing to him.

"Oh and by the way Nikki, I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the desk over there - yes that one..." He said pointing at the desk she had been working at "is in fact mine." He finished. She couldn't help but giggle, she should have known he would bring it up - he always did. She socked him playfully in the arm.

"I don't see your name on it!" She giggled as he rubbed at his arm. That sexy little giggle that he loved so much.

"Actually I think you'll find that the I.D plaque under all your paperwork clearly states

'Dr Harry Cunningham - M.E., Super Doctor." He laughed, noticing the relaxed banter they had naturally fallen into.

"Oh the modesty." Nikki laughed, following him out of the room. Harry couldn't help himself, before he had time to think the words came tumbling out

"Hello stranger." He said, glad that a little of Nikki had come back to him. She blushed, looking away...

As they left, Leo pondered the facts - maybe there was hope for them yet...


	2. Chapter 2

_...Maybe there was hope for them yet..._

She followed him to his car, the flashy Mercedes he had recently 'treated' himself to. He told her it was the love of his life. Nikki suspected that secretly this car was a metaphor for something that was missing in Harry's life. She wondered briefly what this thing might be. She opened the door and slid into the car, breathing in deeply as the smell of 'new car' filled her nostrils. Nikki had always loved the smell of a new car. It reminded her of something she could never quite put her finger on.

"She's great isn't she?" Harry asked as he turned the key in the ignition and the car roared into life.

"Mm _she's_ not bad." Nikki laughed. She couldn't believe that Harry was acting this way over a car.

"Aw don't hurt her feelings Nikki." He replied in a dejected tone. He knew he probably sounded like a fool, but this car really did mean a lot to him, it represented a special something he was unsure he would ever get in reality. She giggled again, a little more of Nikki returning with each giggle. He loved the musical sexiness of her laughter, he always had. He was falling and he was falling fast. He had to rescue himself from this situation.

"It's OK..." He started, stroking the dashboard of the car affectionately. "Don't you listen to the big bad lady over there, she's just jealous. Daddy loves you..." He continued talking to the car as if it were his greatest lover. In a way this made Nikki rather jealous after all. Suddenly she caught on to the phrasing he had used, was it just her – or did he sound suggestive?

"Oh so you're the daddy then?" She sniped giggling. Wait a minute – was she flirting? Why did she always let herself get into these situations? Maybe he wouldn't notice, maybe he wouldn't respond. She could hope, but in the end she had to remember one vital point she had overlooked – this was Harry.

"Mm, now Dr Alexander wouldn't you like to know." He replied in what could not be mistaken for anything other than a suggestive tone.

* * *

These PM's were going to be bad ones. He could tell. They had been at the crime scene less than five minutes and already he could tell that there was something more sinister about the 'double homicide' than they were being told. He zipped himself into his white soco suit, preparing himself for the worst. In all the years he had been doing this job he had become used to 'bad' crime scenes and equally messy PM's and he always tried to disconnect himself from the duty he must perform, but this time he sensed something really incomprehensible.

He waited for Nikki and they approached the young policeman 'guarding' the crime scene together.

"Drs Harry Cunningham and Nikki Alexander, Home Office pathologists." He spoke for them, so used to using their formal titles.

"We've been expecting you." The man told him in a rather high pitched voice that caused Harry a degree of pain. He looked down at his official 'crime scene criteria', ticking off their names on the list. Harry considered this to be insanely humorous, but he conceded that this was probably the younger man's first 'big shout' and he felt a little sorry for the bloke.

"Yes, we are quite important in these situations, I must say." Harry replied sarcastically, puffing out his chest. He just couldn't resist. Maybe it was something about the way the boy was staring unashamedly at Nikki as though he wished for nothing more than to ravage her, but something just caused 'alpha male' syndrome to consume him. Nikki sighed, rolling her eyes at Harry in disapproval. She smiled encouragingly at the policeman.

Harry and Nikki skirted around him as they entered the scene.

"I swear they get younger every time." Harry commented.

"I thought he was actually quite sweet. It's nice to see that the police are doing their jobs properly for a change." Nikki replied in a clipped tone. She had a different way of dealing with crime scenes than him. She tended to go all cold and professional; whereas he tried to keep the mood a little lighter- if that was possible. He had a feeling that this scene would require some of his famed morale boosting techniques.

"Yes, well don't be getting any ideas Dr Alexander, I know you like them young – but seriously..." He gestured towards the policeman in question, further words not necessary to communicate his feelings on the situation.

"Oh please. We're at a crime scene." Nikki hissed, although she secretly appreciated his presence. She sensed this was going to be a bad one. It was an instinctive feeling really. It wasn't what they were being told. It was what they were not being told that bothered her so much.

* * *

Nikki couldn't breathe. She had been right to think the worst of the situation. It had been bad. The state of the scene had affected her so much that she had nearly been rendered incapable of doing her job. Thank God Harry had been there. Over the past six months Nikki had almost forgotten how much of a calming influence he could be. How he would support her without question or agenda. How he could make her see the light, even in her darkest hour. She needed Harry right now. This hour was definitely dark.

She was startled by the sound of the car door opening as he slid in beside her. He did not say anything as he looked at her pale face. The words hung heavily in the air. They did not need to be vocalised. He sensed that she needed someone to hold her together after the horrors they had witnessed together. He knew that person was him. He still did not say anything as he lent across to her, crossing more than just the tangible divide which separated them now, but reaching out across the unspoken gulf that was South Africa. She closed her soft fingers around his, surprised by the shock of electricity that this simple action caused. Why was that? How was he still able to do this to her – even after South Africa and Anton? Did that suggest that perhaps it had not been Anton she had been longing to be with for almost half a year? Perhaps it was someone a lot closer to her than she thought for whom her heart had dark, undeniable lust filled desires for. She had always known that their cheerful, playful, flirty relationship meant more to her than she admitted but the realisation of the extent of her heart's true feelings was almost too much.

He revelled in the tenuous connection she had allowed him, hoping that it was enough to show her that he understood, knowing that it would never be enough. Soon the aching he had been feeling for six months became too much for him to handle. He could sense that she was falling apart and he needed her to feel secure. He slid grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into an embrace. She allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder as she often had before. This embrace felt different. It felt like the tension of six months was melting away rapidly. Now they were Harry and Nikki. They were just there for each other as always. She allowed her arm to wrap around his neck pulling him just a little closer to her. She closed her eyes, her breathing heavy with emotion. She inhaled the faintest smell of his aftershave – the distinctively strong woody scent which was simply Harry. It comforted her immensely, although she was unable to quell the sadness or rid her memory of the image of those two angels, she felt and the sobs came in heavy waves.

"It's not fair Harry." She managed between sobs. This basically summed up Nikki's emotional response to what they had seen. She just could not comprehend a world in which a mother could do _that_ to her babies.

"I know Nikki. I know." Harry replied soothingly, knowing that she did not really expect him to add much to the conversation. She would know that the thought of how those little angels had spent their final moments would repulse him beyond measure or comment.

They stayed this way for a while, neither willing to relinquish the bond they had rediscovered, both knowing that at some point they would be expected to perform the post mortems on those two children, as if they hadn't been through enough already. But they had a professional duty and they could not forget this.

* * *

Leo had seen his colleagues arrive back. Their attitude towards each other seemed to have improved; at least they were currently cuddled in very close to each other. This made Leo smile. It had always been an indicator of troubled waters if a day passed when Harry did not find some excuse to embrace Nikki. However, he noticed that their demeanour was mutually saddened. Perhaps it had something to do with the case they had been working on.

It didn't take Leo long to find out exactly what was troubling his colleagues. In fact Leo was sure that even his professional 'veil' would have slipped if he had been called to attend that particular crime scene. The ones with children were always the worst. It was true of any professional dealing with children who had obviously been abused and Heaven forbid murdered. This was definitely the case now. The word 'evil' was bound to thrown around a few times between his two passionate colleagues. That was what he respected most about the two of them – their unfailing passion and quest for justice.

* * *

The post mortems were finally over. The cause of death for both children, identified as Maisie and Zachery Foster seven and three respectively, was cyanide poisoning followed by repeated stabbing – just to ensure that they were dead. The thought that the mother a Miss Janelle Foster, who had phone the police informing them that she had _"Accidentally murdered her babies", _could have done it sickened Nikki. She didn't care if the mother was proven to be suffering with depression or whatever it would be that the psychiatric specialist would find in order to bring a charge of manslaughter by diminished responsibility – she was their mother, and in a becoming mother you made a vow always to protect your children. Nikki could not comprehend a situation that desperate which could lead a mother to murder the very things she should hold most dear.

These were the thoughts circling Dr Alexander's mind as she tried desperately to wash away the faces of those poor angelic children in the hot water. It didn't matter how many times she scraped at her skin, she couldn't erase them – they were emblazoned upon her memory and she feared they would never leave. She just hoped to the mindless God who had allowed this cruel fact to occur that they would find rest with the angels.

Soon her mind distracted her with thoughts of that embrace in Harry's car. She was glad that they had found their way back to each other, but she couldn't help but notice that the 'car hug' as she was referring to it had a distinctly different feel to it that all his previous protective bear hugs. There seemed to be unspoken undertones to that hug that she could not quite grasp, it was almost a hug between lovers and if one thing was for sure it was the fact that they definitely were not lovers. Although, many times Nikki had felt more than a fleeting surge of attraction towards Harry, more than a little lust towards him, more than a little longing, perhaps this was why South Africa had been allowed to create a gulf between them...

Nikki mulled this over as she turned off the shower and quickly stepped into her underwear. She opened the door of the shower cubicle and stepped out into the changing area. She unlocked her locker and reached inside for her clothes. She rather meticulously shook out the creases even though she had finished for the day- Nikki simply could not stand to wear crumpled clothes. She stepped into her skirt as she heard the door open again. She quickly pulled the door of her locker closer to her body, wincing as the cool metal met her skin. She seemed confident that whoever it was would not even notice her.

"Ah so hiding away from me now is it?" His deep drawl filling the room. For some reason this presumption made anger flare within her.

"I have no reason to hide away Harry – I'm just simply getting dressed." She told him pointedly. She slammed the door of the locker just a little too hard to emphasise her point. It seemed to work, he was standing in stunned silence.

She suddenly became very self conscious, all too aware that he was openly staring at her breasts. She angrily threw on her top, taking the time to tuck it in to her skirt. Perfectly dressed Nikki always had more control. Harry had seen her wandering around in her bra many times before, but for some reason she was particularly bothered by this fact. Perhaps it had something to do with the rather inappropriate thoughts she had been having concerning Dr Cunningham whilst in the shower...

"Oh get over it already!" She spat, stepping into her shoes.

"I must say Dr Alexander – you are looking _very _good today." He told her, not hiding the flirtation in his voice.

She made a noise which signified how disgusted she was by this comment and made to push past him. He did not attempt to stop her. As she left, her hand connected for the briefest moment with his now bare torso and a ripple of excitement coursed through her once more. This really had to stop happening.

As she left, he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Perhaps his unrequited love for her was not a complete waste of time after all...

* * *

Nikki saved the PM report for little Zachery Foster, hitting print before closing the screen. Today had been a rough day, but at least she had made it up with Harry. She really needed a drink; she really needed to figure out what all _that_ awkwardness had been about.

As she walked past Leo's office on the way to the printer she couldn't help but catch the fragments of her boss' conversation.

"Of course I'll meet you Janet, but won't you tell me now?" He asked her pathetically. There was a pause; Nikki imagined Janet was telling Leo something about a surprise. This was confirmed in Leo's answer.

"OK, OK it's a surprise that's fine." He conceded.

Nikki watched him pick up a pen, scribbling something down.

"No, no I won't forget to ask them. OK then I'll se you at eight." Leo told Janet. There was another pause and Leo smiled.

"I love you too Janet." He told her, disconnecting the call.

Nikki scuttled conspicuously back to her desk with the report. She bent her head over it, giving it a final once over before sliding it into the case file. She looked back at the computer screen which yielded nothing more than a photo of the three pathologists at a Christmas party a few years ago. She couldn't help but noticed the closeness between herself and Harry as the three of them stood underneath a sprig of mistletoe. The three of them were laughing as Nikki – who stood in the centre of the picture both gave a kiss (to Leo's cheek) and received a kiss on the cheek from Harry. It had all seemed innocent fun then, but looking at it from this angle gave it a far more flirtatious appearance.

"Ah, that was a good night." Leo said from behind her. Nikki had been lost in the memory of the night, of how Harry had been pressed close to her at one point in the evening as they danced to a random Christmas song and how she had longed for him to kiss her. He had not. She startled at the sound of Leo's soft voice.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly, before coming to her senses. "Oh yes it was." She agreed smiling, the ghost of that night slipping into the ether just like all the other almost kisses.

"Are you done for the night?" Leo asked, knowing it had been a tough day for Nikki.

"Oh yes, I just finished the report on Zachery Foster." She replied with a shudder.

"Good work on that by the way." He told her reassuringly.

"They shouldn't have died." Nikki said bitterly.

"Nikki, you did your job. That's all you can do – you made sure they had justice." Leo comforted her. He often felt like Nikki's father in these moments, calming his daughter down from another of her head strong ideas.

"I suppose." Nikki conceded, looking gratefully at Leo.

"I bet you need a drink." Leo stated, seemingly reading her mind.

"Yes I could with one or two." Nikki replied.

"Well Janet wants to meet us all for drinks at eight. Why don't you come?" Leo asked her.

"Hmm thanks Leo but I'm going to head home." Nikki turned his offer down.

"Oh come on Nikki – I know Janet really wants to see you, she's got a surprise." Leo tempted knowing Nikki would not be able to resist.

Just as Nikki was about to reply, Harry burst into the room.

"What do you say?" Leo prompted.

"What does she say about what? Not trying to procure a date with the illustrious Dr Alexander are we Leo? Whatever will Janet think?" Harry laughed.

Leo laughed, he admired Harry's spontaneous humour it never failed to cheer him up.

"Actually you're invited too. Janet wants to meet for drinks at Raul's – coming?" Leo replied, inviting Harry along as per Janet's request.

"Raul's? The salsa bar?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Is it?" Leo asked panic stricken, he was not much of a dancer – why was Janet torturing him?

"I'm definitely not coming!" Nikki protested – she hated dancing.

"Oh come on Nikki – don't be a spoil sport!" Harry provoked her.

Nikki stubbornly shook her head.

"Aw is little Nikki afraid of a little bit of dancing?" Harry jibed.

Nikki poked her tongue out at him, scowling.

"Come on Nikki, you get to see Leo's grandpa dance and I'll even treat you to a mojito." He told them, winking.

She considered this offer for a moment; it would be fun to see Leo's 'grandpa' dance and if Harry was buying the drinks...

"Make it two and you've got a deal!" Nikki replied jovially.

* * *

"Oooh a double date with two beautiful women and their grandfather!" Harry rubbed his hands together, liking the sound of that.

"It's not a date!" Nikki told him firmly, although Leo definitely noticed a glimmer of _something_ in her eyes as she said the words.

"I am not a grandfather and you are not on a date with Janet – She's _my _date!" Leo told Harry protectively. The three of them laughed – the team were definitely back on form.

"So meet you there at eight then?" Nikki asked them.

"Can't we just go from here?" Leo asked, confused.

"I'm hardly dressed for a salsa bar am I?" Nikki asked as if this were obvious.

"You're not?" Leo asked.

"No I'm not!" Nikki told him.

"So I'll see you there." She told them both.

"Looking forward to it Dr Alexander." Harry shouted after her as she left, throwing wave back at them...

This was definitely going to be exciting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews they made me ****- glad you like this so far. **

_This was going to be exciting..._

Nikki put her handbag on the table in her kitchen before pouring herself a large glass of wine. She took a sip and felt instantly calmer. If she was going to be expected to go to _Raul's _then she suspected she may need more than a few glasses. She allowed herself to rest briefly against the edge of the worktop. She just needed a few moments to compose herself. It had been a very tough day.

She glanced briefly at the clock on the opposite wall. Seven 'o' clock exactly. That meant she had around forty five minutes to get _salsa-fied. _She wasn't sure why she was making such a fuss over it all really. It was just another one of the many nights she had spent out with her colleagues and Janet and yet it had been an issue of great importance that Nikki was allowed to come home to change. Now it seemed pretty pathetic. She was sure that Janet would not be sitting at home fretting about what to wear. But then, Janet had the enviable ability to pull off effortlessly sexy timeless looks with no trouble at all.

She pondered this 'jealousy' for a moment, before realising that she was wasting time. She downed the last of her wine before springing into action. She slid her feet out her shoes and unzipped the skirt she had been wearing, taking the time to put it into the washing machine. This was one of Nikki's many obsessional habits. Always take the time to do it now rather than leaving it until later.

She went into her bathroom, switching on her shower. She knew she had only recently taken a shower but she still felt that it was necessary. She had been rendered incapable of washing away those faces and she wanted to try again before she went out. She felt strangely comforted, as she always did by the fact that she was in her own bathroom, away from prying eyes. Thinking about prying eyes...

_It had been the way he had looked at her that startled her the most. The heavy breaths she was sure he was taking. The brooding silence, the something that was not being said, the unmistakeably lust- filled gaze of Harry Cunningham. That was what scared her most. That was why she had acted so outlandishly... _

That was what Nikki kept telling herself as she let the water cascade down her back. She refused to admit that perhaps she had been responsible for almost fifty percent of the _sexual _tension in that room earlier. She refused to believe that Harry felt anything other than a platonically everlasting friendship for her. She refused to believe that his feelings could be more, because admitting this would mean admitting that she had thought about Harry's feelings for her and admitting this was surely admitting that she had feelings for him which overstepped the 'platonic' boundary they had created. How was it that she had managed to make herself even more confused than she had previously been? It boiled down to two simple facts. Number one: She had strong undeniable, flirtatious feelings for him and two; she had absolutely no idea whether or not any of these feelings were even mildly reciprocated by him. The question was did she really want to find out?

Harry was just finishing up his PM report on Maisie Foster. He found this mildly entertaining. He could almost hear Nikki's sarcastic remark about organisation. He could clearly hear the dry, almost bored tone she would say it in, but most of all he heard her sexy giggle and he couldn't help but smile about this fact. As he went through the tiresome motions of printing and filing the report, his mind slowly wandered onto the subject of Nikki. He wondered what she would be doing right at this moment. Quite possibly showering, or selecting some sexy lingerie – Something along those lines.

Thinking of Nikki this way was a dangerous mental pursuit which was fast becoming more than a fleeting past time when it came to his 'extra curricular' activities. He had often imagined numerous ways in which he would kiss her, a hundred ways to tell her how much he thought about her and infinite scenarios involving the two of them getting naked. Most of which culminated on the infamous 'desk' just to give Harry justification for his constant pestering about it being _his desk_. Yes, Harry fantasised about Nikki more than was physically healthy but he supposed this could be forgiven since he would never have the courage to act upon any of these fantasy situations. His was a sad existence and yet he could never move past her, nor did he wish to.

Nikki was currently having a massive freak out. She had booked a cab to collect her at eight forty five, giving herself plenty of time to arrive at the bar but now she was panic stricken. At eight forty, she still could not decide upon an outfit suitable for a salsa bar. Undoubtedly, Janet – her biggest competition – would be wearing something classic, perhaps a black dress or at the very least a skirt which would sway perfectly to the salsa rhythms emanating throughout the bar tonight. Nikki appraised her wardrobe with a critical eye. She flicked carelessly through the numerous pairs of jeans. They were certainly practical for work but they would definitely not do for tonight. Then there were her skirts, all basic, all bought on the recommendations of the 'ideal for work' pages in those weekly magazines. Nikki sighed. She could not turn up looking exactly as she had done when she left. She would receive endless ribbings from Harry. She caught a quick glimpse of her underwear clad body in the mirror and for a moment she was transported back to that moment in the locker room when the look in his eyes said _'Nikki I want to ravage you right now'. _She took a deep breath steadying her nerves. She had to get a grip. She reached into the back of her wardrobe just as she heard the car horn sound...

* * *

The cab pulled up outside of Raul's and Leo sighed heavily. He had a feeling that this was going to be torture. What on Earth had possessed Janet to decide upon this place? He bent down to the window paying the driver their fare. He sighed again as he waited for Harry to join him.

"Don't worry Leo, it'll be fine – I'm sure Nikki and I won't laugh _too_ much." Harry told him with a dry, sarcastic humour that Leo did not appreciate at this moment in time.

"Yes well, this may be extremely funny for you two, but it hardly seems appropriate for a professor to be making a fool of himself at a salsa bar now does it?" Leo replied grumpily, reverting to the defence mechanism that was his official title.

"Oh so it's Professor Dalton tonight is it?" Harry quipped.

"It's _always_ Professor Dalton you just don't take any notice." Leo laughed.

Janet had been waiting for a good ten minutes before she heard the dulcet tone of Leo's voice making some kind of protest as he entered the bar. She had known that one of his colleagues would know that Raul's was a salsa bar and she had known that he would panic. But he would understand. All good things in time...

* * *

She smiled; glad to see Leo and Harry as she waved openly. Leo spotted her and headed towards the table she had chosen.

He seemed blinkered, as though he had not seen her. He had something on his mind and he would not rest until it was resolved. That was just one of the things she loved about him.

"Janet, a salsa bar – honestly was this really necessary?" He spoke in a cool manner although she could see the panic in his eyes. She said nothing letting a low giggle take the place of words.

Harry ignored Leo's comment, reaching across in front of him and embracing Janet.

"Hello Janet, you look lovely tonight." Harry commented, although his words were sincere, there was an air of playfulness in his voice.

"Hi Harry, thanks you're not looking too bad yourself." She replied catching on. A silence ensued in which both of them laughed uncontrollably.

Leo had a feeling the joke was on him. He scrutinised everything he had said, everything he had done. He couldn't think of anything even mildly entertaining. Then it suddenly dawned on him. It was not what he _had _said it was what he had _not_. He closed his eyes briefly in embarrassment.

"Of course you look beautiful Janet. Oh and hello by the way." He said, trying to rectify the situation. Janet and Harry giggled again.

"Why hello Professor Dalton, it's nice to see you too." She replied, still laughing.

She got up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, revelling in the taste of him.

"Oh please – get a room!" Harry put in sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Harry, we intend to – later." Leo told him, pulling away from Janet. He did not know how he could have overlooked her like that, it had never happened before. She truly looked beautiful tonight. Everything from the way her long dark hair fell around her shoulders to the figure hugging black dress she wore – she looked beautiful. But it was more than just what she wore; it was a light that shone from within her...

"Um I think I'm going to get the drinks in. What're you having?" Harry asked, noticing the way Leo was looking at Janet, realising that they probably needed a minute or two of 'couple time'.

"Um the usual please Harry." Leo told him and Harry nodded understanding.

"Janet?" Harry asked.

Janet picked up her glass shaking it obviously. "I've got mine, thanks though." She told him.

"Ok sure." Harry replied though he thought this a bit odd – why had Janet not waited for them?

The three of them sat around the table, talking amiably and drinking. Harry looked down at his watch – it was nearly eight thirty and still there was no sign of Nikki. Where the Hell was she? He shook it off as he tuned back into the conversation.

"So what's the big surprise Janet?" Leo asked. Harry sensed his impatience.

Janet laughed, shaking her head. "Ah now that would be telling. I'm afraid we must wait for the third musketeer." She added, loving being the possessor of knowledge for once.

"Yes where on Earth is Nikki?" Leo asked, looking at his own watch and noting the time.

This question hung in the air for a while, until Janet spoke again.

"Ah _there _she is." She said simply pointing at the door.

She smiled as the two men's eyes went to Nikki. She could barely contain her excitement as Harry's jaw practically hit the table. She slipped her hand into Leo's as she lent into him.

"_That _– is why I chose the salsa bar." She whispered nodding her head towards Harry and his reaction.

* * *

All human functionality escaped him in the moment Janet had spoken. His eyes had subconsciously sought her out, as they always did and he had been stunned by the way she looked. He had never seen her look... like _that_...

She stepped further into the bar scanning around for them. Her eyes found the tables and Janet started waving like a mad woman. Nikki smiled and waved back, walking confidently towards them.

She looked... He couldn't describe it, couldn't think of a word to do her justice... She was beautiful. He had always known it, but the way she looked tonight threw it into reality.

She fussed absentmindedly at the outfit as she approached them. Had she over done it? Would it do? She hoped so. She was glad that she had decided to come after all. She definitely needed this down time with her friends. She was almost at the table...

She definitely looked stunning tonight. Everything about her was the epitome of perfection. From her loose, wide, golden curls which bounced as she moved, to the little floaty cocktail dress which swayed around her slender legs. The colour – the deepest shade of blue, complimented her skin to perfection. She looked relaxed, serene, and utterly beautiful. God he _really _wanted her...

She stood at the edge of the table, surveying her three friends. Nobody spoke for a while; it seemed that her entrance had caused a bigger impact than she had imagined it would.

"Hi." Nikki said filling the silence.

"Hi Nikki, great to see you." Janet replied, standing up to embrace her. Nikki couldn't help but notice the radiance which possessed Janet tonight. She had _that _luminescent glow about her...

"You look great tonight." Nikki told her with a knowing smile. Janet caught it. Of course Nikki would know. She hadn't expected anything less.

"As do you." Janet told her, looking over Nikki's dress. It was clear that she was making a special effort and it was clear who the intended benefactor of these efforts was going to be.

* * *

Nikki slid into the seat next to Harry. The first thing she noticed was that the electric feeling between them was somehow even more palpable than it had been before. Secondly, she noticed that for some reason he had not yet commented upon her outfit with some witty, impressively sarcastic remark. This seemed odd and thirdly as she scanned the table she noticed the thing that her male colleagues had obviously missed – Janet's choice of beverage. Why was it that most men lacked the ability to be observant in these situations?

She caught Janet's eye and they exchanged knowing smiles, missed again by the two men at the table. After a while, Nikki became uncomfortable with the silence between herself and Harry. Although it may have become something of habit over the past six months, today they had 'made up' and she did not know why he had yet to speak to her.

"What no sarcasm tonight Dr Cunningham? You disappoint me?" Nikki giggled. That dangerous giggle.

Leo observed his colleagues. He considered Nikki's comment. It was unusual for Harry not to have made some kind of flirtatious remark not so cleverly disguised as a flippant comment. But then Harry was wearing a distinctly different look tonight. Leo had never seen him look at her the way he was now... It was all very strange...

Harry snapped to attention. She had spoken. She had said something about sarcasm. But he had been mesmerised by her. He had not been able to respond.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Harry asked her.

"I was saying I'm rather disappointed by the lack of sarcasm Harry." She told him pointedly.

"Oh right, well there isn't anything to say – other than that you look beautiful tonight." He told her, a minor swell of embarrassment coursing through him.

She felt her cheeks flush in the aftermath of his statement. Had he really just said that? She looked across at Leo and Janet, they seemed equally as shocked. So it really ad happened then.

"Um thanks Harry." She replied, giggling again.

She really had to stop giggling that way. If she didn't, he would not be held responsible for his actions. _He would grab her savagely and kiss her until he ran out of breath. He would enjoy taking her to a secluded corner and ripping that dress off of her... he would..._

* * *

"Umm Earth to Harry!" Leo called.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled absently.

"Nikki wants a drink – you're paying remember?" Leo laughed.

"Yes I believe you owe me a mojito – right Dr Cunningham?" She teased as he slid out of his seat and went to order her drink.

"Nikki's here now Janet – come on – what's this surprise?" Leo begged her rather childishly. Janet smiled; she loved this side of him. The less serious side of him.

Nikki sipped at her drink, surveying the situation. She honestly couldn't believe that they had not guessed yet. They really were dense.

She watched as Janet picked up her orange juice, sipping rather obviously, giving them a clue.

* * *

"What do you think Nikki – do they deserve to know?" Janet asked, openly showing the two men that Nikki was in on the secret.

Leo looked from Janet to Nikki, trying desperately to decipher the unspoken code they seemed to have come up with. How was it that Nikki knew whatever it was that Janet had to say?

"Mmm I think you'd better put the professor out of his misery Janet." Nikki replied, knowing that it would be killing Leo.

"Ok. Well – the thing is, the reason why I called you all here is, well I'm pregnant." Janet told them all with excitement.

Leo sat in stunned silence. Of all the things it could have been- why had he not guessed?

"Janet that's fantastic news!" He told her, he really meant it; he could barely contain his excitement. Of course at first he had been nervous when Janet had told him she wanted his children, but now he felt like his life was completing.

"I love you so much." He continued as he lent in to kiss her.

* * *

Nikki and Harry looked away uncomfortably as the couple continue 'celebrating' their news.

"How did you know?" Harry whispered to Nikki, curious as to how Dr Alexander had it all figured out long before Janet had told them.

"Hmm, well, let's call it woman's prerogative shall we?" Nikki giggled again, pausing as he pondered this.

"Oh and the fact that she's been drinking orange juice all night – since when did Janet limit herself to non alcoholic beverages for an entire evening?" She stated, posing the question, knowing that it would be obvious now.

"Of course." Harry said, rolling his eyes at how dense he had been.

"Well, Dr Alexander – no wonder you're such an excellent pathologist. If you can figure something out just by observing some orange juice." He joked.

"Oh Harry, you're going to have to stop with the compliments – it's becoming too much." Nikki laughed, nervously pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

There was an awkward silence in which only the sound of Leo and Janet's lips could be heard. Nikki cleared her throat.

"Umm so, dance?" Harry asked her nervously. He knew it probably wasn't the most romantic proposition she had ever heard, but in his head it had sounded swathe and nonchalant – just like a romantic hero. He realised now it just sounded ridiculous.

She considered his offer for a moment. She wasn't sure that dancing in such close proximity was really a good idea – it could lead to all manner of scenarios. But was this really such a bad thing?

"Mmm hmm." She replied hoping to sound casual. For some reason this mumbled reply shot her back in time.

"_I'm going for dinner tonight." He had stated. _

"_Where?" She had asked. _

"_Dunno, do you want to come?" He had asked her casually. _

_She had paused briefly, allowing herself at least some feminine mystique. _

"_Mmm Hmm." She had replied..._

That had been the day after _that_ night at the pub. That had been the day when she had agreed to give them a shot, before it had all gone so horribly wrong and their 'relationship' had been lost in time and unspoken words. She often thought of that time with regret. One kiss and a few dinner dates. Nothing more, and yet her heart and her mind had imagined so much more, longed for so much more...

"Very good." He told her and they made their way to the dance floor. She snapped back to reality. This situation could be very volatile.

* * *

Leo and Janet watched them as they danced around the floor. It was clear that neither of them knew any salsa moves, but that hardly seemed relevant. They looked like they were having a really good time and that was all that mattered. If only _they_ could see that...

"They look really sexy together." Janet observed, noting how Harry's hands rested non- intrusively upon her hips as she swayed to the Latin music.

"They're colleagues – that is hardly a professional comment to make." Leo told her prudishly.

"Oh come on Leo, they mean more to you than that. You can't deny it. They look great together." She laughed as his perspective on the matter.

"Mmm they do" Leo conceded.

"If only they weren't so stubborn – they'd be the perfect couple wouldn't they?" She added.

"Ah yes, but alas they will never admit their true feelings." Leo told her.

"Why on Earth not?" Janet laughed at this thought; she was surprised that Leo knew so much about them.

"They love each other Janet and that scares them both witless." He told her.

"Oh and how is it that you know all of this about your _colleagues _professor?" She quipped.

"I'm very _professionally _observant." He joked.

"Mmm don't I know it?" Janet laughed.

"I'm sorry about that Janet – I should have guessed."

"It doesn't matter – are you happy?" She asked him.

"Immensely so." Leo told her honestly.

"Me too." Janet replied.

"I do think we should join them out there you know." Janet told him.

"Ok- but no laughing!" Leo told her, causing Janet to do exactly that.

* * *

Out on the dance floor that atmosphere was electric. The unrequited tension was definitely blatantly obvious between them. She couldn't believe how close they were and yet how much distance still separated them. In the over sensitised heat of the dance, she was all too aware of his hands of her hips, of her own hands on his shoulder. She was so content to be here and yet so unbelievably uncomfortable. They were so close that their chests were touching, their pulsating hearts causing strong waves of unrealised passion to ricochet from person to person, making it incredibly difficult to remain upright.

How many times, as they had been dancing had Nikki wanted to kiss him? She didn't know – she had lost count. But the desire was definitely there. There had been very little speaking, actions seemingly speaking much louder than words. Several times he had pushed a stray curl away from her face, his fingers lingering just a little too long on her face. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

* * *

It was killing him. Being this close to her and not being able to whisper his greatest desires to her. He was amazed at how stunning she looked tonight. There was a sexy sparkle in her eyes which told him that Nikki had finally come home from South Africa. He had been worried so many times in the past six months that he would lose her forever to a man who didn't love her or respect her anywhere near as much as he did. But now he had hope.

He desperately wanted to close the small space between them, to press a perfect kiss to her lips, to let her know how much he felt for her. But he refrained. He did not want to jeopardise this delicate magical evening. He watched her as her perfect body swayed in time with the salsa rhythm. He had never been much of a dancer, but he had to admit that he was enjoying dancing with Nikki _a lot._ So much so that he felt his desire for her grow. This was especially dangerous when he considered his proximity to her. He hoped she didn't notice...

She grabbed his hand and he spun her. Harry laughed as Leo stepped into the spin, sweeping her away from him. The room filled with her infectious giggle as Leo tried desperately to mimic the moves he had seen on _Strictly Come Dancing. _As far as he could tell he was doing rather poorly.

From this angle, it was possible for Harry to admire the extent of her beauty. The way her body moved truly was incredible. She may not have known any salsa moves but she was doing a good job of making it look like she did. She seemed to be having the time of her life. That was good.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Janet.

"So Dr Cunningham – can I have this dance?" She asked him, with a giggle.

"Of course." Harry replied.

Janet stepped closer to him and soon they were swaying to the music.

"Congratulations by the way Janet, it's really great news. I was a bit...preoccupied before." Harry said after a while.

"Mmm you could say that." Janet laughed.

Harry looked at his friend. She was evidently wiser to his own feelings than he was.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Janet asked after a minute.

"Hmm? What?" Harry asked. He had again found himself transfixed on her. He was actually jealous of Leo.

"I said she's beautiful isn't she?" Janet repeated – he definitely had _it_ bad for Nikki.

"Yes. Yes she is." Harry admitted there was really no point in denying it.

"Then Harry you have to tell her." Janet told him. It really was torturous watching their stubbornness.

"Maybe I will..." Harry replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so hope you enjoyed the last chapter :S Here comes the next one – enjoy...**

"_Maybe I will..." Harry replied. _

Harry rolled over as the high early morning summer sunshine filtered in through the white venetian blinds in the bedroom. He silently cursed choosing white; they were often responsible for many of his interrupted 'Nikki dreams'. He ran his hand roughly over his face as he shook away the comfortable lull of sleep. He looked at the alarm clock, yet another hated interruption to his thoughts of Nikki. Seven thirty. He didn't have to be in until nine thirty today. There was not much happening at the lab at the moment, in fact eighty percent of the deaths he had investigated in the last month had been 'routine' natural causes. He supposed he should be thankful for this, thankful that there was no crazed murderer or kidnapper on the loose. He should be thankful because ninety nine point nine percent of the time, if there was a crazed murderer/ kidnapper on the loose they would always target Nikki, or otherwise she would walk willingly into their grasp. It always panicked him beyond control when she got involved in these cases. He knew that Leo worried for her too, but Harry's own worrying was to point of irrationality. There was no reasoning with him, since every single time it happened he thought he had lost her and still she had yet to fail to come back to him. Thank God.

He mulled the events of last night over in his mind. It had been truly surreal. From the moment she had walked in the bar, he had been incapable of rational thought or in fact sarcastic comment. He knew that Leo, Janet and in fact Nikki had suspected something. He needed to work out how to be a little less obvious. He couldn't believe that Janet had busted him that easily. It was not as though the two of them spent overwhelming amounts of time with Leo's other half and yet she seemed to have been able to see, almost immediately, what they had not. She had been able to spot his feelings for Nikki a mile off.

As he lay in his bed, totally alone as usual, he could not help but think about what he had missed out on last night. It had been stupid of him to dance with her. He had been too emotionally charged for that. It had almost killed him to be that close to her and not able to tell her what he was feeling, not be able to kiss her. But this was the reality of his relationship with Nikki. They could certainly have a laugh; he would even go as far as to say that at times their relationship was overtly flirtatious. But they could never transcend these boundaries which had been carefully laid out between them. Sure, he was always there for her when she was feeling down, or when she returned to the centre after yet another traumatic experience and she returned this support - but they lacked the ability to be honest with each other. They were for some unknown reason, unable to have a grown up discussion about their feelings for one another. Such was life.

As he got out of bed and padded across to the bathroom, thoughts of her clouded his mind. He often wished he had someone to talk to about the feelings he had for Nikki. He had of course considered discussing things with Leo, but he was his boss and despite their friendship, Harry was reluctant to have such a personal discussion with him particularly seeing as how Harry considered Leo to be a father figure – This was a not discussion one had with their father. He also knew that Leo considered them to be his family and even Harry could see the potential discomfort that such a discussion could cause.

He stepped into the shower, hoping that the water would knock some sense into him. This had definitely not been the case. As soon as he turned the water on, images of himself and Nikki here together flooded his mind.

_They were both drenched_ _and he was admiring the way the tiny droplets of water glistened on her pearlescent skin. She looked beautiful this way. He reached out catching her plump rosy lips with his own, revelling in the sweet taste of her... _

He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone and his fantasy went down the plughole. He cursed. Why did this always happen?

He wrapped a towel around himself as he ran to catch the phone.

"Hello." He barked. He paused for a moment, taking in the information.

"Yeah sure – I'll be right in." Harry spoke again, effectively ending the conversation. It appeared that today was going to be another one of those 'tough days'.

* * *

Nikki hated being the 'on call' pathologist. She knew that they all shared this responsibility equally, but to her it _always_ felt like she was on call. It was this part of her job that meant Nikki had been at the Lyell centre since five a.m. She was so tired. This tiredness was causing increasing fantasies about her bed.

It had not helped matters that they had not left the salsa bar until after one a.m. That had meant that Nikki had managed to grab around ninety minutes of sleep before being called to attend another crime scene. She always tried to be calm and collected on these late night/ early morning calls, but sleep deprivation had caused her to be grumpier than usual. _She had snapped at the young police detective who simply had no idea how to run a crime scene. She had exploded at the crime scene photographer who had stepped carelessly into a trail of blood, contaminating the immediate area and consequently making Nikki's job a Hell of a lot harder. _

_In Nikki's experienced opinion, this scene, a proverbial bloodbath, was incredibly unusual considering the location in a respectable street in central London. In fact Nikki would have expected to find a similar scene in a gangland. But that was the way these things went. People continued to surprise her with their apparent inhumanity. _

_The evidence was fairly straightforward and it was easy to see that this man had been brutally murdered; however, Nikki suspected that finding the killer would be significantly more difficult to trace. It seemed that whoever it was had tortured this man leaving a trail of his blood throughout the house. _

_What Nikki found most intriguing about this case was that the man's hands had been removed. She simply could not fathom why. That was what she intended to find out. She continued to process the crime scene and body in her usual manner. Collecting DNA and blood samples in the immediate area and requesting numerous photos of body position etc. Nikki knew the drill and this meant that she had processed the scene and arranged for delivery of the body to the centre in record time. _

Now sitting here at nine in the morning with what felt like her fiftieth cup of black coffee, Nikki couldn't wait for the others to arrive. This case was proving to be less easy to solve than she had first been inclined to believe. Of course, the PM had yet to be completed but judging by the photos, this man had been killed by some kind of blunt head trauma. It appeared to be after death that his hands had been removed. This was the part that perplexed Nikki the most. She had expected the DNA profile of the man to match that of other DNA taken from the house, leading to the natural conclusion that he would turn out to be one 'Colin Turner', this however had not been the case. She just had to find out who 'John Doe' really was. But she was losing the ability to think coherently. She desperately needed to run her ideas past her colleagues.

* * *

Harry pulled into his usual space next to Nikki's car. He had to admit that she had sounded rather desperate on the phone, though he conceded this was probably the result of being awake for almost twenty four hours solid. He hoped he could help.

He buzzed himself into the centre greeting Charley on his way in. She was a good girl, kind and eager – always willing to lend a hand.

"Morning Dr Cunningham." The girl said in a tone which implied she was glad to see him.

"Morning Charley – everything alright?" He asked her, slightly concerned.

"Mmm hmm" She whispered, stepping closer to him. "Only it's Dr Alexander, she's been here since five and she looks like she's about ready to collapse." Charley told him, concerned.

"Don't worry Charley – you just leave Dr Alexander to me." He told her. She smiled gratefully and carried on towards the autopsy room.

Harry entered the 'office space' and was met with an image that made he smile. There she was sitting at _his_ desk, her head lulling onto the keyboard. He hung his coat up in the locker room before coming back out to her. He admired her serene beauty in the dull light of the centre. She was just perfection.

He wondered briefly where Leo was, but then he checked the little calendar in the professor's office and noted that Leo was at a conference until after lunch. It would be just Charley, Nikki and himself for the entire morning...

He poured himself a cup of coffee opting not to have milk this morning before peering at the computer screen she had evidently been working on. Two words flashed across the screen – 'Not Matched'. This struck Harry as odd, Nikki never made mistakes where DNA profiles were concerned and yet the two words were plain to see. Perhaps the tiredness had taken over. If only he knew more about the case, then he could rerun the profile for her.

Harry sat down opposite Nikki at _her _desk, deciding it was probably best to let her rest a while. They could make up for lost time later. He couldn't help but get caught up in her beauty again, especially the way her hair splayed onto the desk, reminding him of the way it had looked when he was dancing with her. He really wished he had been brave enough to tell her last night, to invite her back to his place, to talk to her maturely. But he had not and now he had to go on as normal – it was going to kill him.

* * *

Nikki stirred, groggily waking up. She took a moment to realise that she was in the lab. Had she really fallen asleep? She sat up slowly, pushing her hair back from her face. She blinked her eyes several times, clearing her mind. It had definitely been a long night and she knew it was going to be a long day.

She wrinkled her nose as the bitter taste of all that black coffee hit her. She must have been desperate. She never took her coffee black. She glanced briefly at the screen noting the two words upon it. Just as she had suspected. She ran her hands through her hair before preparing herself for the onslaught. It was then that she realised that she was being watched....

"Good morning Dr Alexander." He chuckled, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Morning Harry." She replied, not sure whether to be angry or amused. How long had he been watching her sleep?

She remembered desperately phoning him at around quarter to eight, eager to have a fresh pair of eyes on the case. He had not sounded amused to receive the call and she wondered momentarily what he had been doing that was so important he did not wish to be disturbed. She didn't like to think. He had definitely left the salsa bar alone, but there was nothing to suggest that he had not met a girl after he had bid them goodnight. Why did that bother her so much? Was she really jealous?

She thought back on the events of the previous night. His apparent loss of sarcasm, his far away expression... The way it felt to be in his embrace, the way it felt to be so maddeningly close to him. The way she desperately wanted to kiss him. The overwhelming realisation that she _wanted_ him....

* * *

He stared at her. She seemed lost in thought. He wondered if she was thinking as much about last night as he was. He knew she had probably moved on, that it had not meant anything to her. He could see the justification in this view. Why should it mean anything to her? They were friends and she had been having a good time with her friends. But he sensed that the way she danced with him had been significantly different to the dance she had shared with Leo. So many times he had sworn that he could see it there in her eyes. The longing, the desire, the hope – all the things he felt. But if these had been emotions she had been experiencing, he sensed that she had much more control than he did.

He studied her now, the last remnants of sleep lingering on her face. He imagined that this would be exactly the way she would look in his bed. _He could clearly see the sun filtering through those cursed blinds onto her porcelain skin, dancing across the golden curls of her hair... _This was so dangerous... It was too dangerous to think about her this way, especially with her proximity to him now. She could probably read his thoughts like a book...

* * *

Harry was observing her in a curious manner. He had taken to looking at her this way more often. It was a look of admiration and dare she think it? Lust...

Perhaps he had felt something _more _last night too. She doubted that she would ever know. Harry was something of an impenetrable fortress when it came to the display of emotion. She knew that he thought of her fondly and was always looking to protect her, but she could never tell whether his feelings extended to anything more than the platonic affection he offered her. Ever since _that_ kiss, things had been so confusing...

She studied his face, the warm smile he wore making her feel instantly relaxed. He wore a tight fitting plain black shirt which clung to his body perfectly. She couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to look at him in this light. These thoughts were never allowed to surface in his company. But last night, something had shifted – she was certain of that. He looked – dare she think it? – He looked incredibly... sexy...

* * *

"So Nikki what can I help you with?" He asked her calmly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the weight of her stare.

"Umm I just really needed a fresh pair of eyes. I'm sorry for interrupting you this morning." She told him, secretly fishing for information.

"Interrupting me?" Harry asked her confused.

"Yes Harry, you sounded as though you wanted to rip my head off." She laughed.

"Oh that – no you didn't interrupt anything, I was just... thinking about... _'You'..._ stuff." He stumbled over the sentence incoherently.

"Oh really?" Nikki wrinkled her nose in disapproval the way she did when she didn't believe him.

"Yes I kid you not!" Harry laughed, was she jealous? Was she really jealous of herself?

"It's ok Dr Cunningham – I believe you." She told him giggling, entrancing him once more.

"So are you going to enlighten me about this case or not?" Harry probed.

"Mmm" Nikki replied nonchalantly, distracted by the profile.

"It looked pretty routine to me – but... it's not." Nikki began; he could tell she was bothered by something.

"The DNA profile I ran earlier did not match the DNA from the rest of the house..." She continued, before he interrupted her.

"Well we can run it again." Harry put in, sensing that she needed reassurance.

"No – Harry, listen!" She told him, offended.

"The DNA did not match the rest of the house because the guy is not the owner of the house – just as I thought. You see the murderer took the liberty of removing his hands." Nikki finished.

"Right." Harry nodded his head slowly.

"So what do you think happened?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, but this guy obviously had something to do with the home owner. I guess we'll have to wait for the police investigation to commence. In the meantime I need to identify this man and start appealing for information and at this moment in time I can't think how to even start." She told him, without asking a breath.

"Nikki, Nikki – calm down – we'll get to the bottom of it." Harry assured her.

"Yeah I know I'm being stupid." Nikki conceded.

"Look why don't I get Charley to prep the body for PM, you run a check on the national database, hopefully you can find a match and in the meantime Dr Alexander – let's go get breakfast ok?" He told her.

"Thank you Harry, what would I do without you and your cool English intellect?" Nikki asked him.

"Oh I don't know – spend your life sleeping at _my_ desk?" he replied.

"Ha bloody Ha, the infamous wit of Harry Cunningham." She put in drily.

* * *

Nikki didn't think it was entirely ethical to leave the young lab technician to prep the body single –handedly whilst they gallivanted off to breakfast, and she was sure that Leo would disapprove but right now she needed a croissant and some orange juice. Besides, Charley hadn't seemed to mind; in fact Charley had practically done a dance when Harry told her that they were going to breakfast. This seemed odd.

"Thanks for this Charley – I really appreciate it." Nikki told her.

"Oh no problem Dr Alexander, everything will be ready when you get back." Charley replied brightly. She really thought Drs Alexander and Cunningham were made for each other and what professor Dalton didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"We'll be back in half an hour ok – I'll bring you back a muffin." Harry told her, the way to this girl's heart was providing her with sweet treats. Something he had figured out early in their professional relationship.

"No worries." Charley replied as she watched them go.

* * *

"Ooh Harry the university canteen – I feel really special!" Nikki told him sarcastically.

"Mmm well I thought I'd push the boat out. Seeing as it's you." He quipped with equal sarcasm.

Nikki looked down at her croissant and orange juice – the very things she had been fantasising about – with a look of disdain.

"I really must remember to return the favour." She replied, giggling.

The giggle pierced his heart as it had done so many times before.

She took a bite of her breakfast relishing the taste of the warm pastry mixed with the honey she had spread on it. This may have seemed like an odd combination to many but Nikki loved the sweet stickiness of the golden liquid, especially when it was mixed with the flaky pastry.

"I really needed to get away from that case. Thanks for reading my mind." Nikki told him, grateful that he was so in tune with her.

"We'll figure it all out – we always do." Harry told her optimistically.

* * *

He loved even the simple act of watching her eat. He particularly enjoyed the moments when she would close her eyes revelling in the taste of the honey she had obsessively spread all over her croissant. He wondered if she would repeat this action if he kissed her, closing her eyes to enjoy the taste of _him. _He knew that if the opportunity or occasion ever arose, he would savour everything about the moment.

He was so glad that she had finally come home, had finally shown signs of returning to him. He had missed her so much. Even having her this way, in a romantically distant respectful sense was better than not having her at all. But he knew that if they could just be honest with each other, their relationship held so much unexploited potential. It was almost maddening that two mature pathologists, whose job it was to find the truth could never realise their own truth – that they should be together.

* * *

Nikki watched him take a bite of his deep fried chocolate whatever it was. It had always incensed her that a man like Harry could have such a poor diet and such an extraordinary physique. She knew that she was hardly one to talk with her honey smothered croissant and yet it was an issue which niggled at her. She couldn't understand that – it was almost as though they were a couple. It was weird.

As they sat in the serene stillness of the not yet student filled canteen, Nikki could feel all the tension building towards a dangerously explosive culmination. There was so much being left unsaid and yet she could not decide if this was a good thing. Was it better never to know than to ruin their newly rebuilt friendship?

She thought about this as they came to the end of their breakfast. She craved to the point of neurotic obsession a relationship with Harry in which she could share her true feelings, in which she could walk up to him at any given time and kiss him with an unadulterated passion she longed to show him. However, if he did not or could not reciprocate this desire then she would settle for their lusty, flirty friendship and ask no more of him. The question was how did she find out?

* * *

Harry could no longer stand this lukewarm indifference they seemed to have succumbed to. Of course he valued their friendship above all other things. But he longed to be more than just friends. He longed to tell her everything he had been holding inside. He longed to show her that he could be the romantic man that she had always longed to meet. He hoped that he could end her endless search for the great love of her life. He wished upon every star that he could take that place in her life. He would do so with great pride. All it would take was a little bit of courage...

He took a deep breath and a sip of coffee to steady his nerves. It was now or never and he had to be brave.

"Um Nikki... I was wondering. Do you want to come round later? We could, you know go to dinner or something..." He asked in a nervous voice.

Nikki contemplated this offer. Was it just her or did it sound like he was asking her out – on a date? This had been her initial reaction, before she had considered that this was Harry, with whom she had been out to dinner countless times before. Why should this time be any different? _'Because you want it to be.' _She thought to herself. If that was going to be the case then she would have to be brave.

She took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yeah sure Harry, of course." She replied.

"Great why don't we meet at mine at say eight?" he asked.

"Mmm Hmm" She asked, taking a huge leap of faith. Maybe this time dinner would lead to coffee and coffee would lead to... she could barely contemplate the possibility....

**There it is hope you enjoyed. Please review me and look out for the next chapter, wherein I promise there will be some Harry and Nikki. A little suspense never hurt anyone thought right? :P **

**Love Michellex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely people. Thanks for all the reviews :-) Is there a way I can reply to all of them at once? I feel bad not answering your lovely comments. :S I know you have been waiting patiently for the Nikki and Harryness I promised and I am going to put you out of your misery. **

**Love x **

_Maybe dinner tonight would lead to coffee and coffee would lead to... She hardly dared to contemplate the possibility. _

Nikki was incensed. It had just been one of those days where absolutely nothing was working out the way she had thought it would. The post mortem on John Doe had revealed as she had suspected blunt head trauma as cause of death. It was indisputable that all mutilation of the body, including the removal of the hands and the apparent disfigurement of the face had occurred after this man's death. It occurred to Nikki that whoever this man had been, someone really didn't want him to be identified. This 'triumphant' PM result had signalled the end of lady luck's presence at the Lyell centre today. The national DNA database, which was typically responsible for the identification of many of the victims of these kinds of crime scenes had drawn a blank. Apparently, John Doe was a model citizen, having never received even a speeding ticket. Nikki highly doubted this. She suspected that it was simply more likely that he had never been caught in the act. This seemed like a rational explanation considering the indicators at the crime scene, stereotypical of gang crime.

The only piece of the puzzle which didn't make sense was the location of the body. Why would the victim of a gang crime wind up in an unsuspecting accountant's home? It was a good thing he had been on holiday at the time because judging by the photographs, Mr Turner would have freaked out. Either that or he was involved in some way. She had been consulting with Harry over her next steps but she would really appreciate Leo's opinion on this. She would just have to wait until the morning since the professor was inescapably wrapped up in some research paper or other as a result of this morning's conference. Until then, Nikki just hoped the police had more luck than she had been having.

* * *

Several hours later...

Harry was running late. Already it was ten to eight and still he had not decided upon what to wear. He considered this to be highly amusing. He was quite possibly the first man to break the age old stereotype of a woman's pre-date panic. He knew it was presumptuous to think of his evening with Nikki this way but he couldn't help it. It would just be them, alone together and he intended to make the most of this time with Nikki away from the prying eyes of Charley and the omniscient stare of Leo.

As the clock struck five to, he settled on a deep burgundy shirt and his signature black jeans. He ran a hand through his wild dark hair, knowing that as usual what you saw was what you got. There was honestly no taming it. He didn't think it mattered all that much, Nikki was so used to seeing him this way and anyway there would be nothing for her to tease him about should it be tamed. Further to this argument Harry was of the opinion that the wild hair contrasted nicely with his neat outfit adding to his masculine, debonair charm...

He could not help the sharp intake of breath as he heard the buzzer go.

* * *

Nikki waited nervously to be let in. She looked down at her outfit, wondering if she looked ok. She hoped it said 'smart-casual' in a 'sort of sexy' way. This was in truth laughable to Nikki who had never considered herself to be the possessor of great sex appeal.

She was actually quite looking forward to spending the evening with Harry. But then she always did. She always appreciated time in his company. She was glad she felt this way. Since South Africa it had been rare for her to feel excited about anything. But it seemed Anton was quickly leaving her mind. Soon he would be just another of her distant memories.

She stopped mid thought as she heard Harry's voice over the intercom.

"Excuse me Miss but do I know you?" He asked in that tone which was deathly serious and yet totally mischievous.

"Umm actually, the agency sent me – something about a lonely pathologist – I don't know." She played along.

"Oh well then, I suppose you'd better come up then." He replied, unable to refrain from laughing at her absurd reply.

"As you wish." She giggled as he let her in.

* * *

He was again caught totally off guard by how amazingly beautiful she looked tonight. How did she have so much power over him? How could a simple outfit send his mind reeling? He could find no rational explanation for it.

She stepped through his door with a confidence which totally stole his breath. She was utterly stunning. Her body looked amazing in the figure hugging black dress she wore, whilst the soft pink cardigan she wore over it provided the conservatism which was quintessentially Nikki. God. He just wanted to kiss her right here. He wanted to forget about the reservation he had made at that little Italian bistro and spend the night here, observing and admiring her beauty. But alas that could never be. That scenario could only exist in his imagination.

"Umm Nikki you look... great." Harry managed after several seconds of blatant staring.

"Thanks Harry. You too. Nice hair by the way." She said breaking the awkward silence which had settled between them. There it was. The inevitable jibe about his hair. He granted her this, knowing he would get her back later.

"So – to dinner fair lady." He said, ignoring her comment.

"Oh very gracious Dr Cunningham." Nikki said, taking his pre-offered arm. That infectious giggle began its invasion on his mind once more.

* * *

Nikki was glad that Harry had asked her to come to dinner with him. It had given her heart a chance to reacquaint itself with the man it pined from, the man for whom it felt the feelings synonymous with that little four letter word. She had enjoyed the flirty conversation they had been engaged in since arriving and she realised that there really was nowhere in the world she would rather be.

So many of her past relationships had been built on lust and sex and that had been why they had fizzled out. With Harry, she had so much more than those banal animalistic parts of humanity. She had that deep meaningful understanding of him; she was safe in the knowledge that he would never hide anything from her. Except perhaps the one thing she was desperate to know – did he feel for her? She had a friendship with him which surpassed the accepted duties of the 'friend'. She could look to him for support and she hoped he knew that he could rely on her to show him the same support and comfort. These were things that Harry offered her far more than he realised. She could count on him being there if ever she was in a sticky situation, if ever she was having a low day, even for something stupid like explaining a complex film plot. But it was more than a friendship. She knew that. She was friends with Leo but she did not look at him the way she looked at Harry. She knew it; Leo knew it and she suspected that Harry himself was aware of this fact.

Just recently the mere act of looking at Harry caused her heartbeat to quicken. She didn't why her feelings had increased in intensity so rapidly. She had not even been able to name the day when she had realised this. It had just hit her. Suddenly it had all been so obvious and yet she could not think of the reason why. Of course, it could have been their proverbial separation. Perhaps in distancing herself from him, her heart and her subconscious had rediscovered his value and importance in her life. Didn't they say that absence made the heart grow fonder? Nikki supposed that this may have been the case for her. Although she had physically been present in his life for six months, on an emotional level she hadn't been there at all. She had been hiding in South Africa for too long and coming home finally tasted so sweet.

People argued that the truth could be ugly, that it could hurt – but for Nikki the truth was a blessing. It made her feel totally safe made her leave all her regrets and destructive feelings with Anton, half a world away. She had known at the time that she had not been in love with him. She realised now however, that what she felt was a gratefulness to be back in the place she had loved as a child. She had been grateful that someone had accepted her, had welcomed her home. But now as she thought about Anton and his two little girls, she knew for certain that being part of their family would have never been practical. She could not have hoped to have taken the place of their mother and she could not even contemplate the lies that Anton had told her. If he had been capable of lying so easily about an official case, what lies would he have told her in their private lives? It was almost too much to think about. Now she realised how important Harry was to her. How different he was from any man she had been in a relationship with so far. How he would never tells her lies, never hurt her. How he would always protect her. She realised, she recognised and understood now that _home _really was where the heart is. She understood that her home was wherever Harry was...

* * *

Harry had been watching her intently throughout their meal together. Neither of them seemed to be paying much attention to the food they were eating, but that was hardly relevant. There were more important things than the dinner. That been the guise under which they had both arrived at this moment.

Harry could seriously give or take his Spinach and Ricotta ravioli, particularly if it meant he could spend another precious second staring at her angelically perfect face. He realised now that the reason he was having such an amazing evening was that for the first time in half a year, he was talking to the real Nikki Alexander. Not the one whose fake smile was as translucent as the plastic evidence bags they kept in the cupboard at the centre. Not the one who stared at him despondently when he told her a joke. The _real_ Nikki Alexander. The one whose luminescent eyes could light up his darkest day. The one whose smile was as familiar to him as the rising sun. The one whose giggle could send him crazy...

"Earth to Harry!" She giggled and he got a sense of exactly what that giggle could to do to him. He felt that tell- tale tightening of his trousers and he hoped that his face did not betray his emotions. This tension between them had to be released. He had to tell her, if he couldn't, if she wouldn't let him then he was sure he would explode.

"Sorry Nikki, what were you saying?" He asked her, apologetic.

"Just how great it is that Leo and Janet are finally settled. They deserve to be happy don't they?" Nikki repeated. Harry could but be reminded of their discussion all those months ago.

"_Don't I deserve to be happy too?" He had asked her pathetically. Jealous that she was wishing all the happiness in her heart on Leo. It had been amusing to watch Nikki go all soft and gooey after hearing Leo's little share. It was always the same when women heard about babies... _

"_There are so many things in life that I want... half the time I have no idea how to get them..." He had continued. This was true. There really were things beyond his reach that he wanted out of life, well one thing in particular – her. She had been the only thing he could think of standing under that bomb..._

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?" Nikki asked him, concern colouring her voice. He came to his senses realising that she was touching his hand.

"Yes I'm sorry Nikki, I was just thinking about something that's all." He told her, for the second time that evening he was apologising to her.

"About what?" Nikki asked, knowing that he was troubled.

"Oh just things. Well the bomb scare actually." Harry admitted, he couldn't lie to her – he was going to tell her the truth.

"Harry it is always best not to dwell on things that happen in the past, you know that. You have to keep moving forward, you can't change anything that happened. We can't bring Neil back; we couldn't stop Scott from killing all those people." Nikki told him, her tone comforting yet firm.

Harry was grateful to know Nikki at moments like this, moments when he let his hear rule his head. Nikki always had such a cool and collected approach to these situations. She was a realist whose pragmatic views often consoled his maverick heart.

"I wasn't thinking about all the bad stuff Nikki, I was thinking about something positive." He told her.

"Oh?" Nikki asked him, intrigued.

Harry took a deep breath and a sip of his wine, for courage.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the moment when I found myself standing under the bomb..." He told her, pausing as she cut in.

"Oh that sounds very positive Harry." She put in sarcastically.

"Nikki would you just listen? Can you do that for me?" He admonished her.

She was taken aback by his tone but she nodded her head.

"When I was standing under the bomb, I thought I was going to die – you know this already, but it hit me. This realisation that I was totally alone, it was actually quite pathetic. I realised that I had not achieved anything that I expected I would and I was going to die. Do you know what I thought about?"

Harry began describing his feelings, something he never did. They were barely inches apart. Nikki's breath was bated as though she were waiting for the big shock at the end of the story. It occurred to him that he could simply close the gap between them and he would not even have to go through all of this. But that was too easy and he needed her to know.

* * *

Nikki suddenly realised that the question had been posed to her. Her heart pounded. She was not sure what the cause of this was. Nerves, excitement and exhilaration? She suddenly noticed his proximity to her. She could easily close the gap between them, it would be so simple. She came to her senses, realising that she had yet to respond to his question. She tried to speak but words failed her, instead she simply shook her head, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer.

"I thought about you Nikki. I thought about how much mean to me, about how stupid I have been. I thought about..." He was interrupted mid sentence by the sound of his pager beeping.

'_Bloody Hell'. _He thought to himself. This was possibly the single most important moment of his entire life and it had again been spoiled by his job. It was ironic that it had been at the Lyell Centre when he had fallen for her and now the Centre was the one thing which separated them.

He looked down at the pager noticing that it was in fact a call to attend a crime scene. Just perfect. He looked wistfully at Nikki. She was frozen. Perhaps his words had impacted her more than he had anticipated.

"Nikki I'm sorry, I have to go – I'm on call tonight." He apologised again. Nikki made no response at first, too affected by his previous words to hear what he had said now.

"Nikki? Look there's some money for the dinner; use the rest for a cab home ok?" He told her.

"No, no Harry – I'll come with you." Nikki told him, getting up.

"Nikki you really don't have to, it's late and we're both in early tomorrow..." He tried to argue with her.

"I'm coming Harry." She told him firmly. He did not argue, he simply thought about the again wasted potential of the evening.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Nikki sat at the computer reviewing the case notes that 'D.I what's his name' had sent her regarding John Doe. She was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the words when all she could think about was what Harry had said last night. _"I thought about you."_ If Nikki was honest, she could have told him that when Neil had taken her hostage, all she could do was think about him. But cowardly as she was, Dr Alexander had said nothing – as usual.

She heard the buzzer go as someone let themselves in. She did not turn to see who it was.

"Morning Nikki." Leo said brightly.

"Hi." Nikki replied simply and Leo couldn't help but notice an air of agitation to say the least. He wondered what was causing it this time. Was it simply the difficult case she had received yesterday? Or did it have more to do with Harry? Leo wasn't sure this time and he didn't press her, knowing that she was still fragile. Push her too hard and he was afraid that she might return to the catatonic state she had been in for the past six months.

"So – what can I help you with Nikki?" He asked her, trying to judge her mood from her response to this question. It would be easy to tell if her mood had Harry Cunningham written all over it.

"Umm nothing in particular, I just would really appreciate a fresh pair of eyes and an _experienced _opinion." She told him, rubbing her temples. Oh yes, this was definitely something Harry related.

"Ok, sure that's fine. Let's get some coffee yes?" he asked her, hoping that he might be able to coax the problem out of her.

"Mmm Hmm. Thanks Leo." She smiled gratefully, although her eyes were weary.

Leo went off to make them a cup of coffee, noting the silence he left behind him.

* * *

Silence may have been what he had left behind him, but this was certainly not the case upon his return. In the space of time it had taken him to make the coffees he held it was apparent that Harry had arrived. He stopped in the corridor catching fragmented parts of their heated conversation.

* * *

"For Christ's Sake Nikki!" Harry yelled, incensed at her ignorance. Why did she insist on making his life difficult?

"I don't know what you expect me to say!" Nikki yelled back with equal passion.

"I don't bloody well expect you to _say_ anything Nikki. I just want you to listen. But you don't do that so well do you? Particularly if what's being said doesn't fit with Dr Alexander's perfect view of the world." He spat out furiously.

"Well there's nothing to bloody listen to is there?" Nikki shot back at him.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked her, his voice showing signs of defeat.

"Nikki I was trying to tell you that I – That I..." Harry stumbled over the words, embarrassed to tell her after such a heated argument.

"My point exactly!" Nikki said throwing her hands up to indicate how she was obviously right again.

"You're a bloody coward Harry. Now if you'll excuse me. I have things to do, murders to solve - that sort of thing." She told him pointedly, pushing past him and letting herself out of the building.

She almost barrelled straight into Leo on her way out. He looked at her sympathetically.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Leo – there won't be a repeat performance. I can assure you of that." She hissed, snatching her coffee and storming out.

* * *

The whole thing drove Leo crazy. Why were they so blind? Didn't they realise that all these arguments were fuelled by a mutual passion and stubbornness they would never be able to escape, unless one of them made the first move. This was in fact their problem- they were both at a metaphorical stale mate and neither of them would do anything about this.

As Leo entered the room again, the sight of Harry truly shocked him. He was lent against the desk _his_ desk – the desk Nikki always took over, breathing very heavily. But perhaps the most shocking thing about this image was the tears that rolled down his face. Harry had always been one of those 'typical' English men who had trouble conveying his emotions, so Leo knew that his feelings for Nikki were definitely stronger than he had first dared to imagine.

"Harry." Leo said simply, alerting the other man of his presence. Harry looked up briefly, furiously mopping at his eyes. He really felt pathetic now.

"Sorry Leo." Harry said after a while, embarrassed to have been caught out like this.

"Harry what happened?" Leo asked his tone full of fatherly concern. Harry straightened up.

"I don't know what you mean Leo." Harry stated coldly.

"I think you do. Now what happened? Come on Harry talk to me. Let's see if we can sort this out." Leo replied calmly.

"It's stupid really." Harry told him.

"I don't think the way you feel about Nikki is stupid Harry. I think the way you feel about her is probably just overwhelming you. You have to be open about these things. " Leo said, tired of hiding his knowledge from his friend.

"I know and I want to be but I can't tell her. Why can't I tell her?" Harry implored. He really didn't know who he was asking now. Was it Leo or someone else?

"Maybe because you're afraid that she doesn't feel the same way." Leo offered gently. Harry drew in his breath and Leo thought he had hit the nail on the head.

"What if she doesn't?" Harry asked him, feeling strangely relieved to be talking about this.

"Do you really think you need to ask that question?" Leo asked, almost laughing at the lack of observance that Harry seemed to possess. It was _so _clear that Nikki felt more than she let on for Harry.

Harry proceeded to tell Leo everything that had happened at the restaurant, from his sort of admission to the interruption and everything that happened after the crime scene. The way he had acted so casually, as though nothing had changed between them, as if he had not said anything to her. How he had expected her to follow his lead. How she had stormed off and left him regretting it ever since...

Leo laughed softly. It really did sound like something from a romance novel. He would give them one thing – they knew how to drag something out. Everything about it was so unbelievably real that it almost certainly was fictitious. But it was the life they were leading day in, day out.

"Oh Harry." He managed after a while.

"I know I am the biggest idiot in the world. In a minute I will lose her, won't I?" Harry replied.

"Mmm you see, soon it won't be as easy for you to play the role of the white knight Harry. Soon you won't be her safety net anymore. Soon it won't be you she runs to when something goes wrong. Soon you won't be able to step in as the one constant man in her life. You won't be able to console her the way you do now, it won't be acceptable for you to cuddle her and love her from a distance the way you do now. You know why?" Leo told him, asking him to fill in the blank. The thing he did not want to make obvious.

"Why?" Harry asked, nervous about hearing the answer.

"Soon Harry, it won't be a casual boyfriend she brings here for us to meet. Soon it won't be something she'll just give up because soon it'll be the man named _husband, _soon she won't be just Nikki anymore she'll be Mrs Something, and soon _she'll_ be the one telling us that she's having a baby. Soon you won't be able to have her anymore. In this way or in any other." He stated bringing the situation into harsh reality. How had Leo managed to realise all of Harry's fears?

"What do I do Leo?" Harry asked pathetically, knowing there was only one choice for him. Leo paused a moment letting the answer fall into the air before vocalising it.

"Tell her." He told him simply, before turning around and heading to his office, letting the reality sink in.

* * *

Nikki had been gone for a while – she had needed to calm down. She knew it was unprofessional, she knew Leo would probably have a stern word with her when she got back but Nikki had not been able to handle all that tension between herself and Harry. It was just too much. She always found that she was more attracted to him during and after an argument, she didn't know if it was something to do with the increased heat and adrenaline or whether he was just sexier when he was angry, but that was why she had been forced to leave.

She went into the locker room, going straight into the female shower room. She looked at her face in the mirror on the wall. Her face was still flushed pink with the remnants of the anger she had felt, but she felt significantly calmer than she had twenty minutes ago.

She knew she had not handled the situation in a mature way, but she was tired of creeping around, casually ignoring the electricity between them whilst secretly longing for him. Last night had been the perfect opportunity for them both and yet again they had both avoided the inevitable discussion they both needed to have. She ran her hands through her hair quickly, trying to let go of the remaining anger. She finally resolved that she would just have to be the bigger person and sort this out. She pulled open the door and walked back up the corridor with a determination to reconcile with Harry. She hated the thought that they could fall out over this.

As she put on her scrubs and entered the cutting room, she noticed that Harry was working on the body he had been called to last night. The first thing she noticed, not having actually gone into the scene last night, was that the victim's hands were missing. Why had Harry not told her this last night? This indicated that her John Doe and this new victim were murdered by the same person. It was a vital clue in the investigation Nikki was involved in and yet Harry had said nothing the previous night. Granted he had been rather preoccupied with other issues, but his professionalism should never have been affected.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Nikki spoke quietly, unable to keep the twist of bitterness out of her voice.

"Sorry?" Harry asked her, pulled abruptly from his reverie.

"I said why didn't you tell me about this?" She told him again, really rather sick of repeating herself now.

"It must have slipped my mind; I was rather distracted last night you know. Anyway you know now – for all the good it's going to do." Harry replied, defeated and deflated. What did he have to do to make this fighting stop? He would beg her, he would grovel, and he would even wave a white flag if that was what it took. He just simply could not take another argument with her.

"Mmm I suppose." Nikki reluctantly conceded.

"Look let me finish up here, and then I've got something to say to you." Harry told her, hoping she would not argue with him.

"Sure. That's fine." Nikki replied, accepting that they both had apologies to make.

* * *

Harry showered and dressed quickly after the PM. It seemed that this victim, as yet unidentified had been murdered in much the same way as Nikki's John Doe. There was a ninety nine percent chance that these two victims were killed by the same man. It was apparent that the two doctors definitely needed to patch things up, they were going to be spending a lot more time together on this case. He hoped and prayed that he could resolve his differences with Nikki. He hated the feeling that they had engaged themselves in a disagreement this soon after repairing their friendship. He realised that the reason they fought so often was that they both shared a passionate attitude to their work and their stubbornness would never allow them to compromise. This fact posed problems for their professional lives but was also showing signs of cracking their delicately tethered personal lives. If he did not simply 'bite the bullet' and admit his feelings then he had the ominous feeling that everything that Leo had predicted would become reality. That was all well and good, just as long as the man she called _husband_ was him, the name she took was Cunningham and the baby she had was his. For Harry, this was the only way he could accept that Nikki had finally settled into a life of domestic bliss. He just hoped that he had not ruined his chances with her for good.

He thought back to their 'conversation' this morning and one particularly poisonous comment stung him as though she had just said it to him now. _'You're a bloody coward Harry.' _It had been harsh but true and it had been the realisation he needed to kick him into action...

* * *

Leo filled out Charley's assessment report form. She really was showing promise as a potentially brilliant pathologist. She performed all of her lab duties with a zeal he was not sure he could have mustered and took a keen interest in any case they were presented with. Nikki had also reported that Charley showed great potential in the facial reconstruction field. This was a point which particularly impressed Leo, having never been able to master the software himself, he realised that Nikki truly was an indispensable member of his team and having another person who could assist her in this area would definitely mean extra funding for the Lyell Centre as well as a stronger team of pathologists.

He looked up from the form briefly, surveying the area immediately outside of his office. All was quiet on the Western Front. This was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing. Leo was mildly concerned that were he to enter the cutting room at this moment, he may find the dismembered body of Harry Cunningham lying in wait for him. He was amused momentarily by the image of Nikki totally covered in Harry's blood, wielding one of the many knives from the instrument drawers. Leo convinced himself that this had been the reason he had been avoiding the cutting room all afternoon...

As he consider the romantic lives of hid team, he realised that this was another of Charley's assets. She had the remarkable ability to put up with Nikki and Harry's sharp tongued and at times flirtatious relationship and this did not seem to faze her. In fact, she had often expressed the opinion that they were 'quite sweet'. He had to agree with her, although as he had told her on several occasions, he could not condone any kind of gossip concerning their colleagues.

Just as he thought that he had heard the last of the Nikki and Harry saga for today, he heard their voices travelling up the corridor towards him again.

He put his head in his hands and prepared for the battle to recommence...

* * *

Nikki perched herself on the edge of his desk as he took the chair. They were both silent for a moment, finally becoming overwhelmed everything that had happened in the past six months. Nikki took this opportunity to study Harry's face.. He was classically handsome and the thought of this made Nikki's heart skip a beat. She noticed that written across this perfect face was stress and worry, she hoped that she was not the cause of this, she suspected that she was.

She waited. Saying nothing, doing nothing – simply waiting. She knew that she could be brave, she could be the one to apologise first, but she had the instinctive feeling that Harry wanted to control this situation. She would allow him this.

* * *

His brow furrowed slightly as he contemplated the way to tell her what he needed to say. Did he make it romantic? Give her 'the speech'? The one he had practised over and over – the one which was so tacky and just so far away from the sentiment which his wished to express. Or did he simply say it – barrel in, in a typically Harry kind of fashion...

* * *

Nikki was growing impatient, it had after all been him who 'had something to say to her' and as yet, she had still to hear a single word out of him. Why was he acting all dark and mysterious? It didn't suit him. She preferred the real Harry, the one she could read like a book, even if he was engaged in a lascivious thought about some other woman. She just wished he would say _something... _

* * *

In his office Leo was on tenterhooks. He sensed that something _big_ hanging in the air between them. Of course, he was doing a pretty good job of making himself scarce, it appeared that neither of them had even noticed his presence behind them. He hoped it would stay this way, he desperately wanted to see how all of this was going to pan out...

* * *

"Umm Nikki..." He began, finally discovering the courage to say it. He looked up into her beautiful face, seeing the beginnings of irritation in her expression. She was obviously waiting for him to get on with it and that was what he intended to do.

He fiddled nervously with something on the desk before gently placing his hand around hers. It was something he had done many times before, but this time the simple action was charged with something else. Something which was slightly uncomfortable and yet totally natural. Something completely exhilarating.

"What I wanted to say was..." He began, stumbling over and avoiding those words he urgently wanted to say.

"Look Harry, I'm _really _sorry I'm such a stubborn prune." She giggled. When she thought about her choice of words, she realising that she had inadvertently dropped a reminder of _that _night into the conversation. _She had been describing herself as a prune right before he had kissed her... _

This little comment did not go unnoticed by Harry, he just could not understand the connotation of what she had said. Had it been a simple adjective (which she seemingly used at very awkward moments) or did the utterance hold something of an ulterior motive? Could it be that she hoped that the mention of this 'code word' would cause him to react in the same way as he had done the last time it had been discussed?

He looked into her eyes, noting the mischievous glint that sparkled in them. Perhaps she was trying to make it easier for him.

"Nikki I –" He stopped again as he heard someone coming up the corridor.

* * *

Leo took a step closer to his door, noting that Harry had stopped talking again. He saw the outline of Charley coming towards them. She was about to ruin this delicate thread of time. Just as she was about to interrupt them Leo sprung into action.

"Erm Charley – a word please." He shot out of his office, blowing his cover.

"But Professor I—" Charley began to protest.

"Now please Charley. In here." Leo said firmly, motioning towards the office.

"Mm Hmm" Charley replied, defeated.

Once the girl was safely inside the office, he exhaled. Another disastrously torturous six month tension had been successfully avoided. Score one to Leo Dalton.

"What's the matter professor?" Charley asked, concerned that she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry Charley. It's nothing serious." Leo assured her, noting the anxious look on her face.

"Well then if you don't mind me asking why did you call me in here?" Charley asked, clearly confused.

"Well you were about to trample all over _the _moment." Leo told her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Charley said, giving great weight to the word. Now she understood. It was _the _Dr Cunningham/ Dr Alexander moment.

Both adults crept slightly closer to the door, all the better to hear the muffled conversation...

* * *

From the way Leo had accosted Charley, Nikki suspected that Leo was trying to orchestrate some grand plan or another. Perhaps he simply wanted the pair of them to make up. Perhaps he hoped that a situation of such seclusion would inspire them in other ways.

Nikki looked at Harry with frustration. Why on Earth would he keep stop -starting his sentences in the infuriating way he was doing now? Surely all he had to say was "Hey Nikki I'm sorry too" and she would forgive him again and then he would tell her a stupid joke and they would laugh and everything would be ok again. But she sensed with a rush of excitement that something was _finally_ shifting in Harry and Nikki land...

* * *

This was stupid even Leo had guessed what he was about to do. All he had to do now was actually _do _it. He looked down at their interlinked hands, knowing innately that they fit together perfectly. He had never had any doubt that the two of them would make an intriguing couple to say the least, but he had always been too scared to do anything about it. That had to change now.

"Nikki, I can't keep pretending that this is ever going to be enough for me." Harry stated bluntly. He kept his eyes fixed upon hers gauging her reaction, he noticed that she looked hurt. _'That probably had something to do with you having no idea how to do this you arse.' _He thought to himself.

"I didn't mean that... I meant we just can't go on 'being friends'." He tried again.

"Bloody Hell Harry don't hold back will you!" Nikki said in exasperation. If he didn't want them to be friends then that was fine, they could continue on as cold hearted _colleagues _for all she cared.

This was going drastically wrong. Why wasn't it coming out the way it sounded in his head? _Because he wasn't saying what he meant. _That was why.

Nikki pulled her hand roughly out of his grip and pushed away from the desk. He was about to lose her forever.

He let her go a little way before calling after her.

"Bloody Hell Nikki, you get me so confused. I can never read you anymore, no wonder I can't say this right." Harry shouted, entirely vexed.

"Say what Harry? You haven't said anything apart from that I'm a rubbish friend." Nikki shot back at him.

"I didn't say that!" He yelled, knowing it was pathetic and probably not the best way of making her stay.

"For God's Sake Nikki can't you bloody see it?" Harry asked furiously.

"What Harry? See bloody what?" Nikki practically screamed.

"I wish you could see it Nikki, it would make this so much easier!" He said, still not ready to calm down.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not a mind reader for Christ's Sake!" Nikki shouted, she was officially at the end of her tether.

"Well then I'll tell you!" Harry blasted.

"Oh yippee – he finally got the message." Nikki shot sarcastically clapping her hands.

"Nikki Alexander, pain in my bloody neck, stubborn _prune, _for some bizarre reason which totally escapes me, I am madly and inexorably in love with you." He told her , relieved that it was finally said.

There was silence for several seconds as Nikki contemplated a response. Her breathing was heavy as realisation hit her.

"What?" She stammered.

"You heard me. I am in love with you Nikki".......

**Oooh the tension, the suspense ;-) don't you just adore it? I know I do. Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter and sorry it's really long, but I got utterly wrapped up in Harry and Nikki land and didn't know where to stop :S **

**Methinks the next chapter will be lovely sexy Harry/Nikki if you all want it of course ;-) **

**Please review because they always make me smile and update faster. **

**Love to you all Michellex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :-) hope you liked the other chapter and in particular Harry's admission. I believe it's time to get Nikki's reaction – no? Sorry if it feels a little dragged out – I hope it's worth it :S ??**

"_You heard me. I'm in love with you Nikki." _

Leo's heart was pounding behind the door of his office. He couldn't believe that it was finally out in the open. One thing was for sure, if he felt this way then God only knew how they felt. It was difficult to tell how they were feeling in the aftermath of the words that had been spoken; there was no movement, just silence.

"Professor?" Charley whispered peering desperately through the key hole.

"Yes?" Leo breathed, hardly daring to betray their position to the two of them on the other side of the door.

"You can't deny that was sweet can you?" Charley continued.

"No I can't Charley." Leo stifled a chuckle.

* * *

Nikki was in shock she didn't know to react. What did she respond to first? His blatant admission or the rising urge to jump for joy? She didn't know, but she had to do something. He was staring at her with a dark and undeniable lust, clearly waiting for some kind of response.

Her chest heaved unevenly as she took great gulps of oxygen in an effort to calm her nerves. How was this possible- how had it been possible that he had fallen in love with her and she had not even noticed? The answer to this question seemed obvious now that Nikki contemplated it. She _had _noticed, she had noticed every one of his fleeting lust filled gazes and she had casually insisted to herself that Harry did not feel even an ounce of the desire she felt for him...

They were separated now, his love for her travelling across the vast gulf that was his desk. This amused Nikki greatly, it was ironic really that _the _desk should stand in the way of them now. How many times had she imagined the culmination of all that pent up tension on the hardwood?

She had to do something. She knew that much, it was only polite. He was breathing just as heavily as she was, perhaps suffering from a severe adrenaline rush in the aftermath of his admission. He was looking at her with great expectancy and she could see the beginnings of his acceptance that she was going to reject him. She had to stop this from happening. If she could not be honest with him now then she would lose him forever and he was far too important to her for that to happen. He was her rock, her support and most importantly, he was the love of her life. She had always been too scared to say that to him, but somehow just thinking it steadied her nerves.

* * *

Why wasn't she reacting? She was just standing there, across the room from him. He did not even recall moving away from her, he supposed it had probably happened in the heat of their second argument, right before he had made the biggest fool out of himself. He hoped she would do _something_ soon. Scream, shout or curse, slap him, express happiness or kiss him. He didn't dare to contemplate what her reaction would be; he just needed one because despondent Nikki would just be unbearable. He knew she was capable of being passionate, so why could she not react now. He was so used to Nikki being straight talking and direct and now her refusal to say anything was confusing him beyond measure...

* * *

She was so unbelievably glad that this day had happened. It was one of those pivotal moments in life. It was the day she would look back on in years to come, perhaps with her children and say "that day was the best day of my life. It changed my life forever." Or at least it would be if she responded in the right way.

Of course, she was scared. She was terrified of committing herself to him and then realising that he had not been whole heartedly serious about loving her. She was terrified that if something went wrong, their professional lives would just crash and burn and she would be forced to leave. But most of all she was terrified by how much she loved him in that moment. Its intensity was overpowering and threatened to render her incapable of rational thought.

It was then that obsessively controlled Nikki realised that this was her mistake. She was thinking rationally, letting each second that passed between them weigh her down. Nikki realised that as always she was thinking with her head and not her heart. This time, with this man, with Dr Harry Cunningham she had to take a risk, had to let her heart do the talking...

* * *

He had done it again, he had charged right in there, completely letting his heart rule his head as he always did where Nikki was concerned. Now it was back firing on him. He had obviously seriously misread all the flirtation and sexy conversation they had _both _engaged in. Evidently her feelings were blatantly platonic. He felt so stupid.

* * *

Nikki ran her hands through her hair, biting on her lip nervously. _Don't blow this Nikki – don't blow it..._ She knew that soon he was just going to walk out of here and they would say no more about it, as they always did when it came to talking about them. But she didn't want that to happen. The reason why she was having so much trouble finding the right words is that she wanted them to sound right. She didn't want to simply say _'I love you too'_ because he would probably think she was just saying it back because that's what he wanted to hear. But she had to tell him. She just had to figure out the way to do it...

She cleared her throat awkwardly "Well" she whispered...

She watched as his head sprang up to meet her eyes, a glint of hope in his own eyes. This was good. This was very good.

"That is rather a revelation Dr Cunningham." She smiled weakly, licking her dry lips quickly.

* * *

So that was how she was going to handle it. Make it into a joke. Typical Nikki – run away from anything even remotely grown up. He made to leave the room with stoic determination...

* * *

He was going to have to go past her to leave if he was going to be pathetically immature like this. This could most definitely work to her advantage. His shoulders were set in a stance of resolution and usually Nikki would not have messed with him but this was far too important to be worried about his strop.

As he came level with her, she saw the wistful look he had given her last night and now she understood what it had meant then and she saw what it meant now. It was a sad look which said 'I will always love you but I can never tell you.' She allowed him to get a little further before reaching her hand out and clasping it around his arm.

It had been a reflex action, something she had done without even thinking and yet the moment her hand connected with the exposed flesh of his forearm, a spark of pulsating electricity shot from her fingertips right through to her shoulder.

"Harry..." She whispered her voice full of unsaid sentiments.

He looked at her in confusion, struggling to tell if she was just trying to rectify the situation, or if she had something else to say.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. It never looked this difficult in the romantic comedies she adored nor in the erotic romantic novels which filled her shelves. In those the man would savagely kiss the woman and she would go weak at the knees and she would of course, agree to be his wife and then they would have rampant sex and then they would live happily ever after. That was certainly not how this was panning out to be at all. This was so much more complicated, this was dark, brooding and foreboding. The lust they had for each other all tangled up in the much more complex emotion of love. Nikki wondered for a moment if it would have been simpler to have treated Harry as yet another meaningless one night stand and get over it. At least that way her body would not have been aching for him for five years, her mind careening down the dangerous path of imagining him naked, she would have known and they could have gotten on with life. But it was this precise thought which told Nikki that she did not want simple. She wanted a complicated, frustrated and at times annoying relationship with Harry. She wanted to fight with him and be angry with him, she wanted to apologise to him by slowing making passionate love to him and why was this? The answer was for her sins Dr Nikki Alexander was inescapably and undeniably in love with Harry Cunningham and that was the _simple _honest truth.

She could tell that he was growing impatient, but she was mildly thrilled that their proximity had only served to quicken his breathing. She looked down at the tenuous connection she had made between them, knowing that it could be broken at any moment.

"Harry... When you say you... _love _me_..." _Nikki started but he cut across her.

"I mean that I _love _you Nikki. I worship the ground you walk on. I get stressed out by the things you say, I enjoy our little arguments because I live for the moment when I can apologise and give you a 'Harry cuddle'. I live for the moments when I can touch you and its ok. I think you're the most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen and I think it's really a tragedy that you have no idea how much I have loved you from afar...and if this is not love that I'm feeling then I will never know what love is because there is no one on this Earth that makes me feel the way you do." Harry blurted, well if it was all or nothing, then it was better to say it all.

Nikki blushed, her cheeks colouring to the most endearing shade of crimson.

"Oh..." Nikki managed after several seconds of speechlessness.

"Yeah, I've got it bad." Harry laughed, finally allowing himself to exhale.

"Do you... _want _me Harry?" She asked him suggestively, stroking his arm.

"Every day." He growled, knowing that she was deliberately provoking him.

"Oh." Nikki replied again.

"It's stupid really. I wish I hadn't said anything now." Harry said trying to keep his tone jovial, but failing miserably.

She placed her free arm on his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. She smiled before speaking again.

"Harry I don't think it's stupid at all. I think it's really _honest_ and that something we usually struggle with isn't it?" She giggled.

"Nikki you can't do that." Harry growled again.

"Do what?" She asked, still giggling.

"Those little giggles. It drives me crazy." He told her.

"You don't like the way I laugh?" Nikki asked confused unable to stop giggling now it had been mentioned.

"No. I _love_ the way you laugh. That's the problem... it's incredibly sexy... dangerously so..." Harry admitted.

"Oooh I really am privileged I'm hearing all your little weaknesses Harry." Nikki giggled.

"I'm being serious about that giggle Nikki. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you continue." Harry told her. "Oh and by the way I was going for _honesty_. Also I believe it's your turn to divulge a weakness Nikki." He continued.

Nikki giggled again, biting her lip. She stared at him.

"You want to know my weakness?" Nikki asked nervously.

"Mmm Hmm. It's only fair after all." He told her, not allowing her to wriggle free of the situation.

"Well Dr Cunningham..." She trailed, taking a step closer to him, her lips only millimetres from his ear.

"My weakness... is you..." She started.

"You see... I have been in love with you for five years, it's caused a slight _problem _in my life, I can assure you." She whispered her breath tickling his face.

"You're..." It was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"In love with you, yes." Nikki confirmed her tone serious.

"Ah – isn't it an _exquisite pain_?" Harry asked her, recalling a conversation they had had months ago."Isn't it just." Nikki giggled again, remembering the conversation clearly in her memory.

"I love you Harry Cunningham." She told him openly.

"I love me too." He told her sarcastically. She punched him playfully in the arm.

"But maybe I love you just a little bit too Nikki." Harry conceded, delighting as her face lit up.

* * *

Harry really wanted to close the gap between them and kiss her and he could see she wanted this too but something stopped him. It was only a small noise but it was a noise all the same...

* * *

"Aw" Charley crooned perhaps a little louder than she should have done. She had crept forward and opened the door to Leo's office slightly. She hoped that all that love between them would result in a perfectly romantic kiss.

"Charley!" Leo hissed. "Give them some privacy." He continued, although he was currently standing behind Charley desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the couple. This whole scene had been so overdue that now it had happened Leo felt as if he needed concrete evidence that it hadn't all been a dream, that he had not fallen asleep whilst filling in Charley's assessment.

Charley lent further into the gap and the door flew open with a bang.

Leo sighed heavily rubbing his temples. This was perfect. Just _perfect..._

* * *

Harry had known he heard something. It must have been Charley in the office. Had she and Leo really been listening into the entire conversation? He considered getting angry but conceded that perhaps this had not been the appropriate place to conduct the conversation. But still...

"Ah I assume you heard the news?" Harry put in, his typical sarcasm colouring his voice.

"News?" Leo feigned ignorance; it wouldn't hurt them to say it again now would it?

"Yes news." Harry told him.

"You see it appears that for some strange reason, we both find ourselves in love." Harry continued, motioning to the space between himself and Nikki.

"Ah excellent news and who is that you are in love with?" Leo asked in his 'professor' voice.

"Each other Leo!" Nikki laughed.

"Ah – At last!!" Leo replied amused by the whole scenario.

"You know Nikki, for a professor he really doesn't know a lot does he?" Harry chuckled.

"I agree, particularly seeing as he was listening to the entire saga. Funny isn't it?" Nikki giggled.

Leo flushed and looked from Charley to his team and back again.

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Harry trailed off ushering Nikki out.

* * *

As they left Charley had a bright idea.

"Professor?" Charley spoke up.

"Yes Charley?" Leo asked.

"You know, the CCTV monitors provide an excellent view of the university gardens..." She began, she knew she was being unprofessional, but it seemed the drama and romance of it all was overwhelming her need to be a pathologist – at least for today.

"Ah now Charley, that is a very good point." Leo said in his academic tone, before crossing to the monitor.

* * *

Nikki really couldn't believe that all this was happening to her. It had that kind of surreal feeling. That feeling synonymous with dreaming. Had Harry really confessed to loving her? Had she really confessed to loving him? Had they really been spied on by their boss and the young lab technician they had befriended? Of course all the answers to these questions were a resounding yes. This was real and that was exciting for Nikki.

They strolled away from the Lyell centre up towards the university grounds. It was a beautiful day and the grounds reflected this. Students lazed languorously across the steps and the small lawn to the left of the centre. Nikki tipped her head up towards the sun, glad to feel its warmth on her skin. They walked in amicable silence for a while, neither one touching the other, afraid that the true extent of their emotions would be betrayed should they have any physical contact right now.

The tension between them was palpable and electric as they reached their destination. They stood opposite each other, quickly becoming lost.

Nikki spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Harry I really _do _love you. I have just been afraid. I didn't want to be the only one." Nikki tried to explain.

"I understand Nikki; really I do because that's exactly what I have been feeling for five years." Harry assured her.

"Five years, it sounds logically impossible and so astronomically ridiculous that we have waited this long doesn't it?" Nikki giggled.

"It definitely does and didn't I warn you about that giggle?" Harry asked her, agreeing with everything she said.

"Oh I _am_ sorry Dr Cunningham. Tell me, exactly what does it do to you?" Nikki asked him not afraid to be suggestive.

"Well, it sends me a little crazy inside, it makes me uncontrollable. Certain parts of my body act entirely of their own volition you see. It's really quite dangerous. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before really." Harry tried to explain, actually quite embarrassed.

"Oh, and exactly which body parts respond to my laugh Harry?" Nikki teased, watching his increasing discomfort. She took a step closer to him, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face.

"Umm well..." He stumbled over the words, not sure if it was too early to discuss _that _part of their relationship with her.

"Do you desire me?" Nikki whispered to him, close to his ear, saving him the embarrassment.

"I told you -every day more than you than you know." Harry admitted. This was very uncomfortable.

"That's good, because _I _desire _you_ too." She whispered her breath tickling at his hair. Her moist lips so close to the sensitive skin below his earlobe.

"Mmm Dr Alexander, I didn't know you could be so very _naughty_." He whispered back, his hands finally settling upon her curvaceous hips. This simple action sending a shiver of anticipation through them both.

"You have no idea." Nikki replied, more than a subtle hint colouring her voice.

Their breathing had dramatically changed in the few minutes they had been talking. Theirs chests heaved in perfect synchronicity and Nikki felt her heart pounding.

"Have you ever thought about me... _naked?" _Nikki asked, aware that her questions were becoming increasingly bold and intrusive as time went on.

"Yes." Harry breathed in frustration. She was teasing him, their lips were barely millimetres apart and yet still she would not grant him his greatest wish.

"Really?" Nikki asked in relative disbelief.

"Mmm hmm. Many times in fact." Harry confirmed.

"I've thought about you too." Nikki admitted and he noted how he always had to be the first to make an admission.

"How many times?" Harry asked her, suggestion colouring his voice.

She could barely think straight as she contemplated the question.

"Too many to count." She breathed.

"Oh really?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I have had my fair share of lascivious thoughts about you!" Nikki told him indignantly.

"Well that is good to know." Harry chuckled.

"Do you want to make love to me Nikki?" He pressed, enjoying teasing her just a little too much.

"Yes." Nikki admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Have you thought about that too?" He continued.

"For God's Sake Harry – what is this -the bloody Spanish inquisition? Yes I bloody well have!" Nikki said impatiently.

"Where?" Harry tried his luck.

"What?" Nikki said, losing concentration now he was pressed against her.

"I said where?" Harry repeated.

"Does it matter?" Nikki asked him moodily.

"It matters a great deal." Harry told her as if this was obvious.

"Fine! On your bloody desk mostly – that's your bloody fault for always mentioning it, in the locker room, the showers, even in Leo's office..." She trailed off.

"Wow – you've thought about it a lot haven't you?" Harry mocked her, astounded by her honesty.

"I've been waiting five bloody years! That's a lot of untended sexual tension you know. Anyway how many times have you considered it? I'm sure you have more weird and wonderful locations than mine?" Nikki shot back at him.

"Ah a man never dreams and tells Nikki – first rule." Harry told her, enjoying the twist of anger that filled her face.

"But a woman is made to!" Nikki threw her hands up in exasperation. All that talking about sex making her flustered.

"That is always the way." Harry laughed.

"Oh what a bloody brilliant way to start a relationship!" Nikki joked, noting her choice of words.

"Oh a relationship?" Harry questioned picking up on her words.

"Mmm hmm" she said shyly. "If you want." Nikki tried to be casual.

"Nikki of course I bloody do!" He laughed.

"Good." Nikki replied.

"Good." Harry agreed.

"Now Harry would you do me a favour please?" Nikki asked him.

"I'll try." Harry told her.

"Would you please, please kiss me?" Nikki begged him.

"Nikki Alexander I thought that you would never ask."

She stood completely still almost like a statue, waiting for him to make his move. It occurred briefly to him that this was how he always imagined she would react if ever this situation arose.

His hands slid up her waist as he pulled her closer to him. It happened suddenly and though they had yet to touch lips their undeniable passion was consuming them. Her hands were in his hair, they stroked his face, coaxing his lips to come closer.

"Nikki..." He mumbled incoherently.

Her large eyes sparkled with all the joyous wonder of what was about to unfold. She smiled, a sexy smile, a secret smile – saved especially for him. She had anticipated this moment for so long. She had held the memory of that first, single fleeting kiss for years now and she needed to be reminded of exactly why her fire had been slowly burning for him for so much time.

* * *

He brought his head tantalisingly close to her plump rose tinted lips. He did not take his eyes away from hers as finally he closed the gap between them. As his slightly rough lips found her soft ones he felt his life complete. The first kiss, the _real _first kiss, the one that had been pending for five years was everything and nothing that he expected. He saw stars and felt fireworks the second their lips connected, exactly as he had imagined. What had surprised him was the intensity of the kiss. He didn't know why but he had been expecting them both to be ravenous, hungrily drinking each other in; however the actual kiss, the perfect kiss was so far from this. It was tender and loving and utterly them. Of course, he should have expected it to be this way; they were never ones to follow expected traditions or conventions so why should a five year tension cause their kiss to be immediately overtly passionate? They were Nikki and Harry and they were kissing, the two friends who had dreamt of becoming '_star crossed lovers' _had finally allowed it to happen and the culmination of all that tension had resulted in a splendorous kiss.

He felt her lips moving gently against his, sucking and teasing at them and it finally dawned on him that he Harry Cunningham was finally kissing Nikki Alexander...

* * *

Nikki revelled in the sweet taste of him. This was exactly how she imagined he would taste. This kiss offered her so much more than that previous kiss which had been fleeting and spontaneous. This kiss was wholly different, slow and deliberate, meant for their pleasure and enjoyment. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders as she became desperate to deepen the kiss.

Of course, she had been pleased that they had not chosen to engage in a passionate kiss immediately. It meant that the experience of the first kiss, for this was how Nikki viewed this exchange, would last longer.

She loved the feel of his hands on her body, exploring every curve of her frame as if he were desperate to commit her to memory. Surely he was not afraid this would end? How could it when it was so right?

Nikki became daring. She wanted to exploit the full potential of their passion, knowing that their kisses could hold so much more than this polite tenderness. She allowed her tongue to caress his bottom lip sliding along its surface. She felt his involuntary shudder as he realised what she was asking him and almost giggled as he let out a low moan. She loved the effect she was having on him...

His mouth opened slightly against hers and she took this opportunity to slip her tongue inside his dark cavern. She was surprised by how quickly his tongue engaged her in a challenge, for dominance in the kiss. She quickly matched him delighting in the fact that their tongues danced together perfectly. In fact, Nikki could not recall a sexier kiss. She knew this was because she had been with all the wrong men and she was so glad that finally the right one was here. She knew that they were meant to be together.

She pulled away from him when oxygen deprivation became a problem; she didn't think he would appreciate it if she simply passed out in the middle of a kiss like that. She giggled slightly as he groaned; obviously the loss of contact was a problem for Harry.

"Harry..." She mumbled resting her lips on his cheek.

"You're perfect... I've never kissed anyone like that before." Harry admitted.

"That's because you've been with all the _wrong _women." Nikki purred knowing that she had been thinking the exact same thing as him.

"I know. Thank God I didn't blow it with you. I'm so sorry." Harry apologised.

"I am too, but there's no need to play the blame game, we've got plenty of time." Nikki comforted him.

"You are so gracious Nikki, that's definitely one of your finer points." He told her.

"Oh and what are my other finer points?" Nikki asked giggling again.

"Umm well Dr Alexander I would love to discuss them with you at great length – but I think that's better done when we're not being watched." Harry told her.

She looked confused "What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

Harry pointed to the revolving cameras over their heads.

Nikki looked shocked.

"Five pounds says Leo and Charley are watching." Harry challenged her.

"You know, I'm not willing to risk five pounds on a bet I would definitely lose." Nikki giggled.

Harry looked straight down the camera and waved.

"Wave for the camera Nikki come on we're famous." Harry laughed taking out his phone.

He dialled the number and waited.

"_Hello?"_ the girl's voice came over the phone.

"Charley hi, it's Dr Cunningham." Harry said.

"_Oh Dr Cunningham we've been waiting for you and Dr Alexander. You've been gone a long time." _Charley told him.

"Mm we have. Sorry about that we'll be right back." He played along.

"_Great"_

"Oh Charley before you go – Please tell Professor Dalton that it's rude to spy." Harry said seriously.

Charley conveyed this message, gulping back embarrassment.

"_Um Dr Cunningham? Professor Dalton says "it's about time."" _Charley said.

"Mmm Charley tell him Dr Alexander says hello." Harry said, looking at Nikki who was giggling uncontrollably.

"_Sorry Dr Cunningham. We'll see you when you get back." _Charley told him, clicking off.

* * *

Nikki was mortified; Leo and Charley must have been watching the entire encounter, meaning they would have heard all of the inappropriate comments about nakedness and sex... Oh God...

Harry was laughing; evidently he had seen the funny side, so typically male.

"It's not funny Harry! I just talked about my fantasy of having sex with you in his office whilst he was watching us! What will he think of me?" Nikki said recalling this particular point of the discussion.

"Don't worry Nikki, he's happy for us." Harry told her, leading her back to the Lyell Centre. ...

**Ok lovelies hope you like it :S , as I said before sorry if it took a long time to get to ' I love you', hope I made up for it. I was thinking the next chapter will be **_**the**_** chapter if you know what I mean. I think it's high time the two of them released their pent up frustration yes? **

**Please review me and I will post the next bit sometime tomorrow :-) **

**Love Michellexx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people, thanks for taking the time to read and review my work so far, I know it's a pretty hefty fic already!! : S **

**I appreciate your comments so much so thank you. :-) **

**This is just a little author's note to tell you – this is the chapter where I will be making use of the 'M' rating if you know what I mean ;-) I understand if you do not wish to read it but I assure that it will NOT be explicit in any way, because I'm not into writing that way. Basically – READ AT YOUR DISCRESION! **

**I hope you like this next chapter and it lives up to your expectations. I hope you'll understand why I have chosen to write it like this; I have aimed to explain everything throughout the chapter. But I apologise if you feel it takes a long time... :S hopefully you'll understand!!**

**Please read and review me because your commentary keeps me writing and makes me strive to improve. **

**P.S- Sorry for the huge introduction but on a chapter like this I think it's necessary and sorry it's taken me so long to put it up, I've been working on it for the best part of 2 weeks!! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise should be credited to the BBC!!**

**Love Michelle xx**

"_Don't worry about it Nikki. He's happy for us." He told her, leading her back towards the Lyell centre... _

_One Month Later..._

Harry buzzed himself into the centre, just another day at the office. Except it wasn't and it hadn't been for the past month. As he thought about it, he couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. It barely seemed like a second ago that he had uttered those three little words and yet four weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. That told him that this was right, that this was good. She was the reason that his heart skipped a beat every time he swiped his I.D card through the machine. She was his reason for living.

He walked into the room as casually as he could but his heart always betrayed him, his eyes roaming the space in desperation wondering where she was. The room was empty, although there was evidence of someone's presence. That someone was likely to be Dr Alexander since the computer on _his _desk was switched on and there was a cup of milky coffee to the left of the machine. His heart jumped. He revelled in these fleeting moments of privacy they could enjoy before Leo arrived, they were dangerous and sexy and totally necessary.

He placed his laptop down on _her _desk, as usual relinquishing his most beloved desk to the even more beloved Dr Alexander. He thought about all the reasons why he loved her as he waited for her to actually materialise. _1. She was outrageously beautiful. 2. She was stunningly sexy. 3. She was passionate about everything and wanted justice for everyone. 4. She was stubborn and unshakable and that was totally endearing. 5. She was undeniably smarter than him. 6. She accepted every single one of his many flaws. 7. She was a person who possessed an innate inner beauty which made her always see the good in people. 8. ---_

His thought chain was broken as he heard the all too familiar footfalls coming towards him, the heels of her shoes clacking comfortingly on the hard tiled floor. She was absorbed by something she was reading in one of the manila files she carried and she didn't even notice his presence. He took this moment to appreciate for what felt like the millionth time, her outstanding beauty. As she crossed the room the sun, which glinted through the window, caught her hair which fell loosely around her face as she bent over the file, making it glow. She looked as though she had a halo surrounding her beautiful face. She looked just like an artist's representation of an angel....

He cleared his throat indifferently as she sat down at his desk. He giggled slightly as she jumped at the disturbance. There was fear on her face for about two seconds before that emotion was replaced by a wide, charming smile.

"Ah good morning Dr Cunningham." Nikki giggled, knowing now that every time she did this, Harry's mind went reeling down that dangerous, unexplored avenue.

Harry smiled across at his girlfriend and he took note of that deliberate giggle. He would have to get her back for that somehow.

"Good morning beautiful." He replied, beckoning her to him, noticing the blush which raged across her cheeks. This was something that he could not understand about Nikki – she was unable to accept a compliment from him yet, perhaps because every other compliment he had previously bestowed upon her had been disguised as a joke – maybe a little too well.

Nikki got up and with slow deliberation she crossed to him. She knew that the way she sashayed her hips drove him crazy and this was all the more reason to take the time to indulge him. To give him these little pleasures, hinting subtly at the much bigger crescendo which their passion had yet to reach. She slipped her hand into his outstretched palm and she allowed herself to be pulled the remaining distance by him. She giggled again as their bodies ended up being so close that not even a single millimetre separated them.

She lowered herself down into his lap, delighting in the gasp this caused in him.

"I missed you last night." Harry told her, beginning to trace his lips along her jaw line. She tipped her head back allowing him greater access to her desperately sensitised skin.

"You were with me last night – remember?" Nikki mewled as his teeth dragged roughly down her neck.

"But I wasn't _with _you was I?" Harry asked her emphasising a particular part of the sentence to aid his argument. He ended up sounding rather like a spoilt child, even he recognised that.

He sighed. It was going to be another one of those days, he could just tell, the sort of day where she made it so easy for him, offering him all of her '_goodies_' but never actually allowing him to take them.

* * *

Nikki sighed, _why did he always have to make this awkward?_ She straightened up, taking his head in her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes as she prepared to explain the situation for the hundredth time....

* * *

As Leo buzzed in, it occurred to him that during the last month, approximately the time Nikki and Harry had been 'seeing' each other, he had not come into work feeling like he was about to walk into a battlefield. Sure they still had little spats, much the same as he and Janet did, but outright arguing or slanging matches had not occurred for a period of at least four weeks. Of course the tension between them still existed, in fact Leo would even go as far as saying that it had intensified since their relationship had started but he was sure that this would soon sort itself out.

As he waved them hello and walked into his office Leo noticed their close proximity as well as the clipped tone Nikki spoke in. What on Earth had Dr Cunningham done this time? ....

* * *

Nikki was not all fazed by Leo's entrance particularly as he shut his door, apparently realising that they simply needed a minute and then they would be ready to start their working day.

"Harry must we go over this again?" Nikki asked him in a tone of deflation. She let her head rest against his forehead for a moment, enjoying their proximity, realising that only a short while ago such close contact would have been forbidden.

"Nikki I think it's very important, we need to discuss this." Harry told her.

Nikki sighed heavily again before speaking.

"Harry you know how I feel about it. Why can't you understand?" Nikki whined.

"I _do _understand, I just know you better than you think I do." Harry told her.

"Then you should know that we don't need to talk about this." Nikki said, the sting of her venom only just reaching him.

"Nikki we've been together for a _month_" Harry emphasised the last word.

"You don't need to remind me of that fact Dr Cunningham. I am well aware of the length of our relationship." She told him, not appreciating his patronising tone.

"Well then..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to degrade their relationship.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Harry asked her, not quite having the courage to say what he really felt.

"No as a matter of fact I don't." Nikki answered, signalling end of topic.

He ignored this indicator. "Well I do. Usually when you're in a relationship with someone – someone you feel passionately about, it is traditional to um 'consummate' said relationship." There he had said it.

"Who says it's traditional?" Nikki asked, giggling at his honesty.

"Everyone! Those trashy romance novels I keep finding around your flat for a start!" He cried in exasperation.

"Aw does Harry want Nikki to be a scared little damsel, do you want to rescue me – to be my hero?" Nikki mocked jovially.

"We've done enough of that – don't you think?" He laughed with her, considering all the instances from the past five years where Nikki _had _been the damsel and he _had _been the one to rescue her.

"Very funny. Come on Harry, you understand don't you?" Nikki asked.

"I do, but I don't want to." Harry told her.

He paused for a moment then continued after a while "In fact I understand perfectly, I am just not _'Mr Darcy' _enough for you. You just don't want me in _that _way." Harry stated, feigning hurt, whilst teasing a reaction from her.

Nikki took offense to this.

"Actually you're an exact replica of how I envisaged _Mr Darcy_...Before _Colin Firth _came along in_ that _white shirt of course..." Nikki trailed off; thoughts of Harry emerging from a lake in a tightly fitting white shirt filling her mind.

"Oh my God, you're having sexy fantasies about _Colin Firth _aren't you?" Harry laughed, seeing the distant look on her face.

Nikki was jolted harshly from the moment when she was about to unbutton said shirt, and she thought this rather rude.

"What? No – no of course not." Nikki said, aware of her proximity to him again and also noting the irony of the white shirt he was wearing.

"I don't believe you!" Harry laughed.

"I wasn't! I was having '_sexy fantasies'_ about... you." She told him, blushing.

"Me?" Harry asked, feigning innocence, desperate to have any sort of intimate interaction with her.

"Yes – I was thinking about you in a wet white shirt and what I would do if ever this situation presented itself to me." She told him, indulging his overactive imagination.

"Oh and what would you do Dr Alexander?" Harry pressed her.

"Well Dr Cunningham..." She began, getting up, "That's for you to find out I'm afraid." She told him bluntly.

"Oh come on Nikki, I need a little more than that." Harry groaned.

"Soon." Nikki told him, taking them back to the original conversation.

"When?" Harry begged more information.

"I told you – soon. I just want it to happen naturally." Nikki told him firmly.

"But Nikki I _need _you, I _want _you. It drives me crazy. There's so much passion there, so much I want to do to you, I want to show you what real passion is..." He trailed off thinking about exactly which things he wanted to do to her.

"I know Harry. I feel the same way – believe me, I want you so much its painful being this close to you and not doing all the things that _I _want to do to _you _and that is exactly why we have to wait." Nikki told him, hoping that this would reassure him.

"I just don't want our first time to be something that's over so quickly we regret it." She continued, justifying the reason why she had not yet given herself to Harry.

God knew she wanted to, but she wanted this to be right and proper, a real relationship. People in meaningful relationships didn't just jump into bed with each other after admitting feelings. Or at least not people who were in the kind of relationship that Nikki wanted to have with Harry. They had said 'I love you', and to Nikki this meant that they had a deep, meaningful relationship which just happened to be increasingly passionate. Only lust fuelled relationships resulted in hasty sex. If they were going to do this properly then they would get to know each other first.

But they had known each other for five years and this was the one thing that kept obstructing Nikki's well thought out argument. They knew everything they could possibly want to know about one another, they loved each other and they lusted after each other – so what was stopping her? Sex had never been a big issue for Nikki, but it was now – this was Harry – this was different. Every time they had gotten a little too passion on the sofa she had pulled away, she had stopped them both from rushing and she always regretted it when he left with a look of disappoint on his face. But she knew it would be worth waiting for.

"I know and I do too, but I need it to be _really _soon Nikki I love you and I want to show you how much." Harry told her honestly, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"You already do, your patience shows me you're not just interested in my body Harry!" She laughed.

"Wherever did you get that idea?" He asked her, with as much seriousness as he could manage whilst raking his eyes up and down her perfect form.

She punched him playfully on the arm, before going to print her documents.

"Is that the end of the conversation, don't I even get a kiss?" Harry asked indignantly.

"We're at work Dr Cunningham." Nikki told him perfectly mimicking Leo's stern voice.

"Since when did that mean anything?" He asked her, coming around to her side of the desk and stealing a quick kiss.

"You're not allowed to do that!" Nikki giggled as she pulled away.

"Oh is this rule written in 'relationships according to Dr Nikki Alexander the _ninety two year old prune'_? Or was it _raisin_? I can never remember. I'm sure that particular self help guide sells millions" He laughed going to give Leo the 'all clear'.

"Oh that was hilarious Harry, really it was – my sides are splitting!" She snapped bitterly, remembering how that particular comparison had ended in another stolen kiss.

"Well you will insist on depriving me." Harry told her as if it was all her fault.

"Of what exactly?" Nikki asked him sarcastically.

"Fulfilling my fantasies and yours." He replied wisely, ending the conversation simply and going about his work as usual.

* * *

Whilst Nikki was showering after a PM, Leo took the opportunity to catch up with Harry. The two men sat in his office drinking a cup of coffee in amiable silence.

"So...." Leo spoke softly as always. Harry looked at him blankly.

"How are things?" Leo asked, not wanting to pry but hoping to simply express interest.

"Things?" Harry asked blandly, knowing exactly what 'things' meant.

Leo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, indicating exactly what 'things'.

"Oh you mean Nikki and me?" Harry put in, as if coming to a grand realisation.

"Mm" Leo replied noncommittally.

"Good." Harry replied.

"Just good?" Leo probed.

"I love her Leo, we love each other and we're together and that's great." Harry answered, although the older man sensed there was something not being said, a little missing enthusiasm.

"But..." Leo said the missing word.

"Nothing it's just..." Harry started, suddenly becoming uncomfortable with this discussion. He was sure Nikki would disapprove of this topic of conversation entirely.

"Just that there are _certain aspects _of our relationship as yet unexplored if you catch my drift." Harry said, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"Ah." Leo replied as if everything was suddenly clear. Harry supposed it was, if only Nikki would stop being so evasive then their relationship would be wholly fantastic – he knew it.

"Mmm I just don't now how to y'know..." Harry added.

"What?" Leo asked, unsure of the meaning of Harry's comment.

"Be _romantic_ about these things. It's never been that way before, not with other girlfriends." Harry admitted.

"Therein lays your mistake my friend." Leo told him, chuckling.

"What mistake?" Harry asked confused.

"This is not _a _girlfriend, this is _the_ girlfriend. This is Nikki." Leo answered.

"I don't get it." Harry stated.

"Well you have to take things slowly with Nikki, you know how guarded she is with her feelings. She told you she loved you and she's finally yours – don't lose her Harry, perhaps you need to make the first move – yes?" He answered.

"Thanks Leo, how do you know more about this than me?" Harry asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"I went through it all with Janet – I didn't know how to y'know treat her when it came to _that_ side of our relationship. But it all worked out in the end." Leo told him placidly, not sure how comfortable he actually was with this discussion.

"The voice of experience." Harry said simply, knowing that he should definitely follow his friend's advice.

"Oh I don't know about that." Leo laughed, appreciating the respect Harry always afforded him.

* * *

Harry had just completed yet another PM which had turned out to be natural causes. In a way, this was definitely a good thing since they would not have to deal with any overbearing or over flirty police officers for a while. At least with 'death by natural causes' the biggest barrier in a case was perhaps a stuffy insurance representative who was only interested in their bonus. These were usually easily dealt with but a pain in the backside nonetheless.

He threw his gloves in the medical waste bin and headed for the showers. Thoughts of Nikki filled his mind as he switched it on. It was then that he heard the softly spoken voice of his girlfriend. He had an idea....

* * *

Nikki was in the locker room talking with Charley about the PM she had just assisted Harry with. She had to admit that 'death by natural causes' was pretty boring but she was impressed by Charley's never ending enthusiasm for anything they threw at her.

"You're working really well Charley well done." Nikki told her encouragingly.

"Thanks Dr Alexander I appreciate that." Charley smiled back before proceeding into the female showers.

After a while, Nikki heard the shower turn on. She flopped onto the bench and thought about everything that had happened in the last month. It had honestly been one of the best months of her life. She had never been in love like this before and she had never felt so loved or appreciated by a man as she did when she was with Harry. She enjoyed every kiss they shared, every gift he bestowed upon her and she knew that she would enjoy the moment when she finally felt ready to give herself to him fully. It had to be soon – It simply had to be. It could have easily happened on that first day and everyday since but for some reason Nikki always stopped them before it got too far. She wanted to be with Harry in every sense of the word more than anything else, but for some reason she was incapable of allowing her heart to take over. This was something that Nikki had always struggled with. All that talk of _Mr Darcy _this morning had definitely tempted her, had definitely tested her restraint. She longed to spend the night with him and not have to worry about asking him to go. She wanted him with every fibre of her being but she sensed that he would have to take control of this particular desire. It seemed that he would have to be the one to release her from her inhibitions.

She ran her hands through her damp hair as she prepared to go back out to the lab. She looked up and had to blink several times before she believed the sight that met her eyes.

There he was – Dr Harry Cunningham leaning casually against the door frame, absolutely soaking wet. His entire body was wet, but what drew Nikki's attention the most was the dripping wet white shirt he was wearing. She felt the flush of lust creeping up her body as she stared at him, mesmerised by the efforts he had gone to. It took a while for her to find her voice.

"Harry what are you doing?" She tried to admonish him, but she giggled nevertheless.

"I've come to be your _Mr Darcy_." He growled at her in a tone full of the brooding darkness which Nikki had always associated with _Mr Darcy_.

Nikki stifled another giggle, this was total madness.

"Harry, have you lost your mind? Charley's in there!" She motioned towards the showers.

"Well, that's good because that means she's not out here doesn't it." He replied off handedly, he did not intend to let her get away that easily this time.

"She'll hear us." Nikki breathed, her eyes involuntarily running down his gorgeous body.

"Only if we're too loud." Harry replied, challenging her.

She couldn't stop staring at him, the way that shirt clung to him was incredibly sexy, it left little to the imagination and that thrilled her.

"Like what you see Nikki?" He asked knowing the answer to this question.

"Very much." Nikki replied again in barely a whisper, her breathing becoming irregular.

She beckoned him to her and he took the hint leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. He pressed her against the lockers, trapping her with his body. Nikki's eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open.

* * *

"Now – Dr Alexander, about this 'sexy fantasy' of yours..." he trailed off as suddenly her lips were on his, she was searching out his passionate tongue. She kissed him fiercely, taking possession of him. It thrilled him to see a new side of her. She had never been this dominant in any of their kisses before, it was so sexy.

His hands were in her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer, as if greater proximity was even possible in this situation. He was so turned on by this whole thing. She looked so amazingly perfect as her big, wide eyes stared into his, a suggestive glint sparkling there.

"Oh I assume you like this little scenario?" He asked her openly. She moaned slightly as he pressed himself closer to her and she felt his desire for her. Her hands roamed the vast expanse of the shirt, searching and memorising the smooth contours of his torso.

It would be so easy to take her now. He knew she was enjoying this and that came surprisingly, as a relief to him. It had been occurring to him that perhaps she did not desire him sexually and that had been why she had been rebuffing his numerous efforts for the past four weeks. He knew now that this was not true, that there must be another reason for her hesitancy.

* * *

She felt her breathing becoming increasingly erratic and that infuriated her. He would think now that she was so obvious. She would lose all sense of feminine mystique she may previously have possessed. Still, she conceded that in such a situation as this, any woman would struggle to resist his charms. He was just so unbelievably sexy...

She gasped again as he pressed burning kisses to the exposed skin of her neck. She was losing herself; she was losing herself to him. Soon she would not remember how to control any part of her body by her own volition; soon she would be entirely at his mercy...

God she wanted him. She wanted him more than she had even thought possible. She wanted to see him naked, to know immediately that she had been right to fall in love with him. She wanted to feel him inside of her; she_ needed _to feel him inside of her.

She ran her hands down the shirt again, allowing her fingers to toy with the buttons. A little teasing would not hurt him; he could expect a lot more in fact...

She could feel his hands travelling her body, much as they did during every single embrace they had shared. This time however, he became bolder. As his fingers reached the end of the blouse she was wearing, she felt them slip beneath the hem. It was an odd feeling, mainly because until now physical contact had been kept to a passionate kiss. It was therefore odd now that he was touching her body in this way.

It seemed ridiculous really that two people who were as physically attracted to each other as they were had managed not to rip one another's clothes off before now...

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that she was honestly allowing this to happen. Perhaps the _Mr Darcy _thing really did work for her. That was fine. How many men could say they had been Nikki Alexander's _Mr Darcy_?

His hands were buzzing as they met the smooth silky skin of her stomach. It was finally going to happen. He allowed his fingers to brush the bottom of her bra, before he withdrew them. He kissed her again before his fingers descended upon the tiny buttons of her blouse. He was surprised to find his hands shaking.

* * *

Was it really going to happen like this? A quick fumble against the lockers – would that be their first time together? They were worth more than that and it was this thought that drove Nikki to ignore every part of her body which yearned for his touch and push him away.

He pulled away from her quickly, shocked by the interruption. She smiled up at him although somehow he sensed there was something she needed to say.

She hated the hurt look in his eyes as she stopped him once again, but it would be worth it – she held onto that fact.

"Nikki—what did I do wrong?" He asked her in a voice which sounded so far from Harry's own. So far from the man she loved.

Nikki smiled at this, she thought it was sweet and this was a sentiment which she had imagined him to be scornful of.

"Harry believe me, you're doing _everything_ right. I mean it, it's just me – I'm a hopeless romantic at heart and I want you and me to be special. I want us to be us. I want to make love to you Harry. I don't want to just have sex with you. Sex is for those who don't have anything else. We have so much more than just lust Harry." She told him stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Nikki, don't you understand that I love you? I would do anything for you. I just really _really _want to make love to you. I understand the difference. I just really want you." Harry replied.

"I know Harry. I told you I want you too, more than you could ever know. I just don't want it to be at work." Nikki said, knowing now that it had to be somewhere perfect.

Harry looked at her in confusion as if he could not contemplate what she was saying. He had never thought about their 'first time' in the analytical detail that she obviously had. He knew innately that wherever and however it happened, it would be perfect because they were Harry and Nikki and they were meant to be. But he understood that it was in Nikki's nature to analyse every detail of everything - that was what made her so good at her job – he just hoped she could separate their working relationship from their _relationship._ Perhaps she was right not to want this to happen at work.

"Nikki maybe you're over thinking this a little too much." Harry told her lightly.

"I definitely am, but I can't help it. I want it to be perfect." Nikki admitted.

"Nikki it's us- it _will _be perfect I promise you that. You just have to let it happen. You said earlier you wanted it to be natural but every time it almost happens you stop us. I know you want it too Nikki, I can see it in your eyes." He told her gently.

"I do want it too. I really do. It's driving me crazy. I want to make love to you, I have wanted to make love to you everyday for the past month but I just get in my own way." Nikki told him.

"It's OK Nikki I understand. Maybe we should make a deal and just go with the flow yes?" Harry asked her.

"That's definitely a good plan. I'm really sorry Harry – Nikki Alexander's fault number one million – obsessive control freak." Nikki laughed.

"You have no faults Nikki – you're perfect in every way." He told her comfortingly.

"Well I'm not sure about that, but thanks anyway." Nikki blushed.

"Now come on, Leo wants to see us for a briefing thing." Harry told her.

"Better not keep him waiting." Nikki laughed.

"No we wouldn't want to keep Professor Dalton waiting now would we?" Harry laughed along.

"Harry?" Nikki asked as he turned away.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I really love you." Nikki told him.

"As I have said infinite times before, I really love me too!" He laughed.

"But as it happens- I really love you more." He finished and was rewarded with an illuminating smile.

* * *

Leo watched as his colleagues entered the room. Nikki was slightly flustered and Harry was for some strange reason extremely _wet,_ he wondered if that meant that their _issues_ had been worked out. He looked at Harry who shook his head curtly. "_So close_" He mouthed. Leo turned away stifling a laugh. He waited for them both to sit down before beginning his little announcement.

"Right, I'm going to tell you something which you're not going to like, you're going to moan and whinge and it's going to be tough, because you're doing it anyway." Leo told them both sternly, catching the smirk that Harry shot him. Perhaps he thought that Leo was going to use his position as the boss to force Nikki into addressing their '_issue_'. How very wrong this assumption would prove to be.

"You see we are all expected to attend the annual International Pathology Meeting to be held tomorrow and I have the impossible task of arranging a key note speech in the short time frame available - and you two ..." He pointed at them both consecutively "are coming with me." He told them frankly.

"Aw of course Leo we wouldn't miss your 'big moment' for anything would we Nikki?" Harry replied sarcastically, knowing this would be exactly the opposite of the reaction that would have satisfied Leo.

"Of course not. Wow Leo you must impressed someone high up this year, key note speaker is not given lightly." Nikki spoke up, answering maturely for them both, with an admiration for Leo's prestige.

"I knew I could count on you." Leo told them.

"By the way Leo which swanky resort are we about to be whisked away to?" Harry asked.

"Oh didn't I say – they're holding it in Paris this year, we leave tonight." Leo told them, hardly giving them anytime to think about it. The flights had already been booked.

"Tonight? That's a bit sudden isn't it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Mmm but you see the 'powers that be' have had knowledge of this conference for about a month, they just failed to pass it on immediately." Leo told him, indicating his ever growing distaste for the practices of the Home Office.

Nikki's breath caught as the realisation hit her. They would be in the 'City of Love' for the weekend. What could be more perfect than a romantic weekend with Harry? Punctuated obviously, with a rather inconvenient appearance at a conference of course.

"Oh Nikki did you hear that?" Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to ignite her lust for him. He shot her a dark lust filled look with caused her to blush.

"Harry – please!" Nikki scoffed in embarrassment as she got up and checked the report she had just finished writing for her latest PM.

"It had to be done!" Harry smirked at Leo, who looked at him with admonishment . He couldn't understood why the younger man insisted on teasing her, although he had to admit that it always amused him to watch Nikki's reaction to Harry's attention.

"Leo – who's here whilst we're away?" Nikki asked, an unfailing pragmatist.

"Oh don't worry Nikki Charley's going to keep an eye on the centre and for the days we're away I have arranged for another team of the many London pathology labs to be on call." Leo put her mind at rest reminding her that were not the only lab in the capital.

"Great, well have we finished for the day?" Harry asked, pushing his luck.

"Oh I should think so – best go home to pack, by the way Janet's coming along as my plus one – Is there anyone you two wanted to bring ? – the Home Office is obviously accountable for all expenses this weekend." Leo stated, knowing this would please them immensely, it certainly made the meeting more tolerable.

Harry looked at Nikki and grinned. Of course Leo knew they didn't have a plus one, they_ were_ each other's plus one.

"Well actually Leo – there was someone I wanted to bring." Nikki spoke up, her tone serious.

"Oh?" Leo asked, worried for a moment that she had some other man hidden up her sleeve.

"Mm his name's _Mr Darcy _– right Harry." She replied evenly, biting her lip as she passed Harry, the memory of their encounter emblazoned on her mind.

"Oh him – yeah you really must meet him Leo, he is a truly fascinating individual." Harry played along, loving the suggestiveness in her voice, it gave him hope.

"Right." Leo answered uncertainly, completely in the dark to everything that had been going on.

* * *

_A while later... _

Nikki folded her clothes into the weekend bag on her bed. She had been aware that her wardrobe was definitely lacking in 'appealing outfits' but this really was pathetic. She didn't have time to go shopping now and she wouldn't have had a clue about what to buy even if she did. She was definitely the sort of woman who worshipped the guru by the name of Gok Wan and she took his advice as law. She felt that she was in desperate need of a shopping date with him...

She packed the black dress she had worn several weeks back as a contingency plan along with something which she hoped would inspire his more salacious thoughts.

Next came the foreboding task of underwear packing. Should she be presumptuous enough to assume that something would happen and therefore pack her underwear accordingly or should she simply pack everyday underwear suitable for just a conference? She made her decision and zipped up her case.

She locked the front door of the flat and headed into the awaiting cab to the airport...

* * *

The flight passed without any major event, aside for the non stop flirting of the two young pathologists; the four of them climbed into the French taxi as Leo gave the driver the address of the hotel. It took little more than fifteen minutes to reach their destination but it was when they arrived that the trouble began. The whole lobby seemed filed with people, some were romantic weekenders (it being Friday), but most appeared to be pathologists from around the world. Harry could tell this simply from the fact that they were mainly _ninety two year old prunes_. He worried that the arrival of a team of much younger pathologists (yes even Leo seemed much younger than many of their international colleagues) may cause multiple coronary attacks, for which many more pathologists would be needed. He didn't know what they would do when they laid eyes on Nikki who most definitely could not be described as a '_prune_' or even a '_raisin_' when she was compared with these people.

Why was it that pathologists were almost always greying, stubborn, traditional dinosaurs? This was true in reality but also in those ridiculously inaccurate television crime dramas where everything was always exaggerated and one of the pathology team always ended up personally involved in the case. He conceded that this was perhaps the only part of the drama he could identify with – ninety nine percent of the time Nikki was kidnapped or personally involved in a case she worked on – it really was the most worrying experience of his life, every time she went missing he worried it would be the last time she would return to him. -Why could there not be more young sexy pathology teams with beautiful women in them like Nikki?

He mused upon this subject with Nikki herself.

"Which one do you fancy?" He asked her politely before continuing "I'm going to take that lovely looking lady over there." Harry pointed out a woman who looked positively prehistoric, her steel coloured hair was pulled so tightly into its bun that her eyelids looked as though they were receiving a permanent lift. Nikki snorted, she knew how Harry felt about mass gatherings of 'their kind'.

"Oh I'm fine with the dinosaur I already have thanks." Nikki teased. He adopted a look of severe offense before turning away haughtily.

"Hmm let's just hope Leo's key note speech isn't _too _long, they may all be dead by the end of it." Harry said after a while unable to be mad with her even on a pretend basis.

"I heard that!" Leo called dejectedly from behind them.

"You were meant to!" Harry called back and he and Nikki sniggered again, oh the amusement of teasing Leo.

"It's going to shock them that our own professor is not yet a dinosaur." Nikki put in falling back and patting Leo affectionately on the shoulder.

"Oh and who says he isn't?" Janet quipped.

"Oi! You're supposed to stick up for me!" Leo said, feigning hurt.

"Oh I must have missed that lecture professor, you'll have to think up an adequate punishment won't you?" Janet replied suggestively.

"Please – not in front of the children!" Harry said in a voice showing his discomfort. He covered Nikki's ears demonstrating his point.

"Oh I see." Janet started "It's a one way thing then is it? You can lust and flirt, but we distinguished 'old' people cannot? Is that correct?" Janet asked the question to no one in particular.

"Exactly Janet, you've got it. It makes a change actually, usually we have to explain the concept to the professor here about ten times." Harry answered her sarcastically again surprised at Janet's wisdom concerning his relationship with Nikki, even before the 'great admission.'

The four of them laughed as they waited to reach the check in desk.

_Several minutes later...._

"Three rooms – Three rooms were reserved." Leo said in his calm, level tone.

"Two rooms – Two couple, two rooms." The man on the desk argued in accented English, grouping Leo and Janet and Harry and Nikki with a gesture of his hands, demonstrating how obvious that fact was.

"We booked three rooms." Leo replied weakly, knowing that he was going to lose.

"There are only two rooms left." The man said again.

Leo highly doubted this. Of course this was a popular hotel in central Paris and yes, it had been booked for a pathology conference, but there weren't _that _many pathologists here surely? He began to argue his point again, losing his cool English restraint just a little.

"But I---"Leo began but Nikki interrupted him.

"Leo its fine. Honestly, Harry and I are together now and we're both adults, we'll cope." She smiled diplomatically, accepting a key from the over tired man, who nodded his head appreciatively at the beautiful woman who had shown mercy on his tormented soul.

She slipped her hand into Harry's in the first public display of their relationship in four weeks.

* * *

Nikki smiled, loving the fact that they were holding hands. It felt so good, so natural. It felt amazing to finally be doing the things that couples did. It felt good not to have to be jealous of Leo and Janet for a change. Perhaps this little 'incident' would provide them with exactly the kind of situation they needed. Perhaps now they could finally move forward in their relationship. Maybe now they could realise that their relationship was going to be perfect in every way.

Nikki leant in close to Harry, enabling her to whisper to him without the others hearing.

"Just so you know Dr Cunningham, this is me 'going with the flow', this is me being spontaneous." She told him, hinting at exactly what 'spontaneity' included.

"Ah now Dr Alexander that is _very _good to know." He whispered back.

"Mm isn't it?" Nikki allowed her breath to tickle briefly at his neck.

The four of them stepped into the lift. Their rooms were on the fourth floor. The tiny box was already quite full and Nikki couldn't stop the feeling of claustrophobia rising within her. She had always been frightened of enclosed spaces since she felt as though the walls were slowing collapsing in on her, but she usually managed to hide these feelings beneath the facade of being an adult. Nikki knew that even an adult still possessed their inner child somewhere deep inside of them. It just happened that Nikki's inner child was afraid of tight spaces and definitely a little more difficult to suppress than she would like to admit.

She drew in a deep breath as the lift began to lurch into motion. She felt her heartbeat increasing as the tell tale signs of panic began to consume her. It was then that she felt his hand pressing supportively into her lower back, tracing a comforting pattern across the area. She felt her breathing slowly begin to regulate as he continued this attention.

"Don't worry Nikki – I'm here, I've got you." He whispered to her and suddenly she felt a different sensation creeping up on her as he moved his hand lower tracing a slow line across the ample curve of her bottom.

She definitely felt more at ease but visibly exhaled as the lift halted on the fourth floor.

"Ok?" Harry asked her, concerned as they began walking up the corridor.

"I am now Harry. Thanks for taking care of me." Nikki told him gratefully.

"No problem." He replied casually, really meaning it. He would do anything for Nikki.

* * *

Both couples reached their rooms which just happened to be next door to each other. Just as Harry and Nikki turned to go into their room, Leo spoke.

"So are you two joining us for dinner later? – totally on the Home Office of course." Leo asked his friends. He was sort of hoping that dinner in Paris might just lead the two of them to other things in Paris.

The couple exchanged a glance, knowing that dinner on the Home Office was something not to be passed up on. Besides they were in Paris, they could have some fun this evening.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Harry replied for them both. Nikki smiled, that was something a real couple did – making decisions for each other, speaking for the other person, knowing what they wanted. This was finally real after so long.

"Good – Well it's six thirty now, so why don't we meet back here for about seven forty five?" Leo asked looking down at his watch, planning everything.

"That sounds good." Nikki replied brightly, desperately wanting to get into the room.

With that Harry swiped the key card in the slot on the door and they went in, Nikki gave a small wave at Janet as the door closed.

* * *

"Alone at last." Harry spoke up as they put their bags by the door. He watched her as she kicked off her sandals and looked around the room with wide eyes. She was beautiful and she fit right in here. This room was made for Nikki. Everything from the balcony at the far end to the ornate four poster bed in the middle of the room was just so undeniably romantic. He knew she would love it. It had that whimsical fairytale like quality that she would adore.

He crossed the room reaching her as her eyes fell onto the bed. His arms encircled her waist possessively. He placed his hands on her stomach pulling her gently back into his embrace. She gasped at the sudden loss of her balance, but she giggled nonetheless.

"This will do nicely, don't you think?" He asked her suggestively, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"For what exactly Dr Cunningham?" Nikki feigned innocence, wondering just how he would go about bringing the subject up.

"Well, we're in Paris aren't we? This room is perfect. You can't tell me you don't feel the romance of it all? Even I do and I am most definitely not a romantic sort of person." Harry avoided the outright suggestion of what his heart desired most.

"If you're not a romantic then what are you?" Nikki giggled again.

"Erm a traditionalist?" Harry replied with the air of a question.

"Oh and what exactly is a traditionalist Harry?" Nikki asked sceptically.

"Oh come on Nikki! It means I'm a man and I have certain _needs." _He replied in mock frustration.

"Oh and I suppose you expect me to fulfil those needs then do you Mr _Traditionalist_?" She quipped.

"Well yes, we traditionalists might expect that Nikki." Harry joked.

"Well I think it's frankly over presumptuous of you. So much for going with the flow..." Nikki trailed off as his hands began exploring her body from this angle.

"Oh well I _am _sorry Dr Alexander. I will keep all thoughts to a strictly professional limitation this weekend." He said calmly, knowing it would wind her up.

"Oh I didn't say that did I?" She said surprising him by twisting to face him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner to get ready for." She told him firmly, stepping out of his reach and going to her bag. She delighted as she heard his groan. It appeared that Dr Cunningham was starting to suffer from dependency issues.

She unzipped the bag and began meticulously unfolding the few outfits she had packed and placing them on the bed. She knew exactly which outfit she was wearing for tonight's little dinner. She had been saving that particular dress for a special occasion and she thought that this was a justified special occasion, if only for its impact upon Harry.

She took the little green dress and a set of underwear and headed for the bathroom. She placed the clothes down on the little stool before coming back out for her wash bag. On her way back to the bathroom, Nikki had an idea. She reached behind her finding the button of her skirt. She undid it wiggling herself out of it slowly. She knew that this plan was working because she heard his muffled groan.

"What's the matter Harry? Not having an unprofessional thought are you?" She teased.

* * *

Oh God. Why was she doing this to him? Why did she tease him so? Why would she not heed his wishes? She was so alluringly sexy. He wanted her with every fibre of his being.

"God yes!" He managed an answer to her question, somehow tearing his concentration away from the sight of her slender bare legs long enough to admit it.

He heard her giggle and he knew that soon Nikki would not have a choice in the matter. Soon he would be too overcome with animalistic desire to be concerned about pleasantries and this worried him because he wanted to respect her. But if she was going to insist on behaving like a temptress then he, being a man, would undoubtedly be tempted.

His eyes were fixed upon her as she quickly discarded the blouse she had been wearing and disappeared behind the bathroom door. It drove him crazy that she was standing completely naked only a few short strides away from him. He contemplated simply being bold, crossing the room with determination and entering the bathroom. He was sure that she would allow him to take her now, but something about Nikki's dignified approach to their relationship stopped him. He had respect for her and that was the most important factor. But it didn't stop him from imagining now did it?

As he set about getting an outfit ready for dinner, his mind was filled with delicious images of her.

***

He was becoming really impatient now. She had been in that bathroom for ages and it was getting close to the time when they would have to meet Leo and Janet. Didn't she realise that he needed to shower too? He was just about to go over there and bang the door down when it opened and she stepped out and suddenly all his frustration was forgotten. "Nikki..." he breathed...

* * *

Nikki looked quickly down at the jade green dress she wore. She hoped it looked ok. She was seriously having doubts about it now that she was actually wearing it. It had looked beautiful in that little vintage store in Camden, hanging gracefully on the mannequin, but it seemed to be different story on her. It was much lower than Nikki had first assumed which was the first thing she had noticed about it. Secondly, she didn't know if it was a little too dressy for a simple dinner.

She bit her lip as she chanced a look at Harry. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were seemingly popping out of his head. Was this a good sign? Nikki wasn't sure...

She giggled nervously, that sexy special giggle that she knew he loved, rousing him from his trance.

She took a step closer to him, wanting him to say –_something_ – anything.

"Harry?" she asked him uncertainly. "What do you think?"

* * *

He swallowed nervously. God she was stunning, the epitome of perfection. That colour on her skin.... it was just...

He was briefly aware of her saying something, but what exactly that had been he couldn't say. It had been a combination of that dress and that giggle which had sent his mind reeling. His eyes instinctively fell to the place where the dress cinched in at her slender waist, accentuating the curve of her breasts. This was maddening...

He suddenly snapped out of it. She was edging closer to him nervously. He watched as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had put her hair up in an interesting sort of semi knot fastened with a pretty clip. It was a different look for her but her curls looked good this way. She was so timid and nervous; there was no self assurance in her. He had never imagined that she would be like this, perhaps she felt less confident around him. He hoped this would change.

He sat motionless in his chair as he appraised her perfection. He knew he had to answer her but he couldn't find the words to express his feelings.

He motioned to her to spin for him.

* * *

Nikki caught this motion and giggled again, but she did as he had instructed, twirling slowly. She heard him gasp as he noticed what she had known all along – the back gaped open.

"Zip me?" Nikki asked him, tipping her head to the side.

He nodded obediently getting up and crossing the room. She turned her back towards him, waiting for him to slide the zip up. She felt the prickle of electricity shoot up her spine as his fingers brushed her skin. He took the tiny zip and began to slide it up but midway through he seemed to have other ideas. She felt his fingers tracing up the delicate protrusion of her spine. After a while, his lips replaced his fingers and she felt her knees go weak.

"Harry...." She whispered sensually.

His soft lips travelled up towards her neck sucking sensitively at the scented pulse point, the taste of her tropical perfume bitter in his mouth.

"Harry...." She mumbled again incoherently - wanting nothing more than to succumb to his will, to forget dinner and just let him take her now, but she slowly came to her senses knowing that their dinner commitments were pressing and fast approaching.

"Harry, we have to go, they'll be waiting." She told him, disappointment filling her voice.

"Nikki please." Harry begged her.

"Harry believe me I _really_ want to, but we have a dinner to go to now and you really need to get ready. How about we compromise and you can have me for dessert?" Nikki suggested.

"Well Dr Alexander, how could I refuse such an offer?" He replied content that tonight it would happen. He went to get ready for dinner...

* * *

It was getting harder for him to control himself. Each time they embraced, he felt them teetering closer to the inevitable Heaven they would soon reach. But something always got in the way and tonight that something was dinner with the boss. He knew that they had to eat at some point but right now all he wanted to do was go out there and rip that sexy little dress off of her. But she had promised him that it would happen later and for now that was enough to send his imagination on a very dangerous, highly pleasurable journey.

As he buttoned up his shirt, all he could think about was the moment when it would be discarded again, unwanted, unnecessary and forgotten. He seriously doubted that he would be able to concentrate on the intelligent conversation in which Leo would indubitably engage them and this would be all Nikki's fault. It would be her mere proximity to him in that dress, it would be the sexy little giggles she would tantalise him with all night, it would be the heady scent of her deliciously tropical perfume intoxicating him and ensnaring his senses. It would be the simple suggestion of what would unfold later that would render him incapable of rational thought or response.

He heard her calling to him and popped his head around the door to see her tying the ribbons on her black court shoes.

"What's up?" He asked her, staring at her beautiful legs as he waited for her response.

She looked up from the shoe she had been fastening giving him a wry smile.

"We have to go, it's almost quarter to eight already. What have you been doing in there Mr beauty queen?" she replied, knowing he would appreciate the sarcasm.

"Um excuse me Dr Alexander but you were the one who took all the time in the bathroom, and by the way you wouldn't want to know what I was doing in there." He told her as he came out and did a little twirl much as she had done. He thought that she would appreciate this.

"Oh and why not?" She shot the question at him as her eyes raked hungrily up his body.

"Well I was thinking... about you... and you were let's just say _scantly dressed_..." Harry mumbled as she placed fleeting kisses to his face.

"Mmm well keeping saying all the right things Dr Cunningham and you may just be rewarded. But for now we _really _have to go to dinner." Nikki told him suggestively moving away from him and picking up her clutch bag.

"Come on Dr Cunningham!" She told him impatiently, holding out her hand. They opened the door and stepped out finding Leo and Janet already waiting for them.

* * *

Leo tapped his watch sarcastically at them, shaking his head. He was secretly quite amused by the whole situation. Harry was getting a taste of what it was like to be in a relationship and suggest a dinner date – the man never got the bathroom first, that was the rule.

"Oh finally." He said after a while, observing the two young pathologists with admiration. They looked like one of those celebrity couples who graced the pages of the magazines that Janet read. The truly looked great together.

The four of them made their way to the little bistro down the road from their hotel, taking in the sights of the quaint Parisian streets surrounding them.

As Harry and Nikki walked slightly ahead of them, Janet was able to whisper to Leo

"They look gorgeous together don't they? After all this time they're finally together." She had always been fond of the two pathologists for whom Leo had a fatherly affection. She always listened attentively when Leo came home with the latest development in the 'Harry/ Nikki saga'. It was frustrating to think that their 'surrogate parents' had been able to see their compatibility and yet they had not. That was why she had practically jumped for joy last month when Leo had announced that they had officially proclaimed their love for each other.

She observed them now, walking with barely a millimetre's separation whispering sweet nothings to each other. This made her incredibly glad that her work had brought Leo and her 'family' to her. She stroked her stomach lovingly as she thought about how lucky they were to be expecting this baby. She was almost three months gone now and she was just beginning to show. She was so proud to be having Professor Dalton's baby...

Leo caught Janet's action and also placed a hand on her stomach. This baby was a tiny miracle and Janet was a blessing, he was so grateful to have met her.

"Ok?" He asked her, slightly nervous.

"Of course, I just can't believe this is all happening. I love you so much Leo." She told him leaning into him and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Janet." He told her pulling out of the kiss as they reached the restaurant.

Dinner came and went. Neither Nikki or Harry were very interested in their food since they were to wrapped up in each other. Leo watched the couple who were becoming increasingly flirtatious as the evening drew on and he knew what this indicated. He looked briefly at Janet remembering the early days of their relationship. How he had been reluctant to talk about his past, about how long it had taken him to tell her that he loved her...

Now that he thought about it, it was actually a miracle that she had stayed with him throughout his reluctance to admit his feelings. He now made a point of telling her everyday how much he loved her. That was why the relationship he was watching unfold before him was such a miracle. Evidently some higher power had wanted them to be together and had therefore prevented them from meeting someone else. They were incredibly lucky.

They were just finishing their coffees now and Leo wanted to show Janet some of the famous Parisian sights. He had been promising a trip to Paris for some time and he intended to make the most of the evenings they could spend as they pleased.

"Janet do you want to take a walk after we're done here?" He asked her, ever the gentleman.

"That would be lovely Leo." She replied, her beautiful, kind face breaking into a smile.

"Hey lovebirds – are you going to join us?" Leo called hoping to rouse them from their little bubble.

"Hmm?" Nikki asked dreamily, she hadn't been paying attention at all and Leo had failed to engage her in any form of intellectual conversation all night. She had been too busy exploring the many possibilities that could unfold when they returned to the hotel.

"Janet and I are going to take a walk for a while – are you two coming or not?" Leo asked again amused by their disconnection from the evening.

"Erm actually I'm kind of exhausted by the long day and everything. I think I'll give it a miss. But y'know Harry might still want to go, we don't have to do everything as a couple." Nikki replied with what she hoped was innocence, she wondered briefly what Harry's response would be – considering they_ had_ planned to do something together this evening.

Leo caught the sparkle in her eye as she challenged Harry to come up with a better excuse.

"Thanks Leo, but I think I'll pass. I'm just going to head back to the hotel and relax a bit, it's late." Harry replied in pathetically, knowing that it was always more difficult for the second person to make up an excuse. He would have to get her back for that later.

"Ok well, you two have a good rest. Don't forget the conference starts at twelve tomorrow." Leo told them, leaving the sarcasm out of his voice as he wrote the Home Office expenses account number on the bill.

"Yeah, have a nice walk won't you? See you at the conference." Harry replied drily as they followed Leo and Janet out of the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as they watched Leo and Janet disappear down the street in the opposite direction, Nikki burst from the pressure of all the pent up laughter she had been storing up.

Harry looked at her with disdain. It really wasn't that funny.

"Nikki I really don't see the big joke." He said grumpily, showing his distaste.

"_I'm just going to go and relax Leo. I'll be a good boy and go straight to sleep. I promise." _She mocked him, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Well what do you expect? I had to think on my feet – unlike some people." Harry replied dejectedly.

"Anyway yours wasn't much better – you practically told him what exactly we will be doing in that hotel room!" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh and 'what exactly' will we be doing in the hotel room Harry?" She asked suggestively.

"Enjoying desert." Harry told her simply, reminding her of her promise.

This banter continued the couple got in the lift and Nikki appreciated the distraction from the confined space they found themselves in again. They were both laughing uncontrollably now at the fact that they were sneaking around like a couple of teenagers whilst _'daddy'_ had obviously figured them out.

Nikki stood back allowing Harry to swipe their key card and let them in. They stepped into the room in silence as the realisation that this was it hit them both. The stood still for a moment, neither sure how to proceed. Eventually, Nikki walked over to the little nightstand by the bed and placed her bag down. She discarded the black cardigan that had been draped over her shoulders and undid her shoes stepping out of them.

* * *

Harry was becoming increasingly aroused simply watching her preparing herself for what was about to happen. He thought she looked kind of sweet as the pink blush of lust began creeping up her chest and onto her face. He followed her lead, quickly discarding his shoes and socks before looking her dead in the eye again.

The tension in the room made the silence too loud. All the pent up emotions rang in the air between them and tingled through his body as he waited, not pressurising her, not expecting anything from her, but simply waiting for her next move...

* * *

Nikki couldn't stand to be this far away from him anymore. The heat and the frustration roared in the air as they stood, their chests heaving in tandem, waiting for the other to move. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as suddenly she found herself inches apart from him.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice shaking. She knew she needed to say it now because they needed to know that this was the right thing to do.

"I love you too Nikki." He replied his voice equally heavy with emotion. Now was not the time for jokes, now it was time for the serious exchange of real feelings.

That was all it took. That simple exchange of those three little words was all that was necessary to propel them both into the other's arms. It happened so suddenly that it was unexplainable.

Nikki felt his arms close around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. His lips found hers in a burning passionate kiss. A kiss which said a thousand things at once, but Nikki knew he was really saying thank you.

Her tongue thrashed against his desperately deepening the already perfect kiss. It felt so good to know that whatever followed now was the truth. There was no need to stop him this time because here they were in Paris and this felt so perfectly right.

She mewled deliciously as his head dropped lower and his lips trailed from her jaw down her neck and across the exposed skin of her chest. Each butterfly kiss lingered and burned her skin long after his lips had touched her and this thrilled Nikki. Nothing else seemed to matter now. Only this. Only him. She heard nothing other than the delightful groans he let out as he nipped and sucked at her skin. She threw her head back involuntarily as a languorous moan escaped her parted lips.

She allowed her hands to trace the line of his shirt, applying pressure as her palms skimmed the defined contours of his body. She couldn't believe this was finally happening after five years of pent up emotions and frustration. She had never imagined that it would be like this when it finally happened. She had assumed that they would be so ravenous and desperate to see the other's skin that they would be hasty. But this was certainly not the case. She felt as though they were making love already and yet both of them were still fully clothed....

* * *

She was so amazingly perfect. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. They had already surpassed the silent boundaries which she had laid down and still she made no move to stop him. He had often thought about this moment, but never had he imagined it quite this way. He had always thought it would happen at work, after an argument perhaps, in the showers or even on his desk. But this was so far from the lusty fantasies he had been imagining.

This little scene seemed to be something that happened in those romantic movies- slow and sensual. Moments like this always unfolded to a piece of romantic music and lasted forever. There was no music here, but Harry felt as though this night could last forever...

He felt her pull briefly out of the kiss as she turned her attention to the buttons of his shirt. He smiled at her encouragingly as she looked into his eyes. She returned the smile although he noticed that her fingers quivered.

"Nikki are you alright? Do you still want this?" He asked her, the considerate gentleman.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked her coaxing the truth out of her.

"I'm being stupid I know, but this is just perfect..." She trailed off.

"Nikki – this is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything. I promise." Harry told her.

"I know." She began, pausing before she continued. "I'm nervous." She whispered, a half giggle escaping her.

"Why are you nervous Nikki? It's just me, just Harry – this is us. This is what's supposed to happen." He replied softly, stroking affectionately at her cheek, desperately afraid that the moment was lost.

"Exactly." It's you Harry. That's why I'm so nervous. What if I don't live up to your expectations? I want this to be right. I want to be what you want Harry." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Nikki you _are _what I want. You are_ all_ that I want. You don't have to be nervous because you are already doing this perfectly." Harry told him.

"I love you Harry." She told him again smiling widely as she kissed him.

Harry was glad she had been open with him. He hoped she understood how much he loved her, how special she was to him, how much he wanted her...

* * *

Nikki knew she had been stupid to be nervous. It was Harry and he was the man she had wanted for five years and she loved him so much. She took his kind words as a signal to lose her inhibitions and enjoy their evening together. She regained control of her body and set to work on the buttons of his shirt, showering each new area of skin with kisses as the shirt opened. She slipped her hands inside of it, travelling towards his shoulders; she helped him shrug the shirt off.

She moaned at the sight of his perfectly sculpted torso. She ran a single finger slowly down his body, from the hollow at the base of his throat right down to the button on his trousers. She rolled it casually in her fingers for a moment before undoing it.

"Nikki..." She heard him moan and she caught his lips with hers, as her hand slipped inside of the dark trousers he wore. The extent of his desire surprised her and she found that this time it was her turn to moan. She had never known he wanted her _that much. _

"Do you want me Harry?" She teased him, her hand stroking him gently over his underwear.

"God yes Nikki!" He practically shouted as her fingers began applying pressure to his sensitised desire.

She giggled a little and felt his _involuntary_ response to the action. She removed her hand from him painstakingly slowly as she hooked her fingers around his trousers pulling them down in one swift motion. He stepped out of them and kicked them away.

She took a step away from him, all the better to see his body. His boxers were tented as his desire continued to grow.

"Mmm I see that Harry." She replied to his earlier admission. She kissed him again allowing herself to be pulled closer. She knew what was going to happen next and she hoped that all her efforts had been worth it. She hoped she made him happy.

His hand shot to her hair grabbing the little clip she had pinned it up in, pulling it free. She shook out her golden curls and they began to tumble around her face once more. She heard his deep guttural moan as the flaxen ringlets settled upon her shoulders.

"Your hair is so sexy this way Nikki." He complimented her natural beauty and he noticed the flush of lust beginning to colour her cheeks.

"Oh well I'm glad you like my_ hair" _She told him sarcastically.

"Nikki I love everything about you. You're beautiful." He told her, realising his mistake.

"Mmm nicely saved Dr Cunningham." Nikki smiled, placing a gentle lingering kiss to his lips again.

* * *

"Nikki." He spoke her name as her hands began to roam his body once more.

"Yes?" She asked him looking deep into his eyes as she abandoned her attention on his chest.

"I'm going to undress you now." He stated simply, alerting her to his actions.

"Well I thought you never would." She replied simply, a thrill running through her – they were moving closer to bliss.

He let his lips trail down her body stopping at her breasts. He sucked hungrily at each one in turn through the silky material of the dress she was wearing. He felt her body buck towards him as she gasped. She reacted immediately to his touch, the turgid flesh beneath the fabric rising to his lips.

He heard her continued erotic moans as he allowed his attentions to persist in this manner. His tongue trailed the length of the dress and he knew the feeling of the silk against her skin was arousing her. He felt the muscles of her smooth stomach contract as he continued his journey ever lower towards the place where she burned for him.

She seemed momentarily to regain control of her senses as she mumbled something incoherently. When he did not respond, she repeated herself.

"This is a very expensive dress and you're casually ruining it Harry." She admonished him in her best attempt at seriousness.

"Oh I_ am _sorry Nikki. Whatever shall we do?" He asked her awaiting her well thought out reply.

"Well I was thinking if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could just take it off for me." She told him, her eyes sparkling at the prospect.

"Ah but there's only one problem with that idea Nikki." He stated simply.

"What's that?" She asked playing up to him.

"Well you're an incredibly expensive sort of woman I wouldn't want to ruin you either." He said tracing kisses back up her body, his fingers already resting on the zip.

"Harry you could never ruin me. Especially if you keep doing..." Nikki let out a small scream rendering herself incapable of completing the sentence.

"What Nikki? Oh do you like that?" He asked her sliding the zip down whilst simultaneously kissing the gentle swell of her left breast.

"God yes!" Nikki screamed. She was nearing that beautiful white hot oblivion of bliss. Soon she would be lost forever.

Harry could feel her leaving him and therefore ceased all action. She moaned and threw her hand gently against his shoulder.

"Harry it's not nice to tease!" Nikki grumbled.

"But I thought you wanted me to take this dress off?" Harry asked her innocently.

"I just _want _you." She told him thrusting her body into his, delighting at the feel of his desire against her leg.

He locked his lips onto hers as he grasped the zip again with determination. He smiled into the kiss as he heard the tell tale signs of the fastening's descent and he relished the slackening of the flimsy fabric around her body.

She raised her arms above her head and waited for him to pull the dress from her. He obliged her, tugging at the delicate fabric and quickly removing it.

Suddenly there she was in front of him. Her perfect body displayed for his pleasure. The black lace underwear she was wearing was tantalisingly sexy and sent his mind into overdrive...

* * *

She giggled as she noticed his desire grow again. She wondered briefly how much pain it was causing him to want her this much. The whole thing seemed impossible to Nikki. That two people who wanted each other this much had not simply given into desire so long ago. She supposed that it must have been because they wanted more than lust. They had both fallen in love with each other and until now all that love had been unrequited. That was all about to change tonight.

She stood still, slightly embarrassed as his lust filled eyes roamed over every curve of her body. From his lack of words and the fact that he let out the occasional gasp, she assumed that this lingerie had been worth packing.

"Does this do _it_ for you Harry?" She whispered, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Nikki this bloody well does _everything_ for me." He replied, unable to control his rampant lust for her as his eyes literally consumed her faultless figure in_ that _underwear.

"Nikki you're beautiful." He crooned as again he pulled her close to him. He smiled as once more she blushed at his compliment.

"Why does it bother you so much that I think you're so beautiful Nikki?" He asked her, his voice filled with curiosity.

She hesitated for a moment- should she be honest? Or should she simply come up with some blasé statement which would cover up her true feelings?

"Um, it's just well, I'm so used to us joking around about everything that I guess it's difficult for me to tell what's real – that's all." Nikki admitted.

"Nikki you can trust that anything and everything I say to you now is meant with the greatest seriousness. You _are_ beautiful and I _do _love you and I definitely want you – and that's real. This is me Harry Cunningham telling you Nikki Alexander, that I have been the biggest fool up until now and that I love you more than I ever thought I could." He told her with solemn resolution.

"I love you Harry, I'm really glad you waited for me – I'm not sure that I would have had the strength." She replied honestly.

"Mmm well, patience of a Saint – that's what I've got." Harry told her in his sarcastic monotone.

She giggled, realising the ridiculousness of what had been their five year not quite love affair. She truly was glad that he had waited for her, that everything they had been through had culminated in this moment, right now.

"Um Nikki, forgive me for being forward, but is it not a bit weird that we're both standing here in our underwear, clearly wanting each other, and all we can do is have deep, meaningful, philosophical conversations?" Harry asked, suddenly astoundingly aware of her proximity and the fact that she was _scantly dressed._

"No Harry, do you know what? I don't think it's weird at all – it's us and we break all traditions right?" She replied in a manner which Harry could not help but think was maturely_ philosophical_....

* * *

It was with this comment that Harry took matters into his own hands. She had after all just told him that they broke traditions and this was exactly what he intended to do now. He wanted to show Nikki everything she had been missing out on in five years of meaningless sex. He wanted to show her that he could be a sensitive and knowledgeable lover, perfectly in tune with her every want and desire.

His hands were in her hair drawing her to him, closing the gap between them forever. He closed his eyes as she placed sporadic kisses across his throat and down his torso. He delighted in the tiny moans escaping their lips simultaneously.

"Nikki..." He moaned as again her hands travelled to his desire. He allowed her to continue in her actions for a short time before realising that thus far, the pleasure had been taken entirely by him. This hardly seemed fair and frankly he was surprised by her patience. He pulled out of yet another mind blowing kiss before speaking.

"Nikki, I think it's your turn now don't you?" Harry asked with great difficulty, mainly due to the sudden movement of her slender fingers upon his desire.

"What do you mean Harry? This is a mutual experience. We get to enjoy each other." Nikki spoke diplomatically, though inside she was craving his touch. If he did not oblige her wishes soon she was going to die.

"Nikki it's ok to say what you want." He told her evocatively.

"Well then Harry, will you _please _just touch me? I'm sick of not feeling your hands on my body. I'm tired of politely avoiding the fact that I want you." She replied her voice husky with lust and wanton desire.

"What?" He feigned innocence; he wanted her to feel the discomfort and frustration of her own teasing.

"Harry please. Please, you don't have to treat me as if I might break. I won't, I'm a big girl. I can handle you I promise." She purred lustily.

"Oh are you sure about that Nikki?" Harry whispered close to her ear as his fingers trailed the edges of the lace bra she wore.

"Yes." She mewled languorously and Harry could not tell if this was in answer to his question or a response to his action.

"Oh God..." She mumbled deliciously as his mouth went down on the flimsy lace of her bra. The rosy peaks of her nipples rose to his attention immediately and he could not stop a smile from creeping onto his mouth. He loved that their teasing lust was drawing such a reaction from them both. It meant that _the _moment was going to be even more Heavenly than he had thought it was going to be.

* * *

Nikki was losing herself. Soon she would have no recollection of who she had been without him. She simply couldn't comprehend a life without him now. He was fast becoming her oxygen, her reason for breathing.

She gasped as his lips stayed locked onto her breast, coaxing her further into that paradise which was fast approaching. Her knees began to buckle under the continued persistent pleasure of his actions. She closed her eyes as his hands began moving slowly down her body leaving a burning trail behind his touch.

She drew in a breath as his slightly rough fingertips brushed against the edges of the lace knickers she wore. Surely he was not going to tease her this way? She shuddered involuntarily as his fingers slipped beneath the underwear and he began to ease them down her slender legs.

"Harry – what are you..." She stopped abruptly mid sentence as his fingers slipped inside of her....

* * *

Harry stared at his lover with admiration as her eyes widened deliciously. The very fact that he was witnessing Nikki reacting in this way was definitely worth all the teasing, all the false starts...

"Harry..." She purred as his fingers moved steadily inside of her, pulling her closer to the release she so desperately needed.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, the intensity of her gaze boring into his soul. The expression in her eyes was simply divine. He could see all the emotions reflected so clearly in her beautiful chocolate orbs. Her eyes told him a story – how much she loved him, how much she was enjoying this experience, how much more she still wanted from him.

He withdrew his fingers from her and she groaned, physically disappointed by the loss of contact. He placed a long passionate kiss to her beautiful mouth before letting his lips peruse the length of her body. Although he was barely touching her, Nikki's pleasured moans reverberated throughout the room. Occasionally, he gave in to her tormented cries placing random, lazy kisses to her stomach. Eventually his lips found the heated skin of her intimacy and he delighted in the quiver of desire which ran through his body.

* * *

She knew what he was going to do, but that did not make the fact that it was going to happen any more believable for Nikki. This whole experience had been surreal. Never, even in her wildest dreams had she ever dared to hope that this scenario would be anything like this.

Sex had never been like this for Nikki. It had never been something which was drawn out. Usually the sequence of events leading to a sexual encounter were dinner, wine and the hasty removal of her own clothes before she would wait as whichever man she happened to be with followed her lead. Then, just because they were 'gentlemen' they would proceeded to screw her until they both slumped back in exhaustion.

She did not pretend to be proud of the way she had conducted herself and she hated to think that she had made herself appear 'easy', but that was the truth of the matter. What she had not consciously acknowledged until approximately four weeks ago, was that all of those nameless, faceless men had been a substitute for the man she longed to be with more than anything. If she was honest, every time she had been engaged in another of her 'sexual encounters', she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Harry there with her, Harry thrusting into her.

However, Nikki realised now that the Harry in her imagination was nothing like the real Harry. Fantasy Harry had been as hasty as the others, but the difference was he looked her straight in the eye as he entered her, he held onto her as they reached that blissful Heaven together and afterwards he would whisper the words 'I love you'.

In many senses Nikki supposed that some elements of fantasy Harry matched real Harry but this reality was just the perfect way for _it _to happen.

The Harry Cunningham who was with her now was so sensitive to her every need and desire. He could read her every fantasy and he was steadily fulfilling each and every one. He was setting the pace and she was following his lead, because this was them and they deserved to enjoy this as much as possible. Everything about this was slow, sensual and wonderful...

She was pulled from her reverie as suddenly she was against the wall and without warning, his tongue was inside of her and she was reacting to him instinctively. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he moved into her. Her whole body shook with desire and Nikki was overwhelming glad of the wall's support behind her. Without it, she did not think it would have been possible to remain upright.

Her head lulled back against the wall as her eyes fluttered shut once more. This was bliss, this was Heaven. This was...

"Oh God Harry!" She half screamed, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"God I love you!" She yelled again.

Nikki heard nothing but the thud of her own racing heartbeat as she felt herself release into his mouth. She trembled in the aftermath of what had been the best orgasm of her entire life. She threw her arms against the wall and desperately tried to regain control of her breathing.

* * *

He withdrew from her, his breathing rapid and unsteady. He stood back up, observing the affect of his attentions upon his lover. God, Nikki looked beautiful like this. Her golden hair had fallen across her face, sticking to her forehead. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were swollen. The red flush of exertion coloured her chest and her eyes were closed in pleasure.

"You're beautiful." He told her again, each time he did, he noticed it seemed to mean more. He also noticed that she seemed to accept the statement more, perhaps she was finally realising that there was sincerity in everything he told her.

"God Harry, that was...." Nikki searched for the right word...

"Immense? Earth shattering? Ah no – I've got it – Fantastic!" Harry filled in for her, his confidence in his abilities clearly evident.

"Hmm- all of the above." Nikki agreed, smiling widely.

She let her forehead rest briefly against his as they regained control of their breathing. Her eyes flicked open, staring at him lovingly.

"You know Dr Alexander – you're not quite as naked as I would like you to be." He stated this fact in his typical dry Harry humour.

"Well..." She replied unevenly, her breathing still heavy "Neither are you Dr Cunningham."

"It is most definitely a terrible dilemma we find ourselves in- don't you think?" Harry asked her, certain that he knew exactly what her reply was going to be.

"Well Harry it doesn't have to be." Nikki replied flirtatiously, her hands reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. The material slackened and she let it rest upon her shoulders a moment, gauging his reaction. She could tell that she had surprised him.

"That's supposed to be my job Nikki." He told her testily.

She giggled, causing his desire to strain unexpectedly. "We break tradition remember?" She laughed openly.

"We don't have to break every bloody tradition Nikki." He growled, slamming her against the wall again and ripping the bra from her. He threw the flimsy garment to the floor with savage passion, his lust taking over his thoughts.

This was the moment he had been secretly craving for five years. The moment they found themselves in now- Nikki flushed with wanton desire, totally naked and his for the taking- She was truly stunning. Her pale milky skin was illuminated with the glow of the pleasure she was feeling. Her body was just amazing, he could find no single fault just as he suspected.

"Nikki you're perfect." He whispered, allowing his eyes to roam every inch of her body unashamedly.

She giggled and blushed, perhaps in embarrassment, perhaps in gratitude – maybe both. He found this particularly sexy and found that his self restraint was fast failing him. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, to take them both to that place of bliss.

* * *

She had imagined that she would feel nervous when this moment came, when she would find his eyes roaming her nakedness much as they were doing now. However, the feeling she was actually experiencing was wholly different. She felt liberated, she felt beautiful, and she felt loved. She loved the adoration she could see in his eyes and she knew that this was meant to be. This was one of those things that had been predetermined for her. It was an inescapable fact and she was so glad that this was happening. There was nowhere she would rather be.

Nikki was becoming impatient. She loved that they had been enjoying their first time together for so long but she felt now that the 'first time' actually had to _happen_. Her desire was overwhelming her and she needed to feel him inside of her, but still he continued his appraisal of her.

"Harry come here." Nikki told him huskily, beckoning him to her.

He hesitated a moment before his need to have her became too much. He closed the tiny space between them immediately and his hands wrapped around her waist. She let out a long sigh of pleasure as his lips covered hers.

His mouth moved lower covering the sensitised peak of her left breast. She moaned loudly as he placed tiny kisses to her delicate skin.

"Harry please..." She begged him, needing them both to take that final step.

When he made no move to oblige her, she placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him back towards the bed...

* * *

Harry felt the hard wood of the foot of the bed behind his legs and knew that if this was going to be done properly, he would have to act quickly before she became too impatient and the romance of it all would become lost to lust fuelled passion.

He held onto her tightly as he span her around. She was now the one pressed against the edge of the bed. This was the way it should be. He kissed her again before gradually easing her delicate frame down onto the bed.

He hovered above her, careful not to put his weight onto her body. Their eyes had made an unshakable connection and he was mesmerised by the alluring mystery in her chocolate orbs...

They remained this way for several minutes. Neither moving, simply staring into each other's eyes, allowing the reality of this to settle on them, this was it, this was _the _moment. The instance during which five years of pent up feelings would be released.

Her hands were on the waistband of his boxers, grasping on tightly as she began to slowly work them down his muscular legs. She giggled as he did a kind of wiggle to finally remove them and then there he was, after fives years, Harry Cunningham was laying naked above her.

She had not realised just how much Harry wanted her, but any doubts she may have previously held disappeared as she became alarmingly aware of the exact extent of his desire.

"Bloody Hell Harry." She whispered.

"Yes, you see Nikki, I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you." He replied, giving a raucous giggle.

"Apparently not Dr Cunningham." She said, her hands working their way down his perfectly toned body and stroking his desire slowly.

He shuddered at her attentions. He was insanely turned on by this whole experience. He felt conscious thought beginning to ebb, giving way to a much darker, far more dangerous place of carnal desire.

"Oh God Nikki!" He shouted as his breathing became rapid once again.

He kissed her again, thanking her for being such a fantastic lover. He looked into her eyes, seeing a flash of pain there.

"Nikki what is it?" He asked her, worried that now, at this vital moment she was about to voice the appearance of second thoughts.

"Harry please... please just take me. Take me now." She begged him, desiring nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

He smiled, pleased that she still wanted him. "Are you sure?" He asked her, unable to be anything less than a gentleman for this beautiful woman, the woman he had loved for five years.

"Yes Harry I am certain that I want you to make love to me." Nikki said with slow deliberation.

"Good because that's exactly what I have been wanting to do for the past five years." Harry replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Well now you can. I just hope it's everything..." She was stopped abruptly by his kiss.

"_Now she shuts up_." He whispered as slowly, he lowered himself into her.

* * *

Nikki's eyes widened as she felt him fill her. This was everything she had imagined it would be and so much more. He was considerate, remaining completely still as she adjusted to his presence. After a mere few seconds she wrapped her legs around his body, locking her ankles behind his back, pulling him closer to her.

He lent down catching her lips in another divine kiss as he realised that finally, after half a decade, all his dreams had come true. She kissed him back with unbridled passion as she too understood that this was what she had always wanted. She felt that she had always been waiting for this moment, that she had always been waiting for Harry. Perhaps her subconscious had connected with him long before her conscious mind and her heart had caught up. Perhaps this was the reason why sex had previously been driven by animalistic desire. This was definitely the reason why she was going to fall in love with him all over again.

She drew in a long breath as he began moving into her. He started slowly, showing her his courteous manner, allowing her time to accommodate him. Her hands roamed the smooth plane of his back and he pleasured her beyond belief.

She knew he was enjoying this as much as she was. She could hear the delicious moans which escaped him as he drew them both towards the white hot oblivion she knew they would soon reach.

She screamed his name as he quickened his movements. This was so incredible. She matched his pace, lifting her hips to meet his, drawing him closer.

"Nikki..." She heard him mumble her name at the precise moment he seemed to reach her very core.

She pressed yet another hasty kiss to his lips as her breathing became rapid with need.

"I love you." She whispered as his hands caressed her breasts.

"I love you too Nikki you're bloody incredible."He replied, knowing that he could not hold on much longer. He needed release.

* * *

It seemed that they were more in sync than Harry had thought. It was almost as though they had an unexplainable psychic connection. Just as Harry was beginning to think that he would have to let himself go without warning her, she took his face in her hands, her eyes finding his with that unwavering stare she possessed. She drew his head closer to hers, placing one final tender kiss to his lips before whispering one single word. A word that evoked so much love in him.

"Together..." She told him, letting him know that she knew exactly how he felt and that she felt the same way. She was telling him she needed release too.

He could not have loved her more than he did now. She was the best and the only lover he could ever want. He knew that from this day forward, he and Nikki were forever. He would not let her go this time, he would never be so foolish again. He returned her kiss, placing her hands above her head and holding them tightly as with one final thrust he took them to that magical place, created and governed solely by their undeniable love for each other....

* * *

The bright summer sunshine glinted through the light draperies, casting long beams of pure white light across the room and onto the large bed in the centre. Everything was still, no sound could be heard, save for the gentle rise and fall of steady sleep filled breathing. The delicacy of such a scene may have seemed unrealistic were it not for the fact that for the two people in the bed, this was the perfect way to be awoken from the fairytale that had happened during the previous evening.

Neither of the figures moved for a while, content as they were in sleep. After a time, birds could be heard singing beyond the balcony. The tune they sang was indistinguishable but it had a romantic sweetness which only served to accentuate the romanticism of the previous evening. It was perhaps ironic therefore, that it was the somewhat piercing sweetness of the birdsong which caused Harry Cunningham to stir.

Harry remained perfectly motionless as he felt the comforting lull of sleep leaving him. As his mind refocused itself, his ears fixed upon the shrill sound which had awoken him from his dream. Dazzling flashes of colour filled his head as the strength of the light intensified.

He opened his eyes quickly, blinking several times as the brightness of the day hit him harshly. After repeating this action several times, Harry was finally able to focus upon the features of the room he found himself in. He stared directly upwards, his fragile eyes meeting the ornate canopy of the bed. It was at this point that the memory of the previous evening came flooding back to him. _He had spent the night making love to Nikki Alexander and it had been... everything he had always imagined and so very much more..._

It didn't seem real. After so much time, after years of longing – it had finally happened. Harry's sensory perception had returned to him with alarming speed after this realisation and he became aware of that which he had previously failed to notice. A weight on his chest. Not heavy, not feather light, but comforting nonetheless. He looked down, smiling as his eyes fell upon the long silky golden tendrils of her hair. Her curls were splayed in disarray across his chest and her angelic face was resting lightly upon him. From this angle, Harry was sure he could see the trace of a faint smile upon her illustrious mouth... Nikki, beautiful, perfect Nikki.

He laid still, careful not to disturb her as she slept on. His mind travelled back to last night, reminding him of everything that had happened. He could stay this way forever, laying with her for all of eternity. Nothing sounded more perfect. Except as much as he might have wanted to stay in bed with her all day, they had in fact promised Leo that they would attend his key note speech which was the fundamental reason why they had come to Paris in the first place.

The conference started at twelve, Harry expressly recalled Leo's insistence that they arrive on time. This strict time frame caused Harry to wonder what the time actually was. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he eased them both up, his eyes searching out the clock on the other side of the room. Big mistake.

"Bugger." Harry said, rather more loudly than he had intended.

Eleven thirty five. They had twenty five minutes in which to get ready and find their seats in the conference suite downstairs. Oh God. This was bad.

"Bugger." He said again, running a hand over his face. Maybe this would just go away. Maybe Leo wouldn't notice if they weren't there. Wait – what was he thinking? This was Leo he was talking about. Of course he would notice if the two remaining members of his team failed to show up for his big moment.

He felt Nikki beginning to stir and he heard the slight sigh she gave as sleep left her far behind. A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open...

* * *

She took a moment to allow her eyes to focus and found that she was starting up into the worried looking face of her lover Harry Cunningham. Seeing this expression on his face immediately made Nikki panic. It was most certainly a rare occasion to see such an expression on Harry's stoically sarcastic face and that made Nikki instantly concerned. She gave his torso a brief, comforting squeeze before pulling herself up.

"What is it Harry? Is it about last night?" She asked wondering if he was experiencing morning after doubts – she hoped not.

"No, no of course not. Last night was.... amazing, you are amazing." Harry reassured her leaning down and kissing her sleepy face.

"Mmm it was perfect wasn't it?" Nikki smiled, remembering with astounding clarity every detail of their wonderful night together.

Harry pulled out of the kiss aware that he was enjoying it far too much for their limited time frame.

She saw the panic in his eyes again and couldn't fathom why he looked so worried.

"What's the matter Harry?" She asked him again firmly.

"Well it's just that... we're supposed to be at Leo's big speech in twenty five minutes Nikki." He told her quickly hoping that the speed would take away the sting.

"Bugger." Nikki swore, registering what he had said.

She threw back the duvet and slid quickly out of the bed. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her magnificent body.

"Come along Dr Cunningham." She called to him from across the room.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, we have a limited amount of time so I guess that means we'll have to share the shower." She stated, as though it were obvious.

He shot her a grin before following her into the bathroom...

* * *

Downstairs Leo looked down at his watch. Fifteen minutes. He was nervous. Too nervous. His mouth was dry and the silent run through of his speech was going horrifically wrong. He couldn't understand it. He had given hundreds of speeches like this one to his students and had never been bothered. But today was different. Today, he was presenting to the International Pathology Meeting in front of almost a thousand of his international colleagues. His key note address was currently sitting in the hands of twenty five different interpreters who would feed the wise words he had prepared through countless sets of headphones. That was a scary thought. _Pathology as a branch of forensic detection._ That was his title. Easy enough to prepare but more difficult to deliver.

He scanned the room, desperately searching out the faces of his friends, hoping to find this contact reassuring. Almost a thousand unfamiliar faces stared at him condescendingly. Harry and Nikki were nowhere to be found. He scanned the rows of seats, seeking out the English rows. Upon locating them, he noticed with disappointment that two seats in the back row where empty. _Typical, _he thought to himself. It would be exactly like them to forget.

As the head of the IPM stepped up to the podium to introduce Professor Leo Dalton as the key note speaker, he faced the reality that he was on his own for this. He shakily thanked Professor Rudolph Whiteman as stepped up to the podium, preparing to give his speech. He scanned the room one last time, still no sign.

"I would like to thank the IPM board for honouring me with the task of delivering this key note speech..." Leo started diplomatically in his best 'professor voice'. As he drew in his breath to deliver the first line of his speech, he noticed the door open and suddenly there they were. The two beautiful people glowing in a room of dinosaurs. He noticed Harry placing a small kiss to Nikki's cheek as they slid into their seats. Leo's eyes found hers for a brief moment and she waved happily. He turned his attention to Harry who gave him the thumbs up. Perhaps a reassurance, but more than likely an indication that the _issue _had been resolved...

_At Last_. Leo thought to himself smiling as he proceeded to deliver his speech with the finesse of a well practiced orator...

**There you are my darlings. I'm sorry if it's really long oops!! Sorry also that I haven't updated this in two weeks but I wanted to get it right. Let me know what you think. I know the **_**moment**_** may seem a bit fairytale ish but that's just the way I see it happening : - ) **

**I really appreciate you all for taking the time to give this a read and appreciate your commentary so much. **

**Does anyone fancy the next chapter? **

**Love Michellexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok my lovelies, thanks for all the support on **_**that**_** gargantuan chapter, I really appreciate it. I know it was pretty long. Hopefully I can control myself a little better this time :-) It's only that once I get the writing bug I can't stop – especially with this perfect fictitious couple, I just love writing about them. Anyway, hope you will continue to read and enjoy, please read and review. **

**This is for everyone who managed to get through the eighteen thousand words of chapter seven and still had the will to live. I know I didn't – joke!!!**

_About eight months later... _

It had been the most perfect year for Nikki so far. She was so glad that Leo had dragged them to that conference. Of course they had been cutting Leo's speech a little fine, but Paris had signified a milestone in their relationship. After a five year not quite love affair, they had finally become lovers and it felt so good. They had been together a little over ten months and Nikki had to admit that they had been the best ten months she had ever experienced. Thoughts of that first day, that big admission filled her mind as she lay in bed with her gorgeous lover. She refused to think of him as her boyfriend since Harry was most definitely neither a boy nor was he simply her friend. If one thing was certain, it was that Harry Cunningham was a man in every way. Also, despite still offering her the best advice about anything and everything, from the colour scheme of their kitchen to her latest theory on a case, he was her lover; her extremely sexy, incredibly mature and utterly amazing lover at that.

She still couldn't believe everything that had happened in the short time they had been together. Everyday they spent together was like a miracle. They had been so stupid, but they had been lucky. Fate had intervened and Nikki was truly grateful to whichever higher power had orchestrated the beginning of their relationship. She was hopelessly in love with Harry and had been everyday of their ten month love affair. She was proud of them, ten months was almost a year and that was quite a milestone by anyone's standards. Working together had turned out not to cause as many problems as she had first thought it might. In fact, she found it brought them closer together. Several times Nikki had used their home life to influence him at the Lyell centre. Yes, this was naughty and not very professional but it was the truth and it often worked to her advantage. Sometimes, she found herself having extremely overwhelming _urges_ which more often than not needed immediate satisfaction. On several occasions, they had been caught in the locker room, once on _the _desk and a few times in Leo's office. Of course, it was embarrassing to be caught by their boss or their technicians or even by a now heavily pregnant Janet who represented 'mother' for both of them. But they were a young, sexy couple and they were in love. They had received several stern lectures from Professor Dalton about the importance of separate working and home lives but he always forgave them until their next indiscretion.

Nikki was under no illusions that the whole working together / sleeping together scenario was perfect, in fact some days she loathed the fact that they worked together and then had to go home together; especially if they had been arguing over a case. But they wouldn't be Harry and Nikki without the odd disputes and domestic spats and they had both accepted this a long time ago. Besides, if they fought during the day it was usual for them to spend the entire evening "making up". This was always Nikki's favourite part. Harry was just so in tune with her. He understood everything that was going on in her head, every emotion, every idea – everything and whilst he did not always honour this understanding, she knew it existed simply because she could always see it in his eyes.

Harry was not only in tune with her emotional needs, he took care of her physical needs too. Yes, Dr Cunningham was incredibly attentive when it came to her _physical needs_. Making love to Harry was always amazing. As they got to know each they became increasingly bold in their endeavours. Yes, the sex was most definitely fantastic and at every opportunity, she bragged to her friends about this particular fact.

The fact that her relationship with Dr Cunningham was so undeniably perfect was the reason why Nikki had not hesitated at Christmas, when Harry had suggested that they be grown up and mature about their relationship and get a place together. It had seemed like the most natural thing in the world and had turned out to be the easiest decision Nikki had ever made. So, two weeks before Christmas (which Nikki was ridiculously sentimental about) Harry had left his 'bachelor pad' behind and Nikki had given up her little flat to move into a bigger apartment about ten minutes from the Lyell centre and only a twenty minute drive from Leo's house. At first Nikki had questioned the proximity to Leo and Janet, wondering if it was not all just a little close for comfort, but Harry ever the great persuasion artist had convinced her that it was perfect. In hindsight Nikki supposed it made sense really, especially since Janet was due any day, this way Nikki and Harry were never far away when they needed a baby sitter. When Nikki had said this to Harry, he had done that high and mighty omniscient face, and 'accused' her of being broody. Of course, Nikki had denied it but she secretly agreed with Harry.

Watching Janet flourish in her pregnancy made Nikki incredibly jealous. She loved children and she wanted nothing more than to have some little Cunningham's; for there was no question that her children would take Harry's name. She wanted to proudly show off her relationship with Harry by having his baby and eventually his babies. But she was getting ahead of herself and the last thing she wanted was to scare Harry off. In the past few weeks, Nikki had considered her answer to Harry's 'proposal' maybe fifty times. It was always unequivocally yes. The only problem was it was a hypothetical 'yes', the big proposal had yet to happen. She had often wondered if five years and ten months was too soon to consider marriage. She knew this was ridiculous. Of course it wasn't too soon. Leo and Janet had gotten engaged only a couple of weeks ago and they had known each other for two years, far less time than Harry had known Nikki. She had considered the possibility that Harry simply did not want to marry her or have children, but she didn't like this view of him. She wanted to believe that Harry was just nervous and that one day soon he would take the hint and she would finally be able to take his name and be proud of it.

She could imagine this clearly in her mind. Drifting down the isle, escorted by Leo towards the most perfect man she could ever hope to meet. She could hear the moment when the vicar (for they would have a traditional wedding) would pronounce them husband and wife and she could introduce herself as Dr Nikki Cunningham. That was her idea of bliss.

"Hello I'm Dr Nikki Cunningham pleased to meet you." She whispered dreamily to herself knowing that he was sound asleep. Yes, they had definitely had quite a night of it tonight. She just couldn't help herself, she found him irresistible. She loved that he had chosen to lavish all his undivided attention upon her for the past ten months. She didn't even feel threatened by the numerous beautiful police detectives or journalists who showed up at work with more than an interest in the case.

"Not a patch on you." He would always tell her, before taking her home and showing her just how much he loved her. She was not quite sure that her easy going attitude towards his dealings with the opposite sex was shared by the enigmatic Dr Cunningham when it came to _her _working relationships. She secretly thought it was sweet that he cared that much to be jealous of the latest sleaze ball detective who tried to charm her into bed. Of course, outwardly she admonished his wavering trust in her devotion to him because that way, he always bought her flowers or chocolates or ran her a bubble bath before making love to her all night. Yes, her influence over Harry was powerful and she liked it that way.

She snuggled into his back, careful not to wake him knowing how much he valued his sleep. She loved him so much and she loved what he had done to her tonight. She replayed it briefly in her mind, remembering with a smile the way it had all started tonight.

_It had been over lunch that the 'discussion' about the new piece of artwork arose. Nikki had seen it at one of those little art seller's fairs on the previous afternoon and she had known that it was the perfect piece for the living room. It was a piece which required deep thought in order to be appreciated and Nikki had fallen in love with it almost immediately. She had bought it on impulse and though it was inexpensive Nikki immediately recognised its artistic value. As soon as she had arrived home she had hung it in position above the ornamental fire place in the living room. She had waited for Harry to come home and expected him to appreciate her decorative finesse almost immediately. What had actually happened was he had made a scrunched face at the piece, which was by anonymous and simply ignored it afterwards. Nikki had allowed time for the art to sink in and so made no mention of it that evening. _

_In fact, it had been Harry who had mentioned it during their lunch at a little Italian place on the high street. It was a Saturday and a rare occasion when they had somehow happened to have the same day off. To celebrate this fact Harry had been treating her all day. He had driven them into the city in his Mercedes, despite Nikki's protests that taking the tube was not only more environmentally friendly, but would also be cheaper than paying the congestion charge and the ridiculous parking fees. But Harry had not wanted to hear any of her well reasoned and totally valid arguments, such was his stubbornness. So they had driven into London and he had been spending obscene amounts of money on her all day. One of the major purchasing (and the one which Harry had been most influential in) was a set of racy underwear, which she suspected was as much for his benefit as hers. When she had pointed this out to him he had naturally denied it, although his smile had betrayed him. _

_After an exhausting shopping session they had stopped at a little Italian restaurant to refuel. It was here that the subject of Nikki's latest decorative addition came up. _

"_So..." She mused twirling spaghetti around her fork. "What do you think of the art?" She continued. She took the mouthful from her fork before looking up at his face. He stared at her with a look of bemused confusion. _

"_Um it's interesting..." He tried, playing it safe knowing that culture was incredibly important to Nikki. It came with her background and usually her choices for their interior decor were perfectly within his remit when it came to the 'word' home, since they often depicted scenes from Africa, a part of her which was truly beautiful. But this particular piece of art... well to say he didn't understand it would be an understatement. _

"_Well, what did you feel when you looked at it?" She asked him, determined to engage him in a cultural discussion. That was Harry's problem, he just wasn't analytical enough, he accepted things on face value – he liked it or he didn't, there were no shades of grey. Black or white, it was as simple as that for Harry. This was not at all her view of life. There were always other interpretations, other connotations – mixed messages which screamed to be deciphered. That was what made her such a good pathologist – her ability to see beyond the obvious. _

"_Erm, honestly?" He cleared his throat, preparing to dispute her choice this time. _

"_You don't like it do you?" She asked him, not appreciating his lack of enthusiasm. _

"_It's not that... it's just... well..." he struggled for the right word. _

"_Come on – do your worst. What do you think?" She probes again. _

"_It's pornographic Nikki." He replied in his 'Harry humour' voice. _

"_It is not bloody pornographic Harry!" She replied in outrage. _

"_Um how else do you describe the presence of two naked people on our living wall Nikki? Please enlighten me." _

"_I told you its art!" She blasted. _

"_Well I'm sorry Nikki but the only naked woman that I want to look at is you." He told her, hoping to confirm his love for her, but he knew that was only digging a bigger hole for himself. _

"_Well it's not all for your benefit Harry! I appreciate fine art as well." She snapped at him. _

"_Oh and here was I thinking I'm the only man you want but obviously you have lusty desires for other men Nikki albeit fictitious men!" He was unable keep the anger from his voice. _

"_Oh for God's sake Harry don't be so bloody ridiculous." She spat before getting up and leaving him and his pigheadedness alone for the afternoon. _

* * *

_That was how she come to take the tube home and the reason why she had spent an afternoon staring maliciously at the offending artwork. When she thought about, she supposed the piece was not exactly sophisticated and now she could barely remember the reasons for her brief love affair with it. She hated that it had driven a wedge between them and spoiled their afternoon but she did not think she was quite ready to admit defeat just yet. He would probably want to make up and she wasn't about to mess with his grovelling. _

_True to her prediction at exactly seven thirty, she heard the key turn in the lock. He was home and would probably be licking his wounds. She knew it was stupid to adopt a moral high ground over a piece of artwork, but still she was a principled woman. _

"_I'm home Nikki sweetheart." He called. Oh the grovelling, oh the deliciousness of being right. _

"_I'm up here Harry." She called moodily, though she had long since stopped being angry with him. She heard his footsteps on the small flight of stairs that separated the kitchen and living room from the bathroom and the bedroom. _

_He opened the door fully expecting her to be sitting stubbornly on the end of the bed waiting for what she probably already knew would be his apology. _

* * *

_As he entered the room, his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. He fumbled about blindly for a while before finally locating the dimmer switch on the wall. He turned it slowly, gradually casting light over the room. He knew one thing for certain; she was most definitely not sitting moodily on the bed as he had expected her to be. In fact, her position on the bed was as far from sitting as it was possible to be. _

"_Nikki..." He breathed, incapable of anything other than this single word. It amazed him that they still had the ability to be so sexually passionate after all this time. But then, they were madly in love and he knew he would love her forever. He would always feel this way about her because she was totally amazing and they had wasted so much time. _

"_Hello darling." She whispered to him, knowing that he would already be beyond turned on. _

"_Um..." He murmured briefly, struggling to form a coherent sentence. _

"_I brought you these." He motioned to the red roses which he held limply in his right hand. _

_She gave them a rudimentary glance before dismissing them with a casual shrug of her shoulders. _

"_I don't want those Harry." She whispered, biting her lip suggestively. _

"_You... Erm... you don't?" He asked her, confusion clouding his voice. He berated himself for being so affected by her, but she was just so sexy. Flowers always worked, she loved them and now she was dismissing them too. He must have really upset her. _

_She gave him a curt shake of her head in answer to his question and he resigned himself to the fact that he had screwed up and that it would have been better to just agree with her over that artwork she so prized. That way, they might have been spending their Saturday night as all other loved up couples were probably doing – making love. _

_He watched her as she sighed heavily; untying the knot in the thin kimono she wore. She let it fall down her shoulders, exposing the attire she wore beneath it. He scanned her face, looking for any signs of forgiveness. He saw none immediately, but after several moments of unnatural stoicism, a smile shattered the well practised mask of disappointment she wore and he knew she was deliberately teasing him. _

"_Harry I don't want the flowers because I want you." She told him, giggling uncontrollably. This information seemed to take it's time to settle upon him, but eventually he realised what she had said. _

_He dropped the flowers savagely and the heads of the roses crumpled and the petals scattered across the floor. It wasn't quite a trail of rose petals leading to the bed, but it was certainly close; artistic even, when he thought about it. He kicked off his shoes quickly and crossed to the bed climbing onto it. _

"_Why do you tease me?" He asked her, feigning hurt. _

"_Well I can't say you didn't deserve it Harry, you insulted my interior design skills." She replied, with a mocking tone. _

"_I'm sorry Nikki, I'm sure I could learn to love it." He conceded. _

"_Well that is good to know but... oh never mind, it doesn't matter." She trailed off, still not able to admit that he had been right all along. _

_Harry sucked up this information. He was pretty sure she had been about to agree with his opinion on the art, but she had decided against it. This would be a useful advantage on his part for later. _

"_Mm I must say Dr Alexander that was most definitely the right choice." He told her, running his hands up the black bodice she wore. _

"_Oh this old thing? Do you like it?" She teased him. In all honesty, Nikki was sure it was far too erotic for her liking. But she knew that Harry would respect her whilst she wore it and never make her feel cheap. Also, he had chosen it and since Nikki also owed him an apology for her overreaction, she had decided to treat him a little. _

"_Mm Hmm, maybe just a little." He giggled his throaty giggle, which usually was an indicator that he was extremely turned on. _

"_Now, Dr Cunningham, about this apology..." She whispered suggestively, knowing that now he was going to make sweet love to her all night. _

"_Yes what about it?" Harry asked her, testing her restraint. _

"_Well I was rather hoping you could give it to me." She replied with rehearsed innocence. She really was a sexy little minx. _

"_Oh, you were hoping I would 'give it to you' were you Nikki?" He asked her, extending the connotation of her remark. _

"_Hmm, when you put it that way that also sounds very nice too." She giggled as he kissed her for the first time since this morning._

"_Your wish is my command my love." He told her. _

"_That is good to know." She told him. _

"_Oh – and Harry – about that artwork – just for the record, I agree with you." She whispered, trying to keep her voice serious. _

"_I knew it!" He laughed as he began unlacing the bodice...._

So that had been how they had ended up making love all night and it was the reason why Nikki was unable to sleep now. Her mind was too busy focusing on the perfection of his body and the bizarre hint he had given her at 'the' crucial moment.

"_I love you so much Nikki Alexander, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _He had told her before taking her to that wonderful blissful Harry shaped Heaven. She mulled his choice of words over and over in her mind. Were they his way of proposing? Had they been strategically picked to symbolise "The Proposal"? Or was she simply overreacting? There was a very strong possibility that the answer was behind door number three and that in her obsessional neurosis about marrying Harry she had used his words to meet her own ends. On the other hand, he might well have been trying to propose and she had simply been so wrapped up in the physical exchange that she had missed the emotional one. Maybe after he had uttered that perfect phrase, she was supposed to take the hint and reply "Yes Harry of course I will marry you." But if that had been the case, she had missed the boat and he probably thought she didn't want marriage.

When Nikki thought about it, she had noticed a slight disappointment in his eyes when she had told him she loved him too and had left it that way. Of course, she also recalled saying the word 'yes' more than once after his comment, but she hardly thought that an admission of the pure ecstasy he was causing constituted an acceptance of his 'proposal'. There was nothing she could do about that now, if he wanted to marry her, he would ask again. She was sure of it.

She relaxed a little, realising for the first time that guilt had been keeping her awake all this time. Harry had turned over now and she laid her head on his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of him. Yes, everything was going perfectly well for them now and she hoped that it stayed this way.

Nikki was finally drifting off to sleep. The last time she had looked at the clock, it had read 4:01 a.m. She had never experienced insomnia before but her guilt about missing Harry's proposal had kept her awake. She supposed that this showed her beyond reasonable doubt that she loved him and wanted to make him happy. She was just glad that Sunday's were never an official work day at the Lyell Centre, and she hoped that no one would have the misfortune or frankly the inconsideration to die.

She closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to regulate, into a steady rise and fall which she hoped was conducive to sleep. It seemed to be working, until the moment when Nikki knew she would not be sleeping that night. The source of this wisdom came from the shrill ring of the phone, which plagued her thoughts of weddings and babies and Harry and caused her to up the will to even try sleeping. In her frustration at the phone's inability to allow her a few hours of sleep, she had not even considered who the phone call was likely to be from.

When Nikki considered this, she realised she had been incredibly stupid. They had been told to expecting this phone call for a little while now and in a way it was a relief to know that it had finally come. She felt Harry beginning to stir beneath her as she sat up and reached for the phone. Of course it was going to be Leo announcing the arrival of little Dalton...

* * *

"Hello?" She whispered in a weary voice, trying desperately not to wake Harry if it was not necessary.

"_Nicola Alexander?" The voice asked dispassionately. _

"Yes." She replied coldly, an ominous feeling of dread spreading inside of her.

"_Hello Miss Alexander, my name is Anna Matthews – I'm a staff nurse at King's Cross Hospital." The woman spoke with more concern this time. _

"King's Cross?" She asked, mentally scanning her information stores – Janet wasn't at King's Cross was she? It was too far away.

"_Yes Miss Alexander, I'm afraid your father Mr Victor Alexander was admitted a few minutes ago..." The nurse hesitated a moment, seemingly assessing the impact of her words. _

"Dr." Nikki breathed into the phone.

"_Sorry Miss Alexander I'm not a doctor I'm a nurse." Came the ridiculous reply. _

"Not you! I'm a Dr! My name is Dr Alexander!" Nikki spoke heatedly into the phone, not sure why she was mentioning it, denying that she was wasting time, putting off talking about her father.

"_I'm sorry Dr Alexander; it doesn't say that in your father's next of kin record. I didn't know." The nurse replied, sounding like a chastised child. _

"It's not your fault." Nikki conceded feeling sorry for the poor girl who had drawn the short with what was probably known as the 'skeleton shift' and ended up speaking to a testy relative. Oh God. Was she really the relative getting 'the phone call'?

"What's wrong with my father?" Nikki hardly dared to whisper.

"_It's advised that you come as soon as possible Dr Alexander, your father suffered a massive myocardial infarction and has arrested once... the prognosis is...well just get here as soon as you can." The nurse spoke, using medical terminology for the doctor, what she had failed to remember was that Nikki was a relative. She was this man's daughter and Anna Matthews had just made the horrific mistake of telling her that her father was as good as dead. _

The scream that escaped Nikki was heart wrenching. It sounded animalistic and inhuman and Harry shot up immediately. She dropped the phone and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry took a moment to push the sleep from his mind. What the Hell had happened? He saw the phone lying on the bed, discarded and panic immediately took over.

"Is it Janet?" He asked, so scared that something had happened to their friend or her baby.

She did not answer, she was too distraught.

"Nikki is it Janet?" He asked again. That was when heard the person on the phone desperately trying to reach out to someone. He grabbed it before speaking.

"Hello? Leo? Is it Janet?" He blurted all his questions in panic.

He listened attentively as Anna Matthews explained the situation and stressed the importance of Nikki's presence at the hospital.

"We're on our way." He said simply, before hanging up. He already knew this was going to end in tears.

* * *

"Nikki we have to go – now." Harry tried to impress the importance of this fact upon her, although this was difficult considering her currently catatonic state.

"Nikki?" He asked again, trying to rouse her from her trance.

"I... he... he can't do this to me now!" She yelled at Harry.

"It's alright, Nikki it's going to be ok." He tried to comfort her.

"No Harry, it's bloody anything but fine. That stupid nurse- she practically said he was dead. He can't do that!" Nikki blasted.

"Come on Nikki, you know she didn't say that." Harry told her; although this was kind of the message he's received from Miss Matthews.

"He can't bloody die Harry, it's too easy." Nikki said in defeat.

"Be reasonable Nikki, he's sick – he needs you." Harry tried.

He knew all about Nikki's relationship with her father. They hardly had a rosy past and that was a massive understatement. Victor Alexander was a con artist, specialising in manipulating his daughter. Tricking her into giving him money or affection. All in all Victor Alexander was a fine example of a parent from whom his child had learnt and vowed not to be like. Harry reasoned that Victor was probably responsible for Nikki being the most patient, loving and amazing woman he knew. For all his faults he had been responsible for the way Nikki had turned out, that didn't mean that his presence in her life had shaped her, but rather his absence. She had learned to be everything her father was not and he loved her for that.

"Why should I go to him? It's probably another of his tricks. Get little Niks all worked up and then phone her later with the good news that's he buggered off back to South Africa." Nikki ranted, hating the way his little nickname made her feel like she was a child again; that he could do anything, say anything and he knew she would always love him. Good, sweet, kind, naive little Niks not grown up enough to know that her father was playing her even more than twenty years later.

"Nikki, this is for real, this is serious. Your father needs you." Harry told her, noticing the amount of pain her father still caused her and hating him for it. Somewhere deep down, despite all the damage he had done, her heart still loved him. Little Niks who loved her daddy still lived in Nikki Alexander and Harry realised that this fact had a terrible beauty.

"Come on Nikki we have to go." Harry insisted, wondering if it wasn't already too late.

She gave him a watery smile, knowing that he was right as usual.

"Why do you always know the right thing to do?" She asked him as she hurried to get dressed.

"I know you Nikki, that's why. I know if you don't go tonight, you'll never forgive yourself." He told her truthfully.

"Thanks Harry." She told him as they headed out to the car. Secretly she wondered if they weren't already too late, and despite her usually high morals she couldn't decide if this was the better thing for everyone.

* * *

King's Cross accident and Emergency department was ghostly when they arrived at around four forty five in the morning. It was strange, Nikki had expected it to be extremely busy but in this half light night and morning it seemed normal and respectful. Harry had already tried to argue that her father would not be in the accident and emergency anymore, that he was probably undergoing surgery or at the very least he would be on a cardiac ward. But all Nikki's medical knowledge was failing her now that it was her father in here and so they were hurrying to the desk at A and E despite their better judgement.

Nikki was sure she looked a mess, with her hair roughly pulled into a ponytail and her eyes red and puffy from tears but right now she didn't care. The most important thing was her father. Not for the first time, Nikki despised this fact. She didn't want to care about her philandering, cheating, lying and scheming father but there was nothing she could do. Her heart ached to know that her father was ok and despite being a fully grown woman all she could think about was how this little girl needed her daddy no matter how shoddy and pathetic he may be.

A nurse in her light blue uniform rushed towards them as they approached. She looked tired and stressed but she was professional nonetheless.

"Dr Alexander?" She asked, though it hardly seemed necessary, there were no other women crying for their daddies.

Nikki found herself incapable of speaking, so Harry took over.

"Yes – Nurse Matthews?" He asked mandatorily although a glance at her badge told him that this woman was Anna Matthews.

"Where can we find Victor?" Harry asked her, though the expression on her face taught him to hold little hope of seeing the infamous Mr Alexander alive again.

The nurse place a hand to her neck, apparently to work out a stress related knot. She swallowed audibly before speaking.

"Umm... Perhaps you could follow me in here." She signalled to a little side office.

"No..." Nikki mumbled, not necessarily in answer to Anna's suggestion but in response to that which had just dawned on her.

"No!" She said more firmly, grasping Harry's hand desperately.

"It's not real, it's not true – Harry, you tell her, you tell her he's alive!" Nikki said she was clearly enduring the stages of grief – anger and denial simultaneously.

Harry tucked her head into his chest in a protective manner. He wanted to shield the little girl who had taken over her head from the bad news, the way that anybody did with children.

He looked over Nikki's head right at the nurse with a look that said 'be straight with me.

"Is he...?" Harry trailed off, though he had implied enough that Anna could not deny knowledge of his meaning.

"Yes. Mr Alexander died about twenty minutes ago. We tried to contact you, but there was no mobile number on the contact sheet. I am very sorry Dr Alexander." Nurse Matthews recited the news which had become as easy to say as the words 'good morning.' She reached out her hand patting her arm gently.

Nikki screamed again, that same animalistic howl that had escaped her earlier.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at the nurse, wrapping her arms more tightly around Harry's neck. Her knees were going weak and she needed his support.

"It's ok. It's ok." He crooned.

"Where's my father?" She shot at Anna, not even bothering to look at her.

"He's in the chapel of rest." She said simply, she was trained for these things but they still hurt.

"Be realistic _Anna_ why don't you just say it? He's in the bloody morgue!" Nikki spat at her.

"Oh... um...well... actually, he is in the chapel at the moment, but that's where he'll go soon yes." Anna tried to make the situation better somehow.

Harry felt sorry for the poor girl, who had probably been working more than a twelve hour shift, if the dark circles under her eyes were anything to go by.

"It's ok, we're pathologists. We know the drill. It's not your fault, you've been really helpful." Harry consoled the bleary eyed nurse.

"Where did he die?" Nikki demanded.

Anna was shocked by this question, but she had to deal with it. These people knew more than the other relatives she dealt with.

"He died in Resus, cardiac arrest; we were unable to resuscitate him. We moved him because well..." Nurse Matthews trailed off.

"You needed the room and my father was in the way!" Nikki said sharply, whatever had happened to honesty?

"Mm hmm" Anna replied quietly.

"You can speak to the consultant on the case if you wish to, but from what I've been told there'll be um... a PM... it seems your father may not have been entirely honest about his health. We suspect he had an underlying heart condition. Obviously we can't conclusively say until the PM report is published but... well..." She told her.

"Thanks Anna. I'm going to take Nikki to see Victor now. Thank you for everything you've done." Harry told her.

"Oh ok." Anna replied as they began walking away. "Well the chapel of rest is on..." But Nikki cut across her.

"The basement floor. We know!" Nikki snapped over her shoulder, knowing that the only place for the dead was as far away from the living as possible.

* * *

Harry sat on a chair at the far side of the room, right by the door. In his experience visiting with the dead was a personal experience. He wondered if this view stood up to criticism if one considered his profession. He dealt with the dead every day, 'using' them to solve their murders and yet here he was sitting on some moral high horse about Nikki's dad. He had tried to step out a few times, give her some privacy but she had insisted he stayed. He supposed he offered her some unspoken comfort.

She was surprisingly calm considering her reaction upstairs. She did not sit in the chair by her father's side; instead she stood above him wearing what could only described as a quizzical look. It seemed as though she was expecting him to simply wake up at any moment and with each minute that passed it seemed to dawn upon her that the great escape artist had fallen prey to the one thing a human could not hope to escape – the coming of death.

He wondered if she would cry at some point. The strain on her face suggested that she was trying very hard not to and he suspected that she hated the thought of shedding another tear for Victor.

Harry had only met Victor a few times and he had spoken to him even fewer times. Aside from the time when he had done the PM on his second wife, Harry had never gained much of an insight into the intricate working of Mr Alexander's mind. He was of the opinion that somewhere deep inside of him, Victor had a conscience and that tiny part of him knew what he was doing to Nikki was wrong. But for all his misgivings and lies Victor had the audacity to be a proud man, incapable of admitting this to the one person to whom it mattered most. Therefore, it went without saying that Nikki had never really known how much Victor had loved her and probably never would. This was a great shame.

* * *

The smell of iodine filled her nostrils as she continued to stare at Victor. She was aware that Harry was watching her as if she might keel over at any moment, but she felt infused with an inexplicable strength in the wake of the news she had received. Of course, her initial reaction had caused 'Little Niks' to escape the prison in which she had been unceremoniously held captive for over twenty years; but now Nikki was back and she was fully composed. She felt no sadness, only emptiness and this was good. This was a step away from her father's dictatorship over her heart.

She looked down at him now and realised that the monstrous figure from her past was really not so scary. Victor had never been physically violent with Nikki but his ability to emotionally crush her made him a monster in her eyes. His hair was more salt than pepper and his face was the colour of beetroot. Of course, this was likely to have been caused by the stress his body had been under before he had died.

His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, if peace was truly possible in death. Nikki was uncertain of this. All the people she dealt with were horrifically murdered and surely there could be no peace for them?

She stroked back a stray tendril his hair with a repulsive over-tenderness, before leaning over him and kissing his forehead.

"Goodbye Victor." She whispered before crossing the room and beckoning Harry out of the room.

Somehow calling him Victor made this all easier. Calling him Victor felt like the more grown up thing to do. Calling him Victor suppressed 'Little Niks' and the fact that her eleven year old self was howling, screaming and crying for her dead daddy deep within the recesses of her aching soul. Yes, calling him Victor helped to give her the strength to walk out of that hospital without any more tears. Well that, and the fact that Harry held her hand all the way out.

As she got into the Mercedes and relaxed back into the expensive leather seat, she felt a strange sense of freedom. Victor couldn't hurt her anymore. There was no way for him to emotionally blackmail her with things from her past. She was free and that was wonderful. She supposed it was a little odd for a daughter not to mourn the death of her father in a respectable fashion, but 'Little Niks' had blown all notions of respect out of the window and there was nothing that Nikki could do or say about that. So instead she closed her mind to the throbbing pain that was building around her heart and decided that on that day, after more than twenty years of trying she had finally stopped loving her father.

* * *

If Harry had admitted that Nikki's behaviour on Sunday surprised him, then he would have been admitting that he did not know her as well as he thought he did. So he said nothing about it. Instead, he watched her, observing the way she went about Sunday with fascination. He wasn't sure if he admired her attitude but he was certainly in awe of her. She had every right to detach herself from this situation, because Victor had put Nikki and her mother through things he could only hope to empathise with. But she was actually scarily cheerful considering her father had just died. He was certain that he had not behaved this way when his own father had died. But then he had always loved his father and aspired to be like him. In hindsight perhaps this was not such a good thing, and he was glad that his choices had not resulted in him becoming the mirror image of his father. For one thing, he knew that had he become his father, he would not have been fortunate enough to have Nikki.

She had made him breakfast as she usually did on a Sunday despite his protestations. She had read the lifestyle magazine from his paper because although she read the celebrity gossip and fashion tips from the Mail on Sunday she would never actually read the paper since she did not read the News at weekends. She had then proceeded to call several undertakers, for quotes on funeral services and the like and by one o clock that afternoon she was browsing brochures filled with options for coffins and flower arrangements as if she were simply browsing a catalogue for a new coat. He was not sure that this was a good sign; he had at least expected her to grieve a little, after all some part of her had loved Victor.

She glanced up from the brochure she had been perusing and caught him staring at her in befuddlement.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked him as though he had been the one to lose someone the day before.

"Nikki are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked her softly, careful not to force the issue.

"What do you mean Harry? It has to be done – no time like the present right?" She replied breezily.

"Yes, but we don't know when Victor's body will be released and don't you think we had better wait for his documents to be released, you know his will and the like?" He asked her concerned that she was suffering some kind of mental impairment in the wake of her father's death. It happened, he knew that much.

"Harry, Victor would not have had the foresight to take out a life insurance policy since he thought of no-one but himself and he has no estate or money other than wherever the Hell he was living in South Africa and the money he filched from me. Besides, I've already thought about the PM. I should have the report ready by the end of the week." She replied, seemingly she had thought this through.

"Nikki you can't do the PM – you know that." He told her picking upon the last thing she had said.

"No, I suppose you're right – you could do it though, or Leo." She mused.

"Nikki we can't take personal cases, it's against the rules, never mind the law. You know this already." Harry spoke softly but firmly – she was scaring him now.

"Mmm well I'll ask Leo, he'll be fine about it." She replied dreamily.

He did not argue instead he went to make another cup of tea, hoping for some miracle under the proverb of "tea solves everything". When he returned, he noticed that one of the pages on the top brochure was scribbled all over. She had circled one of the packages which included everything. A budget funeral as one might refer to it. She had worked out the sums and the total was jotted next to the option number.

"What do you think? This will be fine right? It's simple, no fuss – no mess and then it'll be done." She said, he thought he detected a stifled sigh but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Mmm Nikki are you sure about this, don't you want something a little more sentimental?" He asked trying to coax her out of this ridiculous mood.

"Sentiment is for people you care about. Who'll be at Victor's funeral besides me? You and Leo at a push. I hardly think a big expensive do is appropriate." She mused sensibly.

"Ok if you're sure that's what you want." He conceded his brow creased.

"It is." She said lightly.

"Ok." He told her, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

* * *

Later, he sat on the end of their bed and dialled Leo's number. He needed someone to talk to, someone who might just understand how she is feeling, but someone who might understand his view point as well. The phone rang twice before Janet picked up.

"_Hello?" Janet asked, she sounded tired and impatient – like she really wants baby Dalton to arrive. _

"Hey Janet, how's bump?" Harry's easy voice asked.

"_Harry. Oh so typical, ask about the bump before me!" She chastised him, although there is laughter in her voice._

Harry laughed too, although it feels strained and he wondered if he is a good enough actor to hide it. "Sorry Janet, how are you?" He laughed again though it sounds wrong.

_She ignored his question, posing one of her own. "Harry what's wrong? Has something happened?" She asked in her soothing caramel like voice. _

"Ah you caught me." He sighed heavily. Oh the wisdom of Janet.

"_Anything I can help with? You two haven't had a fight? Just go in there and tell her you're sorry and then spend the night doing things you really shouldn't be discussing with a pregnant woman. Bumps have ears you know." She teased trying to lighten the mood. _

"No actually Janet that was last night. It's nothing like that. It is however, about Nikki." He tried to laugh with her, although his worry was too strong.

"_Is she alright?" Janet changed tact, noting the worried tone of Harry's voice. _

"Um, I'm not sure. Her dad just died last night and she's gone a bit... weird." He admitted.

"_Oh my God. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. How do you mean weird?" Janet asked him though she was really no expert in grief she wanted to understand. _

"Well she's sorted everything for the funeral already and she hasn't cried or anything. It's not at all like me when my dad died." Harry said, though he realised he probably sounded pathetic.

"_Hmm, the thing is people grieve in different ways. Nikki wasn't close to her father right? It probably has more to do with that. I don't know though, maybe she just needs a little time and I don't know, one of your infamous hugs or something. Just be there for her." Janet tried to empathise with how Nikki might be feeling. _

"Ah, I'm not sure even a 'Harry Cuddle' will be strong enough to take away these blues Janet." Harry chuckled slightly.

_There was a pause on the phone and Janet spoke but not to Harry. _

"_It's Harry... Nikki's father just passed away. Mm." Janet mumbled. _

"_Leo says do you want to talk to him?" __Janet asked him. _

"Well, I was hoping to speak with him at some point yes. Not that you haven't helped immensely Janet." Harry replied, adding the special recognition at the end just for her.

"_Mmm Well I guess there's just some things that only Professor's can answer right?" She joked, laughing despite the seriousness of the phone call. _

"Aw Janet, now you've made me feel guilty." He told her.

"_Good. Right I'm going to put Leo on now. Bye Harry, I hope Nikki's going to be ok – I'll come and see her next week ok?" She told him. _

"Great, she'll want to see you I'm sure. Oh and Janet, let us know if things go '_bump'_ in the night won't you?" He asked her.

"_You'll be the first to know, well aside from the esteemed Prof here, who will probably be in just as much pain as me by the time Little Dalton gets here." She laughed. _

"Bye Janet." He said, waiting to here Leo's voice on the phone.

"_Ok Harry?" Leo asked him kindly, knowing this is probably not the right question to ask. He remembered how he had hated the question "Are you ok?" when he had been grieving. _

"Um_ I'm_ fine, but I'm a little worried about Nikki." Harry told him honestly. He proceeded to describe Nikki's behaviour over the course of the day and listened attentively to Leo's replies.

"_Look Harry death doesn't cause a set of reactions that you can look up in a textbook. Psychologists can suggest stages of grief etcetera but until one experiences a death personally we can never know how it will affect us." Leo told him wisely. _

"I know Leo; I just want her to be ok." Harry said after a while.

"_She will be Harry, especially if she knows you're there to support her. Just try to go with what she's feeling and what she's doing and then she can't blame you for preventing her grief at some later stage. Just love her Harry, that's all you can do for her right now." He added after a while, not knowing what else to say. He did not like to use his personal experiences in these situations – it was rarely helpful. _

"I do love her, she knows that. I just hope it's enough when she finally realises what's happened is real." Harry aired his concerns.

"_She's strong and she loves you. Victor was never good for Nikki, maybe it's better this way." He voiced the words that only Nikki had echoed. _

"Mmm. She wants you to do the PM by the way." Harry told him knowing that the very idea was laughable.

"_She knows I can't do that though. The PM will have to be done independently – those are the rules." Leo replied defensively. _

"I already tried to tell her Leo, but she won't listen." Harry admitted defeat.

"_It's going to be ok Harry. I'll speak to her in the morning, assuming she'll be in. She should take compassionate leave. Try to talk to her about that." Leo told him. _

"Oh I have a feeling that Nikki will be in tomorrow despite anything I say Leo." Harry told him truthfully, in all honesty it was not very likely that Nikki would take compassionate leave because of her father, she would see this as weakness.

"_Ok well, take care Harry. Try and get her to have some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Oh and before you say it – 'things that go bump in the night' and all – I'll call you. You never know this baby might cheer Nikki up too." Leo replied. _

"Bye Leo." Harry said before hanging up the phone.

He placed it back in the cradle and ran his hand over his face. Nikki probably just needed some time. She would grieve for her father and he would be there with her to hold her hand through it all. He jumped slightly as the door opened.

She was silent for a moment as she sat down next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and he brought his arms around her body protectively.

"Feel better now you know I'm not a psychotic cyboid, heartless monster?" She teased him slightly.

"Not really." He told her, ashamed that she had caught him. "But you can't be that dangerous right?" He giggled slightly.

"I guess not." She said as she sighed heavily.

"You'll be alright won't you?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"Harry I'm ok, really I'm fine. Victor's gone and that's ok." Nikki told him.

"Right." Harry replied weakly.

"Right." She agreed.

* * *

"Morning Leo." Nikki said chirpily as he buzzed in.

"Nikki...hi." Leo replied, glancing from Harry to Nikki and back again.

"Surprised to see me Leo? I do work here you know. At least I think I do." She said playfully.

"Yes, yes of course you do. Hello." He replied pathetically.

"Hello." Nikki giggled.

"So any cases for our attention today?" Leo asked nonchalantly, hoping that Harry has managed to talk Nikki out of the ridiculous notion of doing the PM on her father here.

"Erm... None so far." Harry put in quickly, hoping to suppress Nikki's intentions. She seemed more determined than ever that the PM be performed at the Lyell Centre.

"Actually there is one. Sixty one year old male, died yesterday – we're apparently looking for proof of an underlying heart condition, likely, in my opinion to be heart disease." Nikki contradicted Harry's statement.

"Nikki, I can't do Victor's PM – you know that." Leo told her sternly.

"Yes you can Leo; you have to – for me." Nikki begged him. She may not have liked her father all that much but she needed to know why he had a heart attack.

"Nikki the coroner's office would never approve. You know the deal; you know the reasons why we are not allowed to do the PM of someone we are personally affiliated to. You know this; I shouldn't have to go through it with you." Leo admonished her.

"But _you _don't know him personally. Only _I_ do so if I'm not here when you do it..." Nikki tried desperately.

"Nikki I know _you_ personally that's the point, I can't be seen to be influencing the PM in anyway." Leo told her.

"No you don't Leo, we're _colleagues_. That's all." Nikki spat viciously.

"Nikki that was unnecessary!" Harry admonished her.

"It's ok, she's grieving." Leo told him in that way which was highly annoying.

"Will everyone stop telling me how should I feel and how I should act! You don't know how I feel so stop pretending you do!" She yelled and a couple of technicians peered around the door of the lab.

"You just don't understand, I need this PM done here – I have to know how my father died. I need to know that he be handled gently." She begged them again.

"We can't do that Nikki." Harry told her softly, knowing this was all going to blow up in his face.

"Well then I can't do this anymore. I can't work here anymore knowing that you aren't going to support me when I need you most. I just don't think our relationship is going to work like this Harry. I can't be with you if you don't understand me and you won't help me .It's over. I'm done!" She said and though it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the building without a single glance over her shoulder.

Leo listened to the whole exchange in stunned silence. He had never known Nikki to be cruel. But she had dismissed his affection without a second thought and now she had broken Harry's heart. Surely, she would come to her senses and realise that her reasoning was being swayed by her grief. Surely, she would realise that all that Harry was guilty of was loving her too much. But there was something about the determined set of her shoulders as she left the Lyell Centre that told him that maybe Nikki was serious.

* * *

One week. Was that all the time that had passed since that day when his world had come crashing down around him? Surely it was longer? It felt like a lifetime. For one week it had gone back to the old ways. Two male senior pathologists and a bunch of nosey technicians who didn't have a clue, apart from Charley. She sympathised with Harry and was continually checking up on him, but even her warm presence was not enough to lift his spirits. Despite fitting into the team seamlessly, Charley could never replace Nikki in terms of the dynamic of the team. She still had a lot to learn and was not as bold or daring as Nikki but it seemed that he would just have to accept that she had replaced Dr Alexander for good.

Leo had become surprisingly distant over the past week too. Harry had reasoned that perhaps he was more sensitive to other people's reactions in the wake of Nikki's departure, but there was definitely something different about his relationship with his boss his friend. He had caught Leo looking at him with sadness a few times and he hated the pity in the older man's eyes. After all, Leo had also born the brunt of Nikki's anger. She had said some unforgivable things that day and had trampled upon the relationship she had built with Leo – and yet still Harry knew that Leo felt sorry for him and the way she had just walked away from their relationship, the professor had simply disregarded Nikki's attack on himself as part of her grieving process.

The Professor had not been stupid enough to mention Nikki yet, noticing that the wound her departure had caused was still bleeding. It had affected everyone at the Lyell Centre because Nikki was such a brilliant pathologist and her usually kind and patience persona was sorely missed. Harry had changed in the seven days she had been gone and it was a great shame. He had regressed back to the Harry he had been before Nikki had graced the Lyell Centre with her presence. He was cold and detached when it came to his work and he lacked the desire for justice. Leo was not sure what to do about the whole situation. They were adults after all, but perhaps he should attempt to mediate for them in these circumstances. They were after all, the people he considered to be his family and if his family was torn apart then it was Leo's job to put them back together again. The only thing that everyone could see for certain was that Harry would love Nikki forever and Leo had the sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

Harry didn't know what he had done to force her into the decision she had made, but obviously he had not loved her enough or something. He had spent the first few days of her absence raking over everything from the days following her father's death, looking for anything that he had said or done to cause her to doubt his love for her. He could find nothing other than his refusal to perform the PM. There was nothing he could do about that, but this did not make her departure any easier to accept. She had been so spiteful to Leo and that was so uncharacteristic but it hurt that she had ended their ten month relationship based on the fact that she was grieving. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right but it was real.

For seven days he had heard nothing from her, seen nothing of her and he had made no attempt to contact her himself. He tried to be angry with her, to hate her for what she had done but he could feel nothing but love for her and it was slowly killing him. He wondered where she was now. Was she hiding out at their home, tearfully waiting for his return? Was she far away from London busy forgetting all about him with another of her faceless men? Or worse still - was she back in South Africa with Anton? He didn't know and that was the worst part.

He had not dared to go home in case she was there, or more to the point in case she was not. What if she had come back in that first night and taken all of her things, destroying their ten month life together? Right now if they couldn't be there together, then Harry didn't think either one of them should be. It could remain a tomb for their love. The apartment could remain as unchanged as the happy time they had spent together and be a shrine to the perfection of their relationship before Victor had ruined it. He imagined that this was how Miss Havisham might have felt in that unfathomable novel _Great Expectations. _He had never understood it before and he had never tried to understand it. Before now, he had never had need of metaphors for anger, loneliness and desolation; for he realised now that these were the things Havisham represented. These were the things that the house, perpetually decorated for the wedding that had never occurred, the wedding dress which continued to rot as she wore it represented. Loneliness and a life without the one you loved. So he imagined that although the apartment had only been vacant for seven days, the dust (to which they usually attended daily) was already becoming a metaphorical veil of sadness, desperately trying to preserve some semblance of the happiness the home once knew.

He had declined Leo's offer of a bed on a temporary basis, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable about the way she had treated the man she loved as her father. Besides, Harry had noticed that the offer came with an air of reluctance and he wondered why exactly that was. He had apologised many times for Nikki's behaviour, but it was never enough to heal the wounds she had inflicted. So the Lyell Centre had been the only place which had welcomed Harry in his desperate state and for the past seven days, he had not moved from _the _desk in the bleak hope of hanging onto her just a little bit longer. Leo had not passed comment on his living arrangements and for that he was grateful. Harry did not know anything for certain anymore; all he knew was that it was highly unlikely that he would ever see Nikki Alexander again. This thought was incomprehensible but it was the only one which made sense.

* * *

It was a little after one in the morning and Harry could not sleep. He had not been able to sleep for a week and he knew why. Despite the discomfort of sleeping in the upright office chair, sleeping without Nikki was impossible. He missed the comforting presence of her next to him, he missed being able to tell her that he loved her as the last three words her uttered for the night. He knew he sounded pathetic even in his own head but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop loving her and he didn't want to. She was probably over him by now, she had probably moved on and left the memory of Dr Cunningham far behind.

He didn't know how she had done this so many times – worked late and slept here. He was so distracted by all the sounds of the lab and the rather morbid thought that he was sleeping in a place where dead bodies were stored and cut up. This was a thought which was hardly conducive to a good night's sleep. Several times, Harry had considered being sensible and going home – if only until he could find himself a one bedroom box again. He just couldn't face it. Every time he thought he had the strength, it failed him as an image of her smile filled his mind and he couldn't bear to go there without her.

He closed his eyes. Harry was not typically an emotional man. He had been raised in a home with parents who taught him to be self sufficient. Passion and love were private emotions meant for that special someone behind closed doors and so his childhood had been very stern. To say that in adulthood, he had found his 'special someone' was an understatement. Nikki evoked passion and love in him beyond measure or comprehension. But it was more than that, when he was with her he felt proud and honoured that she had chosen to be with him, he felt loved and respected and utterly appreciated and these were feelings Harry treasured more than anything. He hoped that he could hold onto those feelings forever.

It wasn't long before that stupor which came between sleep and wakefulness settled upon him. It wasn't comfortable and it wasn't pleasant – it did almost nothing to alleviate his tiredness but it was better than sitting here wide awake until eight thirty when Charley would arrive and throw him a sympathetic look before going about her daily tasks as she did every morning.

In this strange limbo of sleeplessness, Harry could not tear his mind away from Nikki. He wished he could see her one last time and beg her to change her mind, or at the very least, make sure that she was certain that leaving him was the right thing to do. He knew he had to pull it together soon, he had to rejoin the real world and start doing his job properly, and he would have to move out of the Lyell Centre and move on from Nikki. This thought was painful, though the time to act upon was, he feared, fast approaching.

It was on the back of this ominous thought that Harry heard the phone ringing. His eyes opened as he focused on the phone on his desk with a malicious look and decided firmly that he was going to ignore it. It was going to be another emergency call from a police detective who would wait patiently for him to arrive and then casually scuttle off back to bed. Harry would not be a puppet on a string tonight, Leo could answer the call or Charley – because frankly he was tired and he couldn't be bothered.

As Harry closed his eyes again and the phone stopped ringing, he suddenly wondered why any police detective would call the Lyell Centre in the middle of the night. It was usually deserted and the pathologists were usually contacted on their private lines or pagers. It was certainly odd, but obviously someone was calling who knew Harry was here. There were two options Charley (which seemed unlikely) or Leo and suddenly Harry felt guilty. What if it was about Janet? He was so stupid. As if on cue, the phone began ringing again. He let it ring for a moment before picking up.

"_Ah Harry. Sorry to wake you." Leo said, his voice shaking with excitement and panic. _

"Actually, I was awake. I was kind of ignoring the phone -Sorry." Harry admitted ashamedly.

"_Mm well, I thought as much Harry." Leo tried to engage in the conversation. _

"So..." Harry prompted, knowing what this call was about, but not wanting to steal Leo's thunder.

"_Janet's in labour." Leo breathed. _

Harry could hear the relief in his voice. "So... it begins." Harry chuckled knowing it could be hours until Little Dalton arrived.

"_Yes..." Leo sounded as though he wanted to say something else, but he refrained. _

"Um... I'm on my way." Harry told him, knowing this was probably what the professor wanted to ask.

"_No Harry, don't be silly – it could be hours yet. I'll call you when I know more." Leo replied lightly. _

"Leo, I'm on my way. It sounds like you could do with someone to hold your hand." Harry laughed.

"_Well I don't appreciate the sarcasm but thanks Harry. I'll see you soon." Leo said gratefully. _

* * *

Harry pulled into the visitor's car park of the private maternity unit that Janet was at. At one forty in the morning the place was deserted aside from a few cars which were probably those of staff and of course Leo's car. He couldn't hide his disappointment when he noticed that Nikki's car was absent. She and Janet were close – surely Nikki would want to be here now? Perhaps he should call her and let her know, but he didn't think he had the strength to hear her voice. Instead he proceeded into the building alone. It felt odd. He had envisaged them being here for Janet together, even before they had started their relationship he had known that he and Nikki would be here together because they were best friends and they supported their friends together. Now he had lost her as his friend and his lover and he wasn't sure he could cope with that reality. It hardly seemed fair that Nikki would do this to Janet now. Never mind him...

He entered the building and went to the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Janet Mander." He told the nurse who sat behind the desk looking like she would rather be in bed. Before she could answer, Harry heard Leo's voice coming towards him.

"Harry!" He said - his elation apparent as he waved to him.

"Leo hi." Harry started towards him.

"Hey, how's Janet? What's happening?" Harry asked not sure where to start.

"She's fine. Her waters broke at about twelve thirty, so we came straight here and her contractions have just started, so we've still got a while to go yet." Leo told him everything he knew so far, a perpetual smile plastered on his face.

"Aren't you meant to be holding her hand right now?" Harry mused after a while.

"Well I was waiting for you and besides..." Leo trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"Besides what?" Harry asked not catching on to the last minute.

"Well Harry..." Leo tried again. He paused, struggling for the right words.

"She's here isn't she? Is that why you didn't want me to come?" Harry asked, easily filling in the gaps. He could hardly be angry with Leo right now but his tone was clipped.

"Yes she's here." Leo admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't know if you'd want to see her." Leo tried to justify his actions.

"But I didn't see her car..." Harry said after a while, second guessing himself.

"Erm well, you see Nikki's been... well Nikki's been with us for the past week Harry." Leo admitted guiltily.

"What?" Harry said in disbelief. Surely she had not been staying with Leo for all this time. Why hadn't he told him?

"I'm sorry Harry, but she's been pretty upset – she didn't know what to do." Leo spoke after a moment's pause.

"Oh _she's_ been pretty upset? What about me? You couldn't have told me? What about you Leo she said some unforgivable things – are you _upset_ too?" Harry asked his dejectedly.

"Well Nikki asked me not to. But she's really glad you're here Harry. She's sorry and she wants to talk things through, that much I know" Leo told him.

"Well, I'm here for you and for Janet that's all." Harry replied coldly, though secretly his heartbeat was racing at the prospect of seeing her.

"But Harry you love her, everyone can see it. Surely your relationship is worth fighting for?" Leo replied, trying to stop Harry from reacting rashly.

"Where's Janet Leo?" Harry cut him off, ending the topic.

Leo sighed in resignation and led the way.

* * *

He followed Leo into Janet's room and his eyes instinctively fell onto Nikki, as they always did. Despite the reaction of his heart, Harry ignored her completely, not meeting her eye.

"Hi Janet." He said instead, going around the side of the bed and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Harry, it was nice of you to come." Janet replied, looking nervously from Harry to Nikki and back again.

"Yes, well – I wouldn't miss the arrival of "bump" for anything. You know I really am going to miss calling him or her bump." Harry tried to laugh, but he was unsuccessful, what escaped his lips was something like a strangled scream.

Janet winced at the sound. This was so awkward and yet she could feel the love emanating between them as strongly as ever. In fact, this might be the perfect place for them to reconcile. If only they would both lower their weapons and their defences. She was suddenly overcome by a rush of pain as she felt the next contraction coming on. They were gradually becoming closer together although she had a long way to go yet.

Nikki reached for hand instinctively, and Harry noticed how she tenderly comforted Janet through the contraction until the pain subsided and Janet smiled.

"Thanks Nikki." She told her friend, grateful for her presence.

"Um... well, I'm just going to get a coffee. I'll be around." Harry said awkwardly, avoiding Nikki's gaze.

"Ok." Janet said calmly as she watched him go.

* * *

He needed some air. Seeing her like this again was suffocating him. He had to get out of here, just for a minute. He was almost at the door when he heard her calling him.

"Harry!" She called after him desperately. She ran down the corridor towards him, the heels of her boots clacking on the marble floor.

"Harry wait." She called again, but it was not necessary – he was frozen to the spot.

She had surprised herself with the speed at which she had approached him. The heels on her boots were hardly practical and yet she managed the task.

She tentatively reached out her hand and closed it around his wrist. She feels the tell tale prickle of magnetism as though it never died. She supposed it never really had.

If she expected him to forgive her instantly, pull her into an embrace and whisper the words _"I missed you" _then she was most definitely wrong. But she couldn't blame him. She hesitated, trying to think of something to say – something which would explain her behaviour.

"How've you been?" She ended up saying. A cop out, a weak question to which she already knows the answer.

He laughed at her then. Had she honestly just asked that question? It seemed like the most inappropriate thing in the world. How did he even begin to articulate an answer?

Instead of answering her question, he posed one of his own.

"Have you been home?" He is desperate to know if she has been back there, if she has been reminded of their time together.

"Home? Where's that?" She joked, though he can sense seriousness in her tone.

He looked at her then. For the first time in a week, he really looked at her. Her face is gaunt, stress worries at her brow. She is wearing her own jeans and boots but she has on a shirt which is too big. It is pulled in with her wide belt but still it drowns her. Nikki is so petite that anything larger than her size swamps her and it looked wrong. She always looked so beautiful and put together and now she looked like she was about to fall apart.

"I take it that's a no then?" He tried to keep his tone light but it was difficult. What he really wanted to do was pull her close and hold her, but he couldn't. He just stood there, waiting for whatever she will say next.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. What I said - it was unforgivable but it was all my dad's fault. Even after all these years he still got to the little girl in me and he ruined everything. I'm over it now – I understand that he's gone and that's finally ok. I wish I could turn back the clock but I can't." She paused a moment before she continued.

"The PM was done last week by the way." She added.

Finally something that didn't cause his heart to ache, something he could respond to.

"What did it find?" Harry asked.

"Heart disease." She said simply, no gratified smile was necessary.

"Ah, as you predicted. Well good... I mean... not good... At least you know." He replied.

"Yes." She agreed.

"I missed you." She added, dragging the conversation back onto them.

He was unsure about how to respond. Should he say it too?

They are now standing away from each other; there is more than a literal gulf between them.

"It's really good to see you" He said not knowing what else to say.

"Mm you too." She agreed.

He realised that they were acting like strangers and they are definitely not strangers.

"Nikki, the problem I've been having for the past week, is that I am in love with you. I can't stop being in love with you." He admitted tired of playing games.

She is shocked that he is being so gracious, but she knows that he loves her and he always did. She treated him so badly and still he loves her.

"Harry I love you too." Nikki replied, a smile lighting up her face for the first time.

"Then why the bloody Hell are you all the way over there?" He asked her motioning to all the space between them.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, giggling.

"Oh how I've missed that giggle." He smiled appreciatively, enjoying her laughter as music to his ears.

"Oh Dr Cunningham, are you _reacting_ to it already?" She asked him innocently.

"I don't know Dr Alexander – why don't you come over here and we'll see?" He asked suggestively.

"Mm..." She pretends to mull it over and suddenly he is there in front of her, grasping her firmly and pulling her closer. She fell against him in the heat of it all and she knows that this is what is right. Her relationship with Harry is precious and she will treasure it forever.

"Harry..." She whispered and suddenly everything is alright. Everything in the world is good and with that single sensual whisper, they are together again. Harry and Nikki, Nikki and Harry – whichever way it is said it is perfect.

"God I've missed you." He told her honestly, so glad to feel her in his arms again.

She did not reply to this, instead she leant in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. It felt apologetic; she just hoped things would get back to normal.

He smiled at her as he pulled out of the kiss slightly.

"Oh no Nikki – you don't get away with it that easily." He told her and for a moment she was confused until suddenly she is pressed tightly against the wall and his mouth was searching her lips, her neck and the plummeting valley of exposed skin at her throat.

She allowed herself to enjoy his attention for a while until she pulled away, resting her lips near to his ear she whispered "Harry, this is the place people come to have their babies, not to practice the skill of making them." She giggled.

He takes a moment to reply. "Ah now that is a great shame Dr Alexander." He replied suggestively.

"There's nothing stopping us practising later though is there?" He added a moment later and she could not decide if he just meant the sex or trying for a baby. That hardly seemed to matter right now.

"No, you're right." She agreed.

"Later – at home." Harry told her.

"Yes, at home." She replied, glad that she had been forgiven.

"I love you." He told her again.

"I love you too." She agreed.

* * *

Hours had passed, but neither one of them felt the need to check the time. Nikki had worried about leaving Janet, but as Harry had told her – Leo was with her and they would still be here when Little Dalton or "bump" (as Harry continued to call the baby) was born.

Nikki felt more relaxed than she had in a week. She had missed the easiness of being with Harry, the burning passion which coursed through her when she saw him but most of all she had missed simply being held by him. They were certainly making up for lost time as they waited for news.

* * *

Leo was smiling from ear to ear as he rounded the corner to find his friends. That was assuming that they had not killed each other by now. He hoped they hadn't because there was new addition to the family for them to meet.

That was why as he eventually found them he couldn't help the tears of happiness that fell. It looked liked they had reconciled and he was so pleased about this fact. Today was certainly a good day. He approached them slowly, observing their closeness. Nikki was resting against him; it looked like she was sleeping. Harry's chin rested gently on her head and his arm was looped around her body like it was the most natural thing in the world. Leo supposed that for them it was.

* * *

Harry saw Leo approaching and immediately noticed that he was crying. Oh God. This was bad. What had happened to Janet? What had happened to the baby?

"Leo?" Harry hardly even dared to ask, this couldn't be good.

"Leo is everything alright?" He asked tentatively, trying to rouse Nikki from her slumber, Leo would need the support of them both.

"Yes, yes everything's perfect Harry – you're back together and... I have a daughter." Leo's voice shook and then cracked from the joy he was feeling.

"Leo that's fantastic! Congratulations! Nikki – Nikki wake up... wake up – the baby's here." Harry was so happy for him; he hardly knew where to start.

Nikki stirred, hearing the commotion. She blinked in the bright light of the early morning, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Good morning." She smiled up at Harry feeling utterly content in this situation.

"Good morning. Nikki, the baby's here." Harry said again, he watched the confusion crossing her face.

"The baby?" Nikki asked in confusion.

"Yes she's here!" Leo told her alerting her to his presence.

"She?" Nikki asked the excitement building.

"Yes I have a daughter." He said proudly, still getting used to the idea.

"A daughter – Leo that's wonderful!" Nikki told him excitedly as she sprang up and wrapped her arms around Leo. She knew that this would be hard for him and she wanted to provide him some comfort.

Leo was surprised at how well Nikki seemed to know what he was going through. Her words may have expressed delight, but her hug told him the things that she did not say. _I understand. I know that this is hard. This doesn't mean that you love your first daughter any less; you're allowed to love this one too. _Having Nikki's support on this made him feel better. He was happy that he had been blessed with another daughter but there was that inevitable pang in his heart for the one that he had lost.

"Now you have two daughter's Leo." She whispered against his ear as she squeezed him tightly.

He paused a moment, this doesn't sound right – it doesn't reflect his situation or the way he felt right at that moment.

"No Nikki, you're wrong – I don't have two daughters, I have three." He told her and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He was glad that his family was finally back together again.

She giggled as she kissed his cheek lightly. In that moment, Nikki felt like she hadn't lost her father at all. In fact it was like she had just found him.

* * *

Harry had been watching the exchange between Leo and Nikki. He had always known that Leo viewed both of them as his family and he was glad that the professor had offered Nikki some much needed solace. He understood now why she had gone to Leo in the aftermath of last week, in the aftermath of her father's death. He also understood why Leo had forgiven her so easily.

"So what's her name?" Harry asked. Before Leo could answer Harry made a suggestion of his own.

"Ah I know – Bump Dalton!" He laughed and the other two joined him.

"Well I tell you what – why don't you come and meet her? Then maybe if you ask nicely Janet might tell you what her name is." Leo chuckled, enjoying holding a secret – if only for a few moments.

"We would love to meet her." Nikki replied and Harry noticed the ease with which they had slipped back into being a couple.

* * *

Janet was tired but she was happy. So unbelievably happy. She felt so much love right now. She felt more in love with Leo than ever and she sensed his unequivocal love for her. She also loved her daughter more than she had ever imagined that any person could love someone. But it had been love at first sight and she knew that this love would last a lifetime.

It was a little after seven in the morning. Her labour had been long, as was to be expected the first time around, but meeting her daughter and seeing Leo's joy had made it all worth it. It was exactly as everybody said. Once you looked down into your child's face, you forgot everything bad – everything you may have said about being in so much pain that you never wanted your partner to so much as look at you, never mind make love to you again. But now, having their daughter with them only served to intensify the love that she felt for Leo and she couldn't wait to marry him.

At first, she had been slightly worried when the mid wife had announced the birth of a healthy baby girl. Whilst she had been overjoyed, she had seen the strained look on Leo's face and had become concerned that he would not be capable of loving their daughter. She knew that it was probably impossibly hard for Leo, what with losing his first wife and daughter in the way that he had. Whilst he did not like to speak about them in front of her, she knew that their deaths were still emblazoned upon his mind.

Any doubts she may have been experiencing about the birth of their daughter and Leo's consequent reaction to her had been erased the second that he had held her. Janet could see all the love he felt for the tiny little girl reflected in his eyes and she had loved the way his feelings shone through all the pain he must have been in.

In the moments after Janet had been handed her daughter, she had wanted to cry. She had never imagined that she could be this happy, that everything could be going so right for them, and that she was loved so very much. That was when Janet had started to cry. They were large rolling tears of joy which would not stop coming.

"I love you." Leo had whispered and Janet knew that her life could not be anymore perfect than it already was.

"I love you too." She had replied and she knew then that she was the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

Nikki knocked lightly on the door. It was propped open but she could see Janet gazing loving down at the little bundle she held in her arms and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Janet was roused from her reverie and she looked up at the door. All three members of her family stood there. Her fiancé -the father of her beautiful baby girl and the two people who would always represent her son and daughter. She glanced at them intently, noticing the relaxed look on Nikki's face first and the fact that they were holding hands immediately after that.

"So tell me, what did I miss?" Janet asked knowingly a huge smile on her face.

"We worked it out." Harry told her kissing Nikki lightly, just because he could.

"But enough about us – how are you?" Nikki asked eager to peek at the pink swathed bundle.

"I'm great thanks. Why don't you come and say hello to..." Janet began but Harry cut her off.

"Bump, bump – please say bump" He said rather desperately, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers crossed in some kind of mock prayer.

Janet laughed heartily before finishing her sentence.

"This is Alana, Alana Dalton." Janet giggled, noticing the mock disappointment on Harry's face.

Nikki was practically bursting with excitement. Alana – such a beautiful name, she knew it would be perfect for the beautiful little girl Janet held in her arms.

"What a beautiful name." Nikki commented simply, not knowing what else to say.

Janet noticed the younger woman straining at Harry's hand; she was desperate to meet Alana – that much was clear. Before Janet could invite her to do just that, Harry interrupted the unspoken thought.

"Well frankly I'm disappointed. I thought bump was an excellent name!" He chuckled noting the ridiculousness of the statement, but for some reason he felt the need to continue the discussion.

"Aw never mind Harry, we didn't want to take it away from you – maybe you two can use it now." Leo laughed, realising the suggestion he was making.

"Oh ... um..." Harry stumbled and they all laughed.

"So... are you going to come and say hello Nikki?" Janet asked her, noting that she had gone very quiet.

Nikki nodded enthusiastically and went around the side of the bed.

She peeked into the blanket and her gaze was met by two tiny little eyes. It seemed that Alana's eyes had barely been open and Nikki wondered if the look she saw in them was awe and discovery. It certainly seemed that way. She studied the tiny little girl intently, taking in her soft caramel skin and tiny button nose. This child was perfect, she was beautiful.

"She's beautiful." Nikki breathed and for a moment she was taken on a journey to her future. She imagined the tiny gurgles Alana emitted coming from her own child, from Harry's child and she sighed heavily. She had nearly lost that possibility and she wasn't sure that the reality would ever come. She wanted this life with Harry more than anything. She wanted to wear the title wife and give him beautiful children – she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Harry that was for certain.

"Nikki? Did you hear me? I said do you want to hold her." Janet giggled noticing the far away look on Nikki's face and recognising it instantly. It was the look of a woman who was both envious and brooding.

"Can I?" Nikki hardly dared to hope. She looked from Janet to Leo and back again.

"Of course." Leo confirmed.

She took a step closer to Janet and accepted the beautiful child. Nikki was a little concerned that she wouldn't know what to do, but it seemed that with a little guidance from Janet she was something of a natural.

"Hello Alana, I'm Nikki." She told the little girl who reached towards her catching one of her curls between her tiny fingers.

"It's really nice to meet you at last. You have the best mummy and daddy in the world. I hope you know how much they love you." Nikki continued, chatting to Alana as though she were an adult.

Harry came around to Nikki peering over her shoulder. She was right, Alana was beautiful but what he noticed most was that Nikki looked so perfectly at ease. This situation suited her and accentuated her beauty.

"It suits you Nikki, holding a baby I mean." He whispered in her ear.

Nikki's heart jumped, perhaps there was hope yet. She ignored the comment for a moment, speaking to Alana again.

"Hey Alana, this man, yes he is a man – I know it may be hard to believe under all that hair – this is Harry and he thinks you're beautiful too." She told her.

She handed her back to her mother somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh and don't worry Harry I won't be pressing you for a baby all the time. I promise." She whispered back although secretly the very statement killed her.

* * *

"She's so beautiful guys." Harry told the proud parents a while later as they prepared to go home.

"Congratulations." Nikki said kissing each one of them on the cheek.

"Thank you both for being here. You didn't have to be." Janet told them, glad that she had their support.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world Janet." Harry told her and he meant it.

"See you soon." Janet said more a promise than anything else. She sensed that Nikki would want to spend as much time with Alana as she could.

"Yes we will." Harry replied, taking Nikki's hand – it felt so good -that simple action.

"Oh Leo, there was something I wanted to ask you." Nikki put in as an after thought.

"Oh?" Leo feigned innocence although he was sure he knew what was coming.

"Um... I wondered if there was still a place on the team for me." She asked, knowing that she had no right.

There it was the question he had been waiting for.

"Do you know something – _I thought you'd never ask." _He told her, taking her back to her first day at the lab.

She smiled widely, was that a yes? She didn't know.

"Nikki we would love to have you back. The place just doesn't work without you." Leo told her, hugging her close.

"Thanks Leo." Nikki smiled into the hug.

"I'll see you on Monday then?" Leo asked again.

"Yes – you will." Nikki said brightly.

* * *

That evening, Harry sat in their bed, his head propped against the headboard as he pretended to read a book. He could hardly concentrate on the words in the novel – some dystopian tale or other. His mind was full of her. The way she looked as they stepped back through their own front door for the first time in a week, the way she looked when she boiled the kettle in their kitchen. All things he had missed out on. Now he was waiting for her to come to bed. He couldn't wait for her to get in here. It wasn't that he wanted to make love to her right away, although he wouldn't pass up the opportunity, it was more that he was looking forward to just having her there during the long hours of the night.

He flicked over yet another page he had not read and sighed. He wondered if she was ever going to come. He discarded the novel idly on the bedside table as he settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He had been sat like this for maybe a minute before he heard her clearing her throat.

His eyes opened instinctively and the sight of her standing there in that sexy negligee sent him wild. He cleared his own throat before speaking.

"Oh... there you are." She smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

That was it. A casual toss of her hair and his gratifying groan and she was on him. Her lips caressing his, her hands exploring his body.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied honestly between kissing.

"It's nice to be home." She commented after a moment's contemplation.

"It is." Harry agreed.

"No Harry – I mean my heart feels at home, with you." She told him.

"Well welcome home then." He replied, kissing her again. He might have been crazy but somehow he thought that maybe everything was going to be alright...

**There you have it. Again I must apologise profusely for the length of time it has taken me to write this... really must work on that :S **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter? I enjoyed writing it and I think it leads nicely into the next one... if you want it? **

**Please review me, your comments are always appreciated. **

**Love Michellexx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok honeys so I feel like I have neglected this story for far too long. I have been really busy with other fics because I write on a different forum too and I have been trying to keep up with demands so... that's my excuse. I'm here now and I would like to thank you for your supportive comments about the last chapter and the story in general. I'm really glad you still like what I write... Here we go, chapter nine. **

"_It's nice to be home." She commented after a moment's contemplation. _

"_It is." Harry agreed. _

"_No Harry – I mean my heart feels at home, with you." She told him. _

"_Well welcome home then." He replied, kissing her again. He might have been crazy but somehow he thought that maybe everything was going to be alright..._

_A year later..._

Nikki put the finishing touches to her makeup and checked her hair. Her golden curls tumbled around her face in their signature style and she felt happy with the reflection that met her eyes. She slicked some gloss across her lips and picked up her bag. She wondered briefly what was taking Harry so long. He had always been a 'pretty boy', but honestly this was ridiculous. They were going to be late at this rate and that would not bode well for any of them. She couldn't decide whether to go in there and tell him that he needed to hurry the Hell up or whether to leave him to his own devices. She knew he hated being rushed into anything – but sometimes half the fun was winding him up. With this thought in mind, Nikki crossed the bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom which was adjoining but not en-suite...

The door opened quickly as he had expected it to and her face displayed the exact reaction he had known it would. He had been preparing for this moment for the past ten minutes – that had been when he could hear her becoming agitated about being late. He had known she would storm in here and demand that they leave immediately and that was why at the precise moment that she opened the door she was met by his naked form...

Nikki didn't quite know where to look. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. She was furious at first – they had to go now because they were going to be late. But then she saw the humour in what he had done. He obviously knew her better than she thought he did and had subsequently planned this little ambush on her senses. Despite wanting to rip Harry's head off, Nikki couldn't suppress the smile which threatened at her mouth.

"Harry what on Earth are you doing?" She tried to be angry with him, but her eyes were betraying her as they roamed his nakedness.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't you like me this way?" He breathed in the tense silence between them.

"Not today Dr Cunningham." She told him curtly although every part of her wanted him to stay this way forever.

"Oh is that right?" Harry asked her in disbelief as he edged closer to her.

"Mm hm." She replied unconvincingly.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her again as his arms closed around her waist and her breathing became shallow. He stayed this way for a moment, adrenaline pumping through every vein of his body. She shuddered and sighed as his lips stole a kiss from hers.

"Harry..." She trailed off as his desire began pressing against her hip.

"Don't tell me you don't want me Nikki." He told her, knowing this was exactly what she was going to say if he gave her the opportunity.

"Harry I don't want you to do this today, however I _do_ want you to get dressed before we're late." She told him assertively, pulling away from him roughly.

"Don't miss an opportunity to have yourself some Harry loving Nikki." He teased her, wondering if threatening her in this way would make her change her mind.

"Well Harry I'm sure there'll be plenty more opportunities for that now won't there. Today there are more pressing issues to be dealt with." She replied with both frankness and suggestion.

"Oh confident aren't you Dr Alexander?" Harry jibed, although he knew as well as she did that he would cave first, he would be the one who was unable to resist her. It was the one thing he could never quite believe though he loved it – the extent of his desire for Nikki and the effect she would always have on him.

"Oh but that's why you love me." Nikki replied matter of factly.

"Ah you got me there." He told her, unable to argue with that.

"Now get dressed my darling, that's what I _want _from you today.

* * *

They pulled into the parking space with five minutes to spare. This was not good. Why was it that they were always late to important functions and occasions like these?

"This is your fault Harry!" Nikki hissed at him as they ran up the small steps.

"I'm sorry I'll take full responsibility- I promise." Harry couldn't help laughing at her; she was sexy when she was flustered. In fact she looked incredibly good right now from this angle – her baby blue cocktail dress clinging to her curvaceous bottom perfectly. He stopped a moment to appreciate this.

She spun around in anger as his comment sunk in.

"Yes you bloody well will – and for God's Sake stop bloody checking me out!" She hissed at him as she followed an old couple into the church.

"You shouldn't look so good then!" He whispered back to her as they hurried up the aisle towards a very flustered looking Leo and Janet.

"Hey - we're sorry we're late – but someone had an identity crisis this morning." Nikki told them pointing at Harry before he had the chance to fictionalise some other story.

"Well you're here now and that's the main thing." Leo replied diplomatically, feeling slightly sorry for Harry.

"Hey there's the special girl!" Harry crooned as he noticed one year old Alana sitting calmly in her mother's arms. He reached out for her and she grabbed at his fingers as usual. The little girl looked so adorable in her little white Christening gown.

"Oh for a minute there Harry I thought you were talking about me." Janet laughed as she handed Alana over to her 'uncle' Harry.

"Aw Janet you know you'll always be a special girl too." He chuckled in response, knowing it was all in fun.

Nikki edged closer to little Alana who was smiling happily in Harry's arms. She couldn't help but notice his paternal instinct. He seemed to know exactly what the little girl wanted and he was doing everything right. She reached out and stroked her plump little cheek and beamed at the smile she received.

"Hey Alana – remember me 'auntie' Nikki?" She spoke to the infant as if she was mature enough to answer her.

"Of course she does Nikki, look at her face –she knows exactly who you are." Leo smiled; knowing that seeing Alana and watching her grow made Nikki incredibly broody and jealous. If being a big part of Alana's life help with this then Leo was only too happy to oblige.

"We are here to welcome Alana Dalton into the Christian Faith..." Began the Reverend...

Harry and Nikki were here not only as friends but as God parents to Alana. The very fact that they had been chosen to hold this guardianship of Alana made them both feel incredibly proud and valued as part of the Dalton family. They had been best man and maid of honour at Leo and Janet's wedding and now they were here at the blessing of their daughter. That was why the declaration to love, protect and guide Alana throughout her life was the easiest thing they had both ever done.

Nikki was slowly falling in love with that sweet little girl who had just begun her incoherent mumble talk stage. She was a very inquisitive child who wanted to explore everything and wanted to know what everything felt and tasted like. On the journey back to the Dalton house for a little Christening tea, Nikki began thinking about her own child – what he or she would look like, what it would feel like to hold her own child in her arms and to experience that immediate, unconditional love for someone else.

* * *

Harry had been watching Nikki closely today and it seemed that her smile wasn't quite reaching her eyes. He could definitely sense that something was not quite right with her and he was desperate to know what. He considered the past few months, he and Nikki had been hugely involved in Alana's early stages and that had been a glorious experience. He had realised that all his stoicism and traditionalism seemed to fly out of the window when he saw the gorgeous little girl, who looked more like her mother everyday but who possessed her father's warm eyes and comforting smile.

He had noticed that Nikki always seemed to change around Alana. It was as though she felt uncomfortable around the infant and Harry had not considered Nikki to be the kind of person who would shun a child, especially not Leo and Janet's little girl who, for lack of better judgement had become their 'baby sister'. It was this that caused realisation to dawn upon Dr Cunningham. That was the problem. Alana was _Leo and Janet's _daughter, she wasn't their daughter and that was what Nikki was obviously struggling with. She wanted a baby; she wanted a family with him and for all those months Harry had been casually ignoring this fact.

They were always 'safe' when they made love and this was the one point in their intimate life that seemed to disgruntle Nikki. Harry always ensured that they were protected so that nothing came as a shock for them but now he realised this had been his mistake. In trying to be sensitive and respectful to the importance of their relationship he had been slowly breaking her down.

"Nikki are you ok?" Harry asked her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. He kept his eyes trained on the road ahead but still tried to engage in the conversation with her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled widely but again the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nikki come on, this is you and me and I know something's bothering you." Harry dismissed her answer immediately.

"Harry I'm ok." She tried to laugh it off, but she knew he had rumbled her.

"It's Alana isn't it?" He asked her, knowing from the wince he caught out of the corner of his eye that he was right.

"Oh Harry, it's not what you think. It's just she's growing so fast it's making me think about how long we've been together and how much I love you and well... I'm just being silly." She trailed off mid – sentence.

"Nikki I don't think it's silly at all. I was thinking about time too. I'm so glad we've been together all this time Nikki, I love you so much. I understand what you're feeling – I feel the same way." Harry reassured her.

"But Harry every time I look at Alana all I can do is imagine what our child might be like and I feel like that means I'm neglecting her. I love her too much Harry, she's supposed to be more like my little sister and I want her to be my daughter." Nikki told him and she began to cry.

Harry indicated right and pulled into Leo's drive just as her tears became torrential.

"Nikki don't cry- its ok. It's natural for you to feel like this. You have to understand that things like having a baby, they happen when they're supposed to happen. You can't force it." He told her soothingly, but she became more agitated.

"Oh right- but you can bloody well prevent it from happening Harry! You always make us use protection – I don't think we've have a single unprotected encounter Harry. I want to know what you feel like – what you really feel like." She could not control her outburst.

"Nikki I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I always stop us from forgetting ourselves. We've been together long enough now, I should know that we're 'meant to be' and that anything that happens as a result of our passion will be a culmination of our love. I'm sorry I'm so dense I can't even see it in your eyes. I really do love you and I just want you to be happy." He gave her his apology, knowing that it would probably never make up for all the disappointment he had caused her.

"Harry..." She smiled knowing how much he loved her in that moment.

"I am happy, believe me I am never happier than when I am with you – but I want us to be natural. You can understand that I'm sure. Remember when I suffered from my 'sex complex' and it took _Paris_ to drag me out of it? Well I've been beginning to wonder what it's going to take to get you out of this protection phase..."

She had to laugh at that, thinking about how much their relationship had changed, how the roles had been reversed. Sometimes, Nikki thought that Harry put her on a pedestal – afraid to touch her in case she might disappear or break.

"Well I don't know- God you're not one of those women who goes around piercing condoms are you?" He laughed nervously, he knew it happened and he felt for the women who did it, but he really hoped Nikki wasn't resorting to that because she was afraid to admit that she wanted a baby. He hated the thought that maybe she was afraid of him – of his reaction to her desires, of his rejection and he hated that he might have been causing all of these unnecessary notions to build up on her.

"No... Not yet anyway, although that does sound like a good idea – thanks Harry." She replied seriously, gauging his reaction. She giggled when he visibly swallowed his anxiousness.

"Joke Harry, joke!" She put in quickly.

"Oh...right yeah of course." He stumbled over the words seemingly misreading the look she gave him.

"Honestly Harry you're _safe_ with me." She laughed at his panic stricken face.

"Yes well it seems that's the problem." Harry replied trying to apologise for all the months of heartache he had unknowingly caused her.

"Well why don't we just _go with the flow_?" She asked him evoking a memory for the both of them.

"We both know what '_going with the flow'_ means for us, don't we Dr Alexander?" He replied suggestively.

"Exactly." Nikki smiled at him, stroking his hand, thanking him for his understanding.

"Friends?" Harry asked her, wanting to check that they really were ok.

"No." Nikki replied frankly with total seriousness, before she cracked.

"Harry we're not friends anymore, we're lovers now – there is quite a difference you know." She giggled her sexy little giggle again and suddenly everything was ok.

"How could I forget? Perhaps you should remind me what those differences are sometime." He said with open suggestion.

"Mm maybe but do you know what I really want now?" She asked him looking him dead in the eye.

"What's that Nikki?" He asked her unable to think beyond the suggestive thoughts he was having.

"I really just want a cuddle, you know- your famous 'Harry hug'- we haven't had one of those in a while." She told him, just needing to be held.

"Mm you may have a point there, you know that used to be my favourite part of the day when I was lusting after you and now I don't do it often enough." He admitted honestly, there was no point in hiding it from her.

"Oh lusting was it?" Nikki laughed.

"Come here." He told her unbuckling his belt and leaning over to her.

She fell into his familiar embrace naturally. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She felt utterly content and comforted by this embrace and she knew in that moment that what they had ran much deeper than they had ever imagined.

"Mm I've missed you like this." He told her in his deep voice.

"_Ditto_." She replied, giggling as she anticipated his reply.

"_Doesn't count."_ He told her recognising the humour.

"Ok- I've missed this too." She giggled defeated.

"We're going to have to make sure that doesn't happen again." Harry told her, kissing the top of her head and for a moment it felt like they were the old Harry and Nikki and he would never be able to tell her his true feelings. Then he remembered, he could and he had been – everyday for the past two years.

"I love you Harry Cunningham." She told him squeezing him more tightly, glad that they could still do this and that it still felt like the most comforting, natural thing in the whole world.

"I love you too Nikki, but we really are going to be in trouble with the Professor if we don't get in there." He replied, pointing at the house. He was not sure if his eyes were deceiving him, but he thought he could see Janet peeking through the net curtain in the front window.

"You're right, come on let's go." Nikki replied, knowing that they had already been late once today.

* * *

"Where on Earth have you two been?" Leo asked them in a seriously testy tone the minute they stepped through the door.

"Oh come on Leo, leave them in peace – they were just having a 'moment' before they came in." Janet's soft, silky voice spoke from the doorway behind them.

"Oh not in front of the house, please tell me you didn't have your 'moment' in public?" Leo grimaced, misreading Janet's comment.

"Not _that _kind of moment Leo! We were just having a cuddle that's all." Nikki laughed playfully, seeing the embarrassment on his face.

"Yes we may be young Leo, but we're not always '_horny_' you know." Harry added, noting the extreme discomfort on Leo's face and smiling.

"Harry! Do you have to?" Nikki admonished, slapping his arm. The air was tense for a moment before the four of them burst out laughing.

"There she is – the special girl." Nikki cooed as they entered the living room and saw Alana playing with her toys on the carpet. She was propped up against the edge of the sofa, quietly babbling to her rag doll. It made no sense at all but it was incredibly sweet.

Nikki crossed the room quickly, scooping the infant up in her arms as she did. Alana squealed with delight and caught a clump of Nikki's curls in her hands. The little girl beamed at Nikki with certain adoration and in that moment she knew that her conversation with Harry had been justified – she was ready for this, ready to be a mother, ready to have her own child look at her the way Alana had.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Nikki told Alana observing how much like Janet she already was. She was going to be the prettiest little girl and the most beautiful woman.

She played with Alana on the carpet for a while whilst the other three watched her with admiration. Nikki was definitely a natural when it came to Alana and she would be a perfect mother when the time came. This was particularly noticed by Harry and he couldn't believe that he had been depriving 'their child' (when eventually they had one) of a mother like Nikki. More to the point he couldn't believe he had deprived Nikki of loving someone the way she loved Alana. It was entirely different than the way she loved him but he knew her love for him was everlasting.

* * *

Eventually, Nikki went out to the kitchen to help Janet with the food. She was reluctant to leave Alana although she knew it was the courteous thing to do. Besides that Harry and Leo were making enough of a fuss over her.

"Nikki you go back in there – I'm fine here." Janet told her jovially, noting how desperate the younger woman was to be with Alana. She couldn't blame her, she was the most perfect child to ever walk the planet (although, admittedly she may have been biased – being her mother and everything.)

"No Janet, I want to help, besides I wouldn't want to steal Harry's thunder." She half giggled but it sounded more like a stifled sob.

"Nikki has something happened?" Janet asked her, concern overtaking the need to make piles of cheese sandwiches for the few guests outside.

Nikki appreciated the warm, comforting sound of Janet's voice but the question was just too much. For the second time that day, Nikki broke down.

Janet abandoned the bread knife she had been using and crossed the kitchen to the younger woman. What on Earth had Harry done this time? When would they just settle into their relationship? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions. It was so frustrating. These two were perfect for each other, they loved each other so much but there always seemed to be something in the way of that.

Janet thought back to the day she had gone into labour, she remembered how desperate Nikki had been to see Harry after their 'breakup' and she remembered how cold Harry had been. Of course, she had seen right through it, had noticed that his anger was fuelled by love but Nikki could not and they had nearly lost their relationship. But somehow they had survived it and here they were a year on and seemingly stronger than ever. As Janet considered this, she realised that the old cliché was right. Apparently looks could be deceiving.

"Come on Nikki, what's wrong? What's happened?" Janet asked gently, pulling her into an embrace.

Nikki took a few heaving breathes trying to control the tears. She felt stupid for crying all the time but she was just so emotional these days. She supposed it was being around Alana and noticing how fast she was growing up. She was one of those women who fantasised about 'the fairytale'. She wanted perfection. The perfect man, the perfect wedding and the perfect child.

Nikki supposed that realistically she was lucky to have even been granted the chance to love her perfect guy considering how foolish she had been and she knew that most women could never say that they had found the man they intended to spend the rest of their lives with. Yes Nikki thanked God she had found her soul mate, the love of her life – but for her that was where the fairytale ended. She was becoming increasingly doubtful that Harry would ever propose to her and she had a feeling they would spend the rest of their lives together but not blissfully connected together for eternity the way she had hoped they would be.

When she thought about their conversation in the car earlier, it seemed more hopeful that he would give her what she craved more than anything – a baby. Now that he knew how she felt and how much having his child meant to her, she was sure he would be more open to the idea that they could be a family. That was why this all felt so stupid. She knew that Harry loved her and would do anything to make her happy and she knew that she would be happy with him forever, but she was still being ridiculous and crying over the things she had yet to understand.

"Oh Janet I'm sorry – I'm being silly today." She gave the other woman a watery smile which she knew was entirely unconvincing.

"If there's something bothering you then it isn't silly Nikki." Janet told her, letting her know that she was prepared to listen.

Nikki was silent for a while, when she thought about it, everything she was crying for were things that hadn't happened yet. Could you really cry for the future? She wasn't to know that Harry wasn't about to walk into this room right now and propose to her – did that make her tears any less valid? Would it change the fact that Nikki felt less of a woman for not being married? No it didn't. She waited a moment as if to make sure that Harry definitely was not going to burst in. She sighed heavily, wiping away her tears.

"It's nothing Janet honestly, I'm ok." She said with greater conviction.

"Ok? Nikki you don't look like someone who's 'Ok'! Come on what's he done this time?" Janet asked her seeing straight through to the root of the problem.

"He hasn't done anything, it's just me. I told you I'm just emotional that's all." Nikki told her honestly.

"Emotional how?" Janet asked, starting to put two and two together as it were.

"Oh I don't know it's just being here with you and Alana, it just makes me realise how important family is." Nikki replied elusively, unaware that her responses were creating a rather inaccurate conclusion for Janet.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant aren't you – you haven't told him have you?" Janet replied in excitement.

"Whoa slow down! No Janet – I'm not pregnant – that's kind of the problem." Nikki replied desperate to stop this conversation from falling into the wrong ears.

"Oh Nikki, I'm sorry, surely there's something you can do?" Janet changed tact, misreading Nikki for the second time today.

Nikki laughed a little, finding Janet's reactions to this perfectly innocent conversation highly amusing.

"Yeah there is... We need to stop using _protection._" Nikki giggled.

"Oh... I see..." Janet stumbled over the words before giggling herself.

"His choice I imagine?" Janet asked a moment later, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my Dr Cunningham is quite the gentleman you see." Nikki giggled, not sure if this was just a little too personal - a little too awkward to be discussing with Janet.

"Right well – have you talked about this with Harry?" Janet asked her, sometimes that's all it took – a good, old fashioned conversation.

"Of course I have and he says he didn't realise how I felt, he says he wants children too." Nikki told her, there was no point in clouding the truth.

"Well then isn't that cause for happiness, not tears?" Janet replied, confused by the whole thing.

"Yes but it's not just that...oh never mind..." Nikki trailed off.

"Oh come on, you've started now – just tell me Nikki." Janet pressed her hoping she could help the young couple.

"Well it's just that I want it all. Is that selfish? I want to be Harry's exclusive partner for life. I want what you have. I want this." Nikki touched Janet's wedding and engagement rings to demonstrate her point.

"Ah so that's what all these tears are for then. I don't think you're being selfish at all, it's the dream that's all." Janet laughed, relieved that it wasn't anything _too _serious.

"I just keep thinking, you know, if he's been in love with me for what seven years now why hasn't he asked me yet? I keep wondering if maybe he doesn't mean it, or maybe he just doesn't want to marry me." Nikki rambled and it seemed like the most nonsensical argument Janet had ever heard.

How could Nikki doubt Harry's feelings for her? He was utterly devoted to her and loved her more than life itself – anyone, _everyone _could see that and yet Nikki still questioned his commitment.

"Nikki, I can't believe that you would doubt that he loves you. Anyone can see that what he feels about you is _so_ much more than that. He adores you, he worships the ground you walk on. Honestly Nikki he is probably desperate to marry you. But the thing about men is feelings scare them." Janet told her, still laughing at Nikki's thoughts.

"I don't want to scare him, he should know that I feel the same way about him. I just want to show the world how much we love each other. I want to make up for all the time we wasted. I just want everything about us to be perfect." Nikki admitted.

That was the real reason she wanted to marry Harry – she wanted to show him how sorry she was that she had not been honest with him, she wanted to say the words 'I'm Harry's wife' a thousand times a day and still not believe the statement.

"You already are perfect – the two of you are adorable. But believe me I know what you mean. Sometimes I felt like Leo would never ask me and I decided to _persuade _him otherwise. Alana was on the way and I was feeling like I really needed to be reminded that he loved me. Of course we'd talked about marriage several times, but it always felt like it would be in the distant foggy future. –

"Anyway one evening when Leo was cooking dinner I decided to persuade him in the best way I knew how. So I took a pen and I wrote '**I WANT TO MARRY YOU' **all over his crossword. You know how Leo hates people messing with his crossword. So when he saw it he made this sort of angry throat clearing noise and said nothing more about it..." Janet trailed off thinking about what had happened next.

"And?" Nikki asked desperately, she loved these little snippets of 'home Leo'.

"Well, let's just say that must have planted an idea in his head because the next day as we just settled into bed and he was busy feeling Alana's little ballerina feet on my stomach, he just said it..." Janet trailed off again.

"What did he say?" Nikki cried in exasperation.

"He just came out with it – '_Do you really want to get married?' _he asked me and at first I felt like I'd been slapped and then I just said 'Yes' and then he said 'So will you marry me?" and I did the whole mysterious thing and I think for a second he was worried that I had changed my mind but then I couldn't bare that look any longer and I just said 'of course' and that was it – that's how we ended up in wedded bliss. It may not be the most romantic proposal in the world but to me it was perfect." Janet came to the end of her story and gave a reflective smile. She loved thinking about that day; she loved knowing a secret part of Leo one which no-one else knew about – until now.

"Aw Janet that does sound pretty perfect, see – why can't all men- namely Harry be like that?" Nikki asked.

"Ah but Nikki you're forgetting one vital part of the story – it involved a hefty amount of feminine persuasion. If I hadn't guided him in the right direction it's possible that we would still be rolling along at the same rate we had been. Sometimes it takes a bit of a shake up to _revive_ a relationship if you know what I mean." Janet replied, reminding her that there was more to the story than Nikki had chosen to acknowledge.

"Oh I know what you mean and I suppose that ever relationship needs something to bring it back to life but I just had this idea of a spontaneous proposal. I want Harry to love me enough that he _wants _to marry me." Nikki said, feeling much better now she had unburdened herself.

"Well just remember that you never really know what's going on in a man's head. They may think that we're difficult to understand but really it's them who are cryptic. You might just be surprised, it could happen tonight or maybe it'll be a while but trust me I know that Harry wants to marry you. Just watching him watching you today tells me that if nothing else." Janet told her.

"Thanks for listening to me Janet, you're a good friend." Nikki smiled at her grateful for the understanding and compassion Janet had shown her.

"Nikki that's what friends are for, look why don't you just pop upstairs and sort yourself out and come down when you feel better yeah?" Janet replied with even diplomacy knowing that all Nikki needed right now was a friend.

"Yeah, thanks Janet." Nikki answered before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry watched Nikki pass and shrank back into the living room again. He had 'overheard' the entire conversation and he realised what a prize fool he had been. Of course he loved Nikki. He couldn't believe that she would ever doubt this fact. What had he ever done to cause these doubts? He supposed he knew the answer to that – he was guilty of loving her too much without ever making the grandest gesture of all.

He had been building up the courage to do it for weeks – no months if he was honest, but he had never found quite the right moment to say the words without making them seem less than they were. He wanted them to be sincere and not uttered with the sense of bravado that seemed to develop in nervousness. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He loved her more than anything in the world and he could just imagine how perfect she would be on their wedding day, he could imagine how perfect she would be as his wife – how proud she would make him. He had also seen enough evidence today that she would make a wonderful mother as he had always suspected and he loved that. He loved her just for being her and he loved that she loved him enough to care what he thought. He supposed that his fears were rooted in the very realistic possibility that she would say no. It seemed that the problem with Harry Cunningham was naturally the thing he loved the most. His problem was that in loving Nikki Alexander, he made his vulnerable and open to rejection. He had not asked her to commit herself to him because he feared what would happen if she left a Nikki shaped hole in his life. He feared that his confidence and security would become insignificant if ever she were to truly leave him. He had barely made it a week without her and if she left his life completely he doubted his ability to be strong enough to live in a world where she could never truly be his. That was why he had not plucked up the courage at every available opportunity; that was why he had yet to find the perfect ring – because he was scared beyond measure that she would say no. Now that he knew she wanted to marry him for sure – he couldn't quite decide what was scarier.

Harry stepped away from the wall – away from his ridiculous 'hiding place' and came face to face with Janet.

She wore a wry smile as she spoke.

"You'd do well to hide Harry Cunningham – do you know what you're doing to that poor girl?" She said evenly with just a hint of a question, although he foolishly assumed it to of the rhetorical nature.

"Where do I even start Janet?" He asked her, knowing he was most definitely not a famous romantic.

"Well Harry, I would start by making sure she knows that you love her because for some ridiculous reason she is under the impression that there is something wrong with her." Janet started to make her reply, perhaps a little more harshly than she had intended.

"Nikki knows that I adore her Janet. She knows that I would do anything to make her happy. I'd lay down my life if it meant she would go on. I love her and I can't believe that she would doubt that." Harry told her, all his emotions pouring out in some unexplainable torrent.

"_I_ know that and everyone else knows that Harry, but for some reason, Nikki seems to think otherwise." Janet told him, suddenly feeling sympathy for her friend. It was _so_ clear that he loved Nikki and honestly Janet couldn't understand Nikki's reasoning, but she could only tell Harry what Nikki had told her and what he had already heard.

"I don't know what else I can do to prove myself." Harry admitted defeat.

"Oh I think you do." Janet told him frankly, staring him right in the face.

When Harry didn't respond she prompted him.

"Just give her what she really wants Harry. You know the saying right – First comes love, then comes _marriage, _next comes the _baby _in a golden carriage." She said simply before stepping around him and entering the living room.

"Oh and Harry – she's upstairs." Janet called over her shoulder before she immersed herself in conversation with her _dinosaur _mother in law.

* * *

Harry went up the stairs heading towards the bathroom. That's where you would go if you were a guest in someone else's house right? He knocked briefly on the door and waited for a reply. None came.

"Nikki?" He called her name softly hoping that she would want to see him after everything that had gone on today. There was still no answer and he was about to go back downstairs when he heard the soft tinkling of a foggily familiar tune. A child's tune, perhaps a nursery rhyme. He followed the noise to a door on his left and peered through the opening. He had found Nikki.

It was only natural that she would come here for comfort. Alana's room offered her everything that she desperately craved.

"Nikki?" He spoke again from the door way and she startled, turning around in shock. He walked towards her getting a sense of stepping into 'Fairytopia' (or at least how Harry imagined it would look) He was overcome by emotion – this could be what he could create on happy Saturdays and rainy Sundays. This could soon be a room he could create for his daughter.

"Hey." She said simply as he crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her in a kind of bear hug embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her neck.

"You don't have anything to apologise for Harry – I'm being a silly emotional woman." Nikki told him softly nuzzling into him.

"I do I've been hurting you, I've been causing you pain and I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better – I wish I could make up for what I've done to you." Harry told her sincerely.

"Harry you make it sound like we've had a massive disagreement. We haven't, we're ok you and I." She soothed his tortured soul.

"Why are you so gracious Nikki?" He asked her, tightening his grip on her.

She giggled, not sure how to respond to his comment.

"I really love you Harry." She told him earnestly.

"I love you too Nikki, I hope you realise that. I hope you know that there is no-one in the world I would rather be stood here with." He told her, not caring if he sounded cheesy.

"I know my darling. I know. You know how I get. I am just so thankful that you chose me." Nikki told him squeezing his arm.

"How do you think I feel?" Harry laughed, not realising that she was grateful to him for 'choosing her' – he had always thought that he was the lucky one.

"Oh come on Harry – you're a very desirable 'eligible' bachelor you know, well at least you were until I snapped you up!" She laughed.

"Yeah and look at me now – I'm all ugly and stuff – that's your fault – women just don't even give me the second glance I used to get. I seem to have lost my bachelor's charm. It's disastrous for my self esteem you know! " He teased.

"Well I'm looking Harry and I think you're beautiful." She told him.

"Hmm my sentiments exactly." He said pushing out his chest in act of devilish charm.

"You know, the perfect response would have been 'Thanks Nikki, I think you're beautiful too' but no it's all about Harry." She mocked playfully.

"Oh yes, I am executive producer of 'The Harry Cunningham Show', perhaps you've seen it? You know – the one that stars- oh who is that devilishly handsome man again? - - ah yes, Harry Cunningham!" He laughed taking her jokes.

"Ah yes I know the one, I am possibly the number one fan of that show especially when there are decidedly 'x-rated episodes!" She laughed.

"Ah those are my personal favourites Dr Alexander, especially when I'm joined by my very sexy co –star, perhaps you know her." He told her suggestively, moving closer to her.

He was already having an effect on her, he could tell from the simple constricting of her chest and the tense air between them.

"I'm serious Nikki, I don't want to be a _'one person show'_ anymore, there are two of us in this relationship – it's the Harry _and _Nikki show." He told her in the moments that followed.

"Me too – absolutely. It's all about us now." She replied with conviction.

"I mean it Nikki – I want it all. You, me – us. I want you and me to be exclusive – totally and utterly, I want everything. I want a life with you that's built on more than what ifs. I want it all – the whole shebang – the _fairytale."_ He told her seriously.

"Tell me you want it too Nikki. Say it. Tell me you want me – flaws and all." He held his breath in that moment, suddenly realising the potential inescapability of the situation.

"God I want it too. I want you. That's all I've ever wanted. Just you and me and our life together Harry, just you." She told him almost breathlessly.

"Well Nikki, I've been thinking and I concluded that our life together should include more than one you and me. I was thinking more about having lots of little you and me's, how does that sound?" He asked her with the greatest sincerity.

"Wow...umm...exhausting!" Nikki was flabbergasted and she simply could not comprehend what Harry had said, nor what he was asking.

Harry had to laugh at that. Of all the things she could have said of everything she could anticipate feeling, she had chosen exhaustion.

"I'm assuming that's a yes then?" Harry asked her hoping that a positive answer to this question might lead to a positive answer to...other things...

"Of course – I can't imagine anything more perfect!" She practically squealed.

"Me either." He told her, pulling her close

That first was so passionate and loving that it took them both by surprise. This was a new direction for their relationship and it excited them both. At the crescendo of the kiss she felt him pulling away and desperately she tried to keep him close. He was stronger than her and usually this wouldn't have bothered her, but now, in this heated moment she wished for nothing more than the strength to overpower her muscular, handsome prince charming and keep him in that perfect kiss forever.

"Harry..." She whispered in frustration as despite her best efforts, he walked away from her. He made no attempt to respond to her but continued towards the door. It only became what he was doing when he closed it.

She sighed in relief and smiled. The air was becoming increasingly tense and her breathing was nothing if not irregular.

"Come here." He instructed her, beckoning her to the spot directly in front of him.

"Harry what are you doing?" She giggled nervously.

"Not what I am I doing Nikki, what are _we _doing – that's the question." Harry replied.

"Harry I don't understand..." She pretended to be innocent.

"Yes you do, now come here." He told her again, not having anytime for games. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

The kiss that followed was beautiful. It was honest and lusty and perfect. This new found outlet for their passion was amazingly sexy for them both but Nikki knew that it was wrong for them to be doing this is in Leo and Janet's house.

"Harry we don't have to do this now. We can't do this now. Not in someone else's house, not this way." Nikki told him.

"Nikki I thought that we were being spontaneous, this is the perfect way to do that. It's dangerous and that's perfect for us. It'll _revive_ our relationship." Harry told her, not desisting in his efforts at all.

"Harry that's so sweet of you and in a way I suppose that it's romantic but this is Leo's house, this is where his daughter sleeps. How would we be able to look him in the eye again?" She replied in an admonishing tone. She seriously doubted that it would take Leo long to guess what had happened when he saw them on Monday.

"Come on Nikki, don't ruin the fun." He teased, giving her another excruciatingly good kiss.

She allowed herself to be controlled by the kiss for a moment before pulling away from him roughly.

"No Harry! If you want me, you'll have to wait for me like a good little doctor won't you?" She told him with all the suggestion in the world.

"Hey! Less of the _little_ please Dr Alexander. I know that I probably overwhelm you and everything but that is no excuse for derogatory remarks." He laughed.

"Aw Harry did I make you feel inferior?" She asked him with sarcastic sympathy.

"Don't flatter yourself Nikki. I am well aware of my _talents _thank you very much." Harry replied, exuding confidence.

"Well I _was_ wondering when I was going to start seeing some talent you know Harry." She replied, loving the feigned look of hurt in his eyes.

"Well let me take you home and I'll show that Harry Cunningham's got talent." He replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Ooh I look forward to it, but until then we have a party to attend – remember?" She said walking towards the door and leaving him totally in awe of her ability to mesmerise him with a single sentence.

* * *

_One month later..._

Nikki stirred as the bright spring sunshine pierced the dream she had been having. She hated those morning when she knew her dream had been good but she couldn't quite remember what it was about. Luckily, this morning was not one of those days

She did not attempt to open her eyes as she thought back to the perfect dream she had just been having. She remembered it as clearly as reality. For a moment, she had even thought that maybe it _had_ been real.

_Harry was waiting for her, looking just as she had always imagined he would. He was ruggedly handsome and so full of emotion she was sure he would burst. She felt like she was a million miles away from him and yet there was only a short distance between them. If she could just make it, if she could only last the distance – everything would be perfect. _

_Her legs felt like jelly and although she knew she had nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be nervous about, she couldn't control the butterflies which fluttered in her stomach. She was just grateful to the person who somehow was managing to hold her upright. She whispered her thanks for the umpteenth time as they descended towards the only man she had ever wanted, the only person she could ever imagine being with in this moment. _

_Miraculously, despite everything which had been pitched against them, they had made it to this day. It might have been nothing more than a simple pipe dream for the past seven years but here they were, proving that love could prevail against even the highest odds. _

_She felt like she was floating as slowly but surely she came closer to him. As they finally reached their destination, Nikki leaned back to the person who had been supporting her today and everyday since she had known him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked about ready to burst with pride after having been given this important position today. _

"_I love you Leo, thank you so much for everything." She told him and it was absolutely true. She did love Leo as her father and there had been no doubt as to who would be walking her towards her future in this way. It had always been Leo. _

_He squeezed her hand once more in a simple gesture of love, gratitude and reassurance. 'You can do this' it told her – 'this is what's supposed to happen, at last you've realised.' She had smiled at him before looking Harry straight in the eye and knowing that this was the easiest and the best thing she had ever done in the whole of her life._

_She drew in a breath as Harry held out his hand for her. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world as she reached out and took his hand. They were halfway to Heaven and then... _She woke up...

She had been just about to become Harry's wife and cruel fate had intervened and stopped her for possibly the hundredth time. She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that there was always tonight. She was that kind of person – hopeful and optimistic and she lived for the day when it _would _become a reality and when she dreamed of their wedding day, they would be real events she would remember. Nikki had been increasingly surprised by the vivid detail in which she was able to imagine her wedding day. She knew exactly what her dress looked like, she could hear the beginnings of her vows but she had never seen or been in the moment when they were pronounced man and wife. For some strange reason she always woke up before it happened and Nikki had wondered on more than one occasion whether this should be considered an omen. But Nikki was not a superstitious person and so she held onto the belief that she couldn't see the 'moment' because it was meant to be a surprise.

As sleep slipped away from her, Nikki ran her hand over the space in the bed where Harry would be sleeping, but she was shocked to find that he was not there. She opened her eyes and let them acclimatise to the bright light of the early morning. Nikki was one of those people who didn't need an alarm clock, she regulated her own body and always woke up on time. Harry on the other hand was the kind of person to sleep through anything, so for him to be up before her meant that there had to be something wrong.

She sat up sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she listened in the still silence of the bedroom for any sign of life in the rest of the apartment. At first she couldn't hear anything but then as she forced her mind to focus. She could hear life in the kitchen and she wondered briefly why he would be up making breakfast this early-neither of them were into big breakfasts and Nikki questioned the occasion before she remembered. It seemed her dream _had _distorted her sense of reality... She smiled as she propped herself up against the head board of their bed and waited for Harry.

Harry opened the door slowly, sure that by now she would be awake and fully aware of his intentions. He balanced the full breakfast tray precariously in one hand whilst he worked on the handle with the other.

As soon as he saw her, his face lit up. It felt crazy to feel this way but he loved the feelings she evoked in him. She always looked beautiful during that initial awakening stage when her hair was tousled from sleep and her smile was wide and sleepy.

"Happy birthday baby." He smiled as he covered the space between them quickly.

She smiled at him brightly; he really was the most thoughtful caring man she had ever met and she saw humour in the fact that Harry was not usually the type to call himself a domestic God. He was definitely the God of _certain things_, but Harry Cunningham had never been the _God of small things_, the God of domesticity and such like. That was usually her department and the very fact that he had gone to so much effort for her reminded her just how much he loved her.

"Thank you darling." She replied running her eyes over Harry's body. Only he would make breakfast in his boxers, although she wasn't complaining – this suited her perfectly.

"Breakfast for the lady?" Harry asked her as he placed the tray down on the bed between them.

"Harry, you shouldn't have." She replied as he handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes.

He had remembered that scotch pancakes with strawberry compote and blueberries was her absolute favourite way to start the day. He truly was the best lover in the world. She wanted to kiss him right now, to thank him for everything he had done for her, but she wanted to save something for after breakfast.

They ate in companionable silence and she could feel his eyes boring into her. She wondered what was on his mind. He probably had some grand plan for later – a party perhaps. She allowed her mind to explore the ways in which he might try to distract her from the 'surprise party'. She would enjoy it, she would be gracious and allow him to believe that it truly _had _been a surprise for her and she would have another great birthday in his company – she was sure of that.

They finished their breakfast and Nikki looked briefly at the clock. Time was ticking by and she didn't think that (even though it was her birthday) Leo would excuse them for being late in to work.

She sighed heavily thinking wistfully about the birthday she could have had if it had not been a work day. They could have stayed in bed all day and Harry could have been making love to her for hours. But instead they could enjoy only a few more moments of this comforting scenario before they would have to get ready for work.

She smiled to herself as she realised that they had just enough time for a little something. It would make a perfect end to this little breakfast and would put her in good mood for the rest of the day.

"Harry..." She whispered her voice husky and suggestive.

"Yes Nikki?" He asked her innocently.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked him beginning to twirl a tendril of her hair around her fingers tantalisingly. She could only begin to imagine what this was doing to him.

"I'll try." He swallowed nervously as if afraid of the extent of his desire for her.

"Good." She replied shuffled closer to him and ran her finger slowly down his bare chest. She delighted in the contraction of his abdomen beneath her touch.

He cleared his throat, not sure that he should be experiencing so much pleasure on a day that was on a day that was supposed to be all about Nikki.

"What is it that you want?" Harry whispered his question close to her ear.

"Well... it starts with a kiss you see Dr Cunningham, and it ends in us being naked together. I want you inside of me Harry – that's what I want." She told him frankly. They had long since abandoned any inhibitions relating to talking about sex.

"Right well, it is your birthday. Are you sure you don't want your present first?" He asked her. He hoped she would understand her present. It fitted into something much bigger, something which had taken a lot of thought – but she was worth it.

"You're enough of a present for me Harry." She told him, thinking of nothing but him.

"Ok you can have your present later then." He conceded noticing that she was growing impatient.

"Thank you Harry." She replied, grateful that he was indulging her today.

He pulled her close and she responded to him, straddling him without question. She looked beautiful, her hair was tumbling loosely over her shoulders and her face was flushed with lust and expectation. If Harry ha considered these attributes to be the epitome of beauty then they were nothing compared to the power of the emotion he saw in her eyes. She was telling him that she loved him more than anything, that she was pleased to be here with him and that she wanted him.

He reached forward, their lips meeting tenderly. He allowed himself to deepen the kiss and he felt he had never done before. Her tongue was already dominating him and the headiness of her desire was overwhelming him. He had never seen her like this before, never been with her when she had totally controlled him, when she knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

In the heated passion of their kiss, he began frantically scrabbling at the strap of her scarlet negligee and in his desperation to have her, to fulfil her desires, he scratched at her arm. She groaned slightly into the kiss, perhaps she was surprised by the roughness of his touch. If she didn't like how this was going she made no effort to tell him. It was possible of course that she was finding this just as sexy as he was.

Somehow she had managed to pull her arms free of the straps and the material was slipping down her body revealing her beauty to him inch by inch. He almost lost himself as she roughly ripped the garment away and she was suddenly naked before him save for the scarlet knickers she wore.

"Oh God." He moaned into the space between her breasts as after a struggle she was finally writhing beneath him.

"Harry..." She mumbled distractedly as she reached up to kiss him again. How was it that he knew exactly how to turn her on, how to drive her to distraction – how to make her want to scream? He was perfect in every way- that was last coherent thought Nikki had before his fingers began coaxing her into oblivion.

Nikki wasn't sure exactly when his mouth had left hers and begun to caress her intimacy, she had no idea even of the moment when she had become naked – or the moment when she could feel him pressing into her. She just knew that she was there now. She could hear herself begging him to give her what she wanted and she could hear his frustrating chuckle in response. She needed him inside of her now. It was about so much more than desire or lust, not dissimilar to every other time they had made love over the past two years. By this point Nikki always felt like she would die if he did not complete her. She was not entirely sure that this was even healthy, but she was fuelled by it. He was her addiction and she didn't ever want to be cured.

"Harry please...it's my birthday." She tried, a pathetic attempt – it was true, but she was desperate.

He chuckled again kissing her somewhat lazily. He supposed that today he had to do what she wanted.

"Well since you asked so nicely and only because it's your birthday, it seems your wish is my command." He replied kissing her again.

"Thank you. God, thank you." She breathed.

She reached up behind him and slid her hands under the waistband of his boxers. She was grateful that they had not had to bother with undressing each other today – such was the extent of her desire. Usually she enjoyed foreplay with Harry, she enjoyed their ability to tease each other and to draw each other slowly and steadily towards Heaven but today she needed him and that was simple. She worked his boxers down and she felt him kick them off.

She giggled at the brief glimpse she received of his swollen desire before he took her totally by surprise and plunged into her. It happened so quickly that Nikki could do nothing but cry out.

She bucked into him involuntarily as his pace overwhelmed her. It seemed that she was not the only one who had needed release this morning.

As they came together in a rush of excitement and love Nikki could not think of a better way to spend her birthday. It was just a shame that it all had to end as they rushed to get ready for work, because it simply would not do to say to Leo "Sorry we're late, but we were too busy making love."

"You're so perfect Nikki I love you. I'm so glad I get to do this to you on your birthday." He told her as they reluctantly disentangled from each other.

"Oh well aren't you the lucky one? That was quite possibly the best birthday present I have ever been given." She replied teasing him as they made the bed.

"You haven't seen anything yet I promise you that." Harry said hinting at things to come.

"Oh really?" She questioned hoping to coax it out of him. There was obviously something on the tip of his tongue.

"Really." He replied.

"Come on Harry, I need a little more than that." She giggled hoping that this tactic might encourage him.

"Well then you can start by opening your present." He told her sliding a large box out from underneath the bed.

Nikki appraised it from her position on the bed. It was large but it was slim and she was curious as to its contents.

"What is it?" She asked embracing the surprised child inside of herself.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Harry laughed.

Nikki did just that, carefully untying the large red ribbon tied around the box and removing. She found a note atop a thin covering of tissue paper. She unfolded it gently and read it.

_I hope you like it, when I saw it I thought of you. I hope it comes in handy for later. Love you forever – Harry x_

Of course these words only served to intensify her curiosity.

"What's happening later?" She asked him twirling her hair sensually.

"Well you'll have to wait and see – go on open it up." Harry prompted.

Her excitement overtook her need to know all the answers and she moved the creamy tissue paper aside revealing... the most beautiful black dress she had ever seen.

She lifted it out of the box as if it were the most delicate thing in all of existence. The cut of the dress was just perfect and the material felt like butter in her hands. She could imagine the way this dress would feel and what it would do to him. She could only dare to speculate upon the cost of such an amazing dress.

"Harry I love it, its beautiful. Thank you." She told him leaning in for yet another kiss.

"Shall I try it on?" She asked him wondering if he would like to see it on now.

"No, just wear it tonight. I've been planning a little something you see and I know you'll look amazing in that dress." He told her and something in his tone told her to ask no further questions.

"Ok – tonight. I love you Harry Cunningham." She told him.

She found it odd that he let out a physical sigh of relief.

"I love you too Nikki, I really do." He smiled happily as they got ready for work.

* * *

Of course, there had been a 'surprise' party organised by Charley and Leo but Nikki found that her thoughts were consumed by trying to determine what Harry had planned for later. She could barely concentrate as Janet and Leo presented her with their gift and although 'Alana's' little birthday message had almost moved her to tears, she was so distracted that she could not engage in the party properly. She really wanted to know what it was.

She had been pestering Charley all morning and even tried coaxing it out of a very suspicious looking Janet but to no avail. If they knew they had obviously sworn an oath of silence.

The little celebration was of course followed by work, because as much as one might to make it so, an adult's birthday was never quite the same as that of a child. No-one ensured that you had an endless supply of cake and ice cream (despite Leo having brought in the most fantastic looking cake) and your boss still wanted that report on the Henley case by five this evening and you just couldn't live in dream world where everything was about you all day.

That was why when at three that afternoon when an urgent police call came in for their assistance on a case Nikki had been prepared to go, but Harry being the perfect man had offered to go in her place. He had also been coerced into taking an over eager Charley to her first 'real case'. This would be the first time Charley had been part of the response team for a major incident and Nikki and Leo could practically swim in all the excitement which poured from her.

"I'll call you when I'm done and then we'll get right on with that plan ok?" He had said to her right before he left. She had not said anything, instead she had kissed him and he had gone off with Charley to do his job.

It was nearly six o clock and although Nikki had been busy with her paperwork all afternoon, she could not pretend that she wasn't worried. She knew the drill of course, you had to process everything about the crime scene and sometimes that took a while – especially if you came across an obtrusive police detective. But three hours was unusual to say the least. She had expected him to call long before now and somehow not having him here was unsettling her. She hoped they were ok.

She had mentioned her concerns to Leo and of course being his calm, rationale self he had consoled her with the fact that they (being in the office) did not know the condition of the crime scene. It was therefore entirely logical for Harry and Charley to be caught up in the processing of a particularly bad or messy crime scene. This had offered Nikki some comfort to her initially but now worry was taking over again. Just as she thought she was about to burst the phone went and for a moment Nikki could empathise with how Harry had felt every time she had gotten caught up in something or other.

"Hello pathology, Dr Alexander speaking." Nikki answered trying to keep calm. _Please be Harry, please be Harry. _She thought to herself.

"_Well Hello Dr Alexander." Harry's voice was like music to her ears. _She looked up and smiled in relief at Leo.

"I was getting worried about you two." Nikki admitted and the relief was clearly present in her voice.

"_We're ok, it was just a bit messy – double homicide, multiple shot wounds and it looks like the guy they're after was the son of the couple we found. They thought he was still in the building_ – _that's why we're late. Charley was a bit shaken up, but we're fine." He told her soothingly. _

"I was being silly I know." Nikki half giggled.

"_Yeah well it looks like you're stuck with me as your date tonight doesn't it?" He chuckled making light of the situation. _

"I wouldn't have it any other way – so I'll see you in a bit?" She replied.

The line was silent for a moment and she said his name.

There was silence for a moment longer before his voice came back on the line. It was barely a whisper.

"_Nikki I have to go I'll call you in a minute ok." He told her. _

"Harry what's wrong?" Nikki said panicked, causing Leo to cross the room to her. He stood close to the phone so that he could hear too.

"_Bastard!" Came a strange high pitched scream, it didn't sound human – the voice of a young man in distress. _

For several tense seconds this was all that she heard until the voice came again.

"_How dare you!" It screamed. _

Nikki could hear heavy breathing but she dared not speak, she was so afraid.

Then it happened the moment when Nikki's world crumbled...

It was nothing more than a sharp crack but both Nikki and Leo knew what it was.

_There was a brief strangled cry. _

She was screaming his name.

"Harry? Harry!" She screamed over and over.

"_Nikki I lov..." came his reply. _

She let out a tortured scream.

_Not for the first time Harry's mind filled with dread as he heard that scream, but despite his battle with himself he could not stop the blackness which ensued..._

**There you are sweeties, I know it's been a long time coming sorry :S **

**Anyway, a little suspense for you hope you enjoyed do you want the next chapter ?**

**Love Michellex**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ladies :- ) sorry I haven't updated in ages but have been really busy with work and things so haven't had time. I know that I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger so hopefully this chapter will solve that for you. Lots of love to those of you who've been waiting for this.

This is for 'Bee' (Lilypad1) for sending me the message which reminded me about this story. Love to you chick...

A/N: I can't actually remember Harry's mum's name so for the purposes of this fic I'm calling her Margret (If anyone can remember could you let me know please and I'll change it) : -)

"_Nikki I have to go I'll call you in a minute ok." He told her. _

"Harry what's wrong?" Nikki said panicked, causing Leo to cross the room to her. He stood close to the phone so that he could hear too.

"_Bastard!" Came a strange high pitched scream, it didn't sound human – the voice of a young man in distress. _

For several tense seconds this was all that she heard until the voice came again.

"_How dare you!" It screamed. _

Nikki could hear heavy breathing but she dared not speak, she was so afraid.

Then it happened, the moment when Nikki's world crumbled...

It was nothing more than a sharp crack but both Nikki and Leo knew what it was.

_There was a brief strangled cry. _

She was screaming his name.

"Harry? Harry!" She screamed over and over.

"_Nikki I lov..." came his reply. _

She let out a tortured scream.

_Not for the first time Harry's mind filled with dread as he heard that scream, but despite his battle with himself he could not stop the blackness which ensued..._

_Several minutes later... _

The phone had been dropped and the extension cord fell limply over the edge of the desk. She had done the instinctive thing and hunkered down in a ball. _No-one can hurt me here, it isn't true, it isn't true. _

This couldn't be happening to Harry. Not to Harry. Harry was invincible; things like this didn't happen to Harry. He exuded this cool super human confidence which had always comforted her. There had to be some mistake. She was going to wake up at any moment and it would all be a bad dream. She was going to wake up in a minute and they would start this day again. She would wake up and he would bring her a birthday breakfast in bed. He would tell her how much he loved her and they would make love. They would be bordering on being late for work but he would still give her that birthday dress. She would come to work and there would be a party and then later he would take her out... If she just waited long enough she would wake up...

It seemed like hours passed and yet she still hadn't woken up. She was still lying on the floor of the office, hoping and praying that he would walk through those doors with a macho show of bravado and charm and sweep her off for her birthday surprise. She was aware of people fussing about above her – two females Charley and Janet and she was vaguely aware of the shrill ringing of the phone. _Please don't let that be 'the phone call...' _She thought to herself. She had already had one of those recently and she was of the opinion that a person could only handle a certain quota of grief at any given time. She had used hers up. He can't be gone, he can't be gone.

"Nikki..." Her boss's soft voice beckoned her from her stupor.

"Nikki, we have to go – Harry's been rushed to hospital. He's hanging in there but we need to go up there." Leo told her comfortingly. He had some idea how she was feeling – he had felt the same lack of belief when he had received a similar call all those years ago, but for Nikki this must have been like a dreadful case of déjà vu.

"What did they say?" She asked, pulling herself up and holding onto the edge of the desk for support.

"They didn't say anything – just that he's been rushed to hospital and we need to go there, like I said. I think it's fair to assume that his condition is critical Nikki – I'm not going to lie to you." Leo told her in his fatherly voice.

"It's going to be ok Nikki, Harry's strong and he loves you – he'll fight for you." Janet tried to say something positive.

"Is it? Do you know that for sure Janet- what are you God now?" Nikki said spitefully – her grief complex just happened to be bitterness and spite.

There was silence for a moment before Nikki spoke again "I'm sorry Janet – that was cruel. I'm sorry. I know you've been through this too." Nikki said looking at Leo and remembering how distraught Janet had been. Distraught but never cruel...

"It's ok Nikki, I understand. Listen we're all here for you. We just need to get to Harry now." Janet smiled comfortingly at her.

_30 minutes later..._

Nikki rushed through the entrance of the emergency department. The chances were that too much time had elapsed for Harry to still be there, but they didn't have any information other than the name of the hospital.

She approached the information desk and was vaguely aware of the state she was in but then she realised that it really didn't matter. The nurses here had probably seen worse and it didn't matter what she looked like right now. Harry was the important one in all of this.

Nikki tried to speak tried ask where Harry was but she couldn't find the words. She was so glad that she had her family here with her; she didn't think she could have done this without them.

"Can you tell me where Dr Harry Cunningham is please?" Leo spoke up after a while.

The nurse looked at him in confusion. "I don't think we have a Dr Harry Cunningham working at this hospital sir." She replied calmly. Leo then realised his mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry _is _a doctor... well he's a pathologist... but what I meant to say is where can we find him in here? He's a patient." Leo clarified.

"Oh right yes of course, I see." The nurse answered.

"You are his...?" The nurse waited for Leo to fill in the blanks.

"We're his family." Leo told her and it was the truth.

The nurse smiled slightly before typing something into her computer.

"Well... his mother's already here so..." the nurse trailed off, patient privacy was paramount.

"Look I'm Professor Leo Dalton and I'm a home office pathologist. This is my wife, and Charley here is his friend and this..." He pointed to Nikki "is his partner." He finished.

"You might consider us to be his work colleagues, but you see we work with him every day and we love him and he is part of our family. Now can you please just tell us where he is?" Leo continued, he was so worried about Harry and he needed to make sure that Nikki was going to be alright and this was far too much stress.

"Ah you must be Nikki. Mrs Cunningham's been asking after you." The nurse replied looking up at Nikki.

"Yes, I'm Nikki – look please, what happened to Harry? Is he alright?" Nikki answered the panic clear in her voice.

"He's in theatre at the moment – he has a bullet lodged close to his spinal cord. The surgeons aren't sure about the extent of the damage but they'll know more soon. When he comes out he'll be moved to H.D.U so that's probably where you'll find his mother." The nurse told her speaking quickly, hoping to take out the sting of the information she had to deliver.

"Oh God... Oh God... his spinal cord... he could be paralysed... Not Harry... please not Harry." She begged some higher entity.

"Nikki, we don't know that for sure – let's just wait for the surgeons eh? Try and stay positive." Charley tried, though it wasn't a particularly successful comfort.

She was being hurried along by someone; they were walking quickly through the chequered hospital corridors desperate to get to the high dependency unit. Nikki had to know what had happened – she had to know that he was going to be alright – that he was going to survive.

They reached the door and Nikki pushed it open. They were met by a nurse's station similar to the one in the emergency department. She approached it cautiously craning her neck to the room behind the station, there were several patients recovering but she could see no sign of Harry or Margret. Was that a bad sign?

"Can I help you?" The ward sister asked them, she was not used to such large numbers of people on this ward at one time.

"Are we in the right place for Harry Cunningham? They told us downstairs that he would be brought up here after surgery." Nikki spoke quickly. She just wanted to talk to the surgeons and see Harry – see that he was breathing, that he was alive and then maybe she could concentrate on focussing her thoughts.

"Yes, Mr Cunningham is expected back shortly. I'm afraid that you can't all go in with him though. His mother's in the relative's room and you are...?" The sister replied waiting for an answer.

"Look to cut a long story short, I'm his partner and the others are his family. We're just a big family ok?" Nikki replied tersely. They had already been through this with the other nurse.

"Ok, well if you'd like to wait in the relative's room – someone with come and find you when Mr Cunningham has been brought up to the ward alright?" She smiled at them indicating a door opposite the station.

"Right ok, thanks for your help." Leo spoke for all of them.

Nikki walked into the relative's room and came face to face with Margret Cunningham. They had only met a few times since Nikki had become Harry's girlfriend but Nikki had always liked her. In fact during lunch last Sunday, she had even gone as far as to think that Margret would make a very agreeable mother in law and an excellent grandmother. Of course she had been running away with herself again but spending time with Harry in his family home made her realise how lucky she was to be surrounded by such lovely people and she couldn't help but imagine herself in the fairytale life...

"Hello Margret." Nikki spoke to the woman who looked beside herself with worry, much the same as Nikki felt.

"Oh Nikki thank God." The older woman spoke getting up and enclosing Nikki in a hug. She began to sob as she realised just what was happening to her son.

"What have they told you?" Nikki asked her, trying to pull herself together but failing fast.

"Nothing. They won't tell me anything, they see me as another stupid mother... I suppose they'll wait until he comes round and then tell me he'll be fine. I'm so glad you're here... Maybe they'll tell you something – you're a doctor, you're one of them, they'll talk to you won't they?" Margret told her, she obviously felt more hopeful now that Nikki and the others were here.

"Margret – I'm a pathologist, I'm not a clinical doctor I don't have any authority here but they'll tell us what's going on – don't worry." Nikki soothed. Where was this calmness coming from? Outwardly she was projecting and channelling a controlled woman but inwardly she felt like she was dying. Her thoughts bounced around in her head threatening to destroy her, but she had to keep positive. She had to believe that Harry was going to be ok because it was the only thing she could do.

"Professor Dalton – can't you do something? Surely they would talk to you?" Margret tried desperately, walking over to Leo and pleading with him.

"It'll be alright Mrs Cunningham; the doctors here have a responsibility to keep everyone in the picture." Leo spoke in his level, soothing voice. Inwardly however Leo felt like he was about to collapse. This was too much pressure. He always had to be the one who stayed calm but Nikki and Harry were his team too and if something hurt them, then it hurt him too – that's what people forgot about Leo – he had feelings too.

The room descended into a strained silence as the minutes turned to hours and still they had not been informed of Harry's return to the ward. Surely there was something wrong? The sister had said Harry would be returning to the ward 'shortly' – that had been two hours ago.

A pager went off and the four of them Leo, Janet, Nikki and Charley all fumbled around to see if it was theirs.

Charley had been paged and went to use a phone. When she re- entered she wore a grim expression.

"I've been called to attend the scene Dr Cunningham was at. They need the bodies processing and CID are requesting the PM reports a.s.a.p. I have to go." She told them apologetically. She wanted to be here when Dr Cunningham woke up but in their eagerness to get here, they had forgotten that they had a job to do.

"It's ok Charley – you go – get Simon to help you and I'll drop by the centre in a bit to see how you're getting on. You can do this Charley, you'll be fine." Leo told her. He had always believed in the girl and now was her chance to show them what she could do.

"I'm sorry Dr Alexander... Send him my love when he wakes up ok?" She apologised to Nikki giving her a strange kind of half hug.

"It's not your fault Charley and I will. Thank you." Nikki replied.

Little Alana was getting restless. They had been waited a long time and she needed to sleep. It seemed that hospitals could be just as unsettling for small children as they were for adults. Nikki wondered if this had something to do with the negative energy that said adults projected whilst in the hospital.

"You should take her home Janet." Nikki told her friend after a while.

"I will Nikki but I want to make sure Harry's alright first, don't you worry about this little one – she's just being 'little miss grumpy' aren't you?" Janet replied stroking her daughter's face gently.

"She could never be grumpy she's such a sweetheart." Nikki said as she squeezed Alana's little hand gently.

There was a brief knock on the door and then the sister entered the room.

"He's back, but he's weak – the surgeons want to speak with you." She told them pointing to Nikki and Margret. They got up and followed her out.

Nikki stood opposite the surgeon as they waited to be told what had happened. Why did she have such a bad feeling about this?

"What happened? Is he alright? Is my son alright?" Margret blurted out her questions in her panic.

"It's ok Margret, let them speak." Nikki comforted her, but inside she was bracing herself for the worst. What if it hadn't gone well? What if Harry was paralysed? What if...?

"Well Mrs Cunningham, Miss... um sorry I don't know your name..." The young surgeon trailed off.

"I'm Doctor Nikki Alexander – home office pathologist." She introduced herself spurting out her full credentials in her dazed state.

"Oh well Dr Alexander it is then... I'm pleased to say that the operation was successful. We managed to remove the bullet using a minimally invasive key-hole procedure. It seems the wound itself deceived us and the actual internal damage was less serious than we originally thought." The surgeon smiled at them. It was always better to deliver this kind of news.

Nikki breathed a very visible sigh of relief. He was ok. He was alive; Harry had come back to her.

"Thank God." Margret whispered and then she broke down. Nikki slipped her arms around the older woman's shoulders supporting her.

"In terms of recovery – what damage has been done to Harry's mobility for example?" Nikki asked. Please let him be ok, please let him be ok...

"Obviously we can't be entirely sure until he is alert and able to articulate his own feelings but I am confident that there will be no lasting damage to Harry's mobility or anything else for that matter. The bullet lodged itself in a muscle just left of his spinal cord. I would say that fate was on Harry's side today. The only thing I might suggest would be a weakening of his back – but the physiotherapy department will help him with that and Harry should make a full recovery." He smiled at her.

"Oh God thank you. Thank you for saving him Dr..." Nikki waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Oh my name's Mr Angelo." The young man told her.

_Angelo – guardian angel. _

"Well then thank you for keeping my son safe." Margret told him.

"He's ok. He's going to be fine – the bullet missed his spinal cord and the doctor said he would make a full recovery." Nikki told Leo and Janet as she re-entered the relative's room.

"Oh Nikki that's great news. Thank God. Thank God." Leo breathed his relief.

"He's going to ok Leo – he's going to be ok..." Nikki sobbed.

She fell into Leo's comforting embrace for a moment as they waited to be allowed to see Harry...

Harry was floating in a curious sort of limbo. He felt like he was imprisoned inside the four walls of his mind. He wasn't unhappy and he wasn't afraid – he was just stuck...

Every so often he felt an immense build up of pain during which time all he could see were flashes of red but then suddenly he would feel a dizzy sort of warmth as something surrounded his mind and soothed away the pain. He couldn't remember what had happened to him or why exactly he was stuck in his own mind but he knew he was safe. He could tell that just from the fact that he was utterly relaxed. But there was something else, somewhere close by he could hear familiar murmurings from voices he knew so well...

He could hear Nikki – he was sure of it. The thing that frightened him the most was not being able to break free from this place to get back to Nikki, to get back to his life. What if being trapped in this utopia meant that he couldn't have life with Nikki?

He resolved to fight. He resolved to fight for Nikki...

_48 hours later..._

There had been no change in Harry's condition. He had been unconscious like this for the best part of two days. Nikki was doing her level best not to be too worried. The doctors assured her that it was perfectly normal for him to be this way – he had been put under a heavier sedation due to the pain he would be in, and that mixed with the morphine they pumped into him every twenty minutes would be causing his body to be exhausted. He would come round when he was ready and all she could do was wait for him. She would wait a lifetime if she had to...

In the past half an hour alone three different nurses had tried to usher her out of the room – _"You can't stay here, it's against visiting regulations", "You need to go home and rest because you won't be any use to him if you're tired." "I'll call the minute anything changes." _They had all tried and they had all failed. They had underestimated Nikki's staying power – had condemned her as just another terrified girlfriend. But what they had failed to understand was that Nikki understood the system – in a way she was part of it and she knew how to play it so that she was here when harry woke up.

She had even been fending off the advice of her friends and had ignored their concerned looks. "_Why don't you go home and try and get some sleep – they'll call you, you know they will." "Come on Nikki why don't you go home and have a shower – you'll feel better." They had tried to encourage her with pitying eyes but even they had failed. _

It seemed that even those closest to them still couldn't understand the strength of their feelings for each other. She would do anything for him and if what he needed from her right now was an unfailing beside vigil then that would be what she would do. She would be here when he woke and he would know how much she really loved him.

"I'm here Harry – I'm here, you have to come back to me. I need you." She whispered now as the low hum of the monitors filled the silence. She couldn't lose him, there was still so much that she needed to say to him and so much that they still hadn't done. When he woke up she would make a point of savouring every moment they spent together. Time was precious and she needed to spend all of hers with him...

The fog that clouded his mind was slowly beginning to lift. He was aware of more colours and a far off, distant bright light which seemed to be getting closer. He could hear things more clearly now and he felt himself returning, felt more in control of his own body. He could hear Nikki's voice, sweet angelic and musical as it was, encouraging him into wakefulness...

He felt a sudden twinge of pain and his body convulsed. Yes this hurt like Hell – but at least he would see Nikki again. With that one beautiful thought in his mind, he pushed himself further and opened his eyes...

She had been hanging onto his hand for dear life in the hope of transferring some of her life into him. _'If I hold onto you long enough you'll come back right Harry? You won't leave me will you? Come on Harry wake up... be strong... I need you... I love you..._

Leo had just arrived and it seemed that Janet and Alana would be coming along later when Alana had been coaxed into a sleep deep enough to avoid the stress of the last visit.

She had been hanging onto him so tightly that she barely felt the squeeze he gave her but then it happened again and her eyes sprang open.

"Harry?" She asked softly and this was enough for Leo to also be by his beside.

Another gentle squeeze and a sigh of pent up breath.

"Harry can you hear me?" She whispered her voice full of hopeful optimism, stroking back his wild hair.

He said nothing and made no motion to indicate that he had indeed heard her calls, until his eyes flicked open and suddenly she was staring directly into his dark, handsome familiar eyes.

"Oh my God. Harry you're awake. Thank God, thank God." Nikki began to cry tears of relief. She was so happy. It was all going to be fine.

"Harry..." She said again as she smiled into his face.

He said nothing for a while instead he stroked his hand along hers caressing her fingers in his.

"Nikki..." He spoke her name in a raspy puff of breath. He had the voice of a man who was speaking precious words for the first time.

"I'm here Harry. We all are Leo and Janet and your mum..." Nikki told him through her tears.

"Hi..." Harry croaked jovially giving them all a wave.

They laughed, it seemed that even being shot was not enough to deter or diminish Harry's enthusiasm for life.

"Harry my darling, you gave me a fright." Margret spoke up coming around the side of his bed and placing a kiss to his forehead.

Harry looked around in confusion; he couldn't recall what had happened. Where was he? Why was he here?

"What happened to me?" He asked the question expecting an answer from no-one in particular.

The whole room seemed to draw in a breath as they tried to decide how to tell him.

"Harry you were shot in the back by the boy who murdered his family – you're going to be ok, you just need to recover. It's just a good job you're in such great shape physically – all that muscle saved you." Leo told him trying to make the situation as light as possible.

"Watch it Leo- I might be inclined to think you're giving me the come on." He laughed but he winced from the pain of the effort.

"Ha ha very funny." Leo mock stropped. "It's good to have you back in the land of the living." He added after a while and it was true, he was so glad that his friend was ok. He needed Harry and Nikki in his life and he could not even begin to contemplate a life without them in it.

"God anybody would think it was touch and go for a minute there." Harry replied after a moment.

"It was." Janet spoke in her honey smooth voice.

"Ah there she is – my special girl." Harry chuckled though he regretted the humour as he winced again.

"Hello Harry – don't you do that to us again alright?" She told him in the tone of a scolding mother although her words were filled with love.

"Where's Alana – is she alright?" Harry asked trying to pull himself up. This simple act received lots of fuss and Harry thought he could get used to this kind of treatment.

"She's in her pram, she's missing her uncle Harry though – that's for sure." Janet chuckled.

"Hmm I bet she hasn't even asked about me has she?" He asked the joke clear in his voice.

"Oh you're her favourite before bed topic – you're the hero of all her bed time stories – _Dr Harry dodges a bullet _is her current favourite." Leo laughed loving the banter between his wife and their friend. Such keen interest in his daughter suggested that when the time came for him and Nikki to have children, he would be an excellent father.

_9 pm – Nikki disobeys visiting regulations... again..._

Margret, Leo and Janet had long since gone home, safe in the knowledge that when they went to bed tonight they knew that Harry was ok. It was just the two of them and Nikki was grateful for this time with him. She had made a very public show of leaving an hour ago and had even gotten as far as the hospital entrance wing before she had doubled back, stopped for coffee and muffins and then sneaked back into his room.

Harry thought she looked like a sexy spy in one the movies he loved watching – slinky around on a top secret mission.

"Here – I brought this, have some real coffee." She said handing him the cup of pure magic.

"Thanks." He said taking a long sip of the comforting liquid.

She slipped her hand into his and held on tight, it was almost as if she was afraid of letting him go for fear that she would lose him again.

Harry thought about everything that had happened over the past two days. When he really reflected upon the situation he realised that he was lucky to be alive. Travis Gardner had in all other cases shot to kill and had succeeded but Harry had managed to come away from the shooting virtually unscathed. Whilst he had undergone surgery which had to be regarded with absolute seriousness, the fact was that he was going to be ok and as soon as he was strong enough, he intended to start his journey along the road of recovery.

It was going to be a long process since the muscle in his back had been damaged but it was expected that since he was young, fit and strong he would return to full physical health within a matter of months. Even though the doctors assured him that he was going to be fine, there was a kind of niggling doubt in the back of Harry's mind which told him that he would never quite be the same person again. Every time he closed his eyes since he had woken up he could recall the crack of the gun and the sound of Nikki's haunted scream plagued his mind. What if he could never get over this and it drove wedge between them? Then there was the physical consideration – What if he wasn't strong enough to make a full recover – how would that affect his ability to stay in his job or perhaps more importantly his ability to pleasure his lover? He was so scared that he would disappoint her and he didn't think it was fair to keep her trapped in a relationship which might only partially satisfy her. He loved her so much and he lived to make Nikki happy – that was why he had to let her go...

He looked down at her now, her head resting lightly on his chest. Nothing felt more natural than this and he was going to miss this, miss that they didn't have to say anything to be happy in each other's company. It would be difficult at work if they stopped seeing each other, but maybe Harry would be forced to leave anyway and she could go on using her brilliance to help all the grieving families who looked to them for answers. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nikki..." He started and she looked up smiling at him.

"Do you need something Harry? What can I help you with?" She asked him concernedly seeing the pained look on his face. That was exactly the kind of comment which made him realise that this wasn't fair. She would do anything for him; she would sacrifice her own life to help him with his

"Nikki this isn't fair." Harry started, stroking her hand affectionately.

"I know it's not Harry, but you're going to get better – you'll be alright, we'll be alright." She told him really believing in the words she spoke. They could get through this, they were strong and they loved each other.

"No Nikki I meant it isn't fair on you. What if it takes longer for me to recover? What if I never can, it isn't fair that you might always be waiting for me to come back to you – what if I never can?" Harry started; he could see the hurt and confusion etched into her face. How could he be doing this now? He loved Nikki and he needed her, but he had to do what was best for her.

"Harry what are you talking about? I would wait forever for you if I had to – you should know that – I love you, I need you in my life Harry Cunningham so don't you dare decide all of this for me."She told him firmly holding onto him a little more tightly.

"Nikki, I just want you to be happy. What if we can't y'know ... make love for a while... what if I can't give you what you need...?" Harry asked her desperately.

"Harry _you _are what I need – just you, we can manage without sex for a while can't we? We have more than that don't we?" Nikki told him.

"But Nikki, I want to... I want to give you what you want... I want us to start a family... I want to have children with you." He told her and for the first time he was unafraid of this – he knew that it was exactly the right thing to do.

"Oh my God..." She breathed, was this the beginning of the fairytale?

"I don't want to lose you Nikki but I don't want you to stay if you feel like you have to." Harry continued realising what an utter fool he was being. He couldn't live without her and if she was happy to stay then his life was just about complete.

"I love you Harry, that's why I'm staying not because I pity you or feel I have to look after you. I'm staying because I love you enough to want to do those things without having to be asked – so I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Nikki told him.

"I love you too Nikki. God I love you so much." He told her sliding his arm around her torso.

"Now Dr Cunningham we have to focus on getting you better because if we're going to have lots of little us's running around – we're going to need some practise aren't we?" She told him suggestively, sitting on the edge of the bed and catching his lips with hers.

"Wait—how many are talking here Nikki?" Harry asked her excitedly- this was real, this was happening.

"Oh I don't know why don't we just go with the flow?" Nikki teased and they both knew what that meant.

Nikki had to hide in the adjoining bathroom whilst the nurse came to do Harry's obs but the minute she was gone Nikki took up her place by his bed again. She felt like a naughty school girl sneaking out in the dead of the night to see her first love.

She slipped off her shoes and settled herself into the hard chair for what she knew would be a restless night's sleep. Harry's breathing was slowly regulating and she felt relieved that he was going off into a comfortable sleep. Earlier today he had been having trouble with controlling his pain but thankfully now the doctors had given him the correct dosage of whatever pain relief he need he was finally comfortable.

Nikki was just adjusting to the sleepless stupor she found herself in when he spoke.

"Nikki... are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yes... but you should be asleep Harry – you need to rest." She admonished him, keeping her eyes closed hoping that he would just stop talking and try to rest. Harry was going to be one Hell of a patient – that was for sure.

"Ah, now I know why I love you so much." He said, apparently not taking the hint.

"Why?" She played along.

"You sound just like my mother." He chuckled and she heard him wince again.

She opened her eyes and found that he was staring at her.

"Oh very funny Harry – my sides are splitting." She giggled her warm, sexy giggle.

That was why he loved her. She was Nikki and she was perfect.

"Nikki..." He started again, knowing that he really did sound like a pestering child.

"Yes Harry?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." He told her. It had been playing on his mind for a while – the fact that he had managed to get himself shot on her birthday, the fact that he had ruined everything he had planned.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry – I couldn't care less about my birthday – the important thing is that you're ok and you're here with me and that is the best birthday present I could have been given." Nikki told him in disbelief – why was he even thinking about that now?

There was silence for a while and Nikki thought he had gone back to sleep.

"But... I had something I needed to..." He trailed off, tiredness confusing him.

"Ssh... we'll talk about it in the morning." Nikki soothed him, stroking his hair back from his face.

She may have dismissed it in front of Harry but all night long she wondered what Harry had been about to say.

_8 am... _

Harry woke with a start. For a moment he forgot where he was, half expecting to wake up in his own bed to find Nikki curled around him – until he remembered. He had been shot and he was in hospital. He looked down noticing a weight on his legs. She was here with him, her beautiful head resting on him as she caught some rare moments of sleep. Her hair was messed up and her makeup was smeared but to him this was the perfect way to wake up in the morning.

He ran his hands through her tousled curls and gradually she began to stir. She sat up and looked around the room in a dazed state.

"Morning beautiful." He said as her eyes settled on him and a smile crept onto her face.

"Good morning – how are you feeling?" She asked him; apparently sleep had done nothing to make Nikki forget.

"I'm ok, a bit sore but I'll be ok." Harry smiled bravely.

"I'll get the nurse – maybe you need some more pain relief." Nikki replied but he caught her hand stopping her.

"They'll be around in a minute, I'm alright honestly. Besides you're not supposed to be here and I was quite enjoying having you as my little secret." Harry told her.

"If you're sure..." Nikki replied uncertainly.

"I'm fine – honestly." He told her, though that was not entirely honest.

"Ok." She replied.

"Nikki why don't you go home for a bit? Y'know take a shower, change, and get some rest. Why don't you pop into work for a bit – I'm sure there's a report that needs writing or a PM you could help with." Harry suggested. It wasn't fair on her, she needed some rest – she couldn't sit here in this chair for the next few weeks.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Dr Cunningham?" Nikki teased, though she knew he was making sense.

"No of course not, but all I'm saying is I'll still be here when you come back later." Harry replied.

"Well I should hope so...Ok– Maybe I'll go for a bit, but I'll be back – that's a promise Harry Cunningham." She told him standing up and placing a kiss to his lips.

"I look forward to it Dr Alexander... Hey, maybe you could wear your birthday dress – I'd like to see how it looks." He suggested- he had envisaged big things for that dress's first outing.

"Hmm we'll see." She teased.

"Oh come on Nikki I'm a sick man here." He whined.

"Oh so you're sick when it suits you then?" She giggled.

"Definitely." He replied.

"Be a good little K – A - D won't you?" Nikki asked him as she reached the door.

"If I'm a good boy will you wear that dress?" He asked and she stopped in her tracks.

"How will I know that you've been good?" She replied.

"You won't." He told her simply.

"Then you won't know if I'll be wearing the dress or not will you?" She giggled and with that, she was gone.

A while later...

As soon as Nikki had left, Harry had begun formulating a plan. Maybe Nikki's birthday didn't have to remain ruined after all, maybe his plan could still work. When the nurse had come round with a cup of tea and those much needed pain killers he had asked her for a phone. Of course it had taken about half an hour for her to actually do it, but he had the phone now and he dialled the number for the Lyell Centre.

"_Good morning Lyell Centre – Charley speaking." The girl spoke as soon as the call connected. _

"Hi Charley – it's Harry." He told her.

"_Oh Dr Cunningham – how are you feeling?" Charley asked and Harry could hear the relief in her voice. 'He's alive'._

"I'm feeling good thanks Charley, a little sore perhaps but full of the joys shall we say?" He played down the pain he was currently experiencing.

"_Good...that's good to hear." Charley replied, a smile in her voice. _

"Well I just thought I'd check in with mission control – make sure you're not missing me too much." He told her,

"_Of course we miss you – Professor Dalton looks lost without someone to badger about doing some work." She laughed. They were good friends outside of work now and she cared about all of her colleagues immensely. _

"Aw you say the sweetest things – what are you after this time hmm?" He chuckled.

She laughed a little.

"_Dr Alexander's not in yet if that's who you really called for. She texted me and said she'd be in about an hour – something about spending the night in a hard hospital chair. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Dr Cunningham?" Charley teased. _

"What can I say the woman loves me – couldn't keep away – and just so you know, I called to speak to Leo – is he there?" Harry replied with his charming masculinity.

"_Of course he's here; our hardworking Professor wouldn't be anywhere else. Hold on I'll just put you through – Take care Dr Cunningham." She replied, a soft giggle in her voice._

"Thanks Charley, I will - see you soon." He said with determination. He_ would_ get better and he _would _see them soon.

The line was quiet aside from the soft ringing as the call was paged from the main office to Leo's private sanctuary. Harry took a deep breath as another wave of pain hit him and then Leo's voice came over the line.

"_Hello?" Leo asked- he didn't recognise the number._

"Good morning Leo." Harry said drily.

"_Harry..."_ _Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you this morning?" He asked concernedly. _

"I'm ok thanks, bored stiff and ready to bust out of here – but otherwise I'm chirpy." Harry varied his response a little. He had a feeling that lots of people were going to be asking that question and he didn't want any two answers to be the same. Spontaneity was the key in these situations.

"_I'm glad to hear that Harry – but you know you won't be getting out of there anytime soon don't you? Just take your time – recover." Leo impressed the seriousness of the situation onto the younger man._

"I know, I know – don't worry, I already promised to be a good K-A-D." Harry chuckled and Leo became concerned about the sharp intake of breath that he took.

"_Harry you're in pain aren't you?" Leo asked him, letting him know that he had caught him in his lie. _

"A little, but the doctors are keeping me pumped full of pain killers. I'll be ok." Harry assured him, he had never been able to lie to Leo.

"_You make sure that you let them know if it's not enough." Leo told him. _

"Yes daddy I will." Harry joked; Leo was so easy to wind up.

Leo let the joke go – _'simple pleasures'._

"Anyway... I called to ask you a favour." Harry told him moving past the joke.

"_Right well – what can I help you with Harry?" Leo asked. _

Harry then proceeded to explain what he needed help with...

"_Ok Harry, I'll see what I can do and Janet and I will pop in later." Leo replied, glad that Harry had come to him about his predicament. _

"Thanks Leo, you're a star." Harry said gratefully.

"_Flattery will get you everywhere Harry my friend. You rest up and I'll see you soon." Leo chuckled. _

"I will – don't work too hard without me will you. I wouldn't want to miss all the fun." Harry replied sarcastically.

"_Bye Harry." Leo said in a disgruntled tone before hanging up._

_An hour later..._

Nikki pulled the Mercedes into her space outside the Lyell centre. Usually she would have just driven her own car but today she felt the need to be close to Harry and driving his car seemed like the perfect way to do this. She was surprised at the ease with which she was able to drive this car. It was much bigger and wider than her own but it drove much more smoothly than her old car. She was glad that Harry had put her on the insurance – it was days like today when she needed the simple luxury of having a piece of him close to her.

She felt much better now she had been home and taken a shower, the beating heat of the water seemed to wash away all of her fears and anxieties and now she felt refreshed and positive. Harry was going to be ok and they would move forward in their lives and they would treasure each other forever. Nikki had really wanted to drive back to the hospital immediately but she knew she couldn't neglect the other parts of her life. She was an adult with responsibilities – with a job and bills to pay and she had to be grown up about those things – particularly if Harry was going to be out of action for a while... Besides visiting hours didn't start until two 'o' clock and Nikki had already disregarded the regulations twice.

She buzzed herself in and hung up her jacket, it was time to go to work...

_Lunch break..._

Leo pulled up outside of Harry and Nikki's apartment. Harry had entrusted him with an important task and he didn't want to fail. He turned the key over in his hands. It wasn't really breaking and entering if he had been given a key was it?

Here was Leo sitting about five miles from his own home letting his conscience get the better of him. Harry had specifically asked him to do this and he knew exactly where he had to look. So why did he feel like he would be prying into their private lives?

'_Come on Leo pull yourself together man. Nikki won't mind, she won't even know...' _He thought to himself. He got out of the car and unlocked the door. He had been here many times for dinners and social occasions so he knew his way around.

He stepped over the post which had obviously come after Nikki had left for work. He didn't want to scare her into thinking someone had been in the house in a 'weird' kind of way. She didn't need to know about this and anyway it was all for her.

He entered the bedroom feeling as though he was intruding on a very private part of their lives. There decor was simple and sophisticated and suited the people who inhabited it. Hanging over the door of the wardrobe was a very beautiful black dress. Leo assumed that this had originally been part of Harry's big 'plan'. Nikki would look beautiful in that dress, that was for certain. He crossed the room finding the cupboard he was looking for...

On top of the cupboard was a picture of the five of them – Harry and Nikki, Charley, Janet and himself. It was a happy scene from the Christmas party almost two years ago. Janet was heavily pregnant then and she looked beautiful. Leo smiled at the memory of that evening – It had been the first Christmas that Nikki and Harry had been together officially and it had been great to go to the party without having to worry about any little 'scenes'. Before the Christmas party seen in this photograph, there had always been an unresolved tension between them which was always particularly heightened by the unsuspecting mistletoe which hung from every available space. That year the young couple had not needed the encouragement of a Christmas tradition to embrace...

He undid the little clasp on the door and the cupboard opened. He fumbled around inside before he found what he was looking for – it had been well hidden and was not particularly easy to locate, Leo supposed that was the point. It had been hidden away from prying eyes. He smiled slightly as he realised his achievement and then he turned to leave. He was already late back from lunch...

_The Lyell Centre... Leo is VERY late... _

Nikki finished typing up the report on the PM she and Charley had just been working on. It had been particularly harrowing for Nikki because it had been the mother of the man who shot Harry. Mrs Preston had been brutalised by her son and Nikki couldn't help but think that it could easily have been Harry lying there on that slab having been first beaten and then shot. Thank God he was ok. Thank God fate had been on his side. She typed the final sentence and hit print. This report would be attached to the case file and released to Detective Chief Inspector Harrington who quite frankly had an elevated opinion of himself and needed to learn that the word 'no' actually meant 'no'.

Of course Nikki had simply introduced DCI Harrington's groin to her knee and suddenly said DCI managed to discover a new found respect for Dr Alexander. That was the way she liked it. Sometimes the police really needed to learn some respect.

Nikki fully expected Harrington to release the content of her report to the media, especially seeing as it seemed the DCI not only wanted but _needed_ some attention from someone and the media would be perfectly charming to a DCI who held 'vital information' pertaining to such a harrowing public interest case. Oh yes, this story would take up at least a double page spread in every tabloid worth its salt.

Charley had just finished typing up the other report on Edward Preston. It seemed that however much Daniel Preston had hated his mother, she had nothing on the intensity of his feelings for his father. Yes, Edward Preston was clearly the intended victim of this despicable crime and poor Geraldine had probably gotten caught up in the cross fire.

The stories behind the crimes always intrigued Nikki and she always felt a certain desire to understand the killer. In her job she had to be mindful of the victim (the decidedly silent witness) and the person who had been the cause of death. More often than not, however gruesome it may seem, the victim's body was like a piece of artwork – carefully designed and crafted by the killer to showcase their psychological profile and obvious _talents._

She found herself particularly motivated to understand Daniel Preston since he had attacked Harry. Had he done that simply because Harry had been talking about the crime scene in such a blasé professional manner. Was that it? Had Harry offended this killer and his skilfully thought out massacre? She didn't know but she hoped that someone – namely the psychological specialist dealing with the twenty year old, would be able to help her understand because Harry needed to stay safe.

There was a good chance that his lawyer would go in for diminished responsibility due to mental instability and there was a good chance that this defence would be, for once, justified. But Nikki doubted very much that any sensible jury would fail to convict a man guilty of two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder. least she hoped not because there needed to be justice for Geraldine and Edward Preston and also for Harry...

Nikki looked up from her computer as someone, probably Leo buzzed into the office. She took a long sip of the coffee which was as cold as stone and grimaced. She had been meaning to drink this for the past hour but there had been so many distractions. The PM and its subsequent report as well as a surprise visit from Janet and Alana. Janet was now sitting in Leo's office waiting for him to come back and Nikki had to admit that it seemed incredibly odd that Leo would be this late back from lunch. In fact when she thought about it, she could not recall the last time that Leo had even left the building for lunch. It was all very strange.

She smiled in relief as Leo walked into the office space with the easy confidence he possessed. Since Harry had been shot Nikki was worrying far too much about the safety of those whom she loved the most. Whenever Charley took a phone call she became nervous that the young girl would have to attend a crime scene – putting her in a position of vulnerability and possible danger. She had been subconsciously worrying about Leo ever since that moment about an hour ago when he had failed to return from lunch. If she was honest, she had been worrying from the moment when Leo had told her he was popping out for lunch. It was so unlike him and Nikki got the feeling that there was something he was not telling her. She didn't like feeling that there were secrets between them, it made difficult for her to know where everyone was and she needed to know where everyone was. She needed to know that everyone was safe.

Despite the feeling of great unrest that she felt, Nikki brushed of Leo's prolonged absence with a jovial, whimsical comment.

"What time d'you call this Professor Dalton?" She asked him, her tone admonishing. She looked down at her watch as if to demonstrate her point noting that it was in almost twenty five to three.

"Yes, yes alright I was late I'm sorry." Leo apologising allowing to have this rare pleasure – he had been deceiving her after all.

"Oh Charley – did you hear that?" She called back to her friend.

"Professor Dalton was just telling me that he's no longer the shining beacon of punctuality." She giggled and Charley came out of the back room.

"Oh that is good to know." She giggled along with Nikki.

"What was that Leo – Oh we can all have Friday off. Aw you're a star." Nikki pushed her luck a little.

"I beg to differ Dr Alexander, so I was an hour late – it's not a crime I popped home to see Janet and Alana. You know Janet has Wednesday's off now." Leo thought of an excuse quickly, though he feared he was not quite the distinguished spinner if tales that his head told him he was.

"Oh really? How was Janet by the way?" Nikki asked knowing that Leo had just been caught out.

"She's fine, she said to tell you that she'll see you later when we go to see Harry." He said coolly.

"Hmm you must be psychic now Professor Dalton – that's exactly what I told Nikki, an hour ago – when I got here." Janet's soothing honey voice spoke from the office door.

"Oh dear Leo, I forgot to mention that Janet and Alana popped by to see you." Nikki joked.

"I'm sorry I was... running an errand for a friend..." He stumbled over his words.

"Oh really? Which friend?" Janet asked going in for the kill.

"Janet...I..." Leo panicked, Nikki was still in the room, and he couldn't possibly tell Janet that it was Harry without Nikki wanting to know what he had been doing.

"Janet can we talk about this in the office please?" Leo asked her somewhat desperately.

"Oh my God – you're cheating on me aren't you?" Janet asked her voice high and panicked.

"No – God no, it's nothing like that. I just need to talk to you in the office." Leo assured her, surprised at the turn in this conversation. He signalled to the office with a swift motion of his head.

"Right, well I think it would be best if Nikki watched Alana for a minute – don't you?" She snapped rather bitterly, she not trusting his quick dismal of her notion.

"Right, yeah Nikki would you mind?" Leo asked weakly.

"No of course not. Don't fight, please don't fight – you guys love each other." Nikki said rather sadly accepting a gurgling Alana.

"It'll be ok Nikki I promise." Leo replied knowing that it would be – the moment Janet knew where he had really been.

"So what's the big secret then Leo – who's the woman?" She hissed though she highly doubted that Leo would cheat on her. He loved her more than anything and he would never be unfaithful.

"Janet there is no woman. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not cheating on you or having some stupid affair. Why would I need to when I have a beautiful woman like you to come home to?" Leo replied hoping that she would drop this silly cheating idea and let him explain.

"So where were you?" Janet tested him though she could see the pain and the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't cheating he loved her and he loved their daughter. Besides it wasn't as if their sex life was inadequate, in fact Janet was more than satisfied with her choice of lover...

"When I tell you, you're going to feel terrible- In fact you'll probably want to grovel – just so you know." He told her placidly, a brief hint of humour in his voice.

"Ok well, we'll see about that won't we?" She purred, though she had the feeling that she_ would_ be feeling guilty.

"I went to see Harry." He said in almost a whisper afraid that Nikki might be pressed against the office door.

"Why would you do that? We're all going to see him later." Janet stated the facts.

"Would you just let me finish Janet?" Leo asked rather testily.

"Sorry – go on." Janet conceded.

"I went to see Harry because he called me this morning and asked me to get something from his apartment." Leo paused letting the information sink in. He cut her off before she had the opportunity to ask what that had been.

"He asked me to go round to their house and find... an engagement ring for Nikki..." He barely even dared to breathe the words.

"What? That's so exciting – and did you find it – have you got it? Let me see!" Janet's excitement seemed to bubble over.

"Ssh – she'll hear you! I did get it and I took it to the hospital, Harry wants to give it to her later. _That's _why I was so late back from lunch." Leo told her, knowing how excited women got about rings and proposals.

"Aw that's so sweet – Nikki's going to be so excited – she's wanted to get married to Harry for so long. Aw what a lovely surprise for her." Janet squealed.

"Yes well, it won't be much of surprise if you keep squealing will it Mrs Dalton?" He teased.

"Ooh Mrs Dalton... you haven't called me that for a while professor..." Janet whispered seductively stepping closer to him.

"Hmm well that's who you are isn't it? Now just how do you intend on making that apology Mrs Dalton? " He asked her, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. Usually Leo was careful to keep his work space professional but today he just really felt the need to kiss his wife...

"Everything alright between you two?" Nikki asked as they emerged a while later. Alana was sitting on the desk in front of her playing with Harry's car key.

"Everything's fine Nikki, honestly don't worry about us. Just a little misunderstanding that's all." Leo smiled, catching hold of Janet's hand.

"Yep that's right. I really should be going now, I have to make sure Alana is fed before we head up to the hospital." Janet made her excuses – a perpetual smile on her face.

"Right well, you'd better take the little angel then hadn't you?" Nikki cooed speaking more to Alana than anyone else.

"Yeah so we're heading up there about six right? I'll see you then Nikki." Janet practically squealed swinging the disgruntled little girl on to her hip.

"Wave bye bye to Daddy and Auntie Nikki." She said to Alana waving her hand a little.

"Bye Janet, see you in a bit." They both replied and Nikki couldn't help but think that today just kept getting weirder.

"Why was she so chirpy?" Nikki asked laughing a little at the strangeness of it all.

"Oh you know Janet – she's always happy, that's all." Leo lied. _You'll thank me later Nikki. _He thought to himself.

Nikki lead the way to the H.D. U ward with Leo, Janet and Alana in tow. Of course Charley had been invited to come up but she had said it felt awkward intruding on them and no amount of persuasion could convince Charley that she was in fact part of the family. Charley had given Nikki a card to pass on and told her to let Harry know that she was thinking of him and that she would see him soon.

So it was just the three of them and little Alana who stopped by the nurse's station to enquire about Harry. They were told that today had been a good day for Harry medically speaking. He seemed stronger and more in control of his pain.

"That is not to say however, that Dr Cunningham has been a particularly easy patient. He's been fussing about taking more painkillers and generally bending out ears all day." The sister laughed knowing she was in the company of people like her – people who understood the importance of her job as well as the trials and tribulations of being in any way connected to the medical profession.

"Ah, yes Harry does have the tendency to be something of a K-A-D." Leo laughed a little knowing it was all in fun.

"What's a K-A-D?" The wizened sister asked. In all her years as ward sister she had never heard that term used, medically or otherwise.

"Oh sorry, A know it all doctor." Leo clarified for her.

"Oh I see, right well – I remember that." She laughed along.

"Don't worry sister, I'll whip him into shape. Harry knew there would be consequences if he was a bad patient today. It won't happen again tomorrow if I have anything to do with it." Nikki giggled, pulling her black coat more tightly around herself.

" Oh right well – that sounds serious. Why don't you go on through, normally it's tow visitors but Dr Cunningham's in a side bay and well... I don't see the harm this once but don't stay too long – he needs his rest – and so do you Dr Alexander." She told them with a knowing glint in her eye. _Busted._ Nikki thought to herself.

"What was that in aid of?" Janet asked her as they walked through the security coded door and into the main ward.

"Oh I broke visiting rules last night, I slept in the chair by Harry's bed all night. They must have busted me – that or Harry told tales." Nikki laughed.

"I see..." Janet smiled despite herself, she was really excited about what was going to happen later.

They stopped outside of the door which bore a label stating _Harry Cunningham. _Nikki knocked on the door and heard his muffled call for them to come in. He had obviously been waiting for them. Nikki had been prepared to make some sarcastic comment but the moment she locked eyes with him all that was forgotten and she was just so thankful that he was sitting there in his bed smiling at her.

"Hey well aren't you all a sight for sore eyes?" Harry chuckled and the three of them waited on bated breath for the inevitable wince. It happened but was not anywhere near as noticeable as yesterday.

"How're you doing Harry?" Leo asked him before anyone had a chance to say anything. The two men exchanged a knowing glance which did not go unnoticed.

"Hey what's with the coded messages?" Nikki wanted to know.

"Hey never mind about all of that, just come here and give me a kiss." Harry brushed it off casually, patting the space on the bed.

Nikki did as instructed, she had been waiting to kiss him all day.

"Mm" She mumbled slightly loving the feel of his lips on her own.

"So Dr Cunningham I hear you've been a naughty little K-A-D today." Nikki giggled slightly.

"What—they must be conspiring against me! I've been the perfect patient!" Harry said in mock outrage.

"Oh a perfect patient is one who has been fussing about his pain relief and causing general trouble is it?" Nikki mocked him.

"Or complaining about the quality of the coffee." Leo stated before realising his mistake.

"Wait... how do you..." Harry cut her off quickly.

"So Dr Alexander, you made me a promise remember. You said you'd wear the birthday dress." He told her putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"Mm and you told me you'd be a good boy today." Nikki chastised him.

"But you couldn't have known about my indiscretions until you arrived so it hardly seems fair that you're not wearing the dress." Harry pouted at her.

"Hmm now who said I'm not wearing the dress?" She teased flicking her hair over her shoulder seductively.

"Are you?" He asked her simply, swallowing hard.

"Mm might be." She teased.

"Oh you are such a tease Nikki!" He told her.

"Ah but you love me." Nikki stated seemingly forgetting that Leo and Janet were in the room.

"I do." He told her simply and Nikki was slightly surprised by the lack of bravado.

"So... are you going to be good tomorrow?" She asked him her fingers on the top button of her coat.

"Yes. I'll be good." He promised and he knew he would a thousand promises like this one if it meant a moment like this.

"That's what I like to hear Dr Cunningham." She told her sounding slightly maternal.

Her fingers quickly worked the buttons on her coat and soon she was standing before them all in that birthday dress.

"Oh Nikki, you look beautiful." Harry breathed his eyes scanning the entire length of her body. The dress fitted her like a glove and she looked. As he had predicted, amazing in it. It was the perfect dress for this occasion.

"That is a stunning dress Nikki – you look fabulous." Janet told her.

"Thanks Janet. Harry bought it for me – it was my birthday gift." Nikki told her proudly.

"Hmm well that's not the only gift you're going to get." It slipped out of Janet's mouth before she even thought about it.

"What do you mean?"Nikki asked in confusion, tipping her head to one side as she tried to contemplate what her friend had just said.

"Nothing... she didn't mean anything... Look we'll leave you to it for a minute – Alana needs a walk and we'll just grab us all some coffee ok? We'll be back in a bit." Leo replied taking his wife's hand and leading her towards the door. He took hold of Alana's pram and began wheeling out of the door.

Janet made to protest – she wanted to be here for the big moment, but she knew that Harry needed some time to say what he needed to say.

They sat in silence for a moment after Leo and Janet left seemingly trying to process what had just happened. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared into his eyes. There was something extra in his dark eyes. Some hesitation and a question burning just behind the usual calming love she found there. What did Harry have to be uncertain about?

"Harry what was all that about?" She asked him lightly.

He seemed to be processing the question for a moment before he spoke.

"You really do look beautiful in that dress Nikki." He told her ignoring her question and launching into what he needed to say.

"Thanks – it's great dress, but what has that got to do with what just happened with Leo and Janet?" Nikki asked confused.

"It's more than a great dress – you make it look stunning – it would be nothing without you." He told her, reaching up to her face and stroking it gently. She almost didn't seem real.

"That's sweet Harry. Tell me what's going on – you're scaring me." She replied and it was true – she had the feeling that this was the 'I love you but this is goodbye' moment.

"I'm sorry you couldn't wear it on your birthday." He told her.

"Harry what are you talking about? I told you it doesn't matter about my birthday." Nikki tried to soothe him.

"But it does matter Nikki, it matters to me because..." He trailed off a moment.

"Because what?" Nikki breathed.

"I had something I needed to... something I needed to say to you... something I needed to do..." Harry stopped again.

"But we already did _something_ for my birthday don't you remember?" She asked him somewhat suggestively.

"I remember but it wasn't that kind of something, it was... something different." Harry was becoming stressed by this.

"What is it Harry – what do you need to tell me?" She asked him.

"Well I was going to take you somewhere – will you go with me now?" Harry asked her knowing he sounded crazy.

_Got me feeling so crazy right now, your love got me feeling so crazy right now... _

"Harry what are you talking about? You can't go anywhere. You know that don't be crazy." Nikki replied she was really worried about him now.

"I meant hypothetically – just trust me – close your eyes." He told her and she did as he said.

He took her hand before he launched into his monologue.

"_We were going to get out of work and then you were going to change into your birthday dress and I was going to surprise you just like I said. I've had it all planned for weeks. I made reservations at the place in town – you know the one we kept on driving past? We were going to have a private booth and there were going to be roses at the table waiting for you. The meal would have been perfect – I know it would have been and you would have loved it. After dinner I was going to suggest a walk around Hyde Park– just like they do in the old black and white films. It would have been a perfect setting, all romantic and beautiful and you would have loved it. _

_When you got cold I would have offered you my jacket and you would have snuggled up to me just like you always do and I was going to be the happiest, luckiest man alive because I was walking next to you. _

_I was going to suggest that we sit down on one of the benches and we would spend forever kissing because we were so happy and then afterwards I was going to tell you for the millionth time how beautiful you looked and how perfect you are and how special you are to me. I was going to tell you how much I love you and that I want to make you happy and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then... I was going to hold onto your hands and look right into your eyes and I was going to give you this..."_

Nikki's breath hitched. What was happening? What was this? She knew what it sounded like, it was all part of the fairytale. It was the perfect way for him to ask her to... But this was real and he couldn't be – could he?

"Nikki you have to open your eyes for this bit." He told her, a laugh in his voice.

She squeezed them tightly shut for a second. _If this is a dream then wake up – just wake up Nikki. _

She flicked her eyes open and found that he was still here in his hospital bed staring eight at her with all the love in the world.

"I wanted to tell you Nikki Alexander that I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to have it all Nikki and I want you to have this." He told her squeezing her hand as he pulled out a little black box.

Nikki's breath caught. Was that a ... no it couldn't be... It couldn't be a ...

He opened the box and revealed it to her – the most beautiful diamond ring. It was white gold and had two entwined diamonds sets in it.

"Oh My God." She breathed...

"What I really wanted to ask you on your birthday Nikki was this- Will you marry me?" He said it all the emotions he felt were clear in his voice as he asked the question.

Nikki was silent for a moment – had he really just asked her to be his wife? Was that real ? Or had her imagination been playing cruel tricks on her again.

"The simple fact of it is Nikki – that I adore you and I want you to be my wife." He told her, filling up the silence, reaffirming what he had said.

"I don't know what to say – is this real Harry?" She breathed, shaking. She wanted to scream the word yes over and over until he could have no doubts about her answer.

"Just say yes." Harry told her, guiding her decision.

She paused a moment looking down at the perfect ring.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Yes." She said again.

"Yes I will." She said.

"Yes I'll marry you." She added.

"Yes I'll be your wife." She said finally.

"Yes Harry Cunningham – you and I are getting married and I love you so much." She said through her tears.

She almost died as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"This doesn't feel real – this is like a fairytale..." She whispered as she lent close to him.

"It's not a fairytale Nikki and you _can _have it all. I love you so much – thank you for being so perfect." Harry told her kissing her firmly.

"We're really getting married?" She asked him hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes Nikki Alexander – we are."

That night Nikki went straight to Heaven...

**There you are my lovelies, I'm sorry it took so long – but here it is... **

**Please review me and let me know if you ready for some more. **

**Love Michelle xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey... sorry it's taken so long for me to update this...again. I have been so busy recently and what with my Ashes to Ashes fic and everything I have become a little waylaid to say the least... but since the new chapter of that is posted I have time to go back to Harry and Nikki land... Yay! **

**Thanks for being so patient I know I don't update very regularly but I do have ideas for this fic so please stick with me...**

**Big love to 'Bee' (Lilypad1) who is yet again responsible for poking me into remembering this – although this time she actually caught me at a time when the chapter was in progress and also Annabelle because you always message to check up on this too! Love to you both xx**

**This is for everyone who is still reading. **

**Love to you all. **

**Michelle xx**

"_We're really getting married?" She asked him hardly daring to believe it. _

"_Yes Nikki Alexander – we are."_

_That night Nikki went straight to Heaven..._

* * *

_Six months later... _

Nikki Alexander sat at_ the_ desk. Her laptop was turned on and a DNA analysis was in progress but she couldn't concentrate on anything on the screen. She was distracted as was the case on an increasing number of occasions. One minute she had been running the necessary tests to determine whether or not the DNA database had a match for the skin cells found beneath Hannah Minton's fingernails and the next she found herself thinking about Harry...

Nikki knew that exact reason for her deviations from her work. She hadn't had him in half a year and every part of her body yearned for him. Today marked the exact day six months ago that they had gotten engaged and still they had not _celebrated _said engagement. Of course, they both knew the reason for this and they both accepted it, but that didn't mean that there weren't days when they were both so frustrated by the fact that they couldn't make love to each other.

Harry was now almost fully recovered from the shooting which could have ended his life as he knew it. But it had been a long, hard recovery and at times Nikki knew he had wanted to simply give up, but somehow the strength of her love and her undying commitment to him seemed to spur him on. Despite these occasional 'down days', Harry had maintained a positive outlook on his situation and though it had taken lots of persuasion and the odd unashamed bribe, Harry had been attending his physiotherapy appointments weekly like a good little K-A-D. In many ways, Nikki thanked these appointments for helping them get through their sex starved months. She was required to give him massages almost every night and Nikki tried to make them as sexy as physically possible. She had stocked up on as many sensual aromatherapy oils as she could get her hands on and she often made each nightly massage into a little show for Harry's own personal enjoyment. Most recently these 'shows' had taken the form of stripteases and somehow these seemed to make up for the fact that they could not be fully physically intimate.

Nikki was not worried about some of the little arguments that their predicament caused. In all fairness it was not surprising that they would bicker sometimes, they were two very sexual people and they loved each other more than anything and it was admittedly difficult that neither of them could be fully satisfied. It was true that what had happened to Harry was responsible for continuing 'intimacy issues' for them both but Nikki would take their current situation over the other possibility any day. If Harry had been killed by that bullet Nikki wouldn't have known what to do. She would have wanted to die too and that would have been a tragedy. Fortunately, they were both alive and she still had Harry. They were lucky. In fact Leo often expressed the view that they were one of the luckiest couples he knew and in many ways she supposed they were. Fate had brought them together after so many years of 'beating about the bush' and they were finally happily in love and fate had also saved Harry and kept them together when the odds had been stacked against him and Nikki thanked her lucky stars that someone or something had been on their side so far.

Nikki rapped her fingernails on the desk as she waited with growing impatience for the DNA screening to run its course. It was always the way that when you needed something quickly due to an over pushy DCI and her concerns about 'tackling PR' on this case quickly. It seemed to be taking an eternity. In Nikki's wizened opinion, DCI Fancy Knickers (as she had taken to labelling her when she was not around) was just concerned about getting her five minutes of fame fronting up a case which would be keenly in the public interest at current.

Hannah Minton (the deceased) was a young mother who had been walking to collect her three year old triplets when she had been abducted and savagely sexually assaulted. It seemed that when the bastard who had abducted her had finished raping her senseless he had strangled her and dumped her body in a river. The runner who had found her two days ago had been totally shocked and had of course called it in to DCI Fancy Knickers' unit and Nikki had been summoned to attend as pathologist. It had certainly been a grim scene and the poor woman had certainly suffered before she had been killed and Nikki had immediately become passionate about finding this woman's murderer. It didn't matter how many scenes she attended, she could never get over the cruel level of some people in this city and she often found herself questioning why a just God, if there was such a thing would design humans to be capable of such unspeakable evils as she witnessed on a regular basis. Of course since the post mortem two days ago, DCI Felicity Knight had not left the Lyell Centre. She was the most annoying pain the arse Nikki had ever met and she kept asking annoying questions about the progress they were making with the DNA taken from the body and the skin cells and fibres found under the victim's fingernails. Nikki was usually a patient woman but the fact that Fancy Knickers had been shamelessly flirting with Harry was really starting to piss her off. Harry was her man... Her fiancé and woe betide anyone who messed with that. It didn't matter that Harry dismissed the other women's open flattery and ill disguised come ons as though he hadn't even heard them, it was the fact that the woman had the audacity to casually ignore the engagement ring which Nikki flashed at any given opportunity as if it stood for nothing which infuriated her the most...

Yes, Harry had been here in the offices for almost the entire duration of his injury. It had been deemed unsafe by occupational health for Harry to be involved in any actual PM's until the physiotherapists were certain that his muscles had recovered. Of course this had been exactly what both Leo and Nikki had told him but it had taken an official diagnosis to convince him. That had not deterred him from coming into the office everyday and completing any extra paperwork without complaint. She had often seen his disgruntled look but he had never voiced any negativity about the duties he had chosen to undertake.

Whilst today marked the six month anniversary of their engagement, it also marked the end of Harry's treatment with the physiotherapy department and he was going be assessed as to his fitness to resume normal duties at work. Of course, Nikki was concerned and she wanted to be there with him but she had to finish this DNA screening and put the result into a report for DCI Fancy Knickers. She just hoped that what he was told was going to be good news. She knew Harry hated not being able to help out more practically. She was also hoping that the physiotherapist would provide him with some indication as to when he would be able to engage in 'intimate activities' again...

* * *

Nikki had just sent an email off to DCI Fancy Knickers with a report detailing a distant match with the DNA found under the victim's nails. Of course no conclusive suspect could be determined when the DNA was that tenuously linked, however Nikki knew that it was a start and a start was better than nothing.

She printed a copy of the report and placed it in the file with all the other case notes and found that she was puzzling over the suspect despite herself. As Leo had pointed out in his key note speech almost three years ago now, pathology and detection were inexorably linked and it was difficult to stop thinking about a case after the PM report had been filed. She looked over the details of the case. Hannah Minton had been the model citizen. She worked as a nurse, had three perfect children and a husband who by all accounts worshipped her. It was interesting therefore that the DNA distantly matched the sample provided by Edward Minton. Of course, the sample was not an exact match to him so that pretty much ruled out the view that her husband had killed her. What the match did indicate however, was that someone closely related to Hannah's husband had been involved. Nikki made a note of this fact in the folder and she knew that she would ponder this fact at length for days. It was an annoying habit but it often helped her piece together the puzzle of a crime scene. She would wrack her brains and go over and over a PM report until it came to her. Then and only then was she ever satisfied that she had done her job properly. It was about so much more than providing a cause of death on a certificate and passing over the rest to the police. It was about unpicking criminal behaviours and serving justice because after all the person who usually did the most talking in these kinds of crimes was in fact the _silent witness_ and she was one of the few people who had access to these vital players in a crime scene.

She went and made herself a coffee after replacing the case notes into the correct filing cabinet. It was a little after a quarter to five. She expected that shortly, Harry would text her to say he was on his way to pick her up in time for the end of her working day. Nikki disapproved mostly strongly of him driving in his condition. She had even tried to persuade him to let her drive him in his precious Mercedes, but Harry was most insistent that he was fine to drive. Nikki doubted that particularly in the earlier stages of his recovery, the medical professionals would have agreed but Harry being Harry and the know it all doctor that he was, had ignored all indications that it was too soon to drive and had been driving for about four of the six months during which he had been recovering.

Nikki sipped at her coffee as she listened to the hum of her laptop as she shut it down. This was perhaps the strangest part of the day, the lull between working on PM's and typing up their subsequent reports. It was something of a twilight period and Nikki never quite knew whether to be happy that the day was winding down or unsettled by the fact that everything seemed a little bit too quiet...

* * *

She sat at _the _desk contemplating everything that had happened since she had been with Harry. Everything about their relationship seemed to work. They were Harry and Nikki and it was clear that they were meant to be together. She was at current experiencing a rather vivid flashback of their first time together, the like of which had become increasingly recurrent over the last few months. Even the way it had happened astounded her. That they had waited until Paris just made it so much more special and she still hardly dared to believe it. It felt like a fairytale and everyone knew that fairytales belonged between the pages of the story books Janet would soon be reading to Alana. She looked down at her left hand, running her finger over the place where her engagement ring would usually have been. She had left it at home today because she knew she had the PM to do. She hated taking it off but she knew she would hate herself if she lost it. She couldn't believe they were getting married, but it was real. They had made all the preparations and they would be getting married two days before Christmas. She had a dress fitting in a couple of weeks. She had agreed to take Janet with her seeing as she was going to be maid of honour and besides, her friend was almost more excited than she was – but not quite...

* * *

She drained the last of her coffee as she heard two familiar voices travelling up the corridor. She had to wait only a minute before Leo and Charley entered the office space. She smiled at them as they finished their conversation.

"Thank you Professor, I'm really excited about this." Charley told Leo enthusiastically.

"Well we're excited to have you here Charley." Leo told her honestly giving her a small affectionate pat on the shoulder.

Charley turned to Nikki a wide smile illuminating her face.

"Well I've done it Dr Alexander – I am now officially a pathologist." Charley told her and she practically burst with the obvious pride she felt.

"Aw Charley that's brilliant news – I knew you could do it. Well done and welcome to the team – officially- and I've told a thousand times before – it's Nikki." Nikki smiled as she appraised Charley's Home Office license. She remembered fondly the day she had qualified and she realised how old she felt now – it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"So I've suggested drinks after the debriefing – are you up for coming out Nikki?" Leo asked her knowing that whatever Nikki wanted to do Harry would duly follow.

"Yeah I don't see why not – sounds good to me, Harry's going to pick me up in a bit so we'll come." Nikki smiled. It would be good to get out with her friends again. They hadn't been out together in a while...

"Good – well let's get on with the debriefing then." Leo smiled.

* * *

Just as Leo started talking, the buzzer sounded and suddenly Harry was breezing confidently towards them with the spring in his step that she had missed. It seemed that whatever the physiotherapist had told him, Harry was incredibly pleased about.

"Ah Harry, perfect timing. We're just going to have a quick debriefing and then we're all going to go for drinks to celebrate Charley qualifying." Leo smiled at his friend who seemed to be over the moon about something or other.

"Oh you know me Leo – I never miss a good debriefing... I haven't had one in a while admittedly, but I remember the fundamental basics." Harry replied with unashamed suggestion as he flicked his eyes over Nikki.

"Harry – do you have to make everything crass?" Leo said with mild exasperation.

"Not everything Leo my friend; just the important things." Harry chuckled.

"There is no hope for you is there?" Leo replied in defeat.

"Now he catches on." Harry replied winking at Nikki.

"So... what did they say?" Nikki asked excitedly. She was sure there had been a distinct sense of suggestion in Harry's comment.

"Well let's just say that the K-A- D will be resuming full duties from Monday Dr Alexander." Harry replied, a wicked knowing glint in his eyes. He knew Nikki would want to know about the other things as well, but he would enjoy teasing her just a little longer.

"Well that is good news Dr Cunningham, because if I had been forced to look at your long face whilst filling out paperwork for much longer, then I think I may have been the next body on the slab!" Leo laughed jovially taking note of the sparks flying between his young friends.

"Yes I would say it's _very _good news." Harry agreed as he took a step closer to Nikki.

* * *

He delighted in the notable constriction of her chest as he closed the space between them. It seemed that Harry's predicament had done nothing to dampen Dr Alexander's lust for him – in fact he would go as far as saying that she seemed more aroused by his proximity than ever.

"What's the matter Nikki? Are you not pleased that your charismatic, 'sex on legs' fiancé is returning to the '_frontline'_ of forensic pathology?" he asked her, feigning hurt at her apparent lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course I am." Nikki replied and it was honest, but she couldn't hide her disappointment. He had not mentioned _the other thing_ at all.

"Well that is good to know." Harry replied his tone filled with slight admonishment.

He slid into the chair next to Nikki and kept his eyes trained on the screen in front of him. It took a great deal of self restraint and a lesser man would have fallen at this finely constructed first hurdle.

"On with the debriefing then yes Professor Dalton?" Harry encouraged him, simultaneously sliding his hand onto Nikki's leg.

"Oh and by the way... Dr Alexander and I are going to have to offer our apologies Charley, I'm afraid we can't make drinks tonight." He told their young friend.

"We can't?" Nikki asked – searching for an explanation.

"No..." Harry replied.

"We can't." He said finally.

"Why not?" Nikki asked curiously a small smile crossing her lips.

"Let's just say we've got a birthday party to go to shall we?" Harry teased...

* * *

_Several minutes later... _

"Harry what was all that about?" Nikki asked as they made their way to the Mercedes.

"To what do you refer fair lady?" Harry asked and Nikki thought that it was sincerely cheesy.

"What is this? Harry Cunningham's attempt to be dashing and debonair?" Nikki laughed.

"I was thinking more... _romantic_." Harry corrected her.

"Oh... Ok... So am I heralding the return of _Mr Darcy _tonight_?" _Nikki asked him suggestively, sidling closer to him.

"Now let's just get one thing straight Dr Alexander, tonight I'm all Harry." He replied his voice sexy, throaty and filled with lust.

"Oh." Nikki replied sombrely.

"Is that a problem?" Harry replied, trying to make light of the comment but feeling the sting of panic even as he said the words.

"No... In fact Dr Harry Cunningham is my favourite romantic hero... it's just that I don't want to y'know get my hopes up..." Nikki replied honestly, the fact that she trailed off leaving a teasing hint at the end of her comment – an unspoken question as it were.

"Well Nikki... I only have one question for you... are you feeling frisky tonight?" He replied. He was so close to her that their breath mingled in the air.

"God yes." Nikki breathed.

"Good because as it happens... so am I." Harry told her giving her a tiny kiss.

Nikki drew in a deep breath. "You mean we can..." She whispered.

"Just call me the lean mean love making machine." Harry told her suggestively.

"Hmm try not to exaggerate Dr Cunningham." Nikki replied sarcastically.

"I never do Nikki; you're not questioning my abilities are you?" He asked her.

"Well maybe I just need reminding." Nikki told him.

"Now that can be arranged Dr Alexander." He told her as they slid into the car...

* * *

_Home..._

Nikki was going out of her mind with worry. She couldn't find it. Why could she find it? She was sure that she had it this morning... more than sure... she was certain. She had put it in its box and left it on the sideboard by the bed and now it was gone... She had turned the bedroom upside down though she knew that she would not find it. It had been there and now it was gone – there was only one explanation... Harry.

"Harry I can't find my ring – have you seen it?" She called to him, knowing he was in the bathroom.

"Erm no I don't think so Nikki – are you sure you've checked everywhere?" He called back with forced innocence.

"Harry where have you hidden it?" Nikki demanded crossing the room and entering the bathroom without knocking.

She came face to face with him as he stepped out of the shower...

"Excuse me – but haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Harry wanted to know as her eyes began to unashamedly roam his naked body.

"What's the point of having man candy if you can't look at it?" Nikki giggled her sexy giggle as the comment hung between them for a few seconds.

"Man candy?" Harry repeated the words with disdain.

"Man candy?" He repeated again.

"Yes man candy Harry." Nikki told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Does that mean I get to call you my 'woman candy' Nikki?" He asked her, quite confused about the whole thing.

"No it absolutely does not Harry! That would be totally derogatory!" Nikki giggled.

"But its fine for you to call me your 'man candy' is it?" Harry chuckled, resisting the urge to pull her close and have her right now.

"Of course – first rule – a lady can do exactly what she wants, when she wants to do it." Nikki told him leaning into him so that she could steal a kiss.

"Erm no I don't think so Dr Alexander." Harry chuckled easily side stepping her advances.

"Oh come on Harry... I _need_ this... Please... I _want _you Harry." Nikki breathed out her frustration.

"I'm sure you can wait a little longer Nikki – patience is a virtue you know." Harry laughed.

"No Harry I can't... I've waited so long, we both have... why can't we just stay here all night?" Nikki asked him, her voice thick with suggestion.

"Nikki I'm sure if we've managed to wait this long we can wait a couple more hours." Harry told her.

"No Harry... I need you now. Where are we going anyway?" Nikki asked him testily, trying but failing to get close enough to kiss him.

"I told you we've got a birthday party to go to... I promise you'll like it Nikki and then when we get home you can have yourself some Harry all night. Now, be a good girl and go and put that dress on and let me finish getting dressed." Harry told her as if she was a child.

"Harry what have you done with my ring?" Nikki asked him as she made for the door.

"I don't what you mean my love." Harry told her, though the mischievous flash in his eyes told a different story.

"'My love?' Are you going to start reciting poetry Harry?" Nikki teased, again she was reminded of a conversation between them almost three years ago.

"Ah you know me Nikki – for me poetry is always inspired by lascivious thinking." He half chuckled seemingly experiencing the same memory.

"Oh are you thinking lasciviously now Harry?" Nikki teased him, trying anything to make him have her now.

"I just might be Nikki but I guess you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" He teased as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

_Half an hour later – the taxi ride... _

Harry's fingers closed around the sharp edge of the ring box as for what felt like the millionth time, she worried about the whereabouts of her engagement ring. Of course, Harry could do little to quell these anxieties without revealing his master plan but he knew she was likely to have a melt down at any given second.

Initially, he had assumed that his little plan would inspire her to remember that he could be romantic if he tried; but he had forgotten that Nikki worried about _everything_ and he supposed that 'losing' her engagement ring was, even by Nikki's standards, a big thing. But he was sure that once she realised why he had done what he'd done she would forgive him and everything would be alright again.

He was so glad that his physiotherapy sessions had come to an end. He had hated being told that he shouldn't be driving and that he should be doing more exercises. The truth was that Harry had never appreciated being dictated to about anything and he had found the whole situation infuriating. But he had been a good boy and he had bitten his tongue and done what he was told because he had Nikki to think about. Beautiful, sweet and kind Nikki who had stayed with him through his recovery and simply smiled away any of his niggling or nasty comments. She had known that his recovery had been hard on him and she had accepted that because she was just a special person like that and he loved her so much.

That was why he was making a special effort for her tonight. They had been deprived of their usual level of intimacy because of his injury and in all honesty it had been driving him mad. Some days he had really wanted to ignore what his body was telling him and just take her, but he had refrained if only for the fear of regression. He needed to be strong for their new life together – he knew they had a long and happy future together and he needed to be prepared for that.

He had been so glad when the physiotherapist had told him that by all accounts and from the scans he had undergone that afternoon, his muscles seemed recovered enough to resume normal physical intimacy. He had almost kissed the poor girl and he had been happy all the way home. He had known that Nikki would be incredibly happy about this fact too and that had been all the more reason to tease her. But now that they could finally be together again, all that teasing seemed wholly irrelevant. They could be Nikki and Harry again and that was going to be so good.

He was treating her tonight. He wanted to show her that she was the princess he thought she was. He wanted to do things properly – he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was deadly serious about marrying her. He knew they had already finalised the plans for their winter wedding but he still felt uncomfortable about the way he had proposed to her. That had been the reason he had taken her ring and why they were currently on their way for dinner at the new Thai place he had planned to take her to; and then they would do the romantic walk around the park and he would give her the ring again and then they would go home and spend the night celebrating their engagement the way they should have been able to six months ago.

The cab pulled up and he opened the door for her just as he had seen all the gentlemen do in those fluffy romantic films she loved. He wanted to do this properly, he wanted to redo her birthday the way he had imagined it...

* * *

She laced her fingers with his, loving the feeling of his skin on hers. She didn't recognise this place, they hadn't been here before but she remembered a half whispered conversation about 'the new place they kept driving by'. She drew in a deep breath as suddenly the realisation hit her.

"We're going to _my_ birthday party aren't we?" She half giggled as they entered the warm, welcoming environment of the restaurant.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind – I just wanted to do this properly." He told her squeezing her hand a little.

"Aw Harry you didn't have to darling." Nikki replied leaning in and covering his lips with her own. It felt good to kiss him again, it felt good to hold him.

"Happy birthday baby." Harry replied as they sat down.

"I love you Harry Cunningham, you're so perfect." She told him as she sat opposite him.

"I love you too Nikki." He smiled.

* * *

After their meal, Harry suggested as planned, a walk around the park. On the way across to the park, Harry stopped and brought her twelve roses from a woman by the gate. Sure it cost him a bit, but the love of his life was worth it.

"Oh Harry they're beautiful." Nikki breathed as he handed them to her.

"_You're_ beautiful Nikki." Harry told her and she felt the honesty pouring through his words.

"Mm ditto." She giggled.

"Doesn't count." He laughed.

"I think you're beautiful too Harry." She said in mock exasperation. She enjoyed their teasing but it always ended in her admitting defeat and surrendering to his will.

"Why thank you Dr Alexander." Harry laughed kissing her nose lightly.

* * *

She shivered slightly as they continued down the path and just as he had planned, he relinquished his jacket to her and she took it gratefully breathing in the comforting scent of him. She couldn't believe that this was happening – exactly as he had told it to her the night of his first proposal. Nikki had always believed in fairytales and she had always held out hope for her very own fairytale ending but for a while it had seemed like they really were for children and that she would never get hers... until Harry... until her prince charming had come along and swept her off her feet. When she thought about this she realised that she really was a lucky girl. She was about to receive her second proposal from the man of her dreams and she was going to say yes again of course. Nikki really couldn't imagine a life more perfect. She felt like she was flying. She was so happy she felt like she was going to burst. She had a perfect job, perfect friends and a brilliant house in London and soon she would have a perfect husband and that man would be Harry. She had never even dreamed that it would be possible and yet here they were nine years in to their love story and just about to be married...

She was grinning uncontrollably as he led her to a bench and she was briefly reminding of that film – _Notting Hill. _There had been a moment a little like this in that film and she couldn't help but get swept away by the romance of it all. She sat down and waited for him to join her and they simply cuddled up together for a while. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her frame pulling her close to him and it was just a perfect embrace. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool, crisp flower scented night air whip around in her hair. She couldn't imagine a night more perfect, in fact it seemed that this very scene had simply been lifted from the pages of any good romantic novel. Nikki had never thought of her life in this way – in comparison to a novel or a film for example, but when she was with Harry she couldn't help it. She felt like the romantic heroine being protected and loved unconditionally by the hero.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were shining with pride and she knew it was because he was with her. She knew what he felt like – she felt exactly the same. She loved being with him and she loved that they were together. She loved the easiness of their love and the fact that they could spend hours talking about anything or hours in each other's embrace. She knew it sounded sickly and sweet but that was truly the way she felt about him. She thought he was the perfect man and until they had gotten together she had never felt this way before...

* * *

She watched him as he fidgeted nervously. Obviously making a 'real' proposal was more daunting than Harry had realised. She giggled slightly, wondering why Harry was nervous when he already knew that she was going to marry him – almost six months to the day today. Unless of course he had the feeling that she was going to back out now, in which case they had better start cancelling the caterer and the wedding cake and all the other things that went with this wedding... of course there was always the possibility that now it came to actually making this real, _he_ did not want to go through with it. But the way that he was holding her now told her that this was a somewhat irrational thought.

"Harry you don't have to be nervous you know, I've already said yes – remember?" Nikki half giggled hoping against hope that she was right.

He chuckled a little which was a good sign. "I know Nikki, it's just that this is scarier than it looks on T.V." He replied.

"How do you think I'm feeling then? My heart's pounding at a million beats a minute and my instincts as a pathologist tell me that at this rate I'm headed for cardiac arrest." Nikki laughed, taking his hand and placing it over her heart to demonstrate her point.

"Bloody Hell Nikki, I thought the bride was meant to enjoy this whole experience. I thought she was meant to be the' island of calm amongst all the worriers'. No wait maybe that was the mother in law ... I don't know... Maybe I'm spending too much time thinking about Janet... I'll check it out in'_Getting married for Dummies.' _and let you know_"_ He told her chuckling at his own indecision.

"You didn't seriously buy that did you Harry?" Nikki giggled, remembering their visit to the bookshop on the high street where he had spent at least half an hour pouring over that book and worshipping it as his bible. Now it seemed as if he had gone so far as to buy it.

"Um and what if I did?" Harry tempted her to taunt him.

"It's only that my sources tell me that the people who write those books never actually get married. They just speculate about things and make people think that they are preaching the law." Nikki giggled.

"Ha ha very funny Nikki – you know I might not ask you now." Harry chuckled.

"Who says I would say yes again anyway hmm?" Nikki teased.

"Well you'd better had because this wedding is costing a fortune and we're kind of obliged to go to it – seeing as it's ours." Harry told her as he placed a butterfly kiss to her neck.

"Our wedding... wow is it real?" Nikki asked in minor disbelief – being able to talk about this and to know that it was going to happen was amazing.

"I don't know Nikki... I haven't even asked you yet!" Harry laughed.

"Ah but you will and you what? I'll say yes – just because it's you." Nikki played along.

"Not because you have a deep, undying love for me then?" Harry asked her, feigning hurt.

"Oh now I didn't say that." Nikki chastised him.

"Well that is good news." Harry kissed her forehead and spied an old couple watching them with sweet knowing smiles.

"I think we have an audience Dr Alexander – why does that always happen?" He whispered.

"Oh I don't know but I think it's time for you to take centre stage Dr Cunningham." She giggled at Harry's confused face.

"I think you're meant to go down on one knee Harry." She prompted him when he didn't respond.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Dr Alexander?" Harry asked her.

"I am a little bit yes Harry." Nikki giggled.

* * *

He got down on one knee before her and took her hand. He had to laugh a little as Nikki did the perfect impression of a woman in total shock. That's why he loved her. She had the ability to anticipate any social situation and the correct way to behave and right now she was leading the way in acting up for this couple.

He stroked her hand for a moment making small circular patterns across the back of the soft skin. For some reason this felt incredibly sexy and it wasn't something he had ever thought he would find a turn on – but he did. He ran his own finger across her ring finger caressing the faint tan line which had appeared since she had been wearing the ring. He knew it would be killing her not to be able to wear it but she would get it back soon and by now he was certain that she knew he had it. He heard Nikki's breath stifle and he couldn't help but wonder if she was imagining his hands on other parts of her body. He chose to ignore the urge to make a comment on this subject – there would be plenty of time for that later but for now he wanted to make this perfect for her.

"It feels good to be back Nikki." Harry started wanting her to know exactly how it felt to be out with her like this again.

"It's good to have you back Dr Cunningham." She giggled, closing her fingers more tightly around his.

"So this birthday party was it alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, it was perfect Harry." Nikki told him honestly. She was glad that they had done this; she loved the romance of it all.

"Well there is just one more thing I have to give you before this night is over." Harry told her, looking into her eyes and noting the cheeky glint there.

"Just one Dr Cunningham?" Nikki whispered to him as she leant close. That had been a private conversation and not meant for their little audience.

"Be a good girl Nikki and we'll see." Harry told her.

"Ooh I will." Nikki agreed.

"I love you Nikki." He told her and she could see the emotion welling in his eyes.

"I love you too Harry – I really do – I've missed you so much." She told him, for the first time noticing that her Harry had returned to her.

"I haven't been anywhere Nikki, not really. I've just been waiting for the right time to show you the real me again." Harry smiled.

"Well then it's good to see you again." Nikki smiled back as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I wanted to do this properly Nikki, because you mean more to me than a proposal in a hospital bed. You're a princess and you deserve to be treated like one." Harry told her, his fingers now firmly wrapped around the ring box.

"Harry you spoil me." She blushed, still not used to taking compliments from him.

"It true Nikki, I want the best for you because you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want you to know how much I adore you." Harry said and although originally this had started as a little dramatic performance, he soon realised that none of the sentiments he expressed were forced. He genuinely wanted to tell her all these things because they were his real feelings and it meant so much that he could finally tell her properly.

"Well, the feeling is mutual – trust me." Nikki replied as she placed her hands on either side of his face. He was so perfect and she knew that he meant every word.

"So I think there's only one thing left to do Nikki." He told her pulling out the little black box for the second time.

"What's that?" Nikki breathed realising that this was it – the fairytale moment. The real fairytale moment she had waited her whole life to find.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Harry told her.

"Ask away." She told him, her breathing becoming more erratic by the second.

"Well... Nikki Alexander... love of my life... Will you do me the massive honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asked her and he couldn't stop the nervous feeling in his stomach even though he knew she had already agreed to marry him.

She barely even paused for a moment's consideration, she didn't need to – they both knew what her answer would be, what it had always been.

"Yes Harry – yes I will marry you, of course I will. I love you so much my darling." She told him grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart as they heard the applause of the old couple who had been watching them.

* * *

"I see romance isn't dead." The man said as he watched Harry push the ring onto her finger.

"Congratulations dears." The woman chipped in.

"Thank you." They both breathed.

"You've got a good one there young lady." The man told Nikki as he took his own wife's hand.

"I know. I'm very lucky." Nikki smiled as she kissed Harry again.

"No Nikki – _I'm _very lucky." Harry replied.

"Aw don't they just remind you of us Charlie?" The woman spoke after a minute of observing their closeness.

"They certainly do Geraldine." Charlie replied and he gave his wife a gentle squeeze. It was so nice to witness young love developing before his very eyes.

"Well I think we'll say goodnight." Harry told them a little while later. He wanted to get Nikki home; he wanted to get Nikki home and naked beneath him if truth be told.

"Yes, I'm sure you two will want to celebrate. It was nice meeting you both." Geraldine smiled.

"It was lovely to meet you too." Nikki told them both.

"Maybe we'll meet again." Charlie spoke philosophically and for a moment Nikki wondered what he meant.

"Yes maybe we will. Goodnight." Harry replied casually as he began leading Nikki away.

* * *

"They were a sweet couple." Nikki remarked several minutes later in the taxi home.

"Yes they were." Harry replied noncommittally as he concerned himself with attended to Nikki's neck.

"Mm..." She mumbled her pleasure as she enjoyed his attentions. "That could be us one of these days you know Harry." She continued.

"Whoa slow down Nikki – there's still some youth in me yet." He chuckled.

"I know and that's what I love about you." She told him suggestively.

* * *

Nikki's back hit the wall within seconds of their entry into the apartment. Her breath was momentarily stolen from her as she reacted to the shock she felt.

"Harry..." She mumbled as his lips blazed a quick trail from her lips and down her neck. Before she knew it his lips were caressing her left breast through the soft silk of the dress and her head was lolling back in a state of ecstasy as he pleasured her.

"Oh God... Oh God Harry I've missed you so much." Nikki breathed.

"I've missed you too Nikki... so much..." He replied in rasping gasps as his lips travelled the length of the dress.

She sighed in her pleasured state as his hands travelled up her leg. It felt so good to feel his hands possessing her like this again. She never wanted him to stop.

"I love you." She told him as she felt his fingers slide inside of the lace underwear she wore.

"I love you too Nikki. I love you so much..." He trailed off as he kissed her full on the mouth and felt her respond to him with equal fervour.

His fingers slipped inside of her at the precise moment she started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing and for the briefest of moments, her fingers were suspended in mid air as she reacquainted herself with the feeling of him inside of her. It had been so long and she had wanted him so much that she hardly dared to believe that it was happening now. But that feeling, the feeling of him inside of her was unmistakably Heavenly and told her beyond reasonable doubt that this was real.

Nikki was sure that it must be illegal to feel so much pleasure, but she didn't want him to stop – she could stay this way forever. She felt herself leaving her own body, it was that familiar beautiful feeling she got right before Harry sent her into orgasm. She gripped his shoulders as he teased and coaxed her further causing her to scream out his name.

"Oh God Harry...I love you... Oh God... Oh Harry..." She mumbled in incoherent bursts as she came back down. She knew that she must look wanton but she didn't care. She didn't care that he could already have this effect on her, she loved him and she thought that it was important to show him how much.

"Bloody Hell Nikki I love watching you like this." He whispered suggestively as she opened her eyes.

"Well it's all your work Dr Cunningham. Only you could do this to me." She whispered back as her finger ran the length of his still shirt clad torso.

"Well I am glad to hear that Dr Alexander." He replied, unable to stifle a gasp as she thrust herself against him.

"Do you want me Harry?" She teased as she began pulling at the buttons of his shirt again.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" He asked her bucking into her to demonstrate his point.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Nikki giggled seductively as she stripped him of his shirt and it became the first casualty of their little encounter.

"It certainly is. Now what do you say we get you out of that little dress hmm?" He asked her as his fingers worked the zip. Before he could begin to remove the dress however, she pulled away from him.

"Patience is a virtue Harry." She told him sternly as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her slender fingers made short work of the zip and button and soon his trousers were falling down his legs. She quickly set to work on his tented boxers and soon he was exposed to her in all his glory.

"Nikki what are you...?" Harry's question was answered in action rather than words as suddenly she took him into her mouth.

She moaned slightly as he filled her and she realised the true extent of his desire. He was hard. Harder perhaps than she had ever experienced him and she knew this because they had waited so long. He was desperate to have her, to be in her but she wanted to make him wait. She wanted to tease him the way he had teased her.

"God Nikki... you're amazing... Oh God do that again... Mm I love you." He shouted as she continued her attentions, her hand gripping his hips for support. She alarmed for the briefest of seconds as he began to thrust into her. They had never done this before and whilst it was proving to be incredibly sexy,it was also the scariest thing she had ever done. What if he didn't like the way she was doing this? What if oral sex demeaned their relationship? What if this changed them forever?

All the doubts racing around in her head ceased as she felt him come right there in her mouth. It was the weirdest experience, feeling Harry coming this way but she loved it – it was sexy and it was new and she loved it. She drank in the nectar of his love for her and she knew that they would be alright. They were grown up enough to handle new avenues in their relationship and that thrilled her. She pulled away as she heard Harry come down from his orgasm and he helped her to her feet. They stood opposite each other, their chests heaving in tandem as they both processed what had just happened.

"Wow... that was..." Nikki trailed off pretending to search for a word in the hope that he would choose to provide it.

"Sexy as Hell." Harry finished realising that she needed some reassurance.

"You're right it was... do you know what else is sexy as Hell Dr Cunningham?" Nikki teased him.

"What is?"Harry asked, noting the flirtation in her voice.

"What I want to do next." Nikki told him, nothing but lust in her voice.

"Mm and what's that? Harry asked deeply intrigued.

"Hmm now why don't you sit down there and maybe I'll show you." Nikki tempted him.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." Harry replied as he obliged her and sat down on the bed.

She said nothing as she shrugged out of Harry's jacket and slipped out of her ridiculously high heels. She stood opposite him at the end of the bed watching him watching her and she felt that any minute those smouldering eyes would bore into her soul.

She bit her lip and felt the flush of lust prickle at her cheeks. He looked so good naked and waiting for her as he was now. She noted the pulse point at his jaw twitch as he tried desperately to refrain from jumping up and seizing her now and she had to giggle. It was so good to be doing this again. She could feel the heat of her desire burning brightly to her very core and she knew that if she did not have him soon she would explode...

* * *

She held his gaze as she took hold of the straps of the dress and pushed them from her arms. She wiggled a little and the dress fell from her body and pooled in an inky puddle at her bare feet. She heard his groan as his eyes unashamedly raked the length of her lace clad body. She felt beautiful under Harry's stare and she knew that he thought she was. She could accept this now – that he loved the way she looked and the person that she was. It had been so hard but she had finally worked out the way to distinguish between a joke and a lie and she knew he never joked about his feelings for her...

She sighed a little as she tossed her flaxen curls over her shoulder, giving him a full view of her lacy bra and heaving cleavage.

"Oh God..." He mumbled as her hands reached behind herself and unclasped the bra. It slackened but it did not come off immediately. She ran her hands over her curves as she reached her final destination. She slipped her fingers beneath the edges of her knickers and worked them slowly down with an extra wiggle of her hips.

"Jesus Nikki... you're so sexy..." Harry moaned.

"I'm glad you like the show Harry." Nikki breathed, growing in confidence with every step she took towards him.

"I bloody love it Nikki... Now be a good girl and come here." Harry instructed her and he groaned again at the mischievously sexy little glint in her eyes as she mulled over her options.

Eventually however, she obliged and she began slinking her way towards him. She felt sexy for the first time in months. She felt sexy because she was with him. She knelt into the space between his legs and she felt his body surge towards her.

"I love you." She told him as she peppered his face with languid kisses. She had never seen him so submissive and she found it a huge turn on that he was allowing her to be in control...

She further tested this theory as she pushed herself close to him, effectively lowering him back against the bed. He made no move to fight this, other than to recapture her lips as she climbed onto him. She moaned loudly as suddenly she felt him inside of her. After so much time he was finally inside of her again and it felt so good.

* * *

His eyes never left hers as she began thrusting her hips over his. She was beautiful. Her long spangled golden curls flew wildly behind her and her perfect breasts bounced with her efforts. Her lips were parted and her eyes glazed. She looked like she had touched Heaven and he knew that he had already reached it.

His breathing became shallow as he felt all of his love for her surging forward. It would only be a matter of seconds before he came into her and he didn't want to leave her behind. He reached up for her angelic face and for the briefest of moments she halted, her breath stifling in this interruption. Her beautiful eyes were filled with joy and she stared down at him. No words were needed, he knew she felt the same as he did, that she wanted what he wanted.

She took his hands as she bent low to kiss him again. He noticed the slightest widening of her eyes as this action caused him to fill her more deeply.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as she thrust against him and sent them both to oblivion...

* * *

Minutes later and they were both cuddled up in the aftermath of their love. It had been so long since they had done this that they wanted to enjoy it whilst they could. Her head was resting on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat as it pounded against his chest. He stroked at her arm, subconsciously drawing circles on her forearm.

He could smell the honey scented shampoo she used mingled with the sweet scent of the love they had made and he couldn't imagine a more perfect way to end this perfect evening. He couldn't wait for the day in six months time when she would become his wife. It would simply complete his world to know that she was his forever, that everyone would know that she was his wife and that she had chosen to be with him forever. He knew she would look amazing on the day. Nikki was one of those women who had been born to get married -Born to be the perfect bride and then later the perfect mother. It was going to be so exciting... a whole new chapter in their lives together...

"Harry... that was amazing... I've missed this so much..." She told him as she kissed his chest.

"But Nikki we've never done _that _before. How can you miss something you've only done once?" Harry chuckled.

"I meant this now... but I know what you mean... did you... did you enjoy it?" She asked nervously.

"Bloody Hell Nikki, do you even have to ask? I thought it was really sexy... it was... well it was good to see your domineering side, it was good for you to be on top." Harry told her honestly and with flirtation. He loved talking about sex with Nikki, it amazed him how nervous she was about it and yet she was by far the best lover he had ever had...

"Mm I thought so too... we must do it again sometime..." She replied somewhat sleepily. He had to put a stop to that right now, this night was far from over.

"You know Nikki, there was something we've done before that I'd like to try again..." Harry told her suggestively.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, a quizzical look on her face. He could read her like a book _'Surely he doesn't mean now?' _She was thinking.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked despite herself. She was not about to give up the chance to have him again.

"Well..." Harry started and then suddenly he had flipped her over and she was on her back, her hands thrown savagely above her head and she knew exactly what he wanted to do...

"Well... it's good to see your strength has returned Dr Cunningham." She giggled as he positioned himself above her, poised like a tiger ready to pounce.

"That's not the only thing that's returned Dr Alexander." He told her and suddenly he was inside of her again.

"Apparently not Harry." She smiled as she caught his lips with hers and she let him make slow sweet love to her all night long...

* * *

_Two weeks later... _

"Oh Nikki..." Janet breathed as the young woman stepped out of the little changing room and up onto the plinth in the middle of the room.

Nikki giggled a little. She had known Janet would be this way when she had agreed to bring her along to the fitting and quite frankly she liked having someone there to tell her that she looked OK. She loved that it was Janet, the wise woman who had become so much more than her boss's wife. She was her friend, her confidant and her mother in the absence of the real thing. Of course, nothing would have compared to walking out of that room and seeing her mother's face smiling back at her but 'Kay Sara Sara' as they said. She knew that wherever her mother was now, she would be smiling. Despite wanting her mother here, Nikki did not feel alone. She felt loved and she like she had her family around her.

"So what do you think?" Nikki asked holding her arms up in a kind of 'ta-da' motion.

"Nikki I think it's beautiful – you look beautiful." Janet told her snapping a picture of her on her mobile.

"Thanks Janet." She smiled as the assistant fussed around with the bow at the back of the dress.

"There... there now it's perfect." She mused hanging her tape measure around her neck in a satisfied manner.

"Thank you Amelia, you've done a great job on it." Nikki smiled.

She knew Amelia the assistant personally, in fact they had been fast friends in university and now she owned a web little bridal boutiques all over the country. Nikki had known the minute that she had started thinking about dresses that her wedding gown would come for Amelia's shop. Her friend had an eye for the latest trends and only stocked exclusive collections and Nikki knew that her dress simply had to be one of kind because her marriage was going to be one of a kind.

She observed the gown now and she knew that it was perfect. She had known since the moment she had set eyes on it a couple of months back that it had to be hers and of course Amelia had agreed. This dress was from an extremely exclusive collection and they had needed to order Nikki's size in. Naturally, with the exclusive label came the exclusive price tag and she had hesitated and tried to find a gown less expensive but nothing had compared to this gown by _Vivian Westwood._ Janet had seen even on that first day what Nikki was casually refusing to admit – that Nikki loved that dress, but no amount of encouragement could persuade Nikki.

It wasn't quite the same dress as the one on _Sex and the City_ but it was close. The lines were beautiful and the detailing so intricate it blew her mind. She knew why Carrie Bradshaw had been mesmerised by Ms. Westwood's creation because Nikki had fallen in love with this dress from the first meeting. It had been love at first sight... Of course Nikki being Nikki, she had ignored the magnetism of the dress and had on that first day refused to even try it on but nothing had felt right and Nikki had left the shop dismayed that she had not found her perfect dress. But that had been a lie. The gown had been sitting there calling to her and she had stubbornly ignored it.

About a week later, during a quiet moment in the office, Harry had told her that he didn't want her to worry about how much she spent on her wedding dress. He told her that he wanted this to be the one little piece of their wedding preparations where Nikki could go wild and have exactly what she wanted. He wanted her to feel like a princess and he reminded her that every good princess had the perfect dress with which to spell bind her prince. He told her rather knowingly, that if she saw the dress of her dreams she simply had to buy it without guilt because he only wanted her happiness and his eyes there was no price tag on her happiness. She had told him that he was perfect and he had told her that he knew that and the matter was settled. Nikki had gone into Amelia's shop the following Saturday and ordered the dress and here it was. Her dream dress – just another little piece of the fairytale and she loved it with all her heart.

"Do you think Harry will like it Janet?" Nikki asked her friend as she twirled around and watched the skirt billow around her.

"Nikki, Harry is going to love that dress. You're going to be a beautiful bride and you're going to take his breath away." Janet replied standing behind her friend and squeezing her shoulders supportively.

"But it's so expensive..." Nikki voiced her concerns again.

"Nikki it's your wedding day." Janet told her and it seemed that was all that needed to be said. A girl's wedding day was all about her after all.

"But is it worth it?" Nikki asked doubtfully.

"Nikki you look like a goddess, but I'll bet that you feel like princess right?" Janet asked her, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes..." Nikki admitted not reluctantly.

"Well then it's worth it." Janet smiled.

"Plus there's always the fact that when he sees you walking down the aisle in that, he's going to want to ravage you on the spot." Janet added knowing that this would be exactly what Harry would be thinking.

"It's too expensive for him to ravage Janet." Nikki giggled and Amelia murmured her agreement.

"Oh Nikki you do make me laugh!" Janet exclaimed through her giggles. Soon they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Yes this wedding was going to be a little slice of Heaven...

**There you are my dears, just a little piece of good honest Harry and Nikkiness for you post the drama of the last chapter. Hope you liked it? Reviews and commentary are always appreciated : - ) Sorry it's taken me so long to post this... will try to keep on top of it from now on... **

**Let me know if you want the next bit... do you know that I think I can hear wedding bells? :P**

**Love to all who read this**

**Michelle xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! **

**I cannot believe that I haven't updated this in months... how could I have forgotten about this? I've been so wrapped up with my other stories and life in general that Harry and Nikki took an unfortunate seat on the back burner but I am back now and I am going to write you the wedding I promised the last time I updated. I hope that there will still be some people out there who want to read this – I know I probably don't deserve it. However, if you are forgiving enough to read this new update I would of course love any reviews or commentary you feel inclined to offer. (Even if it is just to shout at me for being so unbelievably bad at updating.) **

**My author's note is the same as always. I do not own Nikki, Leo, Janet or the wonderful Harry (sob!) they belong to the BBC and all related production companies / writers. I would like to send out my thanks to them all for allowing them to be part of the fandom – at least this way we can make them realise what they have thus far failed to notice on the show! All recognisable plots / dialogues will of course be clearly marked in italics. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Love to anyone still reading and a special shout out to 'Carlastephanie' who has taken the time to read this monstrously long fic – I appreciate it so much babe xxx**

* * *

_This wedding was going to be a little slice of Heaven... _

_**23**__**rd**__** December... The wedding day... **_

Nikki Alexander woke from yet another perfectly blissful dream. Her heart felt utterly content as she blinked in the early morning winter sunshine. She stretched a little, taking the opportunity to observe the time. It was eight 'o' clock - she had six hours exactly until she would be facing the best, most terrifying and nerve wracking moment of her entire life... She was marrying Dr Harry Cunningham today. After all of the years of avoiding their true feelings, they were finally making the most public declaration of their love for each other and she was so excited.

She knew that Janet (who was sleeping in the room next door with Leo) would have told her to go back to sleep if she had known that she was awake but Nikki simply couldn't contemplate the notion of returning to slumber now. She was awake and all she could think about was the impending ceremony. She sat up in the bed propping herself against the pillows. This all seemed surreal. Her relationship with Harry was the most important thing in the world to her and she couldn't believe that their mutual ignorance had very nearly cost them years of happiness and fulfilment. She loved him with every fibre of her being and she knew that their love was eternal – she just couldn't believe that she was finally getting her fairytale moment with a man who was not _Mr Darcy_ or _Prince Charming_ or any of the other romantic heroes she had worshipped and looked for throughout her youth and long into her adulthood. He was Harry Cunningham and he was her very own romantic hero – a man who loved her and lusted after her and excited her beyond belief. He was everything she could ever want and yet she still could not believe that this was happening.

There had been a time when Nikki had resigned herself to becoming a _ninety two year old prune_ prized as an object of high esteem by a _dried fruit seller with a fetish for shrivelled produce, _but now she felt like a princess. Harry treated her like she had always hoped to be treated and she knew she would never find someone who loved her more than he did and she was not afraid to admit that she felt the exact same way that he did. She loved him because he looked past all of her faults and he saw the true essence of her – he saw her in way which nobody else ever would. She felt like Harry was the only person with whom she could ever be truly honest and she was so thrilled that they were getting married.

She picked up her mobile from the stand beside her bed and she applied the appropriate commands which caused her to be dialling her home number. She knew she shouldn't but she wasn't the superstitious type and she needed to speak to him. There was no one else with whom she wanted to share her excitement right now. She wondered whether he would be up or whether he would still be sleeping soundly in their bed; a bed which would soon become their marital bed. She lifted the phone to her ear and waited. The call had barely connected when he answered.

"_Hello?" His voice did not sound fatigued or groggy – she assumed he had been up a while. _

"You couldn't sleep either?" She teased - her voice warm with all the love in her heart.

"_Nikki." He breathed and she could practically hear his smile. _

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"_Since five, you?" He admitted and she knew then that he was just as nervous as she was. _

"I just woke up." Nikki replied.

"_I miss you. I wish you were here in bed with me now." Harry told her suggestively._

"Oh and why is that Harry? What would we be doing if I was in bed with you now?" She couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"_Well Dr Alexander are you sure you want to have the conversation so early in the morning?" He asked her, his voice thick with lust. _

"Hmm maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't talk about this at all... Maybe we should just wait until tonight when we can actually _do_ all the things we're imagining." Nikki mused and she heard him groan as she cut of his ability to express his more lascivious thoughts.

"_Mm the wedding night... I am looking forward to that..." Harry told her. _

"Oh well I am glad you're looking forward the wedding _night _Harry." She told him disapprovingly, her tone scolding.

"_Well I have to admit I'm looking forward to marrying you just a little bit." Harry laughed, realising his mistake. _

"You're not nervous?" She asked, noting his confident tone.

"_About marrying you? I could never be. I know that we're doing the right thing. I know you're exactly the right girl for me. Why – are you nervous?" He asked, sensing that this was the reason behind her question. _

"I'm terrified." She giggled.

"_Why?" He asked her, suddenly afraid that she was going to back out of this now. _

"I'm terrified of tripping up, of you not liking the dress, of forgetting what I'm supposed to say... but most of all I'm terrified that I'll disappoint you after we're married." She admitted her deepest, darkest fears.

"_Nikki, you have to calm down. It's going to be fine. You're not going to trip up or forget what to say – you're going to look fantastic in your dress and most of all you could never disappoint me Nikki – I love you and I will always love you. I promise to love you more from this day forward than I ever have. That's what this day is about isn't it? Loving a person for the rest of your life and I promise you I will love you for the rest of my life." Harry reassured her and he heard her sigh of relief. _

"I love you Harry Cunningham." She smiled into the phone.

"_I love you too Nikki Alexander." He replied with heartfelt feeling. _

"You know Harry this is the last conversation where you'll get to call me that." Nikki told him, butterflies beating heir wings in her stomach at the very thought of it.

"_Why yes, I do believe you're right from two 'o' clock this afternoon you'll be my wife and everyone will call you..." Harry went to fill in the two words he had been practising over and over in his head, but Nikki cut him off. _

"No. Don't say it – I want to hear you say it later." Nikki told him and he had to laugh – she maintained that she was not superstitious but here she was refusing to hear what he knew would make her happy forever.

Nikki was just about to continue the conversation when she heard a knock at the door.

"Uh oh! It's the wedding police!" Nikki joked as she called out for the person behind the door to come in. She held the phone to her ear motionless as she waited for Janet to admonish her for the phone call.

"I thought I heard your voice... Is that Harry?" Janet asked as she glanced at the phone with a disapproving look.

"_Tell her it's Mr Darcy calling to whisk you away from the terrible mistake you're about to make in marrying that cad of a man Dr Cunningham." Harry chuckled and Nikki tried her best not to laugh. _

"Um... no it's...my good friend Mr Darcy." Nikki told her and in the raising of Janet's eyebrow, Nikki knew that she was busted.

"Nikki! It's bad luck for you two to speak before the wedding!" Janet admonished her.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself... I was too excited..." Nikki trailed off wrapped up in another of Harry's sarcastic comments.

"_Careful Nikki... you don't want Janet thinking she caught us in the middle of something naughty." He joked. _

"Give that to me!" Janet demanded as she sensed Harry was making some humorous comment or other at her expense.

"We're in trouble now..." Nikki told her fiancé as Janet took the phone.

"_Ah Janet... what can one do for you on this fine morning?" Harry asked, his tone light and mocking. _

"Listen Harry – you should not be speaking to your future wife on the morning of your wedding. You have done everything to dissuade her in her efforts of avoiding the temptation of fate." Janet told him angrily.

"_Right you are, I am very sorry mother... but you see it's all Dr Alexander's fault she simply finds me irresistible." Harry joked. _

"I'll give you mother – Now I'm going to pass the phone back over – you say goodbye and then leave the girl in peace until this afternoon. D'you hear me? I need to get ready for this wedding, Lord knows how long that will take. " Janet told him – she really did need to start getting organised.

"Aw what're you talking about Janet I know you'll look fantastic. Now can you do me a favour? Tell Nikki everything's going to be fine and that she'll look beautiful for me?" Harry asked.

Janet sighed a little knowing that Harry had a way with words which always made her forget her line of argument. Trying her level best to remain disapproving but finding it increasingly difficult she agreed and reluctantly passed the phone back to Nikki, remembering fondly the day she married Leo.

She had been a bag of nerves and all she had wanted to do was talk to Leo so she understood what Nikki was going through. Nevertheless she wanted this day to be perfect for these two, if a couple deserved a perfect fairytale wedding it was Nikki and Harry. This day had almost seemed impossible and by some stroke of fate, a perfectly miraculous turn of events had made it all possible and now it was here Janet wanted it to be memorable for them both.

* * *

Nikki took the phone and waited for Janet to make for the door. Just as she was about to step through, her friend turned back towards her.

"Yes, yes I know – I'll keep it brief I promise." Nikki laughed.

Janet raised her eyebrow as if to say that she knew otherwise but she left the room and shut the door.

"She's excited really, but honestly you'd think I was in the army, yes ma'am no ma'am three bags full ma'am, should our wedding day be this serious?" Nikki giggled a little.

"_Nikki, you really shouldn't do that, not when I'm so far away from you – I might just have to come over there and bust down your door." Harry told her suggestively. _

"Ah yes, I forgot that I'm not allowed to laugh Harry." Nikki teased.

"_Hey I didn't say never – just later Ok?"_ Harry laughed.

"So now you're giving me orders – this is a great way to start a marriage." Nikki mused sarcastically.

"_Well you are going to be my wife and everyone knows that a wife should always endeavour to please her husband_." Harry quipped.

"Hmm we'll see about that!" Nikki told him seriously.

"_I guess we will Dr... Alexander_." Harry replied, loving the sound of the breath she drew in .

"Not for long." Nikki told him.

"_Mm and don't I know it, you'll finally be at my mercy forever_." Harry told her and she loved the connotation of his words.

"I will be at your mercy forever Harry, that you can trust." Nikki replied, glancing at the clock and realising she really should be in the shower by now.

"_Ooh I do love the sound of that Nikki."_ Harry told her suggestively and suddenly she wanted the wedding night to be upon them.

"Listen I have to go – Corporal Janet will be back in a minute and I have to beautify myself for you." Nikki told him.

"_Just come the way you are – you're already perfect_." Harry told her and she really wished she could kiss him right then.

"You're very sweet Harry Cunningham and I love you." She replied, her heart almost brimming over with all the emotion of the day.

"_I love you too baby."_ He assured her and Nikki suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. She had to marry him, she wanted to marry him right now.

"I'll see you this afternoon then?" Nikki tested.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world, well unless something more interesting distracts me_." He laughed throatily and she loved him more than she ever had.

"Don't even think about it!" Nikki instructed.

"_Yes Dr Alexander, now go and get ready and I'll see you this afternoon_." Harry told her.

"Ok see you later, I love you." She told him.

"_I love you too." _He told her before disconnecting the call.

* * *

Nikki swung her legs out of the bed in Leo and Janet's guest room. She wasn't entirely sure how she had been coerced into coming here as opposed to getting ready at home but she was glad that she had decided to come here. She felt like she needed the people she loved around her and in the absence of both her parents Leo, Janet and Alana made up her family- of course she had Harry, but until two 'o' clock this afternoon he could not technically be counted as family. She was just glad that she wasn't doing this alone because truthfully she was terrified. She didn't know how to be a bride and she was scared she would never be a good enough wife for Harry. At least here she had a few hours during which to freak out and Janet would say something amazing in her caramel tone and everything would be Ok again. She had taken over the role of her mother and the younger woman was eternally grateful.

She got out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown, padding across to the bathroom. As she unzipped her vanity bag her eyes settled on the one thing that scared her most. She knew she had to do it, it was only fair to herself and to Harry and yet the thought of actually going through with it scared her senseless. She took it in her hand and was just preparing herself for the inevitable when she was overcome by the need for coffee... She knew it was only an excuse but still, she knew that having a cup of coffee would clear her head. She exited the bathroom and went in search of some good honest caffeine...

* * *

Janet was in the kitchen bustling about with Alana on her hip. She was singing along to a song on the radio- something about marriage- and she didn't even hear Nikki approach

"Hey is there any coffee going?" Nikki asked and giggled a little as her friend startled.

"Oh Nikki! You frightened me." Janet exclaimed as she turned to face her.

"Hey are you Ok?" Janet asked as she noticed the worry at the younger woman's brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just..." Nikki trailed off as she was consumed by her thoughts.

"Nikki what is it?" Janet asked, really starting to get concerned now.

"Janet if there was something you had to do – something you had to find out, would you wait until after the wedding?" Nikki asked nervously hoping that she was being evasive enough.

"Um it depends what that thing is. If it's really important then you need to do it before hand but if it isn't then try not to worry about it." Janet replied with a tentative smile.

"I guess it is kind of important." Nikki mused rolling her coffee cup between her hands.

Janet said nothing for a moment figuring that Nikki would tell her when she was ready that was what usually happened with the younger woman. She would keep something pent up and do her best to ignore it and suddenly it would just overwhelm her and she would just let all her emotions spill out. She was certainly wearing that look – the one that said 'I have a massive secret and I'm dying to tell you' – it wouldn't be long now. Still Janet studied the blonde woman as she reached out and took hold of Alana's small hand.

"You know Auntie Nikki loves you don't you Alana?" Nikki asked dreamily as she stroked the child's caramel face.

"Auntie Nikki! Love!" Alana exclaimed excitedly, recognising her favourite combination of words and Janet had to wonder where exactly this was going.

"Nikki is everything Ok? You're starting to worry me now." Janet asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just..." Nikki trailed off.

"What's wrong, is it something Harry said? I'll kill him, I really will." Janet replied spiritedly.

"No... No Harry's perfect... I just wondered, were you scared Janet?" Nikki

"About marrying Leo? You know I was – I was terrified, but I loved him and I knew it was the right thing to do. You just have to be brave and trust that you're going to be happy." Janet told her honestly, but she was sure that Nikki's furrowed brow meant something more than just the marriage.

"I'm not worried about marrying Harry, I'm petrified that I'm going to wake up from a really good dream – but what I meant was were you scared when you told Leo about Alana?" Nikki asked and suddenly the puzzle pieces all fit together.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Janet asked excitedly.

"I don't know – that's what's so important – that's the thing I think I should know before the wedding – I don't know if Harry will still want to go through with it if I am..." Nikki worried out loud.

"Are you kidding? Of course he will Nikki – this is Harry we're talking about, the man who walked around calling Alana bump for months before she was born and even afterwards. He loves her and he'll love your baby even more. I promise you it's all going to be fine Nikki, but you do have to know otherwise it'll eat you up all day. Now, have you got a test or do you need me to get you one?" Janet pushed gently.

"I have one in my bag – I've had it for days, I've just been too scared to do it..." Nikki replied.

"So you waited until your wedding day to find out?" Janet giggled.

"I know smartest move in the world." Nikki laughed and felt some of the tension she had been keeping inside disappear.

"Well then there's no time like the present." Janet encouraged when Nikki made no move to go and do the test.

"Alright alright I get the message – see you in a few minutes then." Nikki held her hands up in defeat and padded back to the bathroom.

* * *

Nikki stared down at the little white stick with mixed feelings. In the two minutes it took to process the test, she went through a whirlwind of reactions. Yes she definitely wanted this baby – it was Harry's and she was desperate to bear his children but on the other hand they weren't even married yet and surely too much happiness would have an unhappy ending? But she wanted a child, she wanted to be pregnant and to design a nursery and pick out baby grows. She wanted to spend hours trying to decide was it a boy or a girl? She wanted to fight with Harry over baby names and she needed to hear him joke that their baby could be called bump too. She wanted to have endlessly sleepless nights and fall asleep with their baby cradled in her arms. She wanted to walk into the room and find Harry mesmerised by the way their baby cooed and gurgled. She wanted to take their children to football or ballet classes on Saturday afternoons and she longed for Sundays spent at the park. She wanted to relive the magic of Christmas again and hear the sound of Santa's reindeer on the roof... She wanted this child, she needed this child... she was terrified that Harry wouldn't and yet totally confident that he would love her whether or not she was pregnant. She almost didn't want to look for fear that her hart would break but then she heard a knock on the door and the sound of Janet's voice checking up on her and she was brought back to reality.

She looked down at the little white stick and...

She exited the bathroom and tried to keep a straight face as Janet struggled to hide her excitement.

"Well?" Her friend asked when she was unable to quell her anticipation anymore.

"Well... let's just say I found my something blue." Nikki smiled showing Janet the positive sign on the test.

"Oh my God Nikki – I am so happy for you! How much more perfect could this day be?" Janet squealed.

"I'm pregnant Janet... I'm actually pregnant..." Nikki let the words fall through her tears of joy.

"You see... fairytales do come true Princess Nikki." Janet smiled.

"I should... I should call Harry." Nikki replied wiping away her tears and going for her mobile.

"No... You should wait... wait until you see him this afternoon, let it be a surprise – just enjoy it for a minute and let's start getting ready for this wedding eh?" Janet told her, brimming with excitement.

"Well I must follow the orders of the Maid of Honour." Nikki smiled as she headed for the shower.

* * *

The hairdresser had been and gone and now Nikki's usually tousled curls were falling in defined ringlets about her shoulders. She just finished her makeup and loosened the knot on her dressing gown ready to step into the most Heavenly dress on Earth. It was complicated with ties and buttons and she would need Janet's help. For the moment she stepped into it, loving the feeling of it on her skin. She pulled it up carefully feeling like she was holding something infinitely precious in her hands. She was just about to call for Janet when there was a light knock on the door and Janet stepped into the room.

"Oh you look great Janet." Nikki smiled loving the soft mint green dress Janet was wearing.

"Thanks Nikki, but today is about you and it looks like Cinders could do with a hand from the fairy Godmother hmm?" Janet replied coming up behind her and helping her with the fastenings.

She studied her friend in the mirror noticing not for the first time how beautiful Nikki really was. She looked just like the brides in the magazines that adorned the shelves of W H Smiths and she knew that Nikki would make a perfect bride and an excellent wife and mother. She held out her hand for support as Nikki stepped into her impossibly high wedding shoes and just for moment the two women's eyes met in the mirror and there was a silent respect that emanated from each of them mutually.

"There, now you look like Cinderella. You look perfect Nikki" Janet told her.

"Let's just hope the glass slipper doesn't smash when Harry finds out about this." Nikki swallowed nervously as she ran a protective hand over her stomach.

"Nikki nothing bad is going to happen – you have your fairy Godmother and the good fellow Buttons out there and more importantly you have your prince charming and loves you no matter what." Janet reassured and Nikki leant in to place a small kiss on Janet's cheek.

"You know you really are a fairy Godmother Janet Dalton." Nikki told her and it was more than enough thanks for the support that Janet gave her.

"Well this fairy Godmother says the hour of your marriage is fast approaching and when the clock strikes two the deed shall be done." Janet played along.

"I feel sick." Nikki put in her face going pale all of a sudden.

"Nikki this is Harry. It's just you and Harry and this is going to be everything you always dreamed it would be, now take a deep breath and let's get you to that church Ok?" Janet encouraged, beginning to steer Nikki towards the door.

"Ok let's find Leo then." Nikki replied trying not to think about how very nervous she was.

* * *

Leo had always known that Nikki was beautiful and he had always imagined her to be a bride but seeing her now as she walked down the stairs and towards him stole his breath away. He welled up with emotion and just for that moment in time he knew what it felt like to be the father of the bride. He was so proud of this woman who was as much his daughter as Cassie or Alana. She walked towards him and gave him her wide grin. As he held onto his little daughter he thanked God that at least she wasn't all grown up too – he got the distinct feeling that he was losing something precious in his life, even though he knew that Nikki and Harry would never desert him. They were his family and they loved him as much as he loved them. But still seeing her like that was enough to draw a tear...

"So will I do?" Nikki giggled.

"Will you do? Nikki you're breathtaking and I'm so proud to be walking you down that aisle this afternoon." Leo replied, his eyes glittering with un-cried joy.

"You know there's no one else I would ever think of asking to do this for me don't you Leo? Just you and Janet and little Alana hear walking me and my little one towards Harry. You know that don't you?" She asked but Leo couldn't even process the rest of her question.

"Your little one?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes... Leo I'm pregnant." Nikki beamed not tired yet of using the expression.

"Oh Nikki I'm so pleased for you – Congratulations!" Leo smiled clamping her into a hug.

"Does Harry know yet?" He asked a moment later, wondering how Harry was coping if he did know. He would be unable to contain his joy Leo knew that much but he wondered how Margret Cunningham wasn't busting down the door with well wishes – he had heard her pester the young couple several times about grandchildren...

"No... I'm going to tell him when we get to the church." Nikki replied calmly, though her stomach was doing flips – should she have called him earlier?

"Well then we'd best get you there on time then." Leo replied and off they went whisked away in a Bentley – the modern day Cinderella carriage for the modern day princess with a modern day fairytale...

* * *

Harry was so nervous, he tapped his shoes incessantly and nothing his mother could say could calm his nerves. What if Nikki didn't come? What if she had changed her mind? What if he couldn't remember what to say? What if it wouldn't be enough to show how deeply he loved her? How did he even put that into words?

"Stop thinking so loudly Harry and sit down, you're making the vicar nervous. She'll be here, she's a good girl and she loves you and if she said she's going to marry you then she will." Margaret told her sound, smoothing his hair the way she had when he had needed comforting as a boy.

"I know, I know I just didn't expect to be this nervous. I love her and I want to marry her so why do I feel like I want to be sick?" Harry laughed nervously, fixing his tie for the hundredth time.

"Actually you're bearing up pretty well, your father fainted on our wedding day..." Margaret trailed off knowing that reminiscences were for another day.

"I'll never leave you Mum, I'm still going to be the same Harry, the only difference is now there'll be a wonderful woman to be my wife and we'll be a proper family." Harry assured her kissing her cheek lightly.

"A proper family that gives me some grandchildren?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes Mum, you know Nikki and I are trying and I'm sure it won't be long. I promise you will have some grandchildren to spoil." Harry told her with an affectionate giggle.

"Then I shall be a very happy woman forever." She smiled at him as she watched the vicar come back down the aisle towards them – now was the bit where he either told them that the bride was 'delayed' or that she was ready. She had already done the fashionably late ten minutes and that was part of the reason why Harry was so nervous, so she just hoped that Nikki was here...

"The bride is ready to start." The vicar smiled at them and Margaret let out a huge sigh of relief...

* * *

The bride was ready. That was what Janet had told the vicar and in many ways she was, but as she took hold of Leo's arm and waited for Janet and Alana to form a procession behind her, she became terrified.

'_Just breathe Nikki.' _She told herself desperately.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked her in his soft voice, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Definitely." Nikki smiled through her uneasiness.

"There see it's not so bad – just think of the moment when you get to the end of the aisle and you'll have nothing to worry about.

"Thanks Leo – you're a star." Nikki smiled as she heard the music start up...

The doors opened at all of Harry's doubts fell away... There she was the woman he worshipped and adored and she was on her way to him, this was real, this was happening...

* * *

-3-3-3-

As she advanced on him Harry was stunned by how perfectly stunning she was, the dress she wore was just so luxurious and so utterly Nikki and he understood immediately why she had been drawn to its simple, classic beauty, but it was about more than the dress. She wore the most breathtaking smile and a rosy, light glow seemed to surround her – she was going to be his wife and he simply couldn't wait.

All of sudden was at the end of the aisle kissing Leo and thanking Janet and tears were already glittering in her eyes.

"Those are happy tears yes?" Harry joked as she came to stand beside him.

"No, these are 'I'm about to be married to the love of my life' tears." She giggled a little as she took a deep breath and prepared to tell Harry the good news.

"Harry I..." Nikki was interrupted by him.

"Nikki you look absolutely beautiful and I'm so proud to be stood here with you." Harry told her.

"Thank you Harry, you look great too, but before we do this – I have to tell you something." Nikki bit her lip nervously.

"Oh God, please don't leave me." Harry begged.

"Harry I'm not going to leave you but I do have to tell you this now..." Nikki promised.

"What is it? The vicar's looking at us funny." Harry laughed a little.

"Harry... I'm pregnant." She whispered waiting for his reaction. Would he just turn and walk out of the door now?

"Pregnant? As in we're going to have a little you or me running around?" Harry asked his heart hammering and his face breaking into a wide smile.

"Yes... what do you think about that?" Nikki asked tentatively aware that this wasn't exactly the conventional way to begin a wedding in church.

"Nikki I think that's bloody amazing!" Harry exclaimed and the vicar raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry apologised grabbing Nikki and kissing her passionately.

"Um sir you're supposed to wait until you're married." The vicar winced at this overt show of modernity.

"I'm sorry I'm just..." Harry trailed off staring adoringly at Nikki.

"I thought maybe you'd like to call our baby..." Nikki started but was cut off by Harry's interruption before she could say 'bump'.

"Perfect, I'd like to call our baby perfect Nikki." Harry smiled and Nikki nearly buckled over with emotion.

"Now I know I'm going to wake up – now I know I must be dreaming." Nikki told him, her voice clouded with tears.

"Just hold my hand Nikki and we'll make it real together." He smiled and as she slipped her hand into his she swore she was in Heaven...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Nicola and Harry..." The vicar began and Nikki knew she could never be happier...

3-3-3-

"In as much that Nicola and Harry have expressed their love in the giving and receiving of rings, it gives me great pleasure to declare that they are husband and wife together... Now Harry... you may kiss your bride." The vicar smiled and as Harry drew Nikki close the congregation erupted in applause as the happy couple shared their first married kiss.

"I love you Dr. Cunningham." Nikki cried when they were millimetres apart.

"I love you too Dr Cunningham – I love both of you." Harry replied, swelling with pride at her beaming smile – she had waited so long to be called that he knew. As he ran his hand over her stomach he couldn't have imagined a more perfect woman than his wife...

"We'll be Ok won't we Harry? We can do this can't we?" Nikki asked, suddenly worried.

"Nikki I know we can." He assured her, kissing the end of her nose lightly.

"Now how about we go and celebrate?" Harry asked, taking her by the hand and beginning the ascent back up the aisle.

"Ladies and gentleman my wife and I would like you to join us in the celebration of our marriage and the knowledge that soon we will be a family of three." Harry called out, nodding at his mother's silent, frantic request – was it really true? But all Nikki heard was the word wife and she was lost forever... It seemed that fairytales really did happen...

As the happy couple passed him on the way to have their photographs taken, Leo couldn't help the words that escaped him.

"At last." He breathed and everyone agreed...

* * *

**There it is, I hope you enjoyed it as I said before, I can only apologise for the length of time it has taken to submit this – there really is no excuse and I shall try to be better, especially now the new series is on – I have lots of luscious inspiration but y'know if you feel the need to give me a gentle nudge then please do just like my girl Carlastephanie did – so it's really her you should thank for this update. Please let me know what you thought – I hope it was romantic enough for you. More soon and this time that's a promise. **

**Lots of love and humble thanks to my readers – if you're still there – I love you all so much. **

**Love **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	13. End

**~End~**

**This is just a little thing that I like to do when one of my fics ends.**

**I just wanted to say that I am really grateful to everyone who has read this from start to finish. I know that at times it has been quite confusing and at times depressing but I'm glad that you continued to read because if there's one thing that everyone should know about me it's that I'm addicted to romance and the 'happy ending'. **

**Don't get me wrong of course, I **_**am **_**a realist it's only that I believe that just because real life isn't always sunshine and roses doesn't mean that the world of 'fandom' has to end as depressingly or even as realistically – so in all my fics I will always try to give the characters a happy ending. **

**I hope that the ending of this particular fic made you smile; I know that it made me happy to write it and we all need a little happiness in our lives don't we. **

**So I will say again – thank you to everyone who took the time to read this – I have enjoyed reading your comments and writing this fic for you.**

**: -)**

**I'm sure I'll write some more **_**Silent Witness**_** musings sometime soon, so if you enjoyed this fic keep an eye out... you never know when something new might appear. **

**Much love, **

_**~Michelle~ x**_


End file.
